


Når du er borte

by Kudzibisa



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 112,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudzibisa/pseuds/Kudzibisa
Summary: Isak er 25 år og med et liv som er langt fra det livet han hadde ønsket seg. Even har et liv med alt han kunne ønske seg, bortsett fra at han har et savn etter noen å savne.





	1. ...

**Author's Note:**

> Premisser for dette universet: Isak møtte aldri Even på Nissen og han traff aldri Eskild på en bar. Han flyttet aldri inn i kollektiv. Han ble boende hjemme og bor der enda.

 

  
  
Den iskalde luften stikker i kinnene, men det kjennes godt fordi jeg var så varm. Rundt meg er det stille. Verden her ute på fortauet føles dempet sammenlignet med den travle restauranten. _Bare gå du, vennen. Vi tar regningen og blir sittende litt til._

Det har begynt å snø igjen. Tykke, tette snøflak har rukket å dekke gamle fotspor på bakken. Det knirker svakt under skoene mine, og jeg etterlater nye avtrykk når jeg går med raske skritt mot taxiholdeplassen.

Det har vært en fin kveld med hjertevarme og myke blikk. Mamma ble fnisete og rødmusset i kinnene etter det første glasset med rødvin. Smilte salig da meg og pappa løftet glassene våre for henne.  
«50 år, Anne-Britt. At du har valgt å tilbringe over halvparten av dem sammen med meg, har gjort meg til den lykkeligste mannen jeg kjenner.»  
Pappa avsluttet med et skeivt smil, og mammas øyne glinset fuktig av pappas ord. Jeg trodde først at det var et fiskebein fra ørreten som hadde stoppet opp i halsen, men innså i det jeg svelgte at det var en helt annen klump. En klump av glede, takknemlighet og savn. Savn etter å finne noen som ser på meg slik som pappa ser på mamma.

 

  
Kulden som var behagelig kjølende for noen minutter siden, er nå blitt bitende krass. Jeg drar frakken tettere rundt meg og holder en knyttet skinnhanskekledd neve øverst der frakken ikke har flere knapper. Det grå cashmereskjerfet mitt er overraskende kaldt til å være så dyrt.

Lydene av folk og musikk vokser nærmere da jeg runder hjørnet ved inngangen til Aker brygge. Der står to drosjer klare med lysene på og jeg går bort til den første. Bilruten rulles ned og en mørk, middelaldrende mann ser opp på meg med varme brune øyne, men de er trette og humørløse nå. Munnen er hard under den svarte, glinsende barten.  
«Er du ledig?»  
«Jaja, det går bra,» svarer han med markant rulle-r og jeg setter meg inn i baksete.

Jeg har akkurat fått av meg hanskene og fortalt sjåføren adressen min, da døren på motsatt side flerres opp og en ung mann klyver inn i baksete til meg. Han er i begynnelsen av tjueårene, men har et ansikt som fortsatt er veldig gutteaktig.

Han smeller døren hardt igjen og kaster hodet brått bort på meg. Han flakker med noen nydelig, grønne øynene og pupillene flyter litt før han fester dem i mine. Han myser på meg med et granskende blikk, som om han lurer på hva jeg gjør her.  
«Hei, denne turen er tatt kamerat!» sier taxisjåføren og betrakter den nye passasjeren med morske øyne i sladrespeilet. Gutten fortsetter bare å stirre på meg med smale øyne og et skeptisk blikk. Jeg stirrer spørrende tilbake. Jeg skulle ha sagt noe, men det skjer noe rart inni meg når han nå har fanget blikket mitt. Det føles som om hele magen fylles med myk, bomull. Hvorfor føles det ut som at jeg kjenner ham?

«Du har veldig blå øyne,» snøvler han til meg. At han er skikkelig full blir enda tydeligere når han løfter pekefingeren og beveger den mot meg for å ta meg inn på ene øyet. Jeg legger en hånd forsiktig på hans før han kommer så langt. Huden hans er iskald under fingrene mine. Jeg holder hånden min rundt hans litt lenger enn jeg burde. Får instinktivt lyst til å folde begge mine hender rundt de kalde fingrene, stryke dem til han blir varm igjen. Men jeg gjør jo ikke det. Jeg slipper og han synker tyngre ned i setet, lar hodet falle bakover.  
«Blå, blå, blå...du kan få sitte på,» mumler han med lukkede øyne.  
«Taxien er tatt sier jeg!» gjentar sjåføren høyt, og snur seg bak til oss bare for å oppdage at gutten ligger urørlig, i dyp søvn, med munnen på gløtt.  
«Det går bra,» sier jeg uten å ta blikket fra den sovende, vakre skapningen i siden av meg. «Du kan kjøre meg først, får du bare kjøre han hjem etterpå.»

  
Vi nærmer oss leiligheten min, og jeg rister gutten forsiktig i skulderen.  
«Hey, du må våkne nå. Hvor skal du?»  
«Hjem,» hvisker han hest og lar hodet gli ned på skulderen min. Han gnikker seg mot meg, fester en hånd i frakken min, og presser seg tettere inntil meg. Jeg kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans gjennom frakken, glødende som fra en varmeflaske. Heten fyller meg opp og nærheten fra ham føles så merkelig deilig. Det er som om dette her, denne følelsen akkurat nå, er noe jeg alltid har lengtet etter. Jeg slipper ut et kremt. Et forsøk på å viske vekk de rare, upassende følelsene jeg ikke kan forstå.

«Ja, men hvor er det? Hva er adressen?» spør jeg og forsøker holde fast med den rasjonelle tanken om at dette faktisk bare er en random full fyr i taxien min, ikke mannen i mitt liv.  
Han svarer med å begrave hodet sitt enda dypere inn i nakken min.  
«Du lukter godt. Kardemomme.»  
Jeg klarer ikke la vær å stryke vekk noen snøfuktige hårstrå som har klistret seg fast i pannen hans. Ingen vil ha dryppende hårstrå i ansiktet, og jeg kjenner en trang å beskytte denne fulle, rare fyren mot alt som ikke er godt her i verden.  
«Kardemoooomme!» gjentar han med et merkelig tonefall og et nydelig smilehull kommer til syne i det munnen trekker seg opp i et sjarmerende dovent smil under de lukkede øynene.

Taxien har stoppet. «Det er her?» spør sjåføren og slår på taklyset.  
«Ja,» sier jeg og putter hånden inn i frakken for å hente frem kortholderen fra innerlommen. Gutten grynter i misnøye over armbevegelsen som forstyrrer ham. Jeg strekker visakortet mitt frem til sjåføren som har snudd seg i setet og nikker mot han som sover på skulderen min. «Hva med han? Hvor skal han?»  
«Du må fortelle taxisjåføren hvor du skal,» forsøker jeg meg igjen og rister litt fastere i ham, men vil ikke riste for hardt.  
«Hjem!» sier han høyt og tydelig irritert over maset, mens han forsøker å få plassert hodet sitt bedre på skulderen min for å få sove videre.  
«Dette har jeg ikke tid til, kamerat,» brummer sjåføren og puster hardt ut nesen. «Du får ta han med deg ut.»  
«Jeg? Ja, men -»  
«Jeg har mange turer som venter!» avbryter han og setter kortet mitt i leseren før han retter betalingsterminalen mot meg, mens han fortsetter brummingen; «Han der er ikke mitt problem.»

 

Jeg får stablet han på beina utenfor taxien. Han klamrer seg til meg, forsøker trekke frakken min tettere inntil seg som om det var et behagelig pledd. «Kaldt,» mumler han inn i ullstoffet. Med en hånd rundt livet hans, støtter jeg han bort til inngangsdøren og fikler med nøklene. Jeg vet ikke annet å gjøre enn å ta ham med meg inn, gi han noe vann og vente på at han blir edru nok til å kunne fortelle meg hvor han bor. Her ute i kulden kan han ikke være.

 

 


	2. Bli

 

 

 

Frakken min er er blitt mørk og tung av den våte snøen. Jeg henger den opp på knaggen rett innenfor døren. Gutten vrenger av seg den tynne, grønne bomberjakke sin og slenger den fra seg på gulvet. Han støtter seg mot veggen med skulderen, mens han tråkker seg ut av de hvite sneakersene. Så sjangler han målbevisst inn mot stuen som om han bodde her.

Jeg blir stående igjen, tråkker ut av mine egne sko og løfter den våte jakken hans opp fra gulvet. Med jakken i hånden slår en tanke meg. Jeg stikker hånden inn i lommen og kjenner mobilen der med en gang. Det føles som at jeg snoker og tar meg til rette, men dette er jo en nødvendighet som jeg faktisk burde ha kommet på allerede i taxien. Jeg skyver opp bankkortet er stappet ned i mobildekselet og der er det. Fire bokstaver, som blir til et navn som føles så kjent. Som om jeg visste det fra før. _Isak, Isak, Isak._

Inne fra stuen hører jeg lyden av klør mot parketten. Luhrmann er på beina. I samme øyeblikk som jeg henger jakken fra meg, hører jeg Isak rope høyt og med dirrende stemme: «En isbjørn!»

Jeg snubler over skoene, skynder meg inn i den halvmørke stuen. I det svake, gule lyset fra en enslig leselampe, ser jeg ham med ryggen klistret inntil veggen, han holder armene ut til siden med sprikende fingre. Luhrmann står foran ham med begge ørene trukket flatt bakover. De brune øynene glitrer med vennlighet og glede. Tungen stikker ut fra under den gule tennisballen, snuten vibrerer og halen logrer så hardt at den dunker borti den høye palmeplanten ved siden av tv-benken. Han titter opp på meg. _Han var morsom, paps. Hvor fant du han?_  
  
«Det er ikke en isbjørn,» sier jeg til Isak med latter i stemmen. «Det er bare Luhrmann. Han er kjempesnill.»   
Jeg bøyer meg ned på huk, og da kommer Luhrmann bort mot meg, hodet henger lavt. Han kniper øynene igjen og puster hardt med nesen da jeg tar han rundt halsen og borer ansiktet inn i den lodne pelsen. Ørene presses enda lenger bakover når jeg spør om han har vært flink gutt å passe på hjemme mens jeg var vekke. Han løfter hodet stolt opp når han hører ordet _flink_.

«Shit...Stor!» mumler Isak med vidåpne øyne og beveger seg med forsiktige skritt mot oss. Han legger hånden prøvende på Luhrmann sitt hode som rekker ham opp til livet. Luhrmann retter oppmerksomheten vekk fra meg og tilbake mot Isak igjen. Han snuser interessert på den blå skjorten han har på seg. Jeg legger merke til en avlang flekk nedover skjorten hans, og det ser jeg plutselig at Luhrmann gjør også. En fettflekk. En uimotståelig fettflekk. Luhrmann spenner bakbeina, gjør seg klar for et byks for å nå opp til flekken. Jeg reiser meg og klarer å stoppe ham med en streng pekefinger, akkurat i tide.  
«Ikke hopp!» sier jeg bryskt. Luhrmann blir stående, bøyer hodet lydig ned, men fortsetter logre så mye med halen at hele bakkroppen beveger seg. Den mystiske gjesten med de gode luktene er det gøyeste han har vært med på hele uken. Isak smiler helt uanfektet, mens han mumler noe om at pelsen er myk.

  
«Jeg skal hente litt vann til deg,» sier jeg til Isak og styrer han bort til sofaen med en forsiktig hånd på albuen hans. «Bare sitt her og vent.»  
Han nikker fraværende og synker ned i den svarte skinnsofaen med halvåpen munn og et sløvt blikk festet på Luhrmann som stirrer tilbake på ham med hodet ltt på skakke. Jeg smiler når jeg ser at Isak mimer etter ham og skakker på hodet han også.  
«Legg deg du nå,» sier jeg til hunden og peker på det brune ullteppet på gulvet. Den gule tennisballen triller bortover gulvet da han lar den falle slapt ned fra munnen før han motvillig synker sammen på teppet.  
«Bli,» sier jeg bestemt med et langt trykk på i´en og en flat hånd mot hunden, før jeg går mot kjøkkenet.  
«Okey,» hører jeg Isak mumle bak meg og da snur jeg meg.  
«Nei, jeg sa det til hunden,» sier jeg og smiler. Da reiser han seg fort opp, men må støtte seg til bordet for å ikke ramle forover.  
«Nei, det betyr ikke at du trenger være med meg,» sier jeg og hjelper ham ned i sofaen igjen. «Bare sitt i ro her du, så er jeg straks tilbake.»  
«Men...jeg må hjem,» sier han og forsøker reise seg nok en gang. Jeg holder han nede med en lett hånd på skulderen og da lener han seg tilbake i sofaen.  
«Nå skal du få litt vann, så skal vi få deg hjem. Greit?» sier jeg og forsøker få blikkontakt uten hell. Han ser ikke på meg, men nikker med bøyd hode som om han har gjort noe galt.  
«Det går bra,» sier jeg så mildt jeg kan. «Det er ingenting å bekymre seg for.»

 

Jeg skrur på springen. Over lyden av rennende vann hører jeg romstering inne fra stuen. En dempet, vakker trillende latter kommer der innenfra. «Gå ned!» ler Isak. Luhrmann lot tydeligvis ikke Isak sitte alene i sofaen særlig lenge. Etter latteren å bedømme er frykten heldigvis erstattet med fryd. Jeg henter ned det største glasset jeg finner i skapet over vasken, et halvlitersglass. Jeg holder det under springen og finner frem  mobilen min fra baklommen med den ledige hånden.  
_Isak Valtersen. Søk._ Jeg holder blikket fiksert på skjermen, mens siden lastes inn. _Ditt søk etter Isak Valtersen ga ingen treff hos 1881_.  
  
Iskaldt vann treffer fingrene mine. Jeg heller ut litt av vannet fra det overfylte glasset, tørker hånden på buksen og skrur av springen. Det er da jeg merker stillheten. Det er ikke en eneste lyd fra stuen lenger.

  
Jeg stopper opp i døråpningen. En lang ball av hvit pels strekker seg utover hele tre-seteren. Under den hvite pelsen ser jeg Isak sine vakre gyldne krøller, ansiktet ligger snudd inn mot sofaryggen. Jeg forstår med en gang at han sover, for jeg hører en liten surklelyd fra bakerst i halsen hans. To hender omslynger den kraftige, pelskledde nakken på hunden som nå hviler fornøyd oppå ham. Det bekrefter at Isak tydeligvis er klengete med alle i fylla, både mennesker og dyr. Han hadde sikkert presset seg inntil hvem som helst bak i taxien. Det hadde ingenting med meg å gjøre. Jeg visste jo egentlig det, men hvorfor gjør det meg så skuffet?

Jeg setter vannglasset fra meg på stuebordet og legger en forsiktig hånd over fingrene som klamrer seg til pelsen. «Sov søtt, Isak Valtersen.»

 

 

 

********************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunde-note: Pyreneerhund blir omtalt som the friendly giant. Har som dere ser valgt å legge til et bilde for å vise at denne rasen ikke er helt utenkelig å tolke som en halvvoksen isbjørn på nært hold - med eller uten promille.
> 
> POV-note: Selv om jeg ikke har stavet det ut, så ja - nå har vi fått opplevd Even sitt første møte med Isak gjennom hans øyne. Resten av denne historien kommer til å bli fortalt fra Isak sitt ståsted.
> 
> Oppdaterings-note: Når det gjelder oppdateringsfrekvens så er mine beregninger å klare poste et kapittel i uken. Mer når jeg klarer. Håper det likevel er ofte nok til at dere henger med...
> 
> Takknemlighets-note: Tusen takk for så oppmuntrende velkomst på første kapittel av denne. Er så spent på å høre hva dere tenker om veien videre her - så har noen lyst til å legge igjen noen ord til meg blir jeg utrolig glad for det. :)


	3. Ta min!

 

  
Tungen er ru, tørr og har klistret seg fast til ganen. Jeg hater denne følelsen. Det øyeblikket der kroppen har våknet, mens hodet fremdeles henger fast i søvnen. Tankene drar seg rundt i hjernen som seig lim. Det er som om noe tungt forsøker å dra meg ned i et mørkt hull, ned til angsten som venter der nede, nederst i magen. Der ligger uroen og dirrer, klar til å velte opp i meg som en bølge når som helst.

Jeg ligger vondt og føttene prikker. Jeg kjenner jeg må pisse og presser lårene sammen. Hvorfor kjennes de så nummen? Jeg vil våkne, forstå hva som har skjedd. Hvor jeg er. Jeg tvinger opp øynene. Det er fremdeles mørkt ute, men en svak, mørkegrå lysning kommer inn gjennom det de store vinduene. En leselampe er rettet mot meg og svir i øynene. Jeg lar blikket gli ned mot beina mine. Der ser jeg ned på en stor haug av pels, krøllet sammen oppå meg. Minnene raser gjennom hodet mitt som et snøskred. En taxi, blå øyne, isbjørn. Det føles som om jeg blir dratt opp fra den mørkeste havbunn og kommer opp til overflaten for luft. Da kommer bølgen. Slår i meg, vrenger magen, stopper meg fra å trekke pusten. Jeg setter meg opp med et rykk. Hunden løfter på hodet og ser trøtt bort på meg, gjesper. Når beina mine rører seg under ham, hopper han ned fra sofaen og rister kroppen sin så ørene flagrer.

I løpet av et sekund er hodet hans tett inntil mitt. En våt, lang tunge treffer meg i ansiktet, tugnespissen glir lynraskt inn i det ene neseboret. Jeg vrir hodet vekk, tørker nesen min med håndbaken, og forsøker å holde ham på en armlengdes avstand med en utstrakt hånd.  
«Nok nå. Rolig,» mumler jeg og ser rett inn i to brune, vennlige øyne som har en smittende glede i seg. _Mornings fremmed, morsom mann._ Blikket hans stilner bølgen, roer den til å bli en svak dønning. Munnen hans er trukket oppover i en bue, som om han smiler til meg og da klarer jeg ikke la vær å smile tilbake. 

Jeg klapper det glatte hodet hans. Han er fuktig i pelsen. Har har vært ute? Jeg må ha sovet som en stein om 60 kilo har klatret opp og ned på meg mens jeg sov. Jeg lar blikket gli rundt i det store rommet med de store vinduene. Et ovalt spisebord i et hjørne, en skrivepult med en oppslått mac med svart skjerm. Møblene er enkle på den minimalistiske måten som gjør at de ser veldig dyre ut. En bokhylle i mørk eik står langs den lengste veggen, kun en halv hylle er bøker, resten er dvd’er på rekke og rad. Hvem har egentlig dvd-spiller lenger? Jeg myser mot et fargerikt maleri som henger på veggen over en mosegrønn lenestol. Det er malt med tykke lag oljemaling og forestiller ingenting, i hvert fall ikke noe som jeg kan se hva er.

Så hører jeg plystring fra et sted i leiligheten, langt borte. Jeg slenger beina ned fra sofaen, spenner musklene i leggene, klar for å reise meg. Da blir jeg svimmel. Så svimmel at jeg blir kvalm. Jeg blir sittende urørlig, holder pusten og venter på at rommet skal slutte å spinne. Den muntre plystringen kommer nærmere, til den er så nær at jeg vet hva som venter meg når jeg åpner øynene. Jeg slipper puster ut. Når jeg ser opp, klarer jeg ikke trekker pusten inn. Den blir låst i halsen når jeg ser inn i det vakre ansiktet som stirrer tilbake på meg. _Blå, blå, blå._

«Halla,» sier han og gjør en liten hilsen til meg med å løfte en stor, gul kaffekopp mot meg. De fyldige leppene er presset sammen til et stramt smil, som om han er usikker på om han burde smile. Han gransker ansiktet mitt mens han skakker litt på hodet. «Hvordan føler du deg?»

Gårsdagen flimrer forbi. I baksetet, presset inn i en ullfrakk med øyne jeg ikke orker å åpne, lukten av kardemomme som fyller nesen min. Det er som glimt fra en film jeg bare har spolt meg igjennom. Men glimtene er klare nok til at jeg kjenner varmen spre seg fra brystet og opp til ansiktet. Uroen skvulper i magen igjen.

«Faen, sorry for i går. Jeg, eh, jeg skal komme meg ut,» stotrer jeg frem og får stablet meg på beina. Jeg titter ut i gangen, ser den brune ytterdøren. Min vei vekk i fra skammen. Tanken på at jeg aldri trenger å se denne personen igjen noen gang skulle ha gjort meg lettet, men den gjør ikke det. Tanken gjør meg bare merkelig trist. Det er ikke en tristhet over at dette er en kjekk fyr jeg kunne tenkt meg å bli kjent med. Dette er noe annet. Dette er som at jeg må forlate noen jeg allerede kjenner. Noen jeg vil savne når de er borte. Det gir ingen mening. Jeg vet jo ingenting om dette mennesket. Det må være bakrusen som føkker med hodet mitt.

«Det er ikke noe stress! Du må jo få i deg en kopp kaffe før du går,» sier han og rekker kaffekoppen sin mot meg. «Se her, ta min!»  
«Nei, jeg -» begynner jeg og holder hendene mine avvisende opp, men han insisterer.  
«Bare ta den. Jeg har ikke drukket av den og det ser ut som at du trenger den mer enn meg,» sier han med et skeivt smil som gjør det umulig for meg å ikke ta i mot koppen. Jeg fører den til leppene. Tar en liten sup. Så få dråper som overhodet mulig. Jeg drikker egentlig ikke kaffe, og den urolige magen forteller meg at dette ikke er dagen til å begynne med det på. Men jeg vil ikke virke uhøflig, så jeg tvinger noen dråper igjennom leppene. De er halvvarm og kvalmende.

Han blir stående et øyeblikk, sier ingenting. Jeg legger merke til klærne hans. Lys skjorte under en mørkeblå blacer. Dyre, fine klær. Men under den gråspettete dressbuksen stikker det ut noen grønne sokker som øynene mine låses fast på. Grønne sokker med små, røde melonbiter. Når føttene begynner bevege seg går det opp for meg at jeg har stirret på melon-sokkene i flere sekunder med sammenknepede bryn.

«Så, fester du like hardt hver torsdag?» spør han og snur seg vekk mens han snakker, på vei ut av rommet. Luhrmann labber etter ham, og da gjør jeg det samme. Jeg kan jo ikke bli stående å rope etter ham heller.  
«Nei, jeg gjør ikke det ass,» mumler jeg bak ham. Han er på vei mot baderommet, døren står åpen og et skinnende, hvitt stort bad lyser mot meg. Synet av et vegghengt toalett minner meg på at jeg virkelig, virkelig må pisse. Jeg stopper opp, setter kaffekoppen i fra meg på en høy, svart kommode i den lange, hvite gangen.

Han lukker ikke døren, men stiller seg opp foran et kjempestort speil som dekker hele veggen over vasken. I speilbildet ser jeg han gre fingrene sine gjennom håret. Fikler med å få noen hårstrå til å legge seg riktig i luggen. Så flytter han blikket over på meg, og øynene våre møtes i speilet.  
«Jeg heter Even forresten,» sier han med et lite smil og holder blikket mitt i noen sekunder før han skrur på springen, skyller hendene. Jeg mumler mitt eget navn og ser mot yttergangen.  
«Hyggelig å møte deg, Isak. Jeg må stikke på jobb snart. Men jeg kan kjøre deg hjem på veien?»  
«Nei, jeg har allerede plaget deg nok, jeg tar -» Ordene snurper seg sammen. For plutselig er det som om jeg bråvåkner fra en dyp, dyp søvn. Jobb. På vei til jobb.  
«FAEN! Det er føkkings fredag!» utbryter jeg uten å tenke over at jeg sier ordene høyt. Even stirrer forbauset på meg.  
«Hva er klokka?» spør jeg og begynner å lete febrilsk i lommene mine etter mobilen enda jeg egentlig vet at den ikke er der. Jakken. «Har du sett jakken min?»  
«Den henger der ute,» sier han og nikker mot yttergangen.  
«… og klokken er snart halv ni!» roper han etter meg når jeg meg med raske skritt skynder meg mot jakken, leter i lommene. Lettelsen brer seg om meg når jeg kjenner mobilen. Lettelsen fryser til is når jeg ser displayet. To tapte anrop og en melding.

 **Magnus** (08.19)  
_Står utenfor. Mora di sier du ikke kom hjem i går? Hvor faen er du? Ikke si you got løkki… ba deg jo om å gå rett hjem å legge deg!_

Jeg griper jakken fra knaggen, vrenger den på meg og tar noen steg tilbake, stikker hodet ut i gangen.  
«Jeg må stikke. Glemte jeg hadde en avtale - men ja, takk for at jeg fikk kræsje her og… sorry igjen,» roper jeg og plasserer hånden på håndtaket mens jeg tråkker ned i sneakersene mine. Da merker jeg at blæren sprenger så mye at den gnager seg innover i magen. Jeg må knipe øynene igjen. Niks. Det er umulig å ignorere.  
Jeg trakker av meg skoene igjen og ute i gangen kommer Even mot meg, med et åpent og spørrende blikk.  
«Men, kunne jeg bare ha lånt toalettet først?»spør jeg og senker blikket i forlegenhet.  
«Ja, seff- og du, jeg kan godt kjøre deg. Jeg er jo på vei ut døren.»  
«Nei, du skal få slippe det, men ... hvor er jeg egentlig?»  
«Rett ved Skøyenparken,» sier Even og nikker inn mot stuen, mot det store vinduet. «Hvor er det du skal?»  
«Shit. Feil park ass,» mumler jeg, mest til meg selv.  
«Du, hør her. Nå gjør vi det sånn: Jeg og Luhrmann gjør oss klar, så kjører jeg deg dit du skal etterpå,» sier Even og ser meg inn i øynene med dypt alvor, som om jeg ikke har et valg. Luhrmann bykser på beina når navnet hans blir nevnt og han er på vei mot ytterdøren. «Det er virkelig ikke noe stress.»  
«Eh, skal han være med?» spør jeg og ser forundret på Luhrmann som nå står og logrer mot ytterdøren med blikket fiksert på dørhåndtaket. Ser ikke for meg at han får plass i en vanlig bil.  
«Ja, han er stort sett alltid med meg på jobb. Du sitter på?» spør han og kikker på meg med store, klare øyne og et bedende, håpefullt uttrykk. Jeg nikker.  
«Okei. Takkas.»

 

 

 

 


	4. Sennep

To trøtte, rødkantede øyne stirrer tilbake på meg fra speilet. Det skarpe lyset på badet fremhever de mørke, blålige skyggene under dem. Jeg holder meg fast i vasken, lener meg fremover og ser at jeg har et langt avtrykk fra sofaputen nedover det ene kinnet.

Jeg trekker inn den friske lukten av klor og svak lavendel. En behagelig ren duft som roer kvalmen og får meg til å tenke at dette baderommet er ingenting som det baderommet jeg vanligvis våkner til hver morgen. Her er det ingen våte håndklær slengt på gulvet. Ingen sure sokker, hår i sluken eller smuss på speilet. Det er så rent og ryddig overalt. Bortsett fra en blå og hvit tannbørste som ligger gjenglemt på kanten av vasken. Den får meg til å tenke på min egen pust og hvor fæl den må være akkurat nå.

Over vasken er det en hylle med høy stålkant som delvis skjuler en håndfull hårprodukter og vitaminbokser, som står sirlig oppstilt ved siden av hverandre. Jeg strekker meg opp på tå og ser at det ligger en colgate-tube oppi stålhyllen. Jeg klemmer ut litt tannpasta på fingeren og gnir den utover tennene. Skyller munnen i håp om å bli kvitt noen av sporene fra kvelden før.

Utenfra gangen hører jeg urolig labbing og smale, spake hvin. Luhrmann hadde forsøkt å presse seg inn på badet samtidig med meg. Jeg måtte forsiktig skubbe han vekk med foten og hadde lukket døren rett foran snuten hans.

 

Jeg fortsetter å la vannet renne til det er iskaldt, former hendene til en kopp. Da det isende vannet treffer ansiktet føles det ut som at jeg endelig våkner. Jeg ser meg i speilet igjen med vannet strømmende nedover ansiktet. Den lyserosa stripen på kinnet blitt svakere, men jeg legger merke til noe som er langt verre. En flekk. En stor, fettete flekk på den blå skjorten. Et glimt av en baconpølse med enorme mengder sennep flimrer raskt foran øynene mine. Faen. Denne skjorten kan jeg bare ikke gå med. Ikke i dag.

«Går det bra eller?» rumler den dype stemmen til Even fra den andre siden av baderomsdøren. Jeg tørker ansiktet i en myk, liten håndduk som dufter av vaskemiddel og - kardemomme. Bare svakt, men jeg kjenner den igjen. Lukten av _ham_. En liten, merkelig kribling renner gjennom meg.

Når døren slås opp tar både Even og Luhrmann noen skritt bakover. Hunden svaier logrende fra side til side, tråkker med beina, men står på stedet hvil. Den ser ut som et ivrig lite barn som har masse å fortelle, men ikke får frem ordene. Even ser på meg med en bekymret rynke mellom øyenbrynene.  
«Det var ikke meningen å mase på deg, men Luhrman pep så mye mot døren. Han pleier ikke gjøre det, og når du brukte litt tid, så -»  
«Alt er chill,» sier jeg og ser ned på skjorten min. «Men du har vel tilfeldigvis ikke en skjorte jeg kunne ha lånt?»

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt kort, men det kommer muligens mer i helgen. Tror jeg. Hvis noen har lyst å lese? Må være ærlig å si at jeg jobber bittelitt med motivasjon og selvtillit for tiden...Så jeg blir uendelig glad for de som fatter interessse for denne og som har lyst/tid til å fortelle meg det. :)


	5. Hobbiten

 

 

«Er den ny eller?» spør jeg. Det knirker i det brede skinnsete da jeg vrir litt på meg for å få festet setebeltet. Lukten av ny bil blander seg med den svake eimen av våt hund. Det lukter nytt lær, nye tepper og den sterke duften av plast som nye biler gir fra seg.  
«Skjorten?»  
«Nei, bilen,» sier jeg raskt, men smiler litt brydd når jeg legger merke til at Even har et ertende glimt i øyet, som om han misforstod med vilje. Vi kjører bare noen meter før vi må stoppe opp ved et travelt veikryss.  
«Den er ganske ny ja,» bekrefter Even, litt fraværende nå, mens han bøyer hodet frem mot den duggete ruten i jakten på en ledig luke mellom bilene som fyker raskt forbi. Vindusviskerne feier sakte frem og tilbake med ujevne mellomrom for å ta unna den tette yren av ørsmå regndråper. Regndråper som allerede har rukket å gjøre gårsdagens snø om til slaps. Med en gang vi slutter å snakke, blir lyden av bilens klikkende blinklys påtrengende høy.

Det kommer en svak brummelyd fra lommen min. Mobilen vibrerer, men ringelyden er slått av. Det er enten Magnus eller mamma som ikke er fornøyd med de korte tekstmeldingene som jeg skrev på vei ut til bilen. Til Magnus skrev jeg bare _sorry_ og at at jeg var på vei. Til mamma måtte jeg skrive litt mer, men heldigvis vet hun ingenting om hva jeg skal i dag. Da ville hun vært helt hysterisk. Har ikke orket å si noe om det. Ville ikke gi henne forhåpninger. _Unnskyld for at jeg ikke kom hjem i går og for at jeg ikke har tatt telefonen. Gikk tom for batteri og det ble så sent at jeg sov hos en kamerat. Jeg kommer hjem om noen timer._  
Jeg ser det står _MAMMA_ på mobilen, når jeg henter den frem fra lommen. Jeg løy til henne om å ha gått tom for batteri, men nå er det like før det blir en sannhet. Bare 15 prosent igjen. Jeg slår mobilen av.

Setet virker mer nedsenket enn Even sitt, og jeg må løfte på haken for å se over det store dashbordet. Det får meg til å føle meg irriterende liten.  
«Du fant ikke en mindre bil?» mumler jeg og aner ikke hvorfor jeg bare babler ut noe så sarkastisk, vågalt og teit. Det er som om jeg i et øyeblikk hadde glemt alt om hvordan vi møttes i går. Glemt hvor ydmyk og flau jeg faktisk føler meg. Skammen legger seg over skuldrene mine igjen som et tungt teppe. Et tungt teppe som i et kort øyeblikk var trukket vekk, men som jeg nå er godt inntullet i igjen.

Even trykker lett på gassen og bilen svinger ut på veien når det omsider blir litt avstand mellom bilene foran oss.  
«Liker du den ikke?» Han flytter blikket fra veien og ser på meg på hevede øyebryn og et begynnende smil, som om misnøyen min morer ham. Det lange, etsende blikket hans fyller meg med en myk varme som sprer seg til kinnene og jeg må snu hodet vekk.  
«Joda,» svarer jeg mot ruten gjennom et lite smil. Latteren i stemmen hans gjør at jeg drister meg til å si noe mer, noe for å lette stemningen. «Men altså, jeg sitter i en unormalt gigantisk bil med en føkkings unormal gigantisk hund liksom. Føler jeg har våkna opp som en hobbit eller noe.»  
Kommentaren min var mye morsommere i hodet mitt. Jeg innser at den kan virke frekk også. Heldigvis slipper Even ut trillende liten latter og smiler så stort at øynene nesten forsvinner.  
«Hører du det, Luhrmann? Isak synes du er unormal,» roper han bak til hunden og kaster et blikk på ham i speilet, fremdeles med smilet hengende rundt munnen.

  
Jeg titter bak på hunden. Han sitter i det store rommet bakerst i bilen, med ørene rett opp og hodet høyt hevet. Med tennisballen i munnen følger han interessert med på verden som fyker forbi utenfor. «I den forrige bilen min måtte han ligge bak for å få plass. Nå kan han sitte å se ut vinduet når vi kjører. Han liker det.»  
«Han er fin da. Luhrmann,» sier jeg og drar litt på navnet. Jeg har lyst til å spørre om hvorfor han heter det, men jeg er redd for å si noe dumt igjen. Redd for at det er et navn jeg skulle ha kjent til.

Det går ikke mer enn noen sekunder før tausheten blir trykkende, så da fyller jeg heller stillheten med en innholdsløs setning om at det var flaks at han skulle samme retning som meg. Jeg hadde sagt at han bare kunne slippe meg av på t-banen så kunne jeg ta den til Carl Berner, men da hadde Even sagt at det var den veien han skulle uansett. Jeg fortsetter å holde praten i gang med smalltalk jeg føler er rimelig safe. Spørsmål jeg ikke kan dumme meg ut med.  
«Så det er på løkka du jobber? Med hva da?» spør jeg.  
«Sikkert ikke noe som interesserer deg,» svarer han kort. «Hvordan passet skjorten forresten?»  
Jeg ser ned på den svarte skjorten som buler ut gjennom den åpne jakken.  
«Den ser litt stor ut når jeg sitter, men tror det går greit. Takk igjen ass.»  
«Du kler fargen i hvert fall,» sier han og svelger så tungt at jeg kan se at adamseplet hans beveger seg. Jeg rekker ikke svare noe før han rensker stemmen med et slags kremt fra bak i halsen og fortsetter: «Så, denne avtalen din, innebærer den sitting?»  
«Mhm?»  
«Ja, dit du skal nå?»  
«Eh, ja, gjør nok det,» stotrer jeg ut etterfulgt av en raspet og halvkvalt tvungen latter.

Han forventer jo nå at jeg skal fortelle ham hva jeg er på vei til, men jeg unngikk spørsmålet i sted og jeg unngår det nå. Han vil tro jeg er helt idiot dersom han vet at jeg ble så dritings dagen før noe så viktig. Og det stemmer jo. Jeg er jo det. Jeg er virkelig helt idiot. Men det tenker han nok allerede. Hvorfor skal han tenke noe annet?  
Selv om vi hadde møttes på en helt annen måte, så ville han sikkert sett ned på meg uansett. Han er alt jeg ikke er. På vei fra en fancy leilighet til en fancy jobb i sine fancy klær i sin rådyre kjempebil. Han er såpass ung at det garantert er familien sine penger og det er helt sikkert faren sitt firma han jobber i også. Han er nok en av dem som har fått alt på sølvfat i livet uten å ha måtte løfte en finger. Han er akkurat en sånn fyr jeg hadde elsket å hate. Men jeg gjør jo ikke det. Blikket mitt faller forsiktig bort på ham. Jeg tar innover meg de perfekte linjene i ansiktet hans. Hvordan kan de ansiktstrekkene utstråle en slik varme? En slik ekthet og godhet? Vi nærmer oss Sofienberg. Alt jeg ønsker er at vi bare kunne fortsette å kjøre. Jeg vil bli her i denne varmen hans. For jeg vet at i det sekundet han er borte, så kommer jeg til å savne ham og verden vil føles kald igjen.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg fant frem en ganske lang fiskestang, kasta snøret langt ut, og fiska ganske heftig etter respons på forrige kapittel. Årsaken bunner i en genuin angst for å være i gang med en historie ikke så veldig mange vil lese. Men himmel og hav… for en herlig gjeng dere er da! Så mange titta frem og ga meg mer støtte og motivasjon enn jeg kunne drømt om. 75 prosent av min forrige fic ble til på grunn av kommentarene underveis, så… I need you guys. Tusen tusen takk for engasjement. Håper jeg klarer å opprettholde det. Også med dette kapittelet. :)


	6. Drittsekker

Om sommeren er parken lys, med et teppe av blomster og friske, tette løv på trærne. Den lever. Yrer med joggere, barn og løse hunder. Nå er parken tom, dyster og død. Under trærne, der slapsen ikke har nådd, er plenen blek grønn med gulgrå gresstuster. Langs de smale spaserveiene spriker trærne med nakne grener mot himmelen som er lysere nå, men fremdeles grå. Skylaget er lettere og det har sluttet å regne.

Over veien fra parken får jeg øye på bygningen. Fasaden skiller seg ut fra de andre, konstruert i rødmalt betong med store speilblanke vinduer mot gaten som reflekterer omgivelsene. Jeg kjenner igjen bygget med en gang. Magnus hadde vist meg bilde på mobilen. - _Sjekk hvor fet bygning da!_ Alt jeg klarte å tenke var at jeg ikke hører hjemme i en fet bygning.

 

«Du kan bare slippe meg av her et sted,» sier jeg og peker langs fortauet der flere biler står parkert, men Even kjører enda nærmere bygningen før han stopper.  
«Er her greit?»  
«Fint det,» sier jeg og griper håndtaket i bildøren, lar hånden hvile der mens jeg forsøker å se på ham. Men det milde, vakre ansiktet har en sånn intensitet i seg, at jeg ser rett forbi og ut frontruten i stedet. «Takk for turen ass. Og sorry igjen.»  
«Drit i å beklage. Var som sagt ikke noe stress,» sier han og slår han av motoren. Hvorfor gjør han det? Skal han ikke kjøre videre? Forvirringen må være synlig i ansiktet mitt, for Even er rask med å forklare.  
«Og det var i hvertfall ikke noe stress å kjøre deg. Det er her jeg skal også.»  
«Åh? Okei,» sier jeg forundret og vi går begge ut av bilen. «Så, du jobber her?»  
Jeg blir stående på fortauet og vente på svar, mens jeg ser på at han åpner bakluken, fester kolben på Luhrmanns halsbånd og slipper han ut.  
«Jepp,» svarer Even kort og smeller bagasjerommet igjen. Luhrmann rister på hodet så hele kroppen svaier, før han ser forventningsfullt opp mot Even med logrende hale.

Tankene fyker gjennom hodet mitt idet vi alle tre begynner å gå mot samme bygning. Tenk om vi skal samme sted? Nei, det er ikke mulig. Så syke tilfeldigheter skjer bare på film.

  
Når vi fremdeles er noen hundre meter fra bygningen med speilvinduene, stopper Even opp. Vi blir stående foran en inngang med en lysebrun markise som strekker seg over noen små runde cafebord. I fronten på markisen står det _Kaffebrenneriet_ med smale, hvite bokstaver.  
«Her skal jeg inn,» sier han og nikker mot den brune store tredøren inn til kafeen. Er det her han jobber? På en kafe? Kanskje han er medeier i kjeden eller noe sånt. Du får ikke råd til en så dyr leilighet og bil med å servere kaffe liksom. «Jeg skulle spandert en kaffe på deg, men det har du kanskje ikke tid til?»  
Før jeg rekker å svare, går den brune døren til kafeen opp. En jente med kortklippet blondt hår og et svart forkle kommer ryggende ut med et stort tavleskilt i hendene. Hun snur seg mot oss og de mørke øynene hennes lyser opp når hun får øye på Even.  
«Hei, Even!» sier hun med et stort smil og setter fra seg tavleskiltet ved inngangspartiet. Lyserosa kritt skrevet i myke, runde bokstaver: _Muslibrød m/ brunost 37 kr._  
«Mornings, Sonja,» hilser Even blidt tilbake, men smilet hennes blir strammere når hun ser ned på Luhrmann.  
«Du har med deg beistet i dag også?»  
«Ja, visste jo du kom til å savne ham hvis ikke,» ler Even. At det er ironi merker jeg godt når blondinen legger armene i kors og rynker øyenbrynene mot hunden. Selv om det ligger et smil på lur i øynene hennes, ser jeg at hun uttrykker ekte skepsis der hun står i trygg avstand til Luhrmann. Da hun flytter de brune øynene over på meg, med et åpent og spørrende ansikt, er jeg rask med å løfte hånden i et vink mot Even.    
«Eh, jeg må stikke. Takk igjen,» mumler jeg. Det føles kleint å bli stående her med dem og ikke har jeg tid til det heller. Jeg snur meg rundt, og begynner å gå mot bygget med speilvinduene.  
  
«Kanskje vi sees rundt omkring her da?» roper han etter meg. Vil han faktisk se meg igjen? Er det derfor han sier det? Jeg fortsetter å gå, men kaster et nikk til ham over skulderen. Da deiser det grå plasthåndtaket på hundebåndet rett i bakken, halen feier fra side til side mens Luhrmann kommer styrtende mot meg i full fart.  
«Kom hit!» roper Even, men hunden stopper ikke. På noen sekunder har jeg to tunge labber på brystet mitt. Jeg tar et stort steg bakover med ene foten og klarer så vidt å beholde balansen. Luhrmann er rett ved ansiktet mitt og presser snuten inn mot halsen min. Even er lynraskt på plass og legger hendene på potene hans, styrer ham vekk og ned fra meg.

«Sorry, han pleier aldri gjøre sånt.»  
«Det var min feil,» ler jeg og ser ned på Luhrmann som strekker hals og stryker den kalde snuten over håndbaken min da jeg klapper han på hodet. «Jeg sa jo ikke skikkelig hadet til ham.»  
«Siden dere tilbragte natten sammen forventet han kanskje det ja,» sier Even og ler en lav, myk latter. Bortenfor ser jeg at jenten fra kafeen går inn igjen.  
«Jeg hater sånne drittsekker som bare stikker om morgenen,» sier jeg med et forsiktig smil. Jeg blir varm i kinnene av min egen kommentar og fordi jeg merker at Even på umerkelig vis har flyttet seg litt tettere inntil meg. Det er bare noen centimetre nærmere, men nært nok til at jeg føler det i hele kroppen.

  
«Har du erfaringer med det?» spør han, mens jeg langsomt løfter blikket fra hunden og mot ansiktet hans. «Det kan jeg ikke tro. Hvem ville stukket fra deg liksom.»  
Øynene mine fester seg ved munnen hans. Et lite smil henger rundt leppene, men så ser jeg opp, møter blikket og ser at han mener hvert ord.

 

 

 


	7. One shot

 

« _Isak!»_  
Ropet rykker meg ut fra de dype blå øynene som han glipper med, slik at det virker som om han tar seg sammen. Jeg snur meg og ser Magnus stå et stykke bortenfor oss, utenfor bygningen jeg skal inn i. Han har løftet håndflatene opp i været, og ser spørrende på meg med en halvåpen munn. Han roper igjen, spør om jeg kommer.  
«Jeg må stikke,» sier jeg og begynner gå mot ham. Jeg får en trang til å snu meg mot Even igjen, se han en siste gang, men nå er Magnus på full fart mot meg.

  
«Dude, hvor har du vært?» spør han med en lys stemme som står i stil med de hektiske bevegelsene hans. Han fester en hånd rundt overarmen min for å øke tempoet mitt. «Hvem var han fyren med den ponnien?»  
To dører i sotet glass glir til sides og han drar meg inn gjennom dem. Vi kommer inn i en slags hall, en etasjeløs, høy åpning der vi kan vi se helt opp til taket på selve bygget som stopper i en hvelving av glass.  
«Ingen. Og det var ikke en ponni da, dust,» sier jeg matt, men må undertrykke et smil mens jeg vrir armen ut av grepet hans. «Men jeg rakk det jo, så bare chill.»

Rundt oss er det harde flater i stål og slipt betong. Det minner om en nedlagt fabrikk der kun små trendy elementer, som store potteplanter og en signalgul sofagruppe, vitner om at det ikke er en gammel fabrikk lenger. Et lavt glassrekkverk med en lukket port, ved siden av det som sikkert er en adgangskortleser, hindrer oss fra å gå videre inn i bygget. Innenfor glassrekkverket er en kraftig, bred trapp, støpt i mørkegrå flekkete sement. Den fører opp til etasjene over oss som ligner to glassbur stablet oppå hverandre. Glasset gir fullt innsyn til noen personer som sitter foran laptopene sine der oppe, men her nede er det tomt og stille.

Magnus haster med store skritt bort til en buet skranke med en matt front i børstet stål. Bak skranken er det kun en tom kontorstol.  
«Hallo?» roper Magnus høyt ut i rommet og sender ekko gjennom den tomme, luftige vestibylen.  
«Chill litt da. Du høres jo helt desp ut. Det kommer sikkert noen snart,» sier jeg og setter meg ned på en lav, bølgete benk langs veggen. Den kurvede ubehagelige formen presser seg inn i halebeinet mitt og får meg til å tenke at dette egentlig ikke er en benk i det hele tatt, men bare noe pretensiøst kunstpiss. På grunn av kvalmen som bygger seg opp i meg blir jeg likevel sittende. Noe tungt i magen stiger sakte oppover i halsen og jeg må lukke øynene.  
«Går det bra med deg eller?» spør Magnus.  
«Mhm,» hummer jeg bekreftende, uten å åpne øynene. Redd for at dersom jeg former munnen til ord så er det gårsdagens baconpølse som kommer ut i stedet. Jeg var jo i fin form hele bilturen, så det er maks uflaks at hangoveren slår så kraftig til først nå.  
«Hvor mye drakk du egentlig etter at vi andre gikk?» spør Magnus uten at det høres ut som et spørsmål i det hele tatt. Han vet at jeg drakk så mye som jeg pleier å drikke. Jeg var jo allerede ganske full da han forlot meg i går. «Faen, Isak. Jeg sa jo du måtte dra rett hjem.»  
Jeg løfter hånden mot ham for å få ham til å slutte snakke. Baconpølsen presser seg på, kjemper seg frem for å komme seg videre oppover i halsen.  
«Hvorfor gjør du alltid dette, Isak? Nå når du visste at du skulle hit i dag? Det er som den Eminem-sangen liksom. You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow,» sier Magnus med rytmisk trykk på hvert ord. Jeg presser øregangene sammen for å stenge ute den irriterende rappingen hans. «This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, ikke sant?»  
Kvalmen har nådd toppen, halsen er tett. Kald svette pipler gjennom den glovarme huden. Jeg krøker meg sammen.  
«Faen, må du spy?» spør han.

Jeg rekker ikke si noe før en lys mannstemme fyller den tomme hallen; «Good morning!»  
Jeg tvinger øynene opp og ser en mann med blekoransje kortklippet hår som tripper ned trappen med fjærlette bevegelser. «Sorry at dere måtte vente!»  
  
Han småløper mot oss, og jeg kjenner ham igjen med en gang. Jeg har sett ham flere ganger. En uro vokser frem i magen og tar over plassen til ubehaget som kvalmen skapte. På uforklarlig vis får angsten den intense kvalmen til å slippe taket. Jeg reiser meg opp, og kjenner at rommet beveger seg under føttene mine. Den unge mannen åpner glassporten med et nøkkelkort som er festet til beltespennet sitt, og stiller seg opp foran oss i en avslappet positur, med hånden i siden og hoften skjøvet ut.

  
«Linn pleier sitte i her nede, men hun er syk i dag,» sier han og holder blikket festet på Magnus siden han tross alt er den av oss som smiler tilbake. Han viser alle tennene sine til Eskild i et stort, ivrig glis. Jeg unngår derimot all øyekontakt og har nok med å holde meg oppreist i det gyngende rommet.  
«Hyggelig å hilse på dere. Jeg heter Eskild,» sier han og holder frem hånden mot Magnus som griper den med stor iver. «Dere er her for intervjuer eller? Begge to?»  
Magnus nikker og rister hånden hans unødvendig voldsomt og lenge.  
«Jepp! Magnus Fossbakken. Jeg har søkt på Frontend utvikler-stillingen. Og dette her er Isak, » sier han, og legger en hånd på ryggen min, og skyver i meg så jeg må ta et steg frem. «Isak Valtersen. Han skal på intervju til den andre jobben. Den du ikke trengte noen skole for å søke på, den digital- ettellerannet.»

«Halla,» mumler jeg og møter hånden til Eskild i et slapt håndtrykk. Jeg krymper meg litt av Magnus sine ord. Håper han klarer å ordlegge seg litt bedre under intervjuet sitt. Jeg vil så gjerne at han skal få denne jobben som han ønsker så sterkt. Han har ikke snakket om noe annet de siste ukene. Aller mest giret har han vært over muligheten for at vi to kanskje skal få jobbe på samme sted. Det kommer jo aldri til å skje, men til slutt ga jeg etter for maset og sendte e-posten som Magnus sto bak ryggen min og dikterte. Jeg trodde først det var skjedd en feil da jeg etter tyve minutter fikk svar om at de ville ha meg inn til intervju. Deltidsstilling på Bunnpris i tre år...Hva skal de med meg? Egentlig hadde jeg ikke trodd at jeg skulle få svar i det hele tatt, og jeg hadde ikke ønsket svar heller. Jeg sendte bare e-posten fordi Magnus truet med å sende på vegne av meg hvis ikke. Aller helst vil jeg nå bare snu og løpe ut herfra. Jeg merker jo med en gang at jeg ikke hører hjemme på et sånt sted. Det kommer jeg aldri til å gjøre.

«Digital-ettellerannet ja,» gjentar Eskild med et flir og øynene våre møtes for første gang. Han snurper leppene litt sammen til en ettertenksom trutmunn og myser mot meg. «Du ser så kjent ut. Har vi ikke møttes før?»  
Jeg kjenner uroen vokse, men trekker lett på skuldrene, samtidig som jeg ser ned i gulvet, i et irrasjonellt forsøk på å skjule ansiktet mitt. Men han ser meg jo nå, akkurat som han har sett meg tusen ganger før. «Er ikke helt sikker, ass.»  
Men jeg er det. Jeg er sikker. Jeg husker ham godt og jeg vet at han husker meg også.

Jeg har ikke vært i bygget i mer enn noen minutter og jeg er allerede avslørt som den store taperen jeg er.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til dere som er lokalkjent i Sofienberg-området: Dere må nok loke vel og lenge rundt før dere finner bygget som er omtalt i denne ficcen. Det eksisterer nemlig hovedsakelig i mitt hode og Kaffebrenneriet er nærmere parken enn den egentlig er i RL. I hope you don't mind litt kreativ frihet fra min side… Og jeg håper dere som tippet jobbintervju klapper dere på skulderen. Mine lesere er jo de smarteste i hele fandomen jo! ELSKER kommentarene deres. Tusen tusen takk for støtten så langt- håper dere blir med meg videre? :)


	8. Kaffesnobber

 

 

  
Eskild fører oss gjennom et stort, åpent kontorlandskap, som er en liten labyrint av skrivebord. Langs venstre side er det separate kontorer med glassvegger ut mot fellesarealet. Det er tomt på kontorene, og i det store rommet er mange av kontorstolene ledige, men det sitter et titalls mennesker konsentrert foran laptoppene sine.

Når vi går nedover langs raden av kontorpulter hilser Magnus smilende på samtlige av dem. Noen har store hodetelefoner på ørene og enser oss ikke, andre ser opp fra skjermen og sender oss høflige, men avmålte smil.  
«Du trenger jo ikke hilse på alle da,» hvisker jeg til ham.  
«Det er viktig å gjøre et godt inntrykk! Du burde prøve smile litt mer du også,» mumler han tilbake gjennom sammenbitte tenner.

Jeg legger merke til at mange av dem har ganske hverdagslig klær, noen i jeans og hettegenser. Jeg føler meg likevel lettet over at jeg ikke har den skitne skjorten på meg. Så kjenner jeg et lite stikk i magen. Jeg glemte den jo helt. Den flekkete skjorten ligger igjen, slengt midt på det plettfrie baderomsgulvet til Even. Et lite, men tydelig bevis på at jeg er en slask som kommer fra en helt annen verden enn hans.

  
Vi kommer til en skyvedør som står åpen og som fører oss inn til et luftig rom med en sittegruppe i samme signalgule stoff som den i vestibylen. På det runde, lille bordet står en skål med twist, blant aviser og magasiner.  
Eskild går bort til et lite tekjøkken i hjørnet med kjøleskap, en vask og veggskap med blanke, sorte fronter. Han henter ned to store kaffekopper som han løfter mot oss.  
«Kaffe?» spør han. Jeg rister på hodet, mens Magnus nikker ivrig og sier ja takk. Eskild setter tilbake den ene koppen og nikker mot kaffemaskinen.  
«Den kostet visst en liten formue, men enkelte kaffesnobber på huset påstår den smaker oppvaskvann. Men du tar sjansen?»  
«Kaffe er kaffe,» sier Magnus og ler overdrevent høyt.  
Eskild svinger seg rundt og plasserer koppen i automaten, trykker på en knapp og vi står tause mens maskinen freser.

«Du hadde avtale kvart over, Magnus. Ikke sant?» spør han når maskinen blir stille og koppen er full.  
«Jepp!» svarer han og tar i mot kaffen.  
«Da venter du bare her litt. Det er både aviser og sjokolade her, så bare føl deg som hjemme,» sier Eskild til Magnus før han retter blikket mot meg. «Men du kan bare bli med meg.»

Eskild begynner gå videre innover en smal korridor. Magnus holder meg tilbake med en hånd på brystet mitt og kaffen skvulper i koppen hans. «Du vet hva den aller siste setningen i Eminem-sangen er, sant? You can do anything you set your mind to, man. Husk det.»  
Jeg himler med øynene og følger etter Eskild.

 

Jeg ser den unge mannen som venter på oss allerede før døren åpnes, fordi både døren og veggen er i glass som strekker seg fra gulv til tak. Han sitter på enden av det lange blankpolerte møtebordet og løfter blikket når Eskild åpner døren. Fargerike post-it lapper med ulike ord dekker en stor, hvit sprittusjtavle, resten av veggene rundt ham er hvit.

«Heisann, Mikael! Her kommer jeg med dagens første unge lovende. Dette er Isak,» sier Eskild og fører meg inn i rommet med en hånd på ryggen min. Jeg bøyer hodet i et høflig nikk. Mikael smiler mot meg med et vennlig glimt i milde, brune øyne som får meg til å senke skuldrene.

Det første jeg legger merke til når han reiser seg er t-skjorten. Det er en gul t-skjorte med bilde av en pitbull, men den svarte dressjakken hans gjør at jeg likevel ikke føler meg overpynta i Evens dyre skjorte. Han kommer mot meg med et smil og en utstrakt hånd. Vi hilser og han trekker ut en stol, peker på den med en flat, åpen hånd. Jeg setter meg ned og får en fat med safarikjeks og friske druer skubbet mot meg. «Bare forsyn deg,» sier han.  
Bare synet av de søte kjeksene får magen til å velte seg og jeg mumler ut et stille nei takk.  
« _Tha man himself_ vil vel være med som vanlig? Skal jeg la døra stå åpen?» spør Eskild fra døråpningen. Jeg sitter med ryggen til, men kan høre på stemmen at han gliser.  
«Ja, han er på vei,» svarer Mikael. «Bare la den stå åpen. Takk ass.»

« _Tha man_?» spør jeg når Eskild er gått. Mikael slipper ut en liten latter og rister litt på hodet.  
«Åh, det er bare Eskild sitt kallenavn på daglig leder som kommer snart. Han liker å være med på disse prosessene. Det er tross alt han som har bygget opp alt dette,» sier han og slår ut med armene. «Og som han sier; et selskap er ikke verdt noe mer enn menneskene som jobber der.»  
Mikael løfter haken litt frem og jeg legger merke til at øynene hans gløder. Han er tydelig stolt over arbeidsplassen, og sjefen sin.  
«Så, hvorfor valgte du å søke på denne jobben?» spør han med blikket festet på laptopskjermen og det jeg mistenker er den halvhjerta søknaden min.  
«Det virker jo som et ålreit sted dette da,» sier jeg og vrir meg litt i den harde stolen. Jeg vet ingenting om selskapet annet enn at de driver med design siden design er en del av selskapsnavnet.  
«Ja, det er det,» sier Mikael og planter albuene i bordet mens han lener seg fram. «Du leste kanskje saken om oss i DN?»  
I et sekund vurderer jeg å lyve, men jeg er redd for å bli avslørt. Lånt, dyr skjorte til tross, så klarer jeg neppe å passere som en Dagens Næringsliv-leser. Jeg innrømmer at jeg ikke har lest den.

Mobilen hans får bordplaten til å vibrere med to korte pip. «Han er her straks,» sier han med øynene på mobilen. «Mens vi ventet så har du kanskje noen spørsmål om oss?»  
Jeg trekker på skuldrene. Kommer ikke på noe å si. Jeg vil egentlig bare at dette skal bli overstått, slik at jeg kan komme meg ut herfra. Mikael begynner uoppfordret å fortelle litt mer om jobben og hva den innebærer.  
«Vi trenger noen som er nysgjerrig og lærevillig. Som Digital markedsfører vil du gjennomføre våre kunders markedsføring i sosiale medier. Analyse og rapportering fra digitale flater, som nettsteder, nettbutikk og SoMe-plattformene.»

Jeg hører strømmen av ord, men det er som om jeg ikke klarer å sette dem riktig sammen i hodet. Det er som at de ikke har noe med meg å gjøre.  
«Men det er ingenting du lurer på altså?» prøver Mikael igjen.  
«Nei altså...lurer jo litt på hvorfor dere kalte meg inn til intervju for å være helt ærlig.»  
Mikael hever øyenbrynene mot meg, «Åh, du ble overrasket over det?»  
Jeg nikker og ser at han trykker et par ganger med piltastene på laptoppen.  
« _Har lyst på nye utfordringer_ skriver du her. Det er jo et godt utgangspunkt. Full opplæring vil jo bli gitt.»  
«Ja, men jeg har jo ikke noe relevant erfaring. Det har vel sikkert noen av de andre som har søkt?»

Mikael lener seg bakover i stolen, drar hånden gjennom det mørkebrune, halvlange håret.  
«Her gir vi alle typer mennesker en sjanse. Vår inkluderende rekrutteringspolicy er en av grunnene til at vi kommet dit vi er i dag. Nesten 30 prosent av staben vår er ufaglærte som ønsket en forandring i livet, av ulike grunner. Noen har hatt vansker med å komme inn på arbeidsmarkedet på grunn av rus, rulleblad eller fordi de ikke trivdes på skolen. Men vi vet at alle mennesker har potensiale. Det har gitt bedriften dyktige og lojale medarbeidere som har bidratt sterkt til at Vandelay Design har klart seg godt i konkurransen med andre byråer. Dette sterke ønsket om å være en plass for nye sjanser var faktisk hele grunnen til at selskapet ble dannet av - ja, av han som kommer her,» smiler Mikael. Men han smiler ikke til meg. Han smiler til noen som kommer inn døren bak meg. Før jeg rekker snu meg, hører jeg lyden av klør.  
Skarpe klør mot parketten.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere vet hvor mye kommentarene deres betyr for meg...ikke sant? Blir så hjertelig glad om noen tar seg tid til å si hva de tenker om historien så langt. :)


	9. Drømmejobben

 

 

 

Hver eneste muskel i kroppen er låst og det strammer seg i magen når blikkene våre møtes. Ansiktet hans faller sammen, og munnen blir slakk. Han stirrer på meg med brede øyne. I et øyeblikk virker det som om han kommer til å slippe det høye, hvite pappkruset rett ned i gulvet. Men han retter seg opp og lukker munnen kvikt igjen slik at tennene klikker sammen. Med et kremt, kommer det ut et raspet, knapt hørbart hei.

Jeg klarer ikke å trekke pusten nok til å si noe. Det er som jeg er sugd inn i en boble uten luft. Luhrmann sprekker boblen da han hopper opp på fanget mitt med to tunge labber. Den voldsomme logringen er som lydløs jubel. _Jeg trodde du var borte! Men der er du jo, sovemann! Hurra!_

Øret mitt blir klissvått av den kalde, ru tungen hans. Jeg gnikker håndflaten mot øret, men spyttet er klissete og smører seg bare utover huden. Jeg presser albuen mot brystkassen hans for å forsøke kjempe meg fri fra den pelskledde, varme nakken som fullstendig drukner ansiktet mitt. Jeg hører Mikael le sjokkert i bakgrunnen. «What? Hva er greia med Luhrmann i dag da? SÅ sykt happy for å møte nye folk pleier han jo ikke å være!»

Presset fra albuen min er for svakt til at hunden rikker seg. Nye raske slikk og mer spytt fyller øregangene mine. Even har nå to hender på nakken hans og drar i ham, men Luhrmann fortsetter å presse sine seksti kilo inn mot meg. Jeg plasserer begge hendene på armlenene og løfter meg opp fra stolen. Da lander Luhrman mykt på gulvet med potene sine. Han slikker seg rundt munnen og lager en grov, murrelyd fra halsen, som en malende, kosesyk tiger.  
«Dekk!» sier Even med en bestemt stemme og knipser mot gulvet. Luhrmann legger seg ned uten å ta øynene fra meg. Han peser med tungen ut, og halen feier taktfast over gulvet. _Det er så gøy at du er her, sovemann!_

 

«Beklager det der,» sier Even stivt og rekker frem hånden mot meg med hevede øyenbryn. Det dype blikket suger meg inn i ham, inviterer meg til å spille med. Vi starter helt på nytt nå. Hendene våre møtes. «Even. Hyggelig.»  
Håndflaten hans er varm og myk, og de lange fingrene griper tak på baksiden av hånden min. Han krummer dem på en måte som gjør at fingrene våre møtes. Ikke akkurat et kjærtegn, men ikke et vanlig håndtrykk heller. Jeg forsøker å se vekk, men øynene mine er låst i Evens intense blikk idet han strammer grepet. Munnen min føles som størknet gips, men jeg får presset frem navnet mitt gjennom stive lepper. Håndtrykket er ikke veldig hardt, men huden min fortsetter å prikke etter han har sluppet meg.

«Sånn er det når sjefen har bestemt at hunder er lov på jobb!» sier Mikael lattermildt og blunker ertende til Even, før han ser på meg igjen. «Men heldigvis pleier han ikke gå rundt å hoppe på folk sånn som nå altså. Han ligger stort sett i ro.»

  
Even setter seg ved siden av Mikael. Han plukker opp en blå kulepenn og begynner å tromme lett med den mot tommelen. Han sitter bakoverlent i stolen, tilsynelatende avslappet, men jeg kan se at skuldrene hans er litt stivt trukket opp.  
«Du kan jo kanskje begynne med å fortelle oss litt om deg selv?» sier Mikael.  
«Hva vil du vite?» spør jeg og løsner grepet på armlenene, når jeg innser at fingrene mine har klamret seg stramt rundt dem helt siden jeg satte meg ned igjen.  
«Nei, vi kan jo begynne med noe enkelt. Hva liker du å gjøre på fritiden for eksempel?»  
Jeg trekker på skuldrene, klør meg litt i nakken uten at jeg egentlig klør, mens jeg forsøker å ignorere Even sitt gjennomborende blikk på meg.  
«Ikke noe spes. Henge med venner og sånn.»  
«Venner er viktig det,» sier Mikael, som om svaret mitt var bra enda det selvfølgelig ikke var det. Et bra svar hadde vært politikk, snowboard, eller føkkings innebandy for den saks skyld. Sunne hobbyer som sunne, unge mennesker har. Mikael myser mot skjermen.

  
«Du har ikke lagt ved noen CV, men skriver at du har jobbet ulike steder etter videregående?»  
«Ja, litt rundt omkring. Jeg jobbet på lager en stund, et par småjobber etter det. Ikke så mye å skryte av på CVer akkurat,» sier jeg likefrem for å komme dem i forkjøpet med hva de tenker. Den velkjente følelsen av å bli sett ned på begynner å feste seg i brystet mitt.  
«Og på Bunnpris de siste årene?»  
«Ja, men ikke så mye nå lenger. Er bare ringevikar.»  
«Trives du ikke?»  
Jeg vet at Mikael mener det godt, men sympatien som gjennomsyrer den milde stemmen hans får hårene i nakken min til å reise seg.  
«Med å stable suppeposer og dassruller?» fnyser jeg tørt med et ironisk smil. «Neida, drømmejobben det.»

  
Even strammer taket rundt kulepennen, og stirrer ned på knyttneven sin som han lar hvile på bordplaten.  
«Du vet at hele Norge hadde stoppet opp dersom alle skulle gå rundt å tenke at de var for god for å selge mat?» sier Even med en uventet skarp tone. Jeg ser på ham med vide øyne, men han møter ikke blikket mitt. Han slakker grepet på kulepennen og begynner snurre den rundt mellom to lange fingre.  
«Butikkjobbing er ikke for alle. Det er en fair sak det,» bryter Mikael inn og sender meg et skjevt smil for å lette på stemningen.  
«Jeg mente bare at ingen bør heve seg over butikkansatte. Det er en viktig jobb,» mumler Even mutt, fremdeles med blikket på kulepennen.  
«Nei, altså, jeg hever meg ikke over noen. Men siden jeg bare jobber deltid blir jeg satt til alle drittjobbene liksom.»  
Even løfter blikket mot meg og jeg ser et klart glimt av anger. Unnskyldningen er tydelig i øynene hans. «Jeg mente ikke være krass, sorry.»  
«Nei, ikke noe stress det,» sier jeg og mener det. Jeg kunne bare ønske at jeg trodde på ham. At jeg kunne tro på at han mente det han sa. Det er bare fine ord. Hvordan kan en fyr som Even, med eget firma, ikke heve seg over sånne som meg? Han tror kanskje selv at han ikke gjør det, men jeg vedder på at ingen av vennene hans er lavtlønna deltidsansatte.

«Men du bestemte deg altså for å begynne jobbe etter videregående...» Mikael pauser, trekker pusten, og da han fortsetter er stemmen mer forsiktig og prøvende. «Du vurderte ikke noe mer skole?»  
«Jeg søkte, men kom ikke inn der jeg ville,» sier jeg og svelger hardt for å bli kvitt vibrasjonene i stemmen min som dirrer av ubehag.

  
«Hva søkte du på?» spør Even med et åpent, nysgjerrig blikk.  
«Er det viktig?»  
«Du trenger ikke fortelle det hvis du ikke vil.»  
«Medisin,» mumler jeg og kjenner en svak varme stige oppover fra halsen til kinnene. Det er flaut å innrømme at jeg en gang trodde jeg skulle redde liv, men i stedet vasker vekk klissete ølflekker fra panteautomater.  
«Medisinstudier er det jo kun et fåtall som klarer å komme inn på,» skynder Mikael seg å si. Tonen er full av den forståelsesfulle sympatien jeg ikke vil ha. «Snittet er jo skyhøyt.»  
«Jeg hadde gode nok karakterer og jeg kom inn!» sier jeg og blir overrasket over hvor brå og høy stemmen min ble. «Men ikke i Oslo, og jeg kunne ikke flytte.»  
«Hvorfor ikke?» spør Even. Mikael ser overrasket på ham, men sier ingenting. 

Ikke faen om jeg forteller dem om det. Dette intervjuet ble langt verre enn jeg hadde forestilt meg. Det føles mer som et avhør, enn et jobbintervju. Jeg skulle aldri latt Magnus overtale meg til dette. At selskapet har en samaritangreie med å ansette tapere gjør alt bare enda verre. Jeg vil heller bli oversett, enn å bli sett ned på. Da vil jeg heller fortsette å være den som folk kun legger merke til når de skal ha en hermetikkboks og jeg står i veien.

«Det er en lang historie. Men, er vi snart ferdige her? Sorry ass...Det er ikke meningen å være uhøflig, men vet ikke helt om dette her er noe for meg likevel.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veldig spent på hva dere tenker om Isak sin reaksjon på jobbintervjuet. Om noen ønsker dele sine tanker med meg, eller bare legge igjen et lite ord eller to, blir jeg skikkelig glad!


	10. Lykke til

«Jeg håper det er greit for dere at vi bare gir oss der?»  
Jeg trekker pusten for å roe kvalmen. Jeg har egentlig vært kvalm hele tiden, men det er først nå når jeg vet det bare er minutter til jeg slipper ut, at jeg begynner å kjenne på den igjen.  
Mikael trekker på skuldrene og slår ut med hendene. «Det er jo helt opp til deg,» svarer han.

I samme øyeblikk som jeg reiser meg fra stolen, reiser Luhrmann seg opp også. Han strekker forbeina rett ut med baken i været, før han blir stående og stirre spent på meg med ørene frem. _Hvor skal du, sovemann? Kan jeg bli med?_

Even reiser seg like etter, så brått at stolen skraper i gulvet.  
«Kan jeg få to ord med deg før du går?» spør han meg, og ser deretter ned på kollegaen sin som fremdeles sitter. «Alene helst. Om det er greit for deg, Mikael.»  
Mikael hever de mørke øyenbrynene sine. «Åh. Okei. Jeg kan gå ut og se om nestemann er kommet,» mumler han litt fortumlet og reiser seg. Han går rundt bordet og rekker meg hånden. «Lykke til da, Isak. Håper du finner deg en jobb du trives med.»  
«Takk,» sier jeg og merker at hånden min er fuktig i det slappe håndtrykket. «Sorry for at jeg kasta bort tiden deres.»

  
Døren bak Mikael lukkes med et lite klikk, og rommet fylles med en trykkende stillhet. Even er kommet rundt bordet, men det er nesten en armlengdes avstand mellom oss. Sekunder føles som minutt, og tausheten hans trekker inn i meg, gjør det tyngre å puste. Det går ikke lang tid før jeg kan føle svetten prikke under armene. Jeg unngår blikket hans, og ser ned på Luhrmann i stedet som nå presser seg inntil beinet mitt. Jeg krøller fingrene sammen og klør ham under haken, noe jeg husker at hunden til Jonas pleide å digge. « _Baltus virker alltid så glad når du kommer. Det er helt merkelig,»_ sa Jonas sin far til meg en gang. Jeg sa ikke noe, selv om jeg visste grunnen. Når Jonas eller resten av gutta var der, overså jeg stort sett Baltus slik de andre gjorde. Men når vi ble alene, kom den svarte labradoren med en gang bort til meg og la snuten på kneet mitt. Å bli klødd under haken var det beste Baltus visste. Luhrmann nyter det også tydeligvis. Han legger ørene flatt bakover, kniper øynene sammen og strekker hodet opp mot meg.

«Det ble litt rart dette her,» sier Even lavt og klør seg i pannen med den blå kulepennen. «Jeg trodde det var best å late som om vi aldri hadde møttes, men alt ble bare feil.»

Når jeg samler nok mot til å løfte blikket, ser jeg ham stirre ut i luften rett bak meg med en tankefull rynke mellom øyenbrynene. Hendene henger slapt ned langs siden, og han begynner å dunke kulepennen lydløst mot låret.  
«Du skjønner, Mikael har noen forventninger til meg i situasjoner som dette. Jeg pleier alltid å si min mening, utfordre folk. Men nå endte jeg opp med å overspille på en måte.» Han trekker pusten tungt, fyller kinnene med litt luft som han lar sive langsomt ut igjen. Lyden får Luhrmann til å komme bort til ham. Han dulter snuten borti hånden hans. _Ikke vær lei deg, paps._

«Og jeg ble så nysgjerrig på deg, at jeg nesten glemte at det var et jobbintervju. Spurte nok om litt for mye. Mulig at den _årets mest profesjonelle leder-_ prisen går til noen andre i år...» Det formes et lite skjevt smil i munnviken hans, men smilet blekner fort når jeg ikke smiler tilbake.

Det er ikke fordi jeg ikke ønsker å smile tilbake, men jeg er for treg. Tankene som fyker rundt i hodet mitt bedøver hele ansiktet. Det er ikke ordene han sier, men måten han sier dem på. Han fortsetter å dunke kulepennen urolig mot låret. Den trygge, stødige Even er borte. Betyr det at han faktisk er bekymret over hva jeg tenker om ham? Hvorfor skulle han bry han seg om det? Han kunne jo bare latt meg gå. Hva vil han meg? Jeg er vant til menn som er ute etter noe. Jeg har hatt dem alle. De selvforaktende, de sjenerte, de selvgode og de sleske. Men alle har de hatt det samme sultne blikket som er så lett å kjenne igjen.  
  
I Even sitt blikk er det ingen sult, bare varme. En varme jeg føler, men ikke forstår. Ingen har noen gang sett på meg slik som Even ser på meg nå. Da jeg blir stående uten å si noe, slår han blikket ned. «Men ja, jeg ville ihvertfall bare si unnskyld.»

  
Når jeg endelig er istand til å formulere ord igjen, er stemmen min hes.    
«Du trenger ikke det. At jeg stikker nå har ikke noe med deg å gjøre.»  
«Du vet at det bor sånn cirka 660 000 mennesker i Oslo, sant?»  
Jeg myser mot ham. «Okei?»  
«Så at vi skulle møttes igjen på denne måten er jo ganske sykt. Du ble vel rimelig satt ut av det du også, eller?» spør han og jeg nikker dypt én gang, som om han har et godt poeng der. «Så da har det jo litt med meg å gjøre da.»  
«Jo, det hadde kanskje blitt litt mindre kleint om en av dem seks hundre og femti ni tusen ni hundre og nitti ni andre hadde intervjuet meg i stedet,» sier jeg og når blikkene våre møtes i et smil, er det som at avstanden mellom oss krymper litt, enda vi står helt i ro.

«Men det var ikke engang min ide å komme hit,» sier jeg slik at han skal forstå at dette ikke handler om ham. Jeg har ikke noe her å gjøre.  
«Hvem sin ide var det da?» Han kniper det ene øyet sammen og ser prøvende på meg, med tennene presset sammen i et anstrengt glis. «...eller spør jeg for mye nå igjen?»  
Jeg rister lett på hodet og biter leppen min litt for å ikke smile så mye tilbake. Selv om smilet hans er mer som en skeiv grimase enn et smil akkurat nå, så er det trolig likevel det fineste smilet jeg noen gang har sett.  
«Det var kompisen min, Magnus, som maste sånn fordi han har søkt på den andre stillingen her. Håper dere gir han en sjanse forresten. Han er sykt dyktig,» sier jeg og legger hånden på dørhåndtaket på glassdøren. Gårsdagen innhenter meg for fullt nå. Selv om luften er blitt litt lettere å puste i, er kvalmen krøpet lengre opp i halsen og det føles fremdeles som om jeg har på meg mye varmere klær enn jeg har. Det er varmen som gjør at jeg plutselig kommer på hva jeg går med.

«Eh, det var denne da,» mumler jeg og kaster et blikk ned på meg selv. Jeg gnir det glatte bomullsstoffet mellom to fingre der skjorten buler litt ut over buksen. «Jeg kan sikkert sende den i posten til deg eller noe.»  
«Eller du kan bare ta den med deg på mandag.»  
«På mandag?»  
«Ja. Jobben er din om du vil ha den, Isak.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så… hva synes dere Isak bør svare til dette da? Vit at hver eneste kudos og kommentar fra dere gjør denne historien verdt å bruke tid på i en hektisk hverdag. Tusen, tusen takk for all støtte så langt. :)


	11. Magefølelsen

 

 

 _Jeg må stikke._ Det var svaret mitt. Tre meningsløse ord. _Jeg må stikke._

Fra taket stråler et dempet lys ned over de melkehvite flisene som det lille avlukket er dekket av. Svake toner av myk jazz strømmer ut av høyttalere jeg ikke kan se. Jeg sitter fremoverbøyd på dolokket med beina spredt ut, støtter albuene på knærne og stirrer ned på mobilen. Jeg hadde trodd jeg kom til å kaste opp, men kvalmen slapp taket så fort jeg kom inn hit. Det lukter ikke slik som fellestoaletter ofte gjør, sterkt av klor eller blått dovann. Det er bare en slags blanding av blomsterdufter og vanilje i luften.

Det halvspiste hvite eplet forsvinner, og skjermen blir helt svart. Jeg mumler ut et stille banneord, selv om det ikke er noen krise at mobilen er død. Mamma roet seg forhåpentligvis ned da jeg sendte melding i sted og Magnus kjører meg jo hjem etterpå. «Vent på meg utenfor da,» rakk han å rope til meg da jeg styrtet forbi ham.  
  
«Lov meg at du tenker på det i hvert fall.» Det var det siste Even sa til meg, akkurat i det Mikael hadde åpnet døren, med Magnus rett bak.

 _Tenker på det. Tenker på det. Tenker på det._ Ordene klinger som ekko gjennom hodet mitt og gjør at jeg ikke klarer tenke på noe som helst. Jeg klarer ikke tenke klart. Hva vil han meg?

Akkurat i det jeg skal til å reise meg, så hører jeg døren gå opp utenfor. Jeg venter at personen som kommer inn skal gå til en av båsene, slik at jeg kan snike meg usett ut herfra. Men da hører jeg at det er flere skritt, og forstår at det er mer enn én person.  
«Tenke på det?» Ordene som har kvernet rundt i hodet mitt blir nå sagt høyt, av en stemme jeg kjenner igjen som Mikael sin. «Betyr det det jeg tror det betyr?»  
Svaret som kommer er lavt, og brummende mørkt. «Jeg tilbød han jobben ja.»  
Pusten min stopper på sekundet. Det er Even.

«Helt seriøst? Uten å prate med meg først?» Det blir stille. Når Even ikke svarer fortsetter Mikael å prate. Stemmen hans er høy, og det er lett å høre at han er både fortvilet og oppgitt. «Han virket jo ikke litt interessert engang og vi har jo flere vi skal intervjue!»  
«Jeg har en følelse av at det var det rette å gjøre,» svarer Even rolig.  
«Men han var jo helt umotivert!» protesterer Mikael.  
«Umotivert? Det sa du om Linn også. Se hvor godt hun passer inn her nå.»  
«Passer inn og passer inn,» fnyser Mikael. »Hun har jo flere sykedager enn hele gjengen her til sammen.»  
«Du må stole på meg. Jeg vet hva jeg gjør.»  
«Vet du virkelig det? Du virket ganske rar under hele intervjuet. Noe er _off_. Det er noe du ikke forteller meg.»  
Stillhet igjen.

Jeg har ikke turt å puste, jeg tør ikke puste nå heller, men jeg må åpne munnen for å slippe ut luften som sprenger i halsen. Jeg tenker på døren som viser rødt under låsen, men det er kanskje ikke noe som folk husker å legge merke til.

«Sorry for at du føler deg litt overkjørt nå. Det er langt ifra sikkert at han vil si ja uansett, men dersom han gjør det, så bør vi gi han en sjanse. Det er jo det vi vil. Gi folk en sjanse, er det ikke? For meg er det ikke bare fine ord, det betyr faktisk noe,» sier Even tydelig og bestemt.  
«Men han virker ikke som rett person til denne jobben i det hele tatt. Jeg tror ikke han vil klare det,» sier Mikael lavt, nesten uten kraft i stemmen.  
«Det er sosiale medier, Mikael. Alle under sytti kan teknologien som kreves til denne jobben. Vi gir dem oppgaver og de vokser med dem. Det er jo hele føkkings konseptet. Dessuten; han hadde gode nok karakterer til å komme inn på medisinstudiet. Det viser jo at han er en fyr som kan klare ting når han vil.»

Mikael puster tungt ut. «Greit, men la meg bare spørre deg om en siste ting...»  
Stillheten som følger gjør at jeg ser for meg at Even nikker nå, før Mikael fortsetter: «Du gjør ikke dette av en annen grunn? En grunn som ikke burde være en grunn?»  
«Hvilken grunn?» spør Even og nå høres han irritert ut.  
«Jeg er kanskje litt over streken nå, men -»  
«Vet du?» avbryter Even. «Hvis du tror du er over streken, så foreslår jeg at du tar et stort steg tilbake. Du er bestekompisen min, men jeg er også sjefen din. Og det må du ikke glemme,» sier han hardt med dirrende, kald stemme.  
«Sorry, det var ikke sånn ment, jeg forstå bare ikke...»  
«Nå har jeg egentlig ikke så lyst til å snakke mer om dette her med deg, så jeg foreslår at vi bare lar dette ligge til vi vet om han i det hele tatt sier ja til jobben eller ikke.»  
«Unnskyld. Det var ikke meningen å angripe deg eller noe,» stemmen til Mikael er spak.  
«Det går bra,» sier Even, fremdeles like kald i stemmen.  
«Vi får gå inn igjen. Han stakkars duden venter på oss. Han ble rimelig stressa når vi begge to bare gikk,» sier Mikael med litt anstrengt latter i stemmen, i et forsøk på å lette stemningen.  
«Bare gå inn du. Jeg kommer snart.»  
«Ok. Er vi chill?»  
«Vi er chill.»  
Jeg hører håndflater som klapper mykt mot hverandre, i det som sikkert er et forsonende håndtrykk.

Døren lukkes, og springen blir skrudd på. Over lyden av vann som spruter hardt ned i vasken, hører jeg igjen at døren åpnes og klikkende steg trer over det blanke steingulvet.  
«Pause i intervjuene allerede? Ferdig med førstemann?» spør mannsstemmen som akkurat er kommet inn og jeg hører med en gang at stemmen tilhører Eskild.  
«Ja,» svarer Even kort.

Vannet slutter å renne akkurat i tide til at jeg hører Eskild sitt neste spørsmål høyt og tydelig: «Så hvordan gikk det med han Isak da?»  
«Isak? Kjenner du han?»  
«Kjenner og kjenner. Har sett han rundt omkring.»  
Det knitrer i papir som blir revet ut fra en dispenser på veggen.  
«Åh? Hvor da?»  
«Er det viktig?»  
«Har dere felles venner?»  
«Ikke akkurat.»  
«Hvordan vet du om han da?»  
«Geez, what’s with the third degree? Er det ikke du som sier at hos oss så er fortid nettopp det: fortid?»  
«Jo, men det er jo greit å vite litt om bakgrunnen til folk da. Henger dere på...samme steder?»  
Eskild ler en kort liten latter. «Forsøker du nå å spørre meg om han spiller på bortebane? Om han danser han på den andre siden av ballsalen? Om han har - »  
«Eh, nei, men… -» bryter Even stotrende inn, men blir fort avbrutt av Eskild.  
«Hør her, i motsetning til det mange tror om meg, så har jeg faktisk ganske så stor integritet. Jeg sladrer aldri om noen eller noe. Men jeg kan si deg en ting..» Stemmen til Eskild blir lavere, det høres ut som at han lener seg tettere mot Even. «Ønsker du å rekke ut en hjelpende hånd til noen som trenger det, så er nok den gutten der en god kandidat. Og det er alt jeg har tenkt å si om den saken. Okey?»  
«Greit, det var ikke meningen å virke -»  
«Du, det går fint,» avbryter Eskild igjen. «Bare følg magefølelsen din du. Det pleier å funke.»

 

 

 

 


	12. BILF

 

«Fy faen, den var sykt digg! Nå kan du angre at du sa nei,» sier Magnus med munnen full av mat og tar seg et nytt jafs av den lange rullekebaben. To maiskorn ramler ut, triller over låret hans og forsvinner ned på bilmatten. Han tørker vekk litt saus fra munnviken med håndbaken og ser på meg. «Er du dårlig enda?»  
«Nei, er bare ikke sulten,» svarer jeg og tar en stor slurk av den kalde colaen. Jeg hadde ikke bedt han om det, men han kom ut fra kebabsjappen med to cola og ga den ene til meg uten å si noe. Det er først nå jeg merker hvor tørr halsen min faktisk er. Det føles som om colaen vasker vekk masse støv på veien ned og den kalde væsken roer magen. Jeg er ikke kvalm lenger, men duften av det sterkt krydrede kjøttet får likevel tarmene til å vri seg.

«Denne her er faktisk bedre enn Bislet sin,» sier han og nikker ned mot kebaben foran seg. «Digg med så nice kebabsjappe rett utenfor jobb da.»  
Han virker overbevist om at Sofienberg grill kommer til å bli hans nye, faste lunsjsted. Jeg håper han får rett. Jeg vet han blir så skuffet hvis jobben går til noen andre. Det er det som er problemet med optimisme. Fallet blir så mye vondere når du er langt oppe i det øyeblikket du ramler ned. Da er det bedre å bare loke rundt her nede på bakken, uten å løfte blikket.

«Når sa de at du skulle få vite noe?»  
Siden han har munnen full av kebab, mumler han ut «ratt oe hælen» til svar. Jeg tolker det til å bety _rett over helgen_. Han svelger unna maten. «Sa de ikke det samme til deg?»  
Jeg nikker. Det er enklere å lyve med et nikk enn med ord.  
«Det gikk ganske kjapt med deg der inne da. Men det kan jo faktisk være et godt tegn, eller?» spør han håpefullt.  
Jeg trekker på skuldrene. «Får bare vente å se.»

  
«De virker som kule folk i hvertfall. Særlig han sjefsduden. Han var i tillegg sykt hot. En skikkelig BILF,» Magnus blunker til meg og dulter en spiss albue borti armen min, så colaen skvulper i flasken. Jeg ser på ham med et ansikt som kjennes forvrengt over tanken av Magnus gjøre noe som helst seksuelt med Even, eller med noen andre for den sagt skyld.  
«Boss I'd like to fuck,» forklarer han uoppfordret med et kort nikk, som om jeg ikke forsto det og gliser tydelig fornøyd med sin egen ordlek.  
«Ikke gidd da. Det er bare så sykt kleint når du sier sånt,» sier jeg og himler ordentlig med øynene for å understreke poenget mitt.  
«Du, som bestekompisen din, så må jeg jo vise at jeg -»  
Jeg løfter en flat hånd opp mot han. «Bare...nei.»  
«Jaja, jeg hadde i hvert fall ikke kasta han der ut av senga.» Han tar et jafs av kebaben og ser skrått bort på meg. Et smil vokser frem mens han tygger.  
«Dust.» Jeg rister på hodet og forsøker kjempe imot at munnviken min også får lyst til å krølle seg opp.

«De virket i hvert fall veldig interessert i oss begge.»  
«I oss begge? Hvordan da?»  
«Lurte på hvordan vi kjente hverandre og sånn. Og ja - shit! Det glemte jeg å si! Jeg tror kanskje du ikke klarte å skjule hangoveren din så godt,» sier han og skjærer en grimase der han flekker de hvite tennene mot meg i et stort flaut grin. «Han sjefsduden spurte om jeg også var ute på byn i går.»  
«Serr?»  
«Ja! Jeg ble skikkelig satt ut med en gang liksom, men det var ikke noe stress. Jeg forklarte alt.»  
Jeg merker at jeg stirrer på ham helt uten å blinke. «Hva sa du da?»  
«Jeg sa det bare akkurat som det var. At vi var ute med bestekompisen vår som vi nesten aldri ser mer etter at han flytta vekk. Siden han måtte dra tilbake til Bergen i dag, så måtte vi jo ta noen øl i går. Vi fester ikke hver dag liksom. Han forsto jo det. Og slapp av, jeg fikk det til å høres ut som at du tok en tidlig kveld du også.»  
«Faen, så de snoker i alt mulig da. De har jo ingenting med å spørre om sånne ting under et jobbintervju.»  
Smilet hans forsvinner og blir erstattet med en overrasket mine. «Hæ? Nei, det var jo bare litt smalltalk! Han andre fyren var gått ut. Intervjuet var egentlig over det.»  
«Whatever,» murrer jeg surt. Men jeg er egentlig ikke sur. Jeg er bare frustrert. Frustrert over at Even har krøpet inn i hodet mitt, og gjort sånn at de isblå øynene er på netthinnen min hele tiden. Hvorfor kunne han ikke bare latt meg gå? Det må være en eller annen grunn. En grunn jeg ikke kan forstå. En sånn type grunn som gjør Even irritert når noen nevner den. Slik som han ble på Mikael inne på toalettet. Han er oppsatt på å redde meg og jeg vet ikke hvorfor. Jeg vil ikke bli reddet av noen.

 

Magnus krøller sammen aluminiumsfolie til en ball som han stapper ned i lommen på bildøren. Lukten henger sterkt igjen i bilen enda kebaben er oppspist.  
«Jeg har en god følelse av at vi naila dette her jeg,» sier han og vrir om nøkkelen. Motoren starter og han setter den i gir med en skjærende lyd, før bilen ruller ut på veien.  
«Du naila det helt sikkert, men ikke få for store forhåpninger på mine vegne,» sier jeg litt høyt over den brummende motorlyden. Toyotaen ser ikke slitt ut, men den bråkete motoren avslører at bilen er langt i fra ny. «Det er heller ikke så sikkert at det der er en plass jeg ville ha trivdes uansett.»  
«Hvorfor sier du det? Jeg tror det hadde vært dritfett å jobbe der,» protesterer Magnus.  
Jeg orker ikke motsi han mer. «Kanskje det,» sier jeg bare og vender ansiktet mot bilruten, ser ut på parken som glir rolig forbi.

Jeg kan ikke fortelle ham sannheten. Jeg kan ikke fortelle ham at jobben faktisk er min dersom jeg vil ha den, men at jeg ikke vil. Jeg kan ikke fortelle ham at det handler om å forsøke bevare det lille av stolthet jeg har. Hadde jeg sagt at de vil ansette meg ut av veldedighet, hadde han bare sett rart på meg. Han hadde ikke forstått det. Han forstår ikke at jeg ikke er slik som dem. At jeg ikke er slik som ham. Han er den eneste jeg vet om som ikke skjønner hvor jævla stor taper jeg er.  
  
Jeg vet ikke hvorfor det er slik. Kanskje han har låst seg fast i et utdatert bilde av meg som den kule fyren på Nissen som hooket med chicks hver helg. Seks år etter ser han på meg som den samme fyren, bare at chicksa er byttet ut med gutter. Han har ikke fått med seg at jeg ikke kommer noen vei her i livet. Han ser det ikke, enda alle andre rundt ham gjør det. Vilde for eksempel. Hun minner meg ofte på det. Jeg tror egentlig ikke at hun mener å gi meg de vonde stikkene som hun gjør, men stikkene kommer nesten hver gang jeg ser henne. Som sist jeg var hjemme hos dem. Jeg hadde reist meg med en gang jeg hørte nøkkelen i låsen.  
«Du trenger ikke stikke bare fordi Vilde kommer hjem,» sa Magnus, slik han alltid sier, men hver gang stikker jeg.

Vilde ble stående lent inntil veggen i den blå, store bomullskjorten med navneskilt på brystlommen. Hun betraktet meg i det jeg fomlet med å få på meg skoene. «Du skal ikke søke på skole til våren da, Isak? Søkefristen går ikke ut før i april.»  
«Gidder ikke. Tretten år med skole var nok ass,» mumlet jeg til svar.  
«High five for den!» stemte Magnus i. «Er så glad for at jeg er ferdig. Tror ikke om jeg hadde orket mer skole ass.»  
«Men du har jo gått i nesten sytten år på skole du da,» skjøt Vilde inn. «Det er jo bare sånn som alle må igjennom for å få seg en skikkelig jobb.»

  
Jeg blir dratt tilbake til nåtiden av et høyt pling fra lommen hans. Han flytter blikket fra veien og ned på mobilen lenge nok til å gjøre meg nervøs for bilkjøringen.  
«Snap fra Jonas,» sier han og ler ned i skjermen.  
«Du, følg med på veien da,» sier jeg og kjenner at kroppen stivner litt når bilen skjener over i motsatt kjørebane. Han løfter blikket ut mot veien igjen, retter opp bilen og flytter mobilen over til meg for å vise meg bilde fra Jonas som har plassert bitmojien sin sittende på ryggen til en narkohund på flyplassen. _Doperide_. På grunn av at figuren er helt lik Jonas, blir alltid de snappene hans ganske morsomme. Jeg smiler, men det stikker i hjertet samtidig. Jeg kjenner savnet etter det livet jeg kunne ha hatt. Det livet som rente gjennom fingrene mine som finkornet sand. Jeg kunne ha stått der med Jonas nå, på Gardermoen. Ventet på flyet til Bergen.

«Kjipt at han ikke kunne bli her i helgen, men det var kjekt i går da - men ja, faen, i går ja! Hva skjedde siden du ikke dro hjem? Hooka du opp med noen?»  
«Traff bare Julian. Ble seint, så bare kubba hos han.»  
«Julian ja,» Magnus spytter navnet ut som om bokstavene smaker surt i munnen. Jeg prøver egentlig alltid å unngå å nevne Julian til Magnus, for jeg vet hvor mye han misliker ham etter det som skjedde i høst. Men akkurat nå ble navnet hans en fin utvei vekk fra alle spørsmål om gårsdagen. Magnus prater nå om barene jeg henger på i stedenfor. Han er i gang med det samme maset som jeg har hørt tusen ganger før.  
«Jeg kan garra være den beste wingman. Og du trenger tydeligvis en der som kan minne deg på å drikke litt vann innimellom.»  
«Ja, kanskje det,» sier jeg. Men det kommer aldri til å skje.

Den siden av livet mitt får han aldri noensinne ta del i.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skulle gjerne hatt Even sammen med Isak i alle kapitlene... Vet at Evak-løse scener kan være mindre engasjerende, men håper noen setter pris på denne lille stunden i Magnus sin bil likevel. Isak måtte få sortert tankene sine litt nå. Og som alltid: Deres tanker er jeg sykt nysgjerrige på. Utrolig glad om noen har lyst å dele noen tanker om veien videre nå. Det inspirerer så sykt mye. :)


	13. Det går bra

 

 

Lyset er tent i gangen, slik det var da jeg dro, men resten av leiligheten er mørk og kjølig. Jeg blir stående noen sekunder innenfor døren mens jeg spisser ørene for å lytte etter lyder fra tven i stuen eller radioen på kjøkkenet. Det er helt stille. Jeg lukker døren, og kaster nøklene på kommoden som står og gaper til meg, med åpne skuffer fullstappet av ullskjerf og ulest postkassereklame.  
«Hallo?» roper jeg opp i trappa til annen etasje. Hun sover kanskje, men ingen svarer. Det er helt stille.

Jeg kommer inn stuen som er grå og dyster siden ingen lamper er tent. Kun det bleke vinterlyset trenger seg inn gjennom de støvete stuevinduene og ned på parketten, som er full av potemerker etter katten. Jeg ville ha hund, men Lea ville ha katt, så da ble det sånn. En folkesky, gråspettet skogskatt som vi sjelden ser noe til. Den kommer inn for å spise, så smetter den ut soveromsvinduet mitt igjen så fort den får muligheten. Jeg lurer på om den i det hele tatt vet at det er andre som bor her.  
Pappa tok med seg Lea, men katten ble igjen.

Pappa har ikke vært her siden. Han ringer. Ringer, ringer og ringer. Jeg tar den sjeldent. Men trikset hans er å la være å akseptere pengene jeg ber om på vips. Etter en stund, så vet han at jeg blir nødt til å ta telefonen. Vår siste samtale var alt annet enn hyggelig.  
« _Hei. Endelig tok du telefonen. Jeg har jo forsøkt å ringe deg i flere dager nå.»_  
_«Har du tenkt å overføre pengene eller ikke?»_  
_«Du, Isak. 5000 kroner? Du må da forstå at det -»_  
_«Forstå hva da? At du bare kan la din egen familie spise havregrøt fordi du ikke gadd mer?»_  
_«Nå er du ikke rettferdig. Du fikk jo 3000 for bare ti dager siden! Jeg har jo ikke -»_  
_«Nei, men så bare drit i det da. Bare fortsett å gi faen i alle andre enn deg selv.»_  
_«Isak, hør her, hvor mange ganger skal vi egentlig ha denne samtalen? Du vet at det ble uholdbart for Lea å bo der slik tingene ble. Og dersom du faktisk hadde tenkt på hva som var best for moren din, så hadde du gjort slik vi snakket om. Flytter du, så blir kommunen tvunget til å gjøre noe. Men så lenge du fortsetter -»_  
_«Bare dropp det. Vips meg pengene, eller dra til helvette.»_  
Han vipset meg aldri de pengene. Og det er nå uker siden han ringte meg sist.

  
Jeg skvetter nesten litt da jeg oppdager henne innerst i rommet. Hun har dratt en kjøkkenstol bort til vinduet og sitter nesten skjult innimellom de blå gardinene. Jeg betrakter den smale ryggen hennes, som er lutet fremover mot ruten hun stirrer ut gjennom.  
«Hei mamma. Hva gjør du?» spør jeg så mildt jeg klarer. Hun hysjer på meg uten å ta blikket fra vinduet. Hun veiver meg bort til seg med en hektisk armbevegelse.  
Jeg går bort dit, stryker hånden min forsiktig over ryggen hennes. Kjenner knoklene hennes gjennom den tynne t-skjorten.  
«Ser du den bilen der?» hvisker hun lavt og peker ut på en svart varebil med sotete ruter som står parkert på den andre siden av veien.  
«Ja, hva med den?»  
«Den sto der i går, og den har stått der i hele dag.»  
Jeg vurderer et øyeblikk om jeg skal forsøke å si noe, men vet jo at det ikke nytter, så jeg slipper bare ut et lavt _mhm_ og går ut på kjøkkenet.

Jeg slår på lyset og ser asjetten ligge urørt på samme plass på kjøkkenbenken som der jeg plasserte den før jeg dro i går. Fire piller. Fire. Hun har ikke tatt noen av dem. Enda jeg sendte tekstmelding klokken halv ti i går kveld. Jeg var blitt godt brisen allerede da, men glemte det ikke. Jeg glemmer det aldri, men det gjør dessverre hun.

Jeg henter ned et kjøkkenglass fra skapet over vasken. Åpner kjøleskapet for å hente ut kartongen med eplejuice, og ser at Fjordlandpakken med kjøttkaker ligger urørt i øverste hylle.

  
De små posene utvider seg, svak damp siver opp fra dem og den brune sausen putrer lydløst mens tallerken spinner sakte rundt i det gule lyset. Den dårlige samvittigheten gnager i meg. Jeg burde tatt meg tid til å spise med henne før jeg dro. Jeg burde ha ringt og minnet henne på asjetten, i stedet for å bare sende en melding. En melding hun ikke svarte på. Jeg burde kommet hjem. Jeg burde spist cornflakes med henne da jeg våknet.

Mikroen plinger. Jeg roper på henne. «Kom inn her til meg så spiser vi litt middag. Okei?»  
«Ja, men bilen -» hører jeg hun mumle tilbake inne fra stuen.  
«Vi ser den herfra kjøkkenvinduet også, mamma. Det går bra.»  
Jeg hører at hun skyver stolen bakover og de tovede ulltøflene som subber over stuegulvet. Det går bra.

 

 

 


	14. I din verden

 

Jeg svelger alt ned og det brenner som glør nedover halsen.  
«Du er den faen meg den kjekkeste fyren her inne, men det vet du vel,» sier den skjeggete mannen som lukter svakt av parfymert svette. Han sa navnet sitt i sted, men jeg hørte ikke etter. Det var noe kort. John, Tom, eller kanskje Kim. Jeg fnyser av kommentaren hans og kjenner da at den sterke lakrissmaken svir i nesen. Den stikkende følelsen presser frem tårer i øynene, så jeg kniper øyelokkene hardt sammen. Når jeg åpner dem igjen, ser jeg at han løfter det lille glasset sitt mot leppene sine. Jeg griper det kjapt ut av hendene hans. Heller nedpå, så raskt at han ikke ser ut til å registrere hva som skjer. Fingrene hans er fremdeles krummet rundt et usynlig glass i luften. Han åpner leppene som for å protestere, men lukker dem igjen og munnen trekker seg ut i et skjevt smil i stedet.  
«Frekk du. Jeg liker det,» sier han.

Selv om halsen min er litt nummen etter forrige shot, så føles fremdeles den svarte spriten etsende. Men det er godt. Den stråler varme utover i hele kroppen, bedøver venene og døyver uroen som skvulper rundt i magen.

Små pigger av skjegg skraper over kinnet mitt i det han lener seg inn mot meg. «Vil du danse?» spør han høyt for å overdøve musikken .Når han spør meg om å danse, vet jeg at han spiller et spill. Han har aldri sett meg danse. Jeg vil aldri danse. Jeg vil egentlig ikke være her i det hele tatt.

Jeg hadde forsøkt å holde meg hjemme. Men kvelden innhentet meg slik den alltid gjør. Den blir til en kvelende, tykk masse som smyger seg inn under dørsprekken og fyller rommet mitt med stillhet. En stillhet som alltid kommer når jeg har slukket tv, slått av alle lysene og lyttet en siste gang etter lyder utenfor soveromsdøren til mamma. Jeg føler det i hele kroppen og klarer aldri å unnslippe. Ingenting kan dempe det. Ikke Netflix, ikke xbox, ikke pornhub. Ingenting klarer å distrahere meg fra det stummende kveldsmørke som presser seg mot ruten eller den intense stillheten fra gaten utenfor som glinser svart og tom. For når mørket kommer krypende, så gjør tankene det også. Stillheten av natten fører meg til det verste stedet å være: Alene inne i mitt eget hode.

Så derfor sitter jeg nå på en barkrakk og kjenner en klam hånd som langsomt stryker oppover langs låret mitt. Jeg ser ned på hånden som har stoppet opp. Ser på de velstelte fingerneglene som er så nærme, så nærme glidelåsen. Jeg kjenner en iling. Et ufrivillig rykk i skrittet. Ufrivillig, fordi jeg hater den hånden. Jeg hater hånden hans, den skinnende hårgeleen, og den kvalmende selvsikkerheten. Men jeg får det jeg trenger. Distraksjon. Promille uten penger.

Han nikker hintende mot dansegulvet, og smiler bredere nå, slik at de runde kinnene kommer til syne over det rufsete, svarte skjegget. Selv om ansiktet er rundt, er kroppen slank, og han har pene blå øyne. Han er typen som selv synes han er altfor pen for raske hook på Hercules eller sml. Han vil være kresen og spanderer heller noen shots på dem han synes er fine nok til å fortjene hans oppmerksomhet. Jeg har sett han før. Både her og andre steder. Har sett han betrakte meg på avstand, sett han feste øynene på meg med et sultent blikk. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor han har utsatt dette helt til nå, for han vet godt hvem jeg er. Alle vet hvem jeg er. At han forsøker å late som noe annet, er bare irriterende.

«Jeg suger,» svarer jeg kort.  
Han ler en liten latter. «Jeg er ikke noen Skal vi danse-deltaker jeg heller, men det gjør jo ingenting.»  
«Jeg snakker ikke om dansing. Jeg suger. Det er det jeg gjør. Du kjøper shots, jeg suger. Men det visste du allerede. Det er vel derfor du prater med meg nå, er det ikke?» Jeg pleier aldri å skjule bitterheten min, men nå er jeg enda mer drittsekk enn jeg pleier og lurer på om fornærmelsen blir for stor denne gangen. Ansiktet hans beveger ikke en muskel, det forblir stivt som en voksfigur i et utstillingsvindu. Umulig å lese. Kanskje har jeg såret stoltheten hans og dette var den siste drinken jeg fikk ut av ham.

Rolig trekker han fingrene gjennom skjegget og legger hodet på skrå. «Mhm,» sier han med et avmålt smil som kunne blitt oppfattet som lunt, hadde han smilt til meg, og ikke av meg. Men det er et hånlig drag over ansiktet som har vært der hele tiden, men som er enda tydeligere nå. Gliset blir bredere og han bikker det tomme glasset mot meg. «Vi får vel bestille noen flere shots da,» sier han og blunker lurt.

  
Jeg kjenner en hånd på ryggen. «Isak?»   
Jeg snur meg og ser rett på Eskild.   
«Eh, hei?» svarer jeg dumt, som om jeg ikke forstår hvorfor han prater til meg, og egentlig gjør jeg jo ikke det. Jeg var redd han kom til å si noe til meg neste gang han så meg, men vi har jo ikke noe å si til hverandre og jeg vil bare at han skal gå.  
«Får jeg et ord med deg?»  
Før jeg rekker spørre ham hvorfor, bryter John, Tom, eller kanskje Kim inn i samtalen. Han lener seg fremover bardisken. «Du, vi er faktisk litt opptatt her,» sier han til Eskild.  
«Det tar bare to sek. Kom da, Isak,» sier Eskild uanfektet og muntert samtidig som han drar meg i armen. Det skjer så fort at jeg sklir av barkrakken og lander med ustø bein på gulvet.

Han griper rundt håndleddet mitt og drar meg bortover mot utgangen. Etter noen skritt, klarer jeg å summe meg nok til å stritte i mot.  
«Hva driver du meg?»  
«Please. Bare bli med meg,» roper han tilbake over musikken, og tar et enda sterkere grep rundt armleddet mitt. Det er noe bedende i øynene hans som får beina mine til å lydig følge etter.

  
Vi står langs veggen i yttergangen der musikken innefra lokalet blir som dempet dunking som hamrer på den lukkede ståldøren.   
«Jeg vet det der var litt spes, men når du hører hvorfor kommer du til å takke meg.»

Jeg burde takke ham. Ikke for dette, men for det som skjedde sist. Men jeg takket ham ikke da, og jeg kommer aldri til å gjøre det heller. Det vil gi liv til minnet som lurer under overflaten hele tiden, men som jeg har klart å begrave under flere lag med nummenhet. Det er så dypt begravet at det er mer som et minne av noe jeg har sett på film, og i hovedrollen var det en annen enn meg.

«Du, nå når vi jo kanskje blir kollegaer og greier, så -»  
«Vil blir ikke det,» avbryter jeg og rister på hodet. Han myser mot meg. Kanskje han prøver å se hvor beruset jeg er. «Hva vil du?»  
«Altså, vi har fulgt med på han fyren du prater med en stund...»  
«Vi? Du og den snobete avholdspatruljen din?» spør jeg tørt. Merker en irritasjon bygge seg opp i meg for alle gangene de har sendt meg dømmende blikk. De gangene de har spurt meg om det går bra. Prosecco-sippende idioter som aldri mister kontrollen og ser ned på de som gjør det.  
«Vi bryr oss bare om mennesker. Bryr oss om deg. Og det vi har sett, bør du få vite. Han Tim? Han som spanderer shots på deg nå? Han er farlig.»   
«Jaha?» sier jeg trøtt og så uengasjert som jeg klarer mens jeg legger armene i kors.  
«Ja. Det går rykter om at han foretrekker onsa sine passive. Og da mener jeg veldig passive. Han roofer drinker. Du bør passe deg.»

Jeg snøfter høylytt og tar et steg bakover, vekk fra ham.   
«Takk for omtanken, men jeg klarer fint å passe på meg selv.»  
Han holder meg igjen med en hånd rundt albuen min.  
«Du, ikke gå inn igjen til han. Kan du ikke heller henge med meg litt? Vennene mine er faktisk veldig okey, du trenger ikke -»  
«Nei takk,» sier jeg og rister vekk armen hans.  
«Hva er så gale med oss at du ikke gidder ta en øl med meg en gang?»  
«Jeg vil ikke være i din verden. Jeg har min egen. Og jeg kommer til å få en føkkings mye bedre kveld enn deg.»   
Han tar et steg nærmere meg, så nært at hadde det vært en annen hadde jeg forventet at han skulle forsøke å kysse meg nå. Men all omsorgen i øynene hans forteller meg at han vil noe helt annet. Han vil hjelpe meg, og jeg hater hvor nedlatende det føles.

«Jeg har venner som drikker for mye. Men det er stort sett fordi de har det så gøy at de glemmer at det kommer en dag i morgen,» sier han og ser litt vekk, før han trekker pusten og ser rett på meg igjen. «Jeg tror at du drikker for å glemme dagene som har vært. Og det trenger ikke være sånn, Isak.»  
Han sier navnet mitt som en overdreven omsorgsfull sykepleier. Føkk det.  
«Er du ferdig?» spør jeg og strammer armene til de er låst fast i et stramt kors mot brystet. «Du kjenner meg ikke.»

Jeg kjenner hver eneste muskel i kroppen knyte seg. Jeg snur meg, åpner døren til musikken som slår mot meg som brutale knyttneveslag og vakler krokrygget gjennom et bølgende hav av mennesker på dansegulvet.

 

«Der er du jo. Hva ville han?» spør Tim uten å se ut til å være særlig opptatt av svaret. Han skyver en shot bortover bardisken mot meg. «Kjøpte en ny en til deg jeg.»  
Bakveggen i baren er dekket av glasshyller med ulike spritflasker, og bak flaskene ser jeg meg selv i speilet. Så ser jeg Eskild  bak meg. Han står i ro, omringet av dansende mennesker. Stirrer meg rett i øynene gjennom speilet.  
«Takk, men din ser bedre ut. Du kan ta min,» sier jeg og skyver glasset tilbake, og griper glasset foran Tim i stedet. Jeg styrter spriten og smeller det tomme glasset i bardisken. Han rører ikke glasset som står igjen.

Jeg glir ned fra barkrakken og drar jakken etter meg. Går ut og møter det kalde mørket jeg ikke klarte å gjemme meg fra.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er nok det mest kontroversielle jeg har posta her noensinne. Trygler om tilgivelse for dysterheten jeg brer over dere midt i påskefeiringen. Men av og til må ting bli verre før det kan bli bedre...


	15. Alt vil ordne seg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære lesere. Forrige kapittel var vondt for meg å skrive og nervevrakende å poste. Klumpen i magen var større enn noen gang før. For noen ble det for mye. Det kunne det fort blitt for meg også. Noen har sagt jeg var modig. Jeg er ikke det. Jeg er en nevrotisk, usikker person som lett kan grave meg ned (i tide. Påskevett som jeg har.) Jeg vet det var en risk å ta. En risk som kunne gjort at det ble siste kapittel. Kunne gjort at det ble min siste fic. Uten støtte fra lesere har jeg ingen grunn til å fortsette skrive.
> 
> Men så var dere der da. Dere nydelig, positive mennesker som ser hva jeg forsøker å formidle. Som vet at mennesker ikke bare har det godt og tåler å høre de historiene også -og som gir meg motet som jeg trenger til å fortelle om det. Denne historien handler ikke om håpløshet. Jeg skriver ikke om dysterhet for å sjokkere noen. Jeg beskriver ikke mørke tanker for å støte noen. Dette er ikke skrevet for å være en tagløs, taktløs irritasjonskilde. Dette er en historie om at mennesker trenger mennesker. Men det går ikke an å fortelle en historie der mørket blir til lys uten å vise mørket. En uendelig takk og tusenvis av varme klemmer til dere som ga meg mot til å fortelle historien slik jeg føler den må fortelles.
> 
> Hver eneste en av dere som la igjen oppmuntrende ord på forrige kapittel: dere har min totale og bunnløse takknemlighet.
> 
> Her er et kapittel som aldri hadde blitt skrevet hadde det ikke vært for dere.

 

 

Blek vintersol skinner gjennom sprekkene i persiennen og lager et stripete mønster på det utvaska sengetøyet med de lyseblå rutene som var mørkeblå da den var ny.

Natten har vært rastløs, og klokken er sikkert altfor mye. Det var for lite alkohol til å sovne av, men for mye til å holde øynene oppe. Da jeg endelig falt inn i en urolig søvn, drømte jeg om Even. Jeg vet ikke hva han gjorde, hvor vi var eller hva han sa. Men han holdt meg. Det husker jeg, for jeg husker den svake duften av kardemomme da nesen min ble presset inn i den svarte skjorten hans. Skjorten hans som nå ligger på gulvet nedenfor vinduet. Jeg blir liggende å stirre tomt ned på den. Venter på at hodet mitt skal våkne. Forsøker å huske mer av drømmen, men som et fryst stillfoto fra en pauset film er eneste minnet jeg har en skjortekledd skulder foran meg, men jeg kan fremdeles kjenne varmen. Den ubeskrivelige varmen langt inni meg.

Når jeg ligger slik, i denne døsen, er hodet tomt. For en gangs skyld tømt for plagsomme tanker. Jeg blir liggende en stund og nyte det, men sakte sklir jeg tilbake til virkeligheten. Jeg rykker til da jeg hører en høy lyd fra underetasjen. Det er ytterdøren som smeller igjen. Jeg hører lette trinn av subbene tøfler i trappen. Det banker på døren til rommet mitt. Så høres en svak stemme: «Er du våken?»

«Jada,» svarer jeg og setter meg opp i sengen. Mamma åpner døren. Øynene er store og mørke. Selv om ansiktet er gustent og magert ser det tykke, lange håret hennes friskt og sterkt ut nå når hun har det utslått slik som nå. Det faller i gylne bølger nedover den rosa fleece-morgenkåpen. Som om all næringen hennes er trukket ut av kroppen og lagret i håret.

Hun strammer beltet i morgenkåpen med et sukk og da ser jeg at hun holder to konvolutter sammenkrøllet i den ene hånden. Hun setter seg ned på sengen min og legger de to brevene på dynen. En regning fra canal digital. Den andre ser ut til å være noe reklame, sikkert tilbud om kredittlån.  
«Nå har det skjedd igjen. Bare se selv.» Hun knuger hendene sine i fanget og jeg hører at hun strever med å holde stemmen sin rolig.

Jeg løfter opp konvoluttene. Ser at de er bølgete i kanten, papiret er blitt stivt og blekt, bølgete på den måten papir blir når det har vært vått og tørket igjen. Vi burde få ny postkasse. Den minste vind, så blåser topplokket opp og regnet renner rett inn. Brevene har lagt urørt i flere dager. Jeg hadde glemt å sjekke. Etter forrige gang burde jeg ha visst bedre enn å la dem ligge.  
«Skal få fiksa ny postkasse, men brevene går heldigvis fint å lese selv om de har vært våte,» sier jeg i et forsøk på å late som ingenting. I et forsøk på å late som om jeg egentlig ikke vet hva hun snakker om. Hun snapper brevene raskt ut av hendene mine, holder de opp foran meg og skraper langs limbåndet med en flisette negl.  
«Nei, du ser jo det her. De har vært åpnet!» sier hun med skjelvende stemme.  
«De er bare blitt våte av regnet. Ingen har åpnet dem.»  
«Der er jo akkurat det de vil at vi skal tro! De venter på at det skal regne, så åpner de dem. Kanskje de til og med har fuktet dem med vilje. Det er naboene. Jeg er helt sikker på det.»

Jeg synker tilbake mot putene, slipper ut all pusten jeg har i lungene. Jeg vet at det ikke nytter å protestere mer.  
«Jeg tror ikke det, men det er greit. Jeg kan skaffe en lås jeg, mamma.»  
«Det tror jeg nesten vi må,» sier hun og biter seg ettertenksomt i leppen mens hun stirrer ut i luften. Så ser hun rett på meg med et glimt av klarhet i blikket som stikker i meg. Det er det glimtet jeg lengter etter hver eneste dag. Hun ser meg.  
«Du da, gutten min. Hvordan går det med deg?» spør hun kjærlig og legger hånden sin på min som hviler på dynen. Den varme huden hennes får tårene til å presse seg på og jeg må lukke øynene.  
«Det går fint,» mumler jeg.  
«Jeg ser jo at du bekymrer deg om ting. Om penger og fremtiden. Men det må du ikke gjøre.»  
Jeg nikker og svelger, øynene fremdeles lukket. Redd for alt jeg kommer til å føle om jeg ser inn i det klare blikket hennes igjen.  
« _Har ikke Gud utvalgt dem som er fattige hva verden angår, til å være rike i tro og arvinger til riket, som han har lovt dem som elsker?_ »  
Jeg åpner øynene igjen og ser rett inn i hennes. Klarheten er borte. Noe i øynene hennes har forandret seg igjen. De er sløret og grå. Med et salig smil ser hun på meg med en lysende optimisme. «Du er utvalgt. Det er derfor jeg vet at alt vil ordne seg. Det må du tro på.»

 

Dørklokken ringer. Den skarpe ringelyden skimrer gjennom hele huset. Blikket hennes rykker mot meg. Jeg ser at hun har stivnet helt.  
«Hvem er det? Venter du besøk?» spør hun med en bekymret rynke i pannen og trekker morgenkåpen tettere rundt seg i halsen. «Er det Magnus? Jeg orker ikke å hilse på noen nå.»

Jeg kaster dynen til side, og reiser meg fra sengen. «Bare slapp av. Jeg skal åpne. Jeg slipper ingen inn,» sier jeg beroligende og drar på meg joggebuksen. Hun nikker kort, mens hun biter på tommelneglen og stirrer framfor seg. Dørklokken ringer igjen, mer insisterende denne gangen.

  
Før døren er åpnet på gløtt stikker et stort hvitt hode inn mellom dørsprekken.  
«Sorry. Han har en weird greie med å alltid ville gå rett inn i hus,» ler Even og drar halsbåndet til seg.  
«Ja, men det kan dere ikke,» sier jeg hardt og tar et steg ut på dørmatten, smeller døren igjen bak meg. Kjenner fuktigheten fra gummipiggene i dørmatten smyger seg opp igjennom bomullsokkene. Luhrmann sitter seg ned og stirrer forventningsfullt på døren med viftende hale, som om han venter på at den skal åpne seg igjen av seg selv.

Jeg ser opp på Even og kan merke at øynene mine utvider seg. Han er så vakker at det gjør vondt. Har ser annerledes ut enn sist. Yngre. Mer som meg. Det er klærne som gjør det. Under en grønn militærjakke har han en grå, kjedelig collegegenser. Han tørker seg langsomt over nesen og stirrer tilbake. Da ser jeg at smilet hans er falmet, det er nesten blitt helt borte. Hvorfor måtte jeg være så spiss i stemmen?

«Hvordan visste du hvor jeg bor?» spør jeg og innser at det spørsmålet sikkert virker spisst det også, men jeg er oppriktig nysgjerrig. Jeg fikk jo oss fjernet fra alle oppføringer etter mamma truet med å flytte i bobil og bo uten adresse.  
«Eh, Magnus,» sier Even og ser brydd ut til siden. «Siden du ikke svarte på meldingene mine, så -»  
«Jeg har ikke fått noen meldinger.»  
«Åh? Jeg sendte jo deg et par stykker til det nummeret som -«  
« - som sto i søknaden, » fullfører jeg og rister på hodet. Jeg husker aldri rekkefølgen på de siste sifrene mine og brydde meg ikke nok til å sjekke. «Det er sikkert feil.»  
«Mhm,» sier Even og ser ikke helt ut til å tro meg.  
«Men hvorfor er du her?» spør jeg og forsøker å virke mild i stemmen.  
«Jeg håpet at du hadde fått tenkt over tilbudet...» Han ser spørrende på meg med bøyd hodet.  
«Nei, eller jo - altså, tror ikke det er noe for meg ass.»  
«Men -» begynner han, men stopper og ser mot kjøkkenvinduet. Jeg snur meg akkurat i tide til å se mamma forsvinne raskt bak gardinene. Faen, hun er sikkert helt på tuppa nå. Jeg må gå inn før hun ringer politiet eller gjør noe annet dumt.  
«Du, det passer egentlig litt dårlig nå,» sier jeg og legger hånden på dørhåndtaket.  
«Skjønner det. Var ikke meningen å komme brasende på døren, men var på tur i området uansett og...» Det blir en pause, og så tilføyer han: «Men hvis du ikke vil ha jobben, så har jeg et annet forslag til deg. Kunne vi ha møttes og tatt en prat om det? Senere i dag?»  
«Du, det er nok ingenting som jeg -»  
«Vi snakker et oppdrag verdt tre månedslønner. Du har ingenting å tape på å i hvertfall bare høre på hva jeg har å si.»  
Tre månedslønner. Jeg har ikke råd til mer stolthet nå. Og selv om jeg vet det er selvpining å være nær noen jeg aldri kan få, så vil jeg se han igjen. Jeg må se han igjen. «Greit. Vi kan møtes.»  
«Fint!» det blendende, nydelige smilet hans kommer til syne igjen. «Er du ledig i kveld? Jeg kan plukke deg opp i syvtiden? Om det passer?»  
Ivrigheten i stemmen hans får meg til smile tilbake. «Greit,» nikker jeg.  
«Ha på deg en fin skjorte da. Jeg vet at du har en svart en som er skikkelig fin,» gliser han.  
«Mener du den svarte jeg pleier gå med? Er ikke så sikker altså,» sier jeg og legger hånden på haken i en overdreven tankefull mine. «Er egentlig et litt pretensiøs drittmerke.»  
Han måper tilgjort fornærmet, mens øynene smiler som jeg aldri har sett øyner smile før.  
«Sees senere da,» sier jeg og klapper Luhrmann lett på hodet før jeg går inn og lukker døren.

Mamma kommer styrtende ut i gangen til meg. Hun babler ut mange hektiske spørsmål om hvem den mannen var og hva han ville. Det er først når jeg må forme leppene mine til et svar jeg merker at munnen min er låst i et lite smil som ikke vil slippe taket.

 

 


	16. Chili

 

«Er det greit om vi stikker et sted og spiser noe? Jeg er skrubbsulten. Måtte innom jobb for å ordne noe greier, så rakk ikke spise,» sier Even med hodet vendt vekk fra meg. Han prater inn i bilruten, fort og lavt mens han svinger bilen ut på veien. «Går det greit? Hvis du har tid da og...er sulten?»  
«Joda, vi kan godt spise om du vil,» svarer jeg med et lett skuldertrekk.

Jeg spiste nesten ikke noe av pytt-i-pannen jeg hadde stekt til meg og mamma. Valgte First Price fra frysedisken siden den var billigst. Stekt løk og potetterninger. Tenkte at det ikke var noe poeng i å velge den dyreste. Jeg angret etter første tygg. Kattemat smaker bedre. Mamma hadde utrolig nok spist en halv tallerken, men jeg tror hun gjorde det kun for min skyld. _\- Sorry at det smakte drit, mamma. - Neida, syntes det var godt jeg._

Han ser på meg med store øyne som lyser av iver. «Ja? Det går greit for deg?»  
Jeg nikker bekreftende, og smilet hans blir enda bredere. «Fett! Hvor vil du spise? Noe spes du har lyst på?»  
«Samme for meg,» sier jeg, og legger merke til at han er kledd for en langt dyrere middag enn macern som egentlig er det eneste jeg har råd til. De hverdagslige klærne fra tidligere er byttet ut med en glatt, eggehvit skjorte, der hver eneste rugle er strøket bort. Luen har han også droppet, og det lyse håret er gredd bakover i glatte bølger. En serie bilder flimrer brått gjennom hodet mitt. Hånden min som stryker fingrene gjennom det plettfrie, tykke håret hans. Rufser det til i det jeg drar de myke leppene mot mine. Jeg renser halsen med et kremt for å tvinge meg selv tilbake til virkeligheten. Gnir hendene mine sammen i fanget og maner frem fornuften; han kan aldri bli min. «Men bare noe lite liksom. Har spist middag.»

«Jeg vet om et bra sted. Du kommer garantert til å bli sulten med en gang du kjenner lukten der. Marokkansk. Masse digg krydder. Du liker sterk mat?»  
«Jo, sikkert,» sier jeg og ser ned, fikler meningsløst med fingrene i fanget, og oppdager en liten flekk nederst på jakken som jeg skraper vekk med neglen. Ellers er jakken ren, og passer fint utenpå den grønne skjorten jeg har tatt på meg. Selv om jeg har hatt den i skjorten i årevis er den fremdeles fin. Nesten for fin. Jeg stresset litt med det. Da jeg så meg i speilet med nyfikset hår virket jeg så overpyntet at jeg droppet å knappe den igjen, og lot den henge åpen over t-skjorten i stedet. At jeg skulle gå med hans i kveld var selvsagt bare en spøk. Men det var en spøk som minnet meg på å ta skjorten med til ham. Og jeg gjorde det...nesten. Jeg la skjorten i en krøllete remapose, og sto med posen i hånden rett før jeg skulle gå ut døren. Så slo det meg: Dette kan bli siste gang jeg ser ham. Den tanken nektet å slippe taket, så jeg slapp posen i stedet. Et gisselplagg i 100 prosent egyptisk bomull ligger nå i en remapose på gulvet i gangen. Han må jo ville ha den tilbake.

«Sikkert?» hermer han. «Vet du ikke?» Han tar blikket fra veien og ser skrått bort på meg med lepper som er krøllet opp i et ertende smil. «Du må bare si om du ikke liker sterk mat altså. Det er mange som ikke takler det.»  
«Takler det jo. Men det er jo ikke noe godt når det blir så sterkt at du ikke kjenner smaken på hva du spiser liksom.»  
«Synes ingenting er for sterk jeg,» sier han mens han bøyer seg frem og myser mot trafikken som har stanset. De smale bremselysene på bilen foran lyser mot oss som sinte øyne. To filer er blitt til én fordi veiarbeid har flerret asfalten opp. «Tror jeg har ødelagt smaksløkene mine eller noe. Kunne lett spist en hel chili rå liksom.»  
«Det går ikke an å ødelegge smaksløker. Du har sikkert bare blitt tolerant,» ramler ut av meg. «Det er et stoff i chili, et slags legemiddel, som du kan utvikle toleranse for om du spise mye av det. Sånn så du kan med alle andre medisiner.»  
Jeg stopper meg selv før flere ord strømmer ut. Jeg pleier aldri å plumpe ut med sånne nerdete ting til noen, og aner ikke hva som fikk meg til å begynne med det nå.

«Wow! Det er fett da,» han smiler ut mot køen som nå sakte beveger seg foran oss, men det er som om han smiler til meg likevel. I hvert fall ikke _av_ meg, slik jeg er sikker på at alle andre jeg kjenner ville ha gjort om jeg begynte prate om sånne ting til dem. Men ikke Even. Han virker oppriktig fascinert. «Så da har jeg ikke føkka opp noe med smakene mine? Det er medisin, altså sunt da liksom?»  
«Stoffet _kurerer_ ingenting akkurat, men det inneholder et stoff som blir brukt for å lindre gikt og sånn.»  
«Kult! Du kan mye om chili, til å være en som ikke liker det,» sier han og ser på meg med et mykt smil om munnen, og øynene glitrer lattermildt.  
«Jeg liker det jo. Er bare ikke blitt immun som deg.»  
«Vi tar sjansen,» sier han fornøyd med et bestemt nikk ut mot trafikken som nå løser seg opp. Vi glir videre inn mellom gatene. «Jeg er sikker på at du vil digge det. Dessuten, siden jeg kan skrive det av som jobbmiddag så kan du bare bestille noe nytt helt til du får en rett du liker.»  
Jeg synker litt ned i setet, lettet over at middagen er gratis, men så tenker jeg på det ordet han sa. _Jobbmiddag_. Det er nesten som jeg hadde glemt hva alt dette dreier seg om. Glemt at dette bare er en av hans merkelige veldedighetsprosjekt. En ny runde i _gi taperen en sjanse_.  
«Men du, det forslaget du hadde-»  
«Kan vi ikke ta det litt senere»?» avbryter han. «Først så spiser vi? Det er faktisk et ordtak. Chili always comes first.»  
«Eh, tror ikke det er noen som sier det ass,» sier jeg gjennom lepper som nesten dirrer av en liten latter som presser seg frem. Han ser bort på meg med et blikk så ekte at jeg ikke klarer å tvile lenger. Han ser på meg som ingen andre gjør. Som om dette er her han faktisk vil være. Som om jeg er noen som er verdt å være med. 

«Joda. Always chili,» smiler han og blunker til meg med et smil som smelter vekk alt det som er kaldt inni meg.

 

 


	17. Bra dame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Restaurantbesøk del 1 av 2....

 

 

Even holder døren åpen for meg, og mot meg siver en påtrengende duft av krydder som får magen min til å stramme seg. Den rumler ikke, men trekker seg langsomt sammen som en stille, inderlig bønn om å bli fylt. Det lukter dødsgodt.

Vi blir stående rett innenfor døren når den glir sakte igjen bak oss. Restauranten er stappfull. Jeg ser rundt på de travle bordene. Ved vindusrekken sitter de fleste og spiser, bøyd over sine tallerkener. Et ungt par venter på maten og ser bort fra hverandre i hver sin retning. Et langbord i midten av lokalet er dekket av skitne tallerkener, tomme serveringsboller og mange halvfulle vinflasker. Rundt bordet sitter kvinner i førtiårene med rødmussede kinn og høye stemmer. En av dem slenger hodet bakover og skriker ut en latter som høres ut som en gal måke. Det får en eldre kvinne på bordet bortenfor, til å rynke på brynene mot selskapet. Jeg ser ingen ledige bord.

«Er visst helt fullt,» sier jeg og ser opp på Even som ikke ser særlig bekymret ut over det. Et avslappet smil hviler på leppene hans. Før han rekker å si noe hører jeg navnet hans bli ropt ut bak oss.

  
«Even!»  
Vi snur oss og der står en mann med blank isse omkranset av kullsvart hår og smiler mot oss. Han har runde kinn, en lang neserygg med knekk, og briller med syltynn stålinnfatning.  
«Farid!» utbryter Even og møter mannen i et varmt, høyt håndtrykk, som ender i en kameratslig klem. Når de glir ut av klemmen gliser Farid bredt og rister i Evens skulder med en hårete arm som stikker ut fra en kortermet rødrutete skjorte som henger løst over en bulende mage. Han kom ut fra kjøkkenet, men har verken forkle eller kokkeklær på seg. «Jeg ventet på deg!» sier Farid på gebrokkent oslosk.  
«Åh?» sier Even overrasket.  
«Ja, er jo to uker siden! Tenkte du var blitt lei maten?» sier Farid med et spøkende glimt i øyet.  
«Lei nei! Det er jo ikke mulig det,» ler Even og kikker seg rundt i lokalet. «Det er travelt i dag?»  
«Lørdag alltid travel. Men det er bra. Mat i magen er penger i kassa, du veit,» sier han fornøyd og flytter blikket for første gang over på meg. «Du har med besøk?»  
«Dette her er Isak ja,» sier Even og jeg kjenner der store hånden til Even på ryggen min. En frysning farer gjennom meg. Det føles som om den varme hånden hans gløder gjennom jakken, helt inn mot huden.

  
«Jeg tenkte jeg skulle lære han å like chili i kveld,» sier han og sender meg et raskt, subtilt blunk for å understreke vår interne spøk. Så retter han blikket mot Farid igjen. «Tror du det kan ordnes?»  
«For deg? Alltid,» sier han før han og roper høyt «Aziz!!!» ut mot en kelner som holder på å sette fra seg noen vinglass på et bord. Aziz kommer bort til oss med et tomt serveringsbrett og et avmålt smil. Evens hånd sklir vekk fra ryggen min, men jeg kan fremdeles kjenne avtrykket av den. Som et brennmerke som er etset inn der.

  
Azid og den eldre mannen utveksler noen ord på arabisk. Den unge kelneren snur og fortsetter innover i restauranten.  
«Azid fikser!» sier Farid og slår ut armen mot ryggen til kelneren som vi da følger etter.

Vi blir stående å betrakte kelneren i det han bøyer seg ned til det unge paret som fremdeles venter på maten. De to sitter på et bord med plass til fire. Kelneren spør om det er greit han tar den ytterste delen av bordet fra dem. Den unge kvinnen nikker, men sender kjæresten et forundret blikk som han responderer på med et likegyldig skuldertrekk.

  
Bordet blir raskt dekket på til oss. Når jakken min tar borti den unge damen da jeg henger den av med på stolryggen, er det er tydelig at plassen som kelneren har laget til oss ikke er beregnet til et bord til. Det føles nesten som at meg og Even er på en dobbeldate med det unge paret. _Date_. Jeg lukker øynene kort for å få det ordet ut av hodet like fort som det poppet opp.

  
«Sorry at det ble så trangt. Jeg trodde ikke at det skulle være så mye folk. Kanskje vi heller burde finne oss en rolig restaurant?» spør Even og vrir seg urolig i stolen mens blikket hans farer rundt i lokalet.  
«Nei nei, det går bra for meg altså,» sier jeg. « Så, dette her er liksom stamstedet ditt eller?»  
Han smiler ned i duken, virker nesten brydd. «Noe sånt.»

I neste øyeblikk står Farid ved bordet vårt. Han gir Even en meny, men når han rekker den andre til meg slipper han ikke taket på den.  
«Du trenger ikke meny. Bare hør på Even. Han anbefaler bra,» sier han og stirrer ned på meg med alvorlige øyne. Men så lyser de opp, og et smil sprer seg over ansiktet. «Neida, bare tuller med deg. Du kan få. Men hør på Even. Han er bra mann.»  
Han slipper taket i menyen og legger hånden på skulderen til Even.

  
«Hvor tid skal du ta med deg en bra dame her da? Endelig er du ikke alene - men så er det bare en kamerat?»  
Even ler en anstrengt, uekte latter jeg ikke har hørt fra ham før og strekker hendene ut mot bordplaten i det han lener seg bakover i stolen. «Eh...bra damer vokser jo ikke på trær da vet du...» mumler han.  
«Damene skulle løpe etter deg jo. Du er jo så bra mann. Og kjekk!» sier Farid og ser rett på meg. «Er ikke denne mannen kjekk?»

  
Spørsmålet er ikke retorisk. Han venter på et svar. Even ser forventningsfullt på meg over bordet også. Det føles som om hele den støyende restauranten blir helt stille og at alle her inne venter på et svar. Magen min strammer seg, men denne gangen er det ikke av sult, og jeg merker at hendene mine klemmer hardt på menyen. Så hardt at det sikkert er synlig hvor anspent jeg er. Jeg løsner grepet på menyen, legger den ned, men da vet jeg ikke lenger hva jeg skal gjøre med hendene, så i jeg knyter dem i fanget mens jeg stirrer ned på dem.  
«Eh, jo sikkert,» stotrer jeg frem.

Damen fra langbordet ler igjen og den sykt høye latteren gir gjenlyd i hele restauranten. Så høyt at Farid ser bort på dem og vekk fra meg. Men blikket til Even er fremdeles låst på meg.  
« _Sikkert_ som svar igjen?» ler han.

  
Farid avbryter oss heldigvis igjen med å prate om en ny spesialitet. Han babler i vei om en eller annen tante i familien sin hemmelige oppskrift.

Jeg puster ut, men skuldrene mine er fremdeles stive. Dette kommer til å bli en lang kveld.

 

 


	18. Tilknytningshormon

 

 

Det kjennes ut som om magen er fylt opp med tunge steiner. Even hadde spurt Farid om vi kunne få smake på litt av hvert fra menyen, og bordet ble dekket av små skåler med sauser, salater, kjøttboller, grillede grønnsaker, couscous og sterke gryteretter. Det var altfor mye mat til to personer, og jeg hadde fortsatt å spise lenge etter at jeg var mett. Even sin entusiasme var mye av grunnen til det. _Har du ikke smakt disse? De må du smake. De var dødsdigg._

Jeg hadde likt det meste, bortsett fra noe bønnesalatgreier som smakte appelsin. Even hadde ledd høyt da jeg kremtet lavt og skylte smaken vekk med en slurk øl. Han sa det var morsomt hvor lett ansiktet mitt avslørte at jeg ikke likte noe.  
_Ja, men hallo? Appelsin til kjøtt? Hører ikke sammen ass._

  
Paret ved siden av hadde spist fort og bedt om regningen med en gang. De er gått nå. Det samme er de høylytte damene fra langbordet. Det er blitt såpass rolig i restauranten at jeg for første gang legger merke til at det strømmer en svak og tydelig arabisk rytme fra høyttalerne.

«Plass til dessert?» spør han med et lite smil og som gjør at jeg ikke klarer å tyde om han mener alvor eller ikke.  
«Er du serr? Hadde du klart dessert nå? Jeg er stappmett,» sier jeg og legger begge hendene på magen. Even gjør det samme og synker bakover i stolen.  
«Tror kanskje ikke at jeg orker dessert jeg heller nei,» ler han og så nikker han mot glasset mitt. «Noe mer å drikke da?»

Blikket mitt vandrer nedover de fettete fingermerkene på ølglasset og ned til bunnen, der en solid skvett med øl ligger tam, lunken og glemt. Jeg rister på hodet.

Jeg kan ikke huske sist jeg takket nei til en ny øl. Men jeg hadde egentlig ikke tenkt å takke ja til den første engang. Jeg ville ha sagt nei, hadde det ikke vært for at Even insisterte. _Vil du ikke ha en øl? Det er jo lørdag. Jeg hadde tatt det selv om jeg ikke kjørte._  
Jeg hadde nippet forsiktig i den. Følte at hver slurk jeg tok minnet ham på at jeg var en full idiot første gang vi møttes. Jeg var samtidig redd for at den roen som øl alltid gir meg, skulle gi meg lyst på enda mer øl. Men roen hadde kommet uten øl denne gangen. Roen hadde kommet av å bare være nær ham. Så fort maten kom på bordet føltes nemlig alt helt chill. Som om dette var noe vi to pleide å gjøre på lørdagskvelder, småsnakke sammen over sterk mat. Han snakket mest; fortalte historier om det rareste han hadde spist, om matforgiftninger, om mat han elsket og mat han ikke likte, og spurte meg om det samme. Vi hadde klart å fylle over en time med matprat, men nå er vi begge stille.

Med stillheten kommer også påminnelsen om hvorfor vi sitter her.

Even trykker en serviett mot de fyldige leppene sine, før han krøller den sammen til en ball i neven. «Da er det vel på tide jeg forteller om forslaget mitt...» begynner han, med blikket festet på knyttneven på bordet foran seg. «Bare for å ha spurt deg en aller siste gang: Du er helt sikker på at jobben ikke er noe for deg?»  
«Ja. Jeg er det,» sier jeg bestemt.

Even ser ned i duken. Det er en mørkebrun flekk ved siden av tallerkenen hans. Han strekker ut pekefingeren fra den knyttede neven, forsøker å pirke vekk flekken, men det går ikke for det er tydeligvis en flekk som var det fra før. En sånn flekk som er falmet, og som ikke har gått bort i vasken. Han trekker pusten dypt og holder den lenge inne før han puster den ut så høyt at jeg kan høre det. Det virker som at han forsøker dra ut tiden.  
«Så hva er forslaget ditt da?» ramler det ut av meg. Da løfter han blikket mot meg, og retter seg litt opp i stolen.  
«Jo... Det er snakk om en jobb ingen av de på kontoret har tid til og som jeg tror ingen av dem har lyst til å gjøre det heller.»  
«En skikkelig drittjobb med andre ord,» konstaterer jeg, men sørger for å presse frem et smil i munnviken for å gjøre ordene mildere.  
«Eller lettjente penger. Det spørs litt hvordan du ser på det,» sier Even og trekker på skuldrene. «Kanskje vil du se at dette  er et bra sted å jobbe fast. Hvis du fremdeles ikke vil ha jobben etter de to ukene dette tar, så er det greit. Da har du i hvertfall fått sett arbeidsplassen vår fra innsiden.»  
«Jeg kommer ikke til å ombestemme meg,» sier jeg bestemt. «Men fortell hva det går ut på da? Var du serr når du sa tre månedslønner?»

Vi blir avbrutt av klikkene lakksko over gulvet og sekundet etter står Farid ved bordet vårt. «Det smakte ja?» smiler han og dytter brillene lenger opp på den krumme neseryggen med en tykk pekefinger før han veiver hånden over de tomme skålene på bordet. «Det ser ut som det gjorde det!»  
«Ja, det var dødsdigg som vanlig,» sier Even.  
«Ja, kjempegodt,» stemmer jeg i langt lavere i stemmen enn Even, men føler jeg må si noe jeg også.  
Farid slår nevene sammen og ser på Even som nikker når Farid spør om alt skal på «konto», hva nå enn det betyr.

Så snart Farid er gått fra bordet, så ser Even på den store klokken han har rundt håndleddet og banner lavt når han ser hvor mye den er.

«Er det greit vi fortsetter praten i bilen når jeg kjører? Siden det ble så mye styr med å dra inn på jobb, har Luhrmann vært hjemme alene i mange timer nå. Blir helt stressa av å tenke på han. Går det greit?»  
Even sine øyenbryn er presset sammen slik at en bekymret strek kommer til syne i mellom dem. Jeg ser at tanken på Luhrmann hjemme alene stresser han, og det rare er at da stresser det meg også. Jeg blir skikkelig trist av å tenke på Luhrmann som lurer på hvor Even er. Det er som om jeg nesten kan føle tristheten Luhrmann føler når Even er borte.

«Sorry. Du syns sikkert det virker helt teit. Å være så stresset for en hund som er alene litt,» sier han mens han reiser seg fra stolen og begynner ta på seg frakken. «Men det er alltid sånn når jeg drar fra ham. Jeg klarer ikke la vær å tenke på at han jo ikke aner hvorfor jeg drar eller om jeg i det hele tatt kommer tilbake.»

Jeg reiser meg jeg også. Tar på meg jakken og tenker hardt på noe å si. Noe som skal få ham til å forstå at jeg ikke synes det er det minste teit. Jeg liker ikke at han tror at jeg tenker at det er det.  
Even drar meg ut av tankene med å le en anstrengt liten latter.  
«Mikael pleier å erte meg for at jeg oppfører meg som om jeg har en unge hjemme.»  
«Det er faktisk vitenskapelig bevist at hund er litt som å ha en unge,» svarer jeg lynraskt, fornøyd med å endelig komme på noe å si. Så fornøyd at jeg ikke tenker over om det er teit det jeg sier eller ikke. «Det som skjer når hunder og eiere ser hverandre i øynene, er at det skilles ut et sånn tilknytningshormon. Det er faktisk det samme hormonet som skilles ut hos kvinner som ammer.»

Blikket mitt møter det glødende, hypnotiserende blikket hans, og jeg slutter å puste. Hvorfor ser han på meg på den måten? Han sier ingenting, bare stirrer på meg med leppene buet opp i et lite smil.  
«Hva er det?» spør jeg og kjenner hele pannen stramme seg når jeg myser mot ham.  
«Ingenting, eller...» Han flytter blikket til siden, lar det gli ut vinduet, ut mot den mørke tomme gaten. «Jeg liker å få rett bare. Jeg hadde en følelse når det gjaldt deg, og dess mer jeg prater med deg, dess mer merker jeg jo at det stemmer.»  
«Hva da _stemmer_?»  
«Nei, altså... du er ganske spesiell du, Isak. På en veldig bra måte altså. Det håper jeg du vet.»

Jeg skulle blitt fylt med glede nå. Men jeg blir ikke det. Jeg blir bare fylt med angst for den dagen han innser at jeg ikke er den han tror jeg er.

 

 


	19. Ekstra interessert

 

  
«Hei! Vekket jeg deg?» Magnus høres irriterende våken ut. Jeg mumler ned i puten at det er søndag. Selvfølgelig vekket han meg. Jeg spør hva som skjer. Han pleier nesten aldri ringe meg, som regel bare tekster vi.  
«Gjett hva jeg skal i morgen da?»  
«Jeg sover, Mags. Gidder ikke gjette.»  
«De ringte fra Vandeley. Jeg begynner i morgen!» Jeg kan høre det store gliset hans gjennom telefonen. Gleden hans får meg til å våkne litt mer. Jeg setter meg opp i sengen. Jeg gnikker søvnen ut av øynene med en knyttneve, og må la hånden hvile over ansiktet for å beskytte meg fra den smale sprekken av skarpt lys som trenger seg inn mellom persiennene.

«Fett. Var det han Even som ringte deg da eller?» spør jeg og hører at stemmen min sprekker når jeg sier navnet hans. Even. Even som var med meg i hele natt. I drømmene mine. Igjen holdt han rundt meg og fylte meg med den herlige, varmen som er bedre enn noe jeg noen gang har kjent. Akkurat som i drømmen forrige natt. Men denne gangen hvisket han noe i øret mitt mens han holdt meg. I denne drømmen hvisket han de siste ordene han sa til meg før jeg steg ut av bilen hans i går. Jeg hadde løsnet setebeltet og klarte ikke å se bort på ham da jeg sa at vi snakkes på mandag.  
_Gleder meg til å se deg igjen, Isak._

«Jepp. Det var han ja. Jeg begynte jo å ane noe når han ringte meg i går fordi jeg hadde glemt adressen på cven. Visste ikke det var så viktig med adresse liksom, men tenkte de sikkert måtte være ekstra interessert i meg siden de ville ha den, sant? Han ville forresten ha din også. Det er sikkert et godt tegn! Kanskje du hører noe du også i dag? Men visst du ikke gjør det, så trenger ikke det bety noe altså. De skulle jo egentlig bestemme seg til uken. Det var det de sa. Men du må ikke ha telefonen på lydløs i dag hvertfall. Han ringte meg nå nettopp. Faen, shit. Kanskje han prøver å ringe deg nå også, og så er linjen opptatt. Har du sånn at du kan høre når andre forsøker ringe deg? Kanskje vi bør legge på.».  
Magnus snakker så fort og intenst at ordene nesten snubler i hverandre og han bare så vidt rekker å trekke pusten. I et øyeblikk vurderer jeg å si at å legge på er en veldig god ide. Jeg føler blodet suse i øret mitt, sliten av alle ordene hans. Men jeg vet at jeg ikke har noe valg. Jeg må fortelle det.  
«Du, jeg har snakket med han allerede.»  
«Hæ? Har du? Har du fått jobben?» Jeg hører et lyst hvin i bakgrunnen. Vilde. _Har Isak fått jobben?_ Magnus hysjer på henne. «Vent litt, Vilde.»  
Jeg kniper øynene igjen, men nå er det ikke på grunn av lyset i rommet. Nå er det for å stålsette meg.

«Fortell! Fikk du jobben?»  
«Nei, ikke helt,» begynne jeg og trekker pusten dypt. «Jeg skal være der i noen uker. Bare for å hjelpe til med noen filer og noe greier.»  
«Hæ? Noen uker? Hva med stillingen du søkte på da? Hva greier er det du skal gjøre?»  
Jeg kan se for meg ansiktet hans like tydelig som om han var her rett foran meg. Store kuleøyne og måpende munn.  
«De trenger noen til å tagge noen bilder, lydfiler og sånn. Blir litt sånn...prosjektstilling på en måte. Jævlig kjedelig, men lettjente penger egentlig, så takket ja.»  
«Tagge filer? Jammen, hva med den andre jobben?»  
«Tror egentlig ikke den passet noe særlig for meg uansett. Det er chill. Ikke noe å stresse med. Men du, kan vi ikke bare snakkes litt senere?»  
«Jojo, greit det. Men begynner du i morgen du også eller?»  
«Ja...»  
«Da kan jo jeg plukke deg opp! Og så kan vi spise kebab til lunsj! Fy faen, dette blir jo dritfett! Men tror du ikke at du får fortsette der? Det er vel mulig for fast jobb vel?»  
«Jo sikkert,» sier jeg for å få ham til å slutte snakke. «Men seriøst. Jeg har nettopp våkna og må sykt pisse. Jeg ringer deg, okey?»  
«Ja, greit. Chattes senere.» Jeg hører Vilde rope i bakgrunnen at han må hilse. «Vilde hilser.»  
«Hils tilbake.»  
«Men du, bare en siste ting... » Magnus begynner igjen å prate uavbrutt om logistikk for morgendagen. Noe om at han må kjøre Vilde på jobb og om jeg kan gå ned til Meny og bli plukket opp der. Det er forøvrig bare en av alle alternativene han går igjennom. Jeg hører ikke etter lenger. Jeg tenker bare på en eneste ting:  
_Gleder meg til å se deg igjen, Isak._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere skal få vite mer om hva den jobben egentlig er altså... men nå er det helg. :) Vanligvis er ikke mandager noe en gleder seg til, men jeg håper i hvertfall noen av dere vil være med på jobb. :)
> 
> (Ps, selvvom jeg ikke har rukket svare alle kommentarer, må jeg jo bare få understreke hvor sykt sykt glad jeg blir for hver eneste av dere som gidder legge igjen noen ord om at denne historien er verdt å følge. Det hadde ikke vært noen historie uten dere. Tusen tusen takk.)


	20. Han smiler

 

Hånden min hviler ved siden av tastaturet. Langfingeren min slår i takt med klokken på veggen bak meg som tikker sekundene sakte inn i evigheten. Det føles i hvert fall som en evighet, men klokken i hjørnet på pc-en forteller meg at knapt en time er gått. Magnus hadde vært så redd for å komme for sent, at vi kom hit altfor tidlig. Det var ingen i resepsjonen da vi kom, men Mikael hadde kommet inn i vestibylen rett etter.

«Der var dere ja,» sa han da han fikk øye på oss, og dro av seg luen før han håndhilste oss velkommen. Han greidde fingrene gjennom det brune halvlange håret og sukket litt tungt, som om det var ubeleilig at vi var tidlig. Eller som om det var ubeleilig at vi var her i det hele tatt. Han trodde nok i hvert fall ikke han skulle se meg igjen, og jeg var egentlig bare lettet over at Even hadde informert ham om at jeg skulle komme i dag i det hele tatt. Jeg mistenker at avgjørelsen om både meg og Magnus ble tatt ene og alene av Even. Jeg har ikke inntrykk av at Mikael liker meg noe særlig og jeg kunne raskt sanse hans misnøye med Evens beslutning. Den skjulte han dårlig bak stramme lepper og et blikk som flakket rundt uten å lande på noen av oss.

  
«Det blir nok litt venting på dere idag,» sa han da han åpnet adgangsporten for oss. Vi fulgte med ham opp den brede trappen. «Det var strengt tatt ikke nødvendig dere kom inn allerede i dag. Teamet _ditt_ er i hvert fall ikke helt forberedt på det, Magnus. De trodde nok ikke avgjørelsen skulle bli tatt så fort. Jeg tenkte informere dem på morgenmøte klokken ni.»  
«Ja, men han Even sa -» begynte Magnus, men Mikael avbrøt ham.  
«Even blir litt ivrig av og til. Men for all del, det er kanskje like greit for deg å bli kjent med folk og sånn i dag.» Det var kun Magnus han snakket med. Jeg ble gående et par trappetrinn bak dem hele veien opp.

Mikael hadde overlatt Magnus til en høy, tynn fyr med store briller. Bedt ham ta bilde av Magnus og fikse ham et adgangskort. Jeg ble stående igjen med Mikael som forklarte at jeg bare trengte et midlertidig kort. Det skulle han hente til meg senere.  
Midlertidig. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor det ordet stakk, men de gjorde det likevel.  
«Jeg kan vise deg kopirommet der det er en pc du kan jobbe på,» sa han og jeg fulgte etter. «Det er bare en svart/hvitt -skriver som ikke så veldig mange bruker, så der får du sitte ganske uforstyrret. Det kommer en for å vise deg hva du skal gjøre, men han er sjeldent på jobb før ni. Du får ta deg en kopp kaffe mens du venter.»

 

Så nå sitter jeg her, på det smale kopirommet med en full kopp kald kaffe jeg var for høflig til å avslå og lyden av tikkingen fra veggklokken som eneste selskap. En matthet kryper innover det teppebelagte gulvet og fyller meg med følelsen av å være bortgjemt og uønsket. Jeg er på en måte glad for at jeg er avskåret fra alle nysgjerrige blikk, men jeg hater å være alene med tankene mine og her er det ingen distraksjoner. Det er ingen vindu, så lysrørene i taket er det eneste lyset som skinner kaldt over de hvite kjølige veggene som er nakne, kun dekket av en lav rekke arkivskap, veggklokken og en stor printer som står innerst i hjørnet.

Døren blir brått åpnet opp og et hvitt, velkjent hode stikker inn. To tunge labber finner raskt lårene mine, og jeg blir trillet et lite stykke bakover på kontorstolen.  
«Hei, Luhrmann!» Jeg holder hodet hans mellom hendene for å kose med ørene hans, samtidig som jeg forsøker å holde den ivrige tungen vekke fra ørene mine.  
Jeg ser opp på den vakre, høye skikkelsen bak ham og setter pusten i halsen. Det blonde håret virker blondere enn vanlig i det skarpe taklyset og de isblå øynene er skarpe og iakttagende. En lyseblå skjortekrage stikker fram fra under en mørk, finstrikket genser som klenger seg tett inntil kroppen, og avslører hvor hardt og bredt brystet hans er.

«Halla!» sier han og hjelper meg skubbe Luhrmann ned på gulvet. «Har du ventet her lenge?»  
Luhrmann setter seg og hviler hodet sitt på pulten min, og ser bort på meg med et bedende blikk. _Om jeg ligger helt i ro sånn, klapper du meg litt da, eller?_

«Neida, en times tid. Satt på med Magnus som insisterte på å komme så sykt tidlig,» sier jeg mens jeg stryker en hånd over Luhrmann sitt varme hode, videre ned mot den lodne nakken. Kjenner de stive hårene i mellom fingrene. Han kniper øynene igjen, og det ser ut som munnen er trukket opp i et smil, men det er kanskje en naturlig bue som leppene hans alltid har.

«Det ser ut som at han smiler,» sier jeg og må smile selv av synet.  
«Ja, men jeg tror det faktisk er det han gjør. Har lest at det ikke er veldig uvanlig. De hermer etter ansiktene våre?» sier han litt usikkert, som om han ikke husker helt det han har lest.  
«Mhm. Tror jeg har hørt noe sånt jeg også,» sier jeg og smiler enda mer når to fortenner kommer til syne idet Luhrmann trekker opp leppene enda mer.

Even legger hånden sin på nakken til Luhrmann han også. Rett ved siden av min. Nakken til det store dyret er stor nok til oss begge, men lillefingeren hans stryker likevel bortover tommelen min. Hver eneste finger stivner til. Blir liggende urørlig i pelsen. Så glir halve hånden hans over min. Tre av fingrene hans stryker forsiktig over hånden, fingrene følger fjærlett den sitrende hunden på håndflaten min. En tilfeldig berøring i et tilfeldig sekund som likevel gir meg mer intensitet enn noen annen berøring jeg noensinne har følt.

Det åpne, søkende blikket hans møter mitt og gir meg noen sekunders håp. Et håp om at den flyktige berøringen ikke var tilfeldig, men jeg kan ikke tillate meg å tenke slik; det er bare i mitt eget hode. Jeg må slutte å føle så mye. Hvorfor får han meg til å føle så mye? Jeg prøver å fortelle meg selv at det bare er fordi han er pen. Ikke noe mer enn det.

Jeg kan kanskje få hodet mitt til å tro at det er forklaringen. Men merker raskt at kroppen min nekter å bli med på den løgnen. Pene folk gjør meg ikke knusktørr i munnen. De gjør meg ikke svimmel av et tungt sug i magen som kommer bare av å se på dem. Pene folk gjør ikke vondt i hjertet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er så utrolig lettet og glad over alle dere som fortsatt er med meg og ønsker følge denne historien! Håper ikke første dag på jobb skuffer, og jeg blir utrolig takknemlig om noen vil dele litt om hva dere synes med meg. :)
> 
> Varsel om mulig oppdateringspause: Legger ut på en liten storbytur snart. Litt usikker på når neste oppdatering kommer på grunn av det. Gutta blir med meg, på mellomlandinger og venting og sånn...Men ville bare gi en liten heads up i tilfelle det går unormalt lenge til arbeidsdagen til Isak fortsetter. Men så lenge jeg vet dere fortsetter å ville lese mer, skal jeg fortsette skrive så ofte jeg kan. :)


	21. Velkommen til oss

 

«Det går helt fint. Det er jo bare for noen uker.»  
«Ja, men du har jo ikke vindu her inne engang,» sier Even og kaster et raskt blikk rundt i rommet, før det fester seg ved ansiktet mitt. «Jeg kan fikse deg en bedre plass å sitte altså.»  
Jeg rister avvisende på hodet. «Neida, det går bra.»  
«Er du sikker?» Med hodet litt bøyd ser han opp på meg med et granskende blikk, som for å vurdere om jeg faktisk mener det jeg sier.  
«Hvis du sier det så. Det fine er at kontoret mitt bare er rett bortenfor her, så kanskje Luhrmann kan besøke deg av og til? Han kjeder seg ofte på kontoret når jeg er i møter og sånn. Om du ikke har noe imot det altså.»  
«Har ikke det. Bare fett med besøk,» sier jeg og smiler av at Luhrmann har lagt den ene labben på kneet mitt. Jeg legger hånden min over poten hans. Han dytter borti den med en kald, fuktig snute. En lav brummelyd av misnøye kommer fra bakerst i halsen hans. _Kan ikke den hånden klappe meg litt mer i stedet?_

Jeg rekker ikke klappe ham mer fordi Even kaster et blikk på veggklokken bak meg og sier at jeg i hvert fall ikke trenger å sitte her å vente uten noe å gjøre.  
«Bli med meg, så kan jeg vise deg hvor jeg sitter.» Han går ut døren, uten å vente på svar. Meg og Luhrmann følger lydig etter.

 

Bortsett fra den svake summingen fra ventilasjonsanlegget er det stille på det store kontoret hans. Like stille som i resten av fløyen der alle kontorene bortover korridoren ser ut til å være tomme. Det er tydelig at arbeidsdagen begynner først etter klokka ni for de aller fleste.

«Her er kontoret vårt,» sier han og slår ut armen uten å se opp. Som om han nesten virker brydd over det romslige rommet uten at jeg helt kan forstå hvorfor. Kanskje er kontrasten til mitt lille kott det som gjør han brydd?  
«Vårt?» Det er riktignok stort nok til flere, men jeg ser bare en skrivepult.  
«Ja, meg og Luhrmann,» sier han og smiler han ned i noen ark han begynner å bla gjennom fra en papirstabel på pulten. Jeg vet ikke om han ser etter noe, men han løfter av et og et ark fra bunken, uten å egentlig ta seg tid til å se på dem.

Jeg tar noen steg frem mot det store vinduet som utgjør en hel gjennomsiktig vegg ut mot gaten. Først ser jeg kun speilbilde av meg selv i glasset, men når jeg kommer nærmere ser jeg parken nedenfor som kjemper seg ut av morgenmørke.  
Den svake lyden av papir mot papir fra bunken som Even blar i nå, er ikke nok til å bryte stillheten.  
«Fin utsikt,» sier jeg bare for å si noe, men utsikten er ikke fin. Alt er bare grått utenfor. Under den mørke vinterhimmelen ligger parken øde og i skumringen fra natten, som enda henger igjen mellom trærne, virker utsiden dyster.

Luhrmann skubber borti meg, presser meg sidelengs inn mot ruten, slik at jeg må støtte meg mot glassvinduet med en hånd for å ikke miste fotfeste.  
«Luhrmann da,» sier Even oppgitt. «Sorry, han feilberegner hvor stor han er, så han dulter ofte borti både folk og ting.»

Jeg ser ned på en stor brun hundeseng nede ved beina mine. Det var den Luhrmann hadde presset seg forbi meg for å komme bort til.  
«Det var jeg som sto i veien,» sier jeg lattermildt. Han legger seg ned i den, uten å bry seg om at han legger seg rett oppå en gul tennisball og en liten slitt teddybjørn. De små lekene blir skjult under den tunge kroppen hans. Det store hodet hviler utenfor tøykanten, og snuten er plassert på gulvet rett foran to hundeskåler. Den ene skålen er i metall og fylt med vann, mens den andre skålen er i hvit porselen, halvfull av små brune kuler og med motiv av små, svarte poteavtrykk.

Plutselig løfter Luhrmann hodet opp, ser rett frem med ørene på stilk. Han har fått øye på noe gjennom glassveggen. Jeg snur meg og ser at det er Mikael som kommer gående bortover korridoren mot oss, sammen med Magnus som får øye på meg og vinker ivrig. Jeg synes det er teit av Magnus å vinke så voldsomt, så jeg smiler brydd og snur hodet vekk uten å vinke tilbake. Jeg rekker forøvrig å registrere at Mikael nikker inn mot oss og jeg forstår at det er hit de er på vei.

 

«Velkommen til oss,» sier Even og rekker Magnus hånden. Magnus takker med et stort glis om munnen og Even spør om han er spent på første arbeidsdag.  
«Ja, men jeg er klar jeg ass!»

Mikael sier de var på vei inn til morgenmøte, men at han bare skulle hente laptopen. «Du er vel på vei inn der selv, Even?»  
«Må jeg egentlig det? Tenkte å vise Isak rundt,» sier Even, men så løfter han brynene som om han fikk en lys ide, og ser bort på meg. «Men egentlig bør vi jo dra på morgenmøte alle fire?»  
Jeg rekker såvidt begynne på en nølende eh-lyd, før Mikael bryter inn: «Han trenger ikke det. Han skal jo ikke jobbe med noen av dem.»  
«Det er jo greit han får hilse på folkene her likevel,» sier Even hardt og gir Mikael et olmt blikk som ikke kan misforstås som noe annet enn irritasjon. «Hvorfor skulle han ikke det?»  
Den dype, biske stemmen hans gjør at vi alle blir dratt ned i en underlig tung stillhet som varer i sekunder som virker som flere minutt.  
«Ja jøss. Greit det,» sier Mikael og løfter hendene avvæpnende opp. «Jeg forstår bare ikke vitsen. Men altså, jeg mener ikke å krangle med deg liksom.»

Jeg merker at Magnus forsøker å få øyekontakt med meg, men jeg vet at han garantert kommer til å lage en grimase til meg for å ordløst påpeke kleinheten i rommet. En grimase han selv vil tro at er diskret, men som alle vil legge merke til, derfor unngår jeg blikket hans. Jeg stirrer ned på de blanke skoene til Even rett foran meg i stedet og tar meg selv i å lure på hvilke sokker han går med. Om de er like snodige som melonsokkene jeg så ham med sist, eller om det bare var en tullegave han gikk med på grunn av at alle hans vanlige sorte sokker var til vask.

  
Mikael trekker på skuldrene, og retter blikket mot meg.  
«Isak, du må gjerne bli med på møte. Det er helt opp til deg tenker jeg. Og vi er ikke alltid like morgengretne med hverandre altså,» sier han og buer munnen i et utilpass skeivt smil. Vi ler alle litt av forsøket hans på å lette stemningen, men det er et tynt tamt kor av klein humring.

Even trekker pusten og legger en hånd på overarmen til Mikael.  
«Sorry. Jeg skulle sikkert ikke ha droppet turen innom KB i morges. Jeg trenger nok en stor kopp kaffe. Var ikke meningen å være krass»  
Mikael sender Even et dypt nikk som viser at de er enige om våpenhvile, og så ser han på meg igjen. «Blir du med?»  
«Hvis det er det samme for dere, så står jeg helst over,» svarer jeg. Even spør om jeg er sikker, men jeg svarer at jeg helst bare vil begynne å jobbe så fort som mulig.  
«Men det fikser vi,» sier Mikael blidt. «Han som skal vise deg databasen blir ikke med på morgenmøte han heller. Jeg ba ham komme rett hit. Han er her sikkert snart.»

Mikael tar et steg tilbake, klar for å gå ut av rommet. Magnus snur seg mot døren, og da stabler Luhrmann seg på beina og loffer slapt mot oss. Han forsto nok at dersom han skal rekke å lukte på den nye personen i rommet, så må han gjøre det nå, før de går ut. Han går bort og snuser Magnus litt på genseren. Magnus ler frydefullt og holder hendene opp. Som om han tror Luhrmann vil bite når som helst. Men Luhrmann bare rister litt på hodet så ørene flagrer og så labber han tilbake til sengen sin.

«Shit ass. Han ser mye større ut når han står oppreist!» utbryter Magnus. Jeg kjenner at et smil bryter fram på ansiktet mitt. De andre smiler også, men de smiler av Magnus sin reaksjon. Jeg smiler på grunn av Luhrmann sin. Han hoppet ikke, han logret ikke, og det kom ingen brumlende lyder fra halsen hans.  
_Han pleier jo ikke oppføre seg sånn_ , hadde Mikael sagt da Luhrmann overfalt meg i stolen på jobbintervjuet og nå innser jeg at det faktisk stemmer. Det er meg. Luhrmann liker _meg_.

«Han går ikke rundt her løs på huset altså. Han ligger stort sett i ro her inne. Og han er veldig snill,» beroliger Even.  
«Jeg er ikke redd han altså. Er bare det at han så mye mindre ut sist han bare lå på gulvet i møterommet. Da lå jeg jo nesten ikke merke til han. Eller vent litt...»  
Magnus legger hodet på skakke og en liten rynke kom til syne mellom brynene hans.  
«Jeg hadde jo sett han før det også! Det var jo han jeg så utenfor på fredag og trodde var en føkkings hest liksom!» utbryter Magnus entusiastisk, som om han nettopp har kommet på noe helt fantastisk. «Husker du det, Isak?»  
Jeg hadde helt glemt at han så meg og Even prate utenfor på fredag. Og på den høye stemmen til Magnus, høres det ut som han hadde glemt det selv. Helt til nå.

Akkurat i dette sekundet går det opp for ham at Luhrmann er den samme store hunden han så på avstand før jobbintervjuet. En slutning bare en som Magnus trenger en hel helg på å komme frem til. «Ja, stod ikke dere to utenfor her og pratet i lag da forresten?»

Mikael har åpnet munnen på gløtt og stirrer forventningsfullt bort på Even. Jeg kan tydelig lese tankene hans som stråler ut av de store, brune øynene; _kjente du Isak fra før?_  
Når Even ikke svarer, men stirrer tomt tilbake på Magnus med munnen på gløtt, prøver jeg hardt å komme på noe å si selv. Men ikke et eneste ord dukker opp i hodet mitt.

«Capsen,» sier Even plutselig og vi stirrer alle på ham med hevede øyebryn.  
«Jeg spurte bare om det var hans caps. Den lå...på bakken.»  
«Ja. Men det var ikke det,» legger jeg fort til og hele ansiktet mitt er som stivnet gips.  
«Okei?» Måten Mikael drar på ordet gjør det klart at både forklaringen og de stive ansiktene våre virker merkelig på ham. Så strømmer det ut et kort, men høy latter fra Magnus.  
«Det kunne det lett ha vært! Isak mister alltid capser,» sier han og og dulter borti skulderen min med sin egen. «Tror jeg har fire stykk hjemme som er dine.»

Det banker hardt på glassdøren og vi snur oss alle mot den store skikkelsen som har dukket opp i døråpningen uten at noen av oss merket at han kom.  
«Skulle jeg hjelpe til med noen filer her eller?» spør mannen med en høy, rar dialekt jeg ikke klarer å plassere som noe annet enn en rar blanding mellom trøndersk og oslomål. Han drar en stor neve over det glattbarberte hodet med tatoverte armer som stikker ut fra en sliten t-skjorte med et falmet bandmotiv.

«Der var du, Trygve,» sier Mikael og peker på meg med en åpen hånd. «Dette er Isak som skal få orden på filene våre.»  
En vanlig person ville brukt tre-fire steg bort til oss, men den gigantiske fyren tar to steg og plutselig står han rett foran meg. Han rekker hånden mot meg, og skviser knoklene mine hvite i et stramt grep.  
«Trygve. Hyggelig,» brummer han med et ansikt som ser alt annet enn hyggelig ut.  
«Isak,» stotrer jeg frem og forbanner meg over den snillistiske veledighetsprofilen til selskapet. Flott. Jeg skal tydeligvis få opplæring av en tidligere straffedømt gjengleder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der fortsatte endelig arbeidsdagen til Isak gitt... takk til KLM for behagelige seter, hvitvin inkludert i prisen (!) og turbulensfri flygning som gjorde dette kapittelet mulig. :) OG ikke minst. Tusen takk til alle som kommenterte på forrige kapitell! Det ga meg skikkelig skrivelyst på reisen og gjorde det umulig å ikke tenke på jobb. (Men Isak sin jobb. Ikke min egen. :P ) Håper dere liker denne oppdateringen fra luften. 
> 
> Har dere lyst til å ligge igjen noen ord til meg om hva dere tenker, blir jeg (som dere sikkert vet etterhvert) veldig, veldig glad! :)


	22. Kjøttfri mandag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er så ubeskrivelig heldig at jeg har en gjeng herlige folk som fremdeles velger å følge denne historien. Som dere sikkert vet er engasjementet deres hele drivkraften til å fortsette fortelle denne historien. Så tusen takk for hver eneste kudos og kommentar! Betyr SÅ mye for meg. Anyway, var ikke det jeg egentlig skulle si. Det jeg skulle si er at blant dere lesere er det noen fra våre fine naboland, og i dette kapittelet kommer en referanse dere kanskje ikke kjenner til. Så her er bare en liten FYI: Finn.no er norges største markedsplass på nettet med annonser som viser hus til salgs (i tillegg til mye annet). «Alle» bruker finn. Trygve også. ;)

 

 

«Du kjenner til Finn, ikke sant?» spør Trygve og vipper bakover på kontorstolen sin. Det er fremdeles mørke striper i teppet, avtrykk etter at Trygve rullet stolen inn fra kontoret i siden av.  
«Eh, nei, jeg tror ikke det. Hvem er det?» spør jeg og kan kjenne overarmen hans presse seg inn mot min. En overarm som har større omkrets enn låret mitt; denne pulten er ikke stor nok til oss begge. Jeg hater å sitte for tett på folk. På bussen skviser jeg meg inntil vinduet når noen setter seg ved siden av meg. Nå forsøker jeg å trykke meg enda nærmere veggen, men slipper ikke unna gnissingen fra armen til Trygve.

«Nei, ikke hvem. Jeg mener finn.no. Hvordan du søker der inne; haker av for ulike valg og sånn. Det kjenner du til, sant?» sier han og lener seg fremover mot pulten med blikket på skjermen. Spørsmålet er opplagt. Hvem har ikke søkt på finn.no liksom? Men jeg får ikke inntrykk av at han forsøker å være nedlatende egentlig. Stemmen er faktisk overraskende lav og mild. Som stemmen til en tålmodig, lavmælt psykiater, ikke en gigant av en tatovert fyr.

 

Han åpner nettleseren, laster inn siden med boliger til salgs. Så lener han seg tilbake i stolen og slår ut med hånden mot skjermen.  
«La oss si at du er på jakt etter en rekkehusleilighet på Tjøme med balkong og peis. Hvor lang tid bruker du på å finne det?»  
«Leiligheter? Eh, jeg trodde det var bilder og sånn jeg skulle sortere jeg,» spør jeg spakt, og myser mot skjermen.  
«Jeg skal bare vise deg noe. Søk da,» sier han og i sidesynet seg jeg han bevege leppene i en bue som ligner på et svakt smil inne i helskjegget. «Hjumoor mi.»  
Det tar noen sekunder før jeg forstår at de siste ordene var hans faktisk var et forsøk på engelsk.

Jeg haker av alle boksene i søkefeltet på siden til jeg sitter igjen med et knippe utvalg av rekkehus på Tjøme. Alle med peis og balkong.  
«Sånn?» spør jeg og titter raskt bort på ham.

Han overtar musepekeren og laster inn siden på ny, før han lener seg tilbake til stolen igjen. «Fint. Nå kan du jo forsøke igjen. Men denne gangen, uten å bruke filter eller søk.»  
«Hæ? Lete gjennom alle annonsene? Uten å velge område i landet engang? Det går jo ikke,» sier jeg og ser på ham. «Det er jo lagt ut 993 nye hus bare i dag.»

Når han stirrer tilbake på meg med et småguttaktig, ertende glimt i øynene legger jeg merke til at øynene faktisk er ganske pene. Blå med lange vipper. Det er noe ungt over dem. Det gråspettete skjeggen får han til å se eldre ut, men øynene sier meg at han sikkert ikke er mer enn rundt tretti eller noe.

Han nikker, og nå er smilet enda tydeligere enn i sted. Det ser ut som at han morer seg, og jeg begynner å forstå poenget som han forsøker å få frem.  
«Mai point eksektli. Du skal få slippe lete etter leiligheten altså, men nå forstår du sikkert litt problemet du skal hjelpe oss med,» sier han fornøyd og stikker hånden ned i bukselommen. Han finner frem en snusboks og skyver en snus oppunder leppen, noe som får det lille smilet hans til å krumme seg på en tydeligere måte.  
«Grunnen til at du finner annonser kjapt på Finn er fordi de tagget med informasjon om at de for eksempel har balkong og peis. Vi har en stor mediebank med tusenvis av bilder, lydklipp, illustrasjoner og sånn som skal lastes opp i skyen. Men dumper vi alt inn der, vil vi ikke finne igjen noen av dem,» sier han og lager en liten smattelyd i det han presser snusen lenger under leppen med tungen. «Med mindre vi tagger dem med informasjon. Henger du med?»  
«Tror det,» sier jeg og nikker.

Trygve beveger musepekeren rundt i ulike mapper, til et stort foto dekker hele skjermen. Bildet viser to føtter, utstrakt på en kritthvit strand som ligger øde under kokospalmer som bøyer seg ut mot et hav av turkis krystall.  
«Hvilken stikkord ville du brukt for å tagge dette bildet?» spør han.  
«Eh, strand, antar jeg?»  
«Jepp. Noe mer?»  
«Hav da, sikkert. Palmer og sånn,» sier jeg, og klarer ikke helt å skjule irritasjonen i stemmen min. Det hele føles litt belærende. Jeg har jo skjønt oppgaven nå.  
«Fint det. Alt det der er rett. Men skal du gjøre denne jobben virkelig bra, så skal du ikke bare beskrive hva du ser, men også hva du tenker. Så hva tenker du når du ser dette bildet?»  
«At jeg gjerne skulle ha vært der akkurat nå, i stedet for inne på et trangt kopirom med deg?» Jeg får med en gang lyst til å bite av meg tungen. Hvorfor klarte jeg ikke holde tilbake den spydige spøken? Ordene falt ut av munnen min før jeg engang visste jeg hadde dem i meg.

Trygve stirrer på meg med et uleselig, mimikkløst slapt ansikt. Jeg åpner munnen for å unnskylde meg, men plutselig løsner ansiktet seg opp i et smil, og smilet går over i humring. Humringen er lav, nesten lydløs, men overarmen hans gnisser mot min når overkroppen rister.  
«Jeg ser den,» sier han gjennom smilet og de stramme skuldrene mine faller lettet sammen. «Men jeg er sikker på at du kommer til å trives så godt her at ukene vil fly avgårde. Dette er den fineste arbeidsplassen i hele Oslo.»

 

Trygve fortsetter å forklare at ord som _ferie, frihe_ t og _ro_ er den type ord det ville vært riktig å tagge bildet med. Etter at han har åpnet et par bilder til, og begynt vise hvordan de tagges, går døren opp. Even titter hodet forsiktig inn.  
  
«Jeg gikk forbi på vei inn fra møte og ville bare høre om alt går greit?» sier han og ser raskt på Trygve, før det milde blikket treffer mitt. Som vanlig må jeg huske på å puste. Hvor lenge skal det fortsette sånn? Jeg kan ikke holde på å miste pusten hver gang han ser på meg.

«Joda, det går strålende!» sier Trygve, og presser de runde kinnene ut i et blendende bredt smil. Bryskheten fra våre første minutter i lag er helt visket vekk fra ansiktet hans.  
«Ja?» sier Even med et avventende smil, som blomstrer først jeg nikker bekreftende. Han holder blikket mitt. «Virker det som en grei oppgave?»  
«Joda, håper bare at jeg rekker alt. Er jo sykt mange filer,» sier jeg.  
«Om du ikke blir ferdig på to uker, blir du bare lenger, eller så tar noen andre over om du er lei. Det viktigste er at vi får kommet i gang med jobben. Diskplassen er så godt som sprengt og vi har utsatt det altfor lenge,» sier Even og snur hodet vekk, ser bortover korridoren mot kontoret sitt. «Jeg skal la dere fortsette. Men vi snakkes kanskje til lunsj? De fleste spiser i kantina vi deler med nabobygget. Blir du med ned dit klokka tolv?»  
«Eh, tror jeg bare vil jobbe. Sette meg inn i ting. Stikker bare ut og kjøper meg noe å spise her,» svarer jeg og synes jeg ser hint av skuffelse i de blå øynene hans.

  
«Alle andre dager ville jeg ha vært uenig i den avgjørelsen, men det er kun kaninfor i kantina i dag. Sånn _Kjøttfri mandag_ -greier,» bryter Trygve inn og fnyser oppgitt gjennom nesen. Jeg ler høflig av kommentaren.  
«En dag uten kjøtt har ingen dødd av, men til gjengjeld har en del dyr overlevd, » sier Even og blunker smilende til Trygve.  
«Jeg er glad i dyr altså, men var det meningen vi alle skulle være vegetarianere hadde ikke Gud skapt biffsnadder.»  
«Stemmer det. Var det på fjerde dagen det eller var det da han sov? Husker aldri det greiene der.»

  
Trygve ler en høy rungende latter. Et smil tar over hele ansiktet til Even, krøller det sammen så øynene nesten forsvinner. Jeg klarer ikke le med dem. Spøken var ikke særlig morsom, men det er ikke derfor jeg ikke klarer å le. Jeg klarer ikke å le, fordi jeg er helt hypnotisert av ansiktet hans. Jeg elsker, elsker virkelig å se han smile. Han er så nydelig at det svir i øynene.  
«Men greit. Jeg må stikke. Da snakkes vi sikkert bare senere,» sier Even og ser raskt på meg før han lukker døren. Akkurat nå hater jeg ordet _sikkert_. Som at det ikke er  sikkert at jeg får se han igjen i dag. Jeg vil jo det. Men jeg fikk meg ikke til å si ja til lunsj. Ikke i kantinen. Ikke med alle folka der.

 

 

  
Trygve rister på hodet og humrer fremdeles over den halvmorsomme spøken etter at Even har gått. «Kjenner du Even fra før eller?»  
«Eh, nei?» svarer jeg og lurer på hvorfor han spør.  
«Ikke misforstå, Even tar godt imot nye folk, men han pleier liksom ikke spise lunsj med dem. Faktisk spiser han sjeldent lunsj med noen.»  
«Okei?» sier jeg i en spørrende tone som jeg håper inviterer ham til å fortelle meg mer om hvorfor.  
«Jeg forstår han godt. Jeg hadde også holdt meg langt unna kantina om jeg var han. Alle skal liksom ha en bit av han. Diskutere ting, få hans synspunkter på alt mulig eller så driver de bare med rett frem æskissing. Skikkelig annoying,» sier han og rister irritert på hodet. «Men det virker jo ikke du som typen til.»  
«Eh, nei,» mumler jeg.  
«Bra. Da er vi i hvert fall to.»

Jeg forsøker stable sammen et spørsmål i hodet. Egentlig våger jeg ikke spørre om noen ting, men det som skjedde på kontoret i sted mellom Even og Mikael forstod jeg ingenting av. Nysgjerrigheten min er for stor til å la vær, til slutt ramler ordene ut;  
«Mikael da. Han er vel litt sånn sjef her han også, er han ikke?»  
«Mikael?» gjentar han og slipper ut en humørløst humring. «Han og Mikael har en lang historie. De har vært kompiser siden barndommen. Det var de to som startet dette her, men Even hadde ideen og pengene. Mikael kan takke Even for alt, men det er jo ikke så lett for noen av dem. Å være sjef for din bestevenn liksom. Blir litt drama utav det. Men går stort sett greit. Heldigvis kan Even være ganske bestemt. Mellom oss to, det er en veldig bra ting. For å si det sånn; hadde slutta på dagen om Mikael tok over styringa her.»

Han trekker pusten dypt, slik at han synker lenger bak i stolsete, og så stryker han begge hendene over det glattbarberte hodet.  
«Nei faen, nå sitter jeg her som en jævla sladrekjerring. Nå må vi nesten få gjort noe,» sier han og lener seg frem mot dataskjermen igjen. «Men bare sånn at du ikke misforstår det jeg sa om smisking og kjøttfri mandag; Lunsj med sjefen er innafor det altså og du burde kanskje vurdere det. De har jo pålegg med kjøtt og... ja, det kan være ganske ensomt å være sjef. Jeg tror han hadde trengt selskapet.»

Jeg svarer ikke, men stirrer bare på skjermen. Jeg orker ikke tanken på kantinen. Orker ikke tanken på smalltalk med han sure Mikael og en bablende Magnus, og i verste fall nye smilende fjes som stiller alle de spørsmålene jeg ikke vil svare på. _Hvor bor du? Hvem bor du med? Hva har du drevet med før du kom hit?_

Alle de spørsmålene Even enda ikke har spurt meg om. Etter jobbintervjuet har han faktisk ikke stilt meg et eneste spørsmål om livet mitt. Han spurte meg om masse forskjellig på restauranten, men bare om hva jeg tenkte, følte og syntes. Om maten jeg liker, musikken jeg hører på, filmer jeg har sett. Ingen spørsmål for å avsløre hvor kjipt livet mitt er.

Det vil bli vanskelig å unngå de spørsmålene i to uker, men jeg skal ihvertfall prøve.

 

 


	23. Team Isak

 

 

Det surkler i rørene bak veggen når toalettet spyler ned. Jeg hadde ikke merket at jeg måtte på do før Trygve hadde insistert på at vi tok ti minutter pause for å strekke på beina. Jeg slår ned lokket og setter meg tungt ned på det. I det jeg tar mobilen opp fra lommen innser jeg at jeg sitter i det samme avlukke, akkurat på samme måte som sist. Men denne gangen hører jeg ingen skritt utenfor. Det er helt stille.

Da mobilen ringte for en time siden trykket jeg avvis og slo av lyden. Jeg visste at ringingen kom til å fortsette lydløst i lommen min og blir derfor ikke overrasket over at et femtall lyser mot meg i parentesen bak «tapte anrop».

Jeg legger mobilen til øret og trekker pusten dypt inn. Jeg rekker ikke å slippe den ut igjen, før det første ringesignalet blir avbrutt og jeg hører mamma sin spake stemme i den andre enden.  
«Isak?»  
«Hei, mamma.»  
«Hei vennen min. Beklager at jeg forstyrrer. Jeg vet jo du er på det nye stedet i dag, den nye jobben. Men jeg må bare høre om du glemte noe og kom tilbake igjen etter at du dro i morges?»  
Ordene hennes ramler fort ut, stokker seg nesten i hverandre. Jeg ser for meg hvordan hun klamrer fingrene så hardt rundt mobilen at knokene blir hvite, mens hun presser telefonen mot øret.

«Nei, hva da?»  
«Er du sikker? Det er bare det at jeg var nede i kjelleren en tur, letet etter de tøflene jeg ikke fant i går vet du. Men da jeg kom opp igjen, var flere ting i gangen blitt flyttet på! De hvite joggeskoene dine for eksempel, du vet, de du fikk av pappa til jul, de sto midt på gulvet foran døren.»

Hvordan hun har klart å legge merke til noe som helst blant alt rotet i gangen forstår jeg ikke. Jeg vil jo ikke at vi skal bo i mye rot, men det blir ofte sånn at jeg utsetter å rydde til det blir ganske mye å rydde. Mamma gjør jo litt i huset innimellom, på gode dager. Men det er lenge siden sist nå, og særlig i yttergangen blir det alltid fort så mye greier; med sko, klær og ulest postreklame. «Roter du ikke, trenger du ikke rydde heller,» sa alltid pappa. En sykt irriterende ting å si. Så lett er det jo ikke.

«Jeg hadde de skoene på meg i går. Jeg glemte nok bare å rydde dem på plass.» Jeg vet jeg har gjort en tabbe med engang jeg har sagt ordet. Hvorfor sa jeg _bare_? Ingen nøling. Jeg burde jo ha lært meg dette etterhvert.

«Jeg så dem ikke da jeg gikk forbi. Det er jeg sikker på! Men det er ikke bare det, skjerfet mitt var hengt opp med en løkke på knaggen. Jeg henger det aldri opp på den måten. Det var flere ting også, ting jeg ikke helt kan sette fingeren på. Noen må ha vært her inne. Jeg finner ingen annen forklaring. Alt virker flyttet på med vilje, bare for å forvirre meg.»

Det er ingen annen utvei. Jeg må lyve. «Åh, nå kom jeg på det. Jeg ryddet faktisk vekk litt greier før jeg dro. Sorry, at jeg ikke tenkte på det med en gang.»  
«Jammen, jeg kastet et blikk inn der etter du var gått, og jeg er sikker på ting er annerledes nå! Jeg vet du synes jeg overreagerer, men du må forstå at ting ikke er som de skal. Det er noe som er skikkelig feil her!»  
Ja, det er det. Skikkelig, skikkelig feil.

«Vet du, akkurat det får vi bare snakke om senere. Men tingene i yttergangen, det var meg. Det er ikke mer å lure på. Du må tro på meg, mamma.» Jeg må svelge hardt for å stoppe stemmen min fra å dirre. Jeg hater, hater, hater dette.

«Jeg hører jo hva du sier, men jeg får det bare ikke til å stemme...» Ordene er motløse og langsommere. Pusten er roligere og jeg tror det stramme grepet rundt mobilen er løsnet litt nå.

«Så du at det var rundstykker igjen på benken til deg? Jeg spiste ikke alle,» spør jeg for å forsøke få tankene hennes over på noe annet. «Eller har du allerede spist?»  
«Nei, ikke enda. Du da? Det er jo jeg som skal spørre deg om det. Jeg er jo moren din.» Sårheten og den underliggende fornærmelsen i stemmen hennes stikker i magen. Jeg trodde jeg skulle unngå dette med måten jeg spurte på; med å nevne rundstykkene først. Men jeg vet at hun har merket at jeg spør mer nå enn før. Det forandret seg etter romjulen. Julian hadde invitert til en fest som aldri tok slutt. Jeg ville glemme hele julen, og plutselig var to dager gått. Da jeg kom hjem var brødet i skuffen myglet og ingenting i kjøleskapet var rørt.

«Jeg bare sier det fordi du vet jo selv at du ofte glemmer å spise.»  
«Jeg glemmer det ikke. Det er jo bare ikke så lett når jeg ikke er sulten.»  
«Bare husk tablettene som ligger ved siden av mikroen, ok?»  
«Du trenger ikke legge de frem til meg, Isak. Jeg husker dem jo uansett.»  
«Det gjør meg ingenting. Hvis jeg husker dem og du husker dem, så er det ingen som glemmer dem.»  
Jeg smiler. Et meningsløst påtatt stramt smil for meg selv som hun jo ikke kan se. Men jeg tror hun hører det, fordi hun ler en liten varm latter.

«Du er så fin du, Isak. Gud har virkelig gitt meg en stor gave her i livet.»  
«Jeg må nesten gå nå. Det er noen som venter på meg. Men jeg er hjemme i femtiden»  
«Fint det, vennen.»

 

 

 

 

Da jeg åpner døren ut fra toalettet står han der. Eskild. Jeg visste jeg kom til å møte på ham før eller siden, jeg hadde bare håpet at det ble siden. Ikke i dag. Ikke nå.  
«Åh, hei!» sier han, like overrasket over å se meg som jeg er over å se ham.  
«Hei,» mumler jeg tilbake, og ser etter en vei å smette meg forbi ham på, men han gjør seg bredere med å legge armene i kors foran brystet.  
«Så kjekt å se deg her. Jeg ble så glad da jeg hørte at du begynte her i dag!»  
«Jeg er ikke begynt her. Jeg skal bare være her et par uker,» sier jeg kort, og ser forbi ham, fester blikket ut i gangen for å vise at det er dit jeg er på vei.  
«Jeg hadde faktisk håpet på å møte på deg i dag, jeg ville bare - »  
«Sorry, men jeg må faktisk gå.»  
«Jeg skal ikke oppholde deg. Jeg ville bare si at jeg håper alt er chill mellom oss. Jeg har en følelse over at du synes det er litt flaut eller noe, at vi har møttes før under...ja, andre omstendigheter. Men, du skal vite at ingenting av det greiene der betyr noe. Jeg heier på deg, Isak. Team Isak. That’s me!» sier han og slår ut håndflatene med sprikende fingre. Jeg kjenner ubehaget stige i magen.  
«Jeg må seriøst stikke.» Jeg presser meg forbi ham, bryr meg ikke om at jeg skubber han til sides i en brå bevegelse. Han holder meg igjen med et kloaktig grep rundt armen min.  
«Vent litt. Sorry. Jeg vet at jeg kan være litt too much. Og at alt dette her...» Han pauser og snurrer en finger i luften, mens blikket sveiper rundt i rommet. «Ja, alt det kan være litt too much på en gang det også. Men vi er faktisk ikke så ulike, meg og deg. Jeg vet hvor skremmende det kan være å møte folk som har troen på deg når du ikke alltid har troen på deg selv.»

Jeg kjenner at han løsner grepet om armen min. Jeg drar meg vekk fra ham og går med raske skritt bortover korridoren. Så raskt jeg kan, for å komme lengst mulig vekk fra ham på kortest mulig tid.

Det suser i ørene, ordene hans raser gjennom meg som flammer, og kinnene brenner. Jeg strammer alle musklene i kroppen, holder blikket rett frem. For hvert skritt jeg tar forsvinner følelsen jeg trodde var sinne, og jeg begynner å skjønne at det ikke var sinne Eskild fikk meg til å føle i det hele tatt. Det var følelsen av å bli lest, sett, og forstått. Og det skremte meg mer enn noe annet.

 

 

  
Jeg forventer å finne Trygve på stolen, i stedet blir jeg møtt av en stor, bred bak som stikker frem fra under pulten. Trygve ligger på alle fire og dongeribuksen hans stopper langt nedenfor rumpesprekken. Jeg hører at han fikler med noen ledninger. Jeg lukker døren, og idet den slår igjen med et lite klikk, høres er stort dunk og hele pulten rister.  
«Faen,» mumler Trygve og kryper ut fra under pulten.  
«Sorry, skvatt du?»  
«Neida.» Han stabler seg på beina og gnikker seg i bakhodet. Jeg må kjempe for å holde tilbake et smil av den åpenbare løgnen. «Nå får vi se om det er lyd!»

Han skrur på en liten firkantet radio ved siden av PC-en. En radio som ikke sto der i sted. Et smil tar form i munnviken hans i det «Welcome to the jungle» strømmer ut av radioen.  
«Den sangen? Fy faen,» sier han og skrur volumet opp på maks. Han kniper øynene igjen og synger med; «Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, kneeeeeees!»  
Jeg ler, men den beskjedne latteren min er så vidt hørbar over den høye musikken.  
«Ikke verst lyd for å være en sånn liten dritt DAB,» smiler han fornøyd og skrur ned radioen til et mer normalt volum. «Radio Rock har aldri en dårlig låt. Du slår meg som mer enn sånn p3 type, men det der får du styre med selv når jeg ikke er her.»  
«Jeg får låne den? Fett. Takkas!»  
«Ikke takk meg. Det var Even som kom med den.»  
«Åh.» Jeg kjemper mot å la tanken trenge inn, men det er nytteløst. Jeg klarer ikke stoppe gleden jeg føler nå; Even tenkte på meg.  
«Jaja, da er det bækk tu vørk,» sier han og tar et steg til sides for å slippe meg frem til stolen min. Jeg skal til å sette meg ned, men da ser jeg at det ligger en sammenbrettet lapp på stolsete.  
«Er dette ditt?» spør jeg og rekker han lappen, men han rister på hodet.  
«Nei, Even må ha glemt den.»

Det ser ikke ut som et viktig stykke papir akkurat. Lappen er revet i kantene der den er brettet inn. Jeg bretter den ut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For første gang er jeg like spent på reaksjoner på visuelle virkemidler, som jeg er på kommentarer om teksten... Dette er skummelt å poste! Krysser fingre for at dere kjenner bittelitt igjen Evens hånd her...(Insert: sånn ape som skjuler fjeset emoji.)


	24. Fin tegning

 

 

Jeg stirrer på den lukkede døren. «Sees om en time,» sa Trygve da han gikk. Han mente vi måtte ha en ekstra lang lunsj i dag, siden hodet mitt var blitt proppet med _så mye nye ting_. Egentlig tror jeg bare at han ville ha tid til å stikke på macern. Han sa ihvertfall at han fikk sykt lyst på Big Mac da en burger dukket opp på et av bildene i sted.

Fra radioen strømmer det ut noen lave hissige takter. Det er ingen vokal, bare en klagende gitar som spinner små riff over melodilinjen. Slike lange rockelåter som aldri tar slutt kan jeg virkelig ikke kan fordra, men den ene foten min tramper takten likevel. Den tripper av uro. Jeg har såvidt klart å følge med på det Trygve har vist meg den siste timen. Helt siden jeg åpnet lappen, har tankene surret uavbrutt, hele tiden. Nå kan jeg ikke bare tenke lenger. Nå må jeg gjøre noe.

 

Jeg beveger meg gjennom korridoren med myke skritt som jeg håper at ikke blir lagt merke til. Noen av kontordørene er lukket, men innenfor de åpne dørene hører jeg raske fingre over tastatur. Jeg ser i gulvet. Dersom jeg ikke ser inn på dem, så ser sikkert ikke de ut på meg heller. Jeg orker ikke å måtte forholde meg til høflige nikk, når jeg har mere nok med å forsøke stable sammen en fornuftig setning i hodet.

Jeg rekker ikke å finne de rette ordene før jeg er fremme ved kontoret. Jeg blir stående taus å betrakte ryggen hans fra døråpningen. Han sitter ved kontorpulten, fremoverlent mot skjermen. Han har den ene albuen på bordet, og haken hviler i hånden. Luhrmann ligger i hundesengen, han har øynene lukket. Hodet hviler på to utstrakte poter. Jeg banker forsiktig på den åpne glassdøren. Even snurrer kontorstolen rundt, og jeg ser rett inn øynene hans som gnistrer mot meg med varm glede. _Pust, for faen. Pust._

«Halla,» sier han gjennom det skakke smilet.  
«Halla. Fin tegning,» sier jeg og smiler ned i gulvet.  
«Ja? Lignet litt?» Selv om jeg ikke ser bort på ham, hører jeg hvordan smilet hans vokser.  
«Gjorde vel det. Selv om haka var litt spiss,» mumler jeg lattermildt og beveger meg lenger inn i rommet.  
«Ja, men den er jo det,» ler han og reiser seg. Han tar noen steg mot meg, til han er nært nok til å ta på meg. Og det gjør han. Han legger to fingre forsiktig under haken min. Jeg forsøker å svelge, men det stopper opp i halsen sammen med den fastlåste pusten.

Så kommer det et merkelig, gryntaktig snork fra hundesengen, og Even trekker hånden raskt til seg som om haken min gir ham støt. Han drar hånden gjennom håret sitt og kremter, men kremtet hans blir borte i lyden av nok et høyt snorkegrynt fra Luhrmann.  
«Bra vakthund,» sier jeg og slipper ut en tørr, og hakkete latter jeg nesten ikke kjenner igjen. Hjertet banker og jeg kan fremdeles føle fingrene hans på haken min. Even ler.  
«Helt elendig. Og om han i det hele tatt våkner om det kommer innbruddstyver, blir han jo uansett bare veldig glad for besøk.»  
Vi smiler, rett inn i hverandres øyne.

«Så, kebab?» sier Even og bryter stillheten før den rekker å vokse seg klein.  
Jeg nikker, og ser enda mer glede i de uvirkelig blå øynene som nagler seg fast i mine. Men gleden blekner idet blikket glir forbi ansiktet mitt, og festes på noe bak meg. En liten rynke kommer til syne mellom øyenbrynene hans.

«Der er du jo!» Jeg snur meg og ser Magnus i døråpningen. «Hvorfor tar du ikke telefonen?»  
«Den er på lydløs,» sier jeg og henter den opp fra lommen. Ser tre tapte anrop på skjermen. Alle fra Magnus,og heldigvis ikke flere i fra mamma.  
«Jeg tenkte stikke bort på kebaben. Blir du med?»  
«Eh...» nøler jeg og ser bort på Even som i et lynraskt sekund blunker til meg.  
«Jeg var på vei bort dit nå faktisk,» sier Even og vender hodet mot den grå himmelen utenfor. Vanndråper triller på ruten, jager hverandre nedover den store glassflaten.

«Siden det regner sånn dere godt bare vente her mens jeg stikker ut å kjøper til oss. Jeg spanter.»  
«Serr? Fett!» roper Magnus.  
«Du trenger ikke det ass,» sier jeg, og kjenner meg flau over Magnus sin mangel på ydmykhet.  
«Det er ikke noe stress,» sier Even og hekter ned frakken sin fra en knagg over Luhrmann, som fremdeles ser ut til å være i dyp søvn. «Jeg må ut for å lufte Luhrmann uansett.»  
Han bøyer seg ned og plukker opp kobbelen som ligger på gulvet ved siden av hundesengen. Han rusker hunden lett på hodet samtidig. «På tide å våkne, vennen.»

 _Vennen_. Ordet hugger inn i hjertet mitt. Stikker først, før en varme brer seg i hele brystet, før sårheten trenger gjennom. Tenk å kunne få føle litt av den kjærligheten Even har inni seg? Bare en liten flik ville vært nok, men det kan aldri bli meg. Å innse det er som en gysning. En kald gysning som tar vekk all varmen.

Luhrmann åpner øynene og slipper ut et langt hvin når munnen strekker seg bakover i et gjesp. Han løfter seg opp fra sengen og rister den tunge kroppen så lepper og ører flagrer. Så loffer han langsomt mot meg med en logrende hale. Jeg bøyer meg ned og klapper han på hodet. Han presser hodet sitt inn mot magen min, kniper øynene igjen og slipper ut en lav brumming som får meg til å smile. Jeg er blitt vant til å bli møtt av hans overdrevne entusiasme, nå er han stuptrøtt og ber om kos med uvante, rolige bevegelser.  
«Hei, hund!» sier Magnus og strekker ut en hånd for at han skal få lukte på den. Men Luhrmann bryr seg ikke om å lukte på hånden til Magnus. Han fortsetter å gnikke hodet inn mot kroppen min.  
«Han heter Luhrmann,» mumler jeg og føler meg litt fornærmet over at Magnus kaller han bare for «hund».

  
Even fester kobbelen på halsbåndet hans og Luhrmann blir motvillig ledet vekk fra meg, og går mot døren sammen med Even som snur seg mot oss i døråpningen.  
«Så tre kebab da. Mild, medium, eller sterk?» spør han.  
«Medium til meg,» svarer Magnus.  
«Du da, Isak? Ikke sterk, antar jeg. Ingen chilli?» sier han og ansiktet sprekker opp i et smil. «Eller har du plutselig fått gikt eller noe?»  
Svaret mitt ramler ut med en liten latter. «Neiass. Medium holder.»

Så går han. Ut fra rommet, og alt føles tomt. Han skal ikke være borte i mere enn knapt et kvarter og likevel føles det som at noe mangler. Noe mangler i rommet og noe mangler inni meg. Tenk at det kan føles så tomt når han er borte.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er så ubeskrivelig glad for mottagelsen denne historien har fått så langt. Dere er så herlig motiverende i kommentarfeltet at jeg blir rett og slett skikkelig rørt. Samtidig som hvert kapittel blir skumlere, og skumlere å poste... For når jeg vet at såpass mange er engasjert i historien, øker samtidig angsten for å skuffe noen. Men håper dere henger med. Og for dere som synes at det var en fryktelig lang dag på jobb: hold ut meg meg. Blir ikke to uker med bildetagging altså. «Aiv gått a plæn» som Trygve ville sagt. Og blir så glad for alle som vil se hva som skjer videre og som tar tid til å legge igjen noen ord for å støtte meg på veien. Dere er best. :)


	25. Hundetekke

«Seriøst, Magnus. Kan du ikke sette deg her i stedet for?» sier jeg og peker med tommelen mot den gule stolen på andre siden av det lille bordet der jeg sitter.

«Slapp av! Tror du helt serr Even har noe imot at jeg låner stolen hans eller? Han er jo superchill,» sier han og lener seg tilbake i kontorstolen, med hendene foldet bak hodet og beina strak ut på pulten. Han stirrer tankefullt ut av vinduet. «Fett med så gigantisk kontor. Kunne blitt vant til dette her ass. Kan jo hende at jeg får kontor jeg også. Ja, om en stund mener jeg. Alle begynner jo sikkert ute i kontorlandskapet, så jobber de seg oppover, eller innover da - inn hit.»

«Jeg tror i hvert fall at sjansen er større om du ikke driver å tar deg til rette på kontorene til de som jobber her,» mumler jeg mutt.

«Hva er det med deg da? Du er jo skikkelig prippen.»

«Prippen? Jeg syns bare det er litt disrespekt liksom.»

 

Gjennom glassveggen ser jeg Mikael komme gående bortover gangen. Han ser meg gjennom glassveggen og fester blikket på meg. Jeg forstår at det er inn hit han er på vei.

«Mikael kommer. Reis deg da,» sier jeg fort og lavt. Tydeligvis altfor lavt.

«Hæ?» svarer Magnus, og gjør ingen tegn til å reise seg. Men jeg tror egentlig ikke at han hadde flyttet på seg selv om han hadde oppfattet hva jeg sa.

 

Mikael stopper i døråpningen og hever øyenbrynene langt opp i luggen.

«Eh, hei? Er det her dere sitter? Hvor er Even?»

Magnus løfter beina ned fra bordet og snurrer stolen rundt mot ham. «Ute og fikser lunsj! Kebab,» sier han fornøyd, før smilet retter seg ut til en strek. «Ville du også ha, kanskje? Du kan ringe han. Han har kanskje ikke kjøpt enda. Han skulle lufte hunden også.»

Mikael ignorerer spørsmålet. «Kan dere ikke be han komme inn på kontoret mitt når han kommer?»

«Du kan si det selv. Der er han,» sier Magnus og nikker ut i gangen der Even og Luhrmann kommer gående.

 

«Der er du, jeg må ha et ord med deg,» begynner Mikael med engang Even har tatt et steg innenfor døren.

«Vent litt,» sier Even mens han bøyer seg fremover og griper halsbåndet med begge hender. En hvit pose i tynn knitrende plastikk dingler fra håndleddet hans.

Even sitt hår er blitt litt mørkere av regnet, men frakken hans er langt ifra så gjennomvåt som Luhrmann er. Regnvannet sildrer nesten av ham, og hvert hår av pelsen klistrer seg til kroppen. Luhrmann ser bort på meg med et våkent blikk og en åpen, pesende smilemunn. Han drar seg mot dit jeg sitter.

«Ånei du...Bare glem det. Du er altfor våt til å hilse på Isak nå,» sier Even og klarer holde han tilbake med å strammer grepet i halsbåndet.

 

«Shit, han var våt da!» utbryter Magnus.

«Jeg var så dum å slippe han løs litt siden parken var tom. Det første han gjorde var å ta et bad i en stor dam,» sier Even og kjemper fremdeles med å holde han fast. Han virker helt besatt på å komme bort til meg. Jeg vurderer å si at Even ikke trenger å stresse med å holde han; at jeg overlever å bli litt våt, men rekker det ikke før Even sier navnet mitt. «Isak, gidder du åpne skapet bak deg å hente ut et håndkle?»

Jeg reiser meg, åpner døren til det lave skapet med blanke fronter og ser tre håndklær pent brettet i nederste hylle.

Even gir Magnus plastposen, og former hånden til en ventende gripeklo i luften. Jeg slenger over en håndduk og Even begynner å gnikke håndkleet godt inn i pelsen. Luhmann ser ut til å nyte tørkingen, og strekker halsen opp med smale øyne.

 

«Blir du med inn på kontoret mitt?» spør Mikael. Han har armene i kors, og fingrene trommer utålmodig på overarmen. Even slipper håndkleet ned på gulvet og Luhrmann rister seg kraftig akkurat i det Magnus har reist seg for å går forbi dem. Han snur hodet vekk og kniper øynene igjen som for å beskytte seg mot flygende dråper i luften. Så setter han seg på stolen ved siden av meg og legger den hvite posen på bordet i mellom oss.

 

Even knipser mot hundesengen og bruker en ekstra dyp stemme da han ber Luhrmann om å legge seg ned. Luhrmann går lydig mot hundesengen sin. Han sender meg et raskt, lengtende blikk før han legger seg ned og begynner å sleike de våte labbene sine.  

 

«Kan det ikke vente?» spør Even Mikael, og nikker mot kebabene som Magnus holder på å ta ut av posen. «Det er jo lunsj.»

Mikael følger Even med blikket da han går bort til oss og plukker opp en av de tre kebabene.

«Dette er litt viktigere enn lunsj,» sier Mikael.

«Bare snakk du. Jeg klarer jo lytte og spise samtidig,» sier Even og vender rundt på kebaben han holder i hånden. Sier at han tror den er hans fordi fliken på folie i enden er brettet opp.

«De andre er medium. Ingen chili,» sier han og sender meg et raskt, skjevt smil, før han snur seg mot Mikael igjen, som slipper ut et oppgitt sukk. Det er tydelig at han helst ville hatt Even på tomannshånd, men Even setter seg i kontorstolen sin som sikkert fremdeles er varm fra Magnus sin bak.

Mikael begynner å prate med lav stemme, men jeg blir dratt ut av samtalen deres da jeg kjenner foten til Magnus dulte borti min.  

 

«Hva er greia med dere og chili egentlig?» spør Magnus meg, mens han bretter ned folien på kebaben.

«Jeg liker bare ikke chili så godt,» mumler jeg tilbake med et lett skuldertrekk og tar opp den siste kebaben fra bordet. Jeg begynner å fikle med å få åpnet folien jeg også.

«Hvordan vet Even det da?» stemmen hans er enda lavere nå, nesten som en hvisken.

«Vetta faen. Jeg har vel nevnt det da,» sier jeg irritert. Håper irritasjonen skal være nok til at han dropper det. Det pleier være det. Magnus virker alltid redd for å gjøre meg sur. Hver gang han nevner mamma, eller noe annet jeg ikke vil snakke om, så glefser jeg bare at jeg ikke gidder å prate om det, så holder han kjeft. Stort sett. Hvis ikke nysgjerrigheten tar overhånd, slik som nå.

«Når da?» spør han og tar en bit av kebaben, tygger voldsomt mens han stirrer spørrende på meg. Jeg skal til å gjøre stemmen hardere og be han droppe det, men heldigvis blir oppmerksomheten hans rettet mot Mikael fordi stemmen hans runger plutselig gjennom rommet:

«Er du morsom? Be dem komme hit? Etter vi har gjort et stort nummer ut av å overbevise dem om at det ikke kom til å være noe problem at vi holder til i Oslo?»

«Dere får dra uten meg da,» sier Even og slår ut armene. Det ser i et øyeblikk ut som kebaben skal flyve ut av hånden hans og inn i veggen.«Jeg kan ikke.»

«Bryr du deg om ikke om fremtiden til selskapet? Fremtiden til alle som jobber her? Du forstår hvor viktig dette er, ikke sant?» sier Mikael gjennom sammenbitte tenner.

Even svelger tungt og kaster blikket vekk, snur hodet mot vinduet.

 

Magnus er sjelden god på å vite når han er uvelkommen, men jeg forstår ut i fra måten han glor ned i kebaben sin på nå, at vi begge to føler det samme. Vi blir som to tilskuere som har sneket seg ulovlig inn på en forestilling det egentlig ikke er meningen at vi skulle se.

 

«Det er ikke det at jeg ikke vil,» sier Even, mykere i stemmen nå. «Men mamma og de dro til Spania i går. Jeg har ingen til å passe Luhrmann.»

Når Luhrmann hører navnet sitt løfter han hodet opp mot Even. _Snakker dere om meg?_ Han benytter anledningen til å reise seg rolig på beina igjen. Det er nesten som at han forstår at Even er for opptatt i samtalen med Mikael til å bry seg om at han trosser beskjeden om å bli liggende. Med lette poter tusler han bort til meg. Jeg har akkurat tatt et tygg av kebaben og må tvinge meg selv til å svelge når når jeg kjenner den klamme eimen av den våte pelsen i nesen. Luhrmann legger forsiktig haken på låret min, og ser opp på meg med store øyne. Haken er fremdeles våt nok til at jeg kjenner fuktigheten gjennom stoffet på buksen.

Magnus ler. «Tigger han mat eller?»

«Tror han bare vil at jeg skal klappe han,» svarer jeg og legger fra meg kebaben. Hadde det vært mat Luhrmann ville ha, hadde han garantert stirret på kebaken, ikke på meg. Jeg klør han bak øret, og han lukker øynene. Magnus tygger sakte, mens han har blikket rettet bort på Mikael som nå traver noen skritt frem og tilbake. Han drar hånden hektisk gjennom håret. «Det er vel noen andre som kan passe han i to dager?»

«Hvem da, liksom?»

«Jeg vet ikke jeg. Sonja?» foreslår Mikael. Jeg merker jeg rykker litt av navnet. Hvem er Sonja?

«Hun hater hunder,» sier Even flatt og jeg tenker med en gang at det må være hun vi traff utenfor Kaffebrenneriet. Jeg tror hun het Sonja. Hun var pen. Veldig pen. Det stikker litt i magen, men mest av alt blir jeg irritert på meg selv. Hvorfor lar jeg med selv føle det stikket? Even kan være med hvem han vil. Det har ikke noe med meg å gjøre. Og selvfølgelig vil det uansett være en med pupper. Det er jo en 95 prosent sjanse for det. Meg vil det jo aldri bli uansett.

«Hva med Mutta?»

«Mutta?» Even fnyser og rister på hodet. «Han er livredd Luhrmann.»

Mikael slår oppgitt ut med armene. «Det finnes vel noe kennelgreier du kan ha han på?»

«Tror du jeg lar Luhrmann være innelåst i et bur som på en jævla pelsdyrfarm? Glem det.»

Mikael stopper plutselig opp, fryser på stedet. Han stirrer på hunden med munnen på gløtt og deretter opp på meg. «Du har jo sykt bra hundetekke, Isak. Har du ikke?»


	26. Overrumplet

«Hundetekke? Eh, vet ikke jeg,» stotrer jeg frem. Har han tenkt å foreslå meg som hundepasser? Jeg har lyst til å gjøre det for Even, hjelpe ham, gjøre han glad. Men så er det mamma da... Jeg kan ikke stresse henne med en seksti kilo gigantisk hund. Det går bare ikke.

«Du liker jo hunder, vel? Kanskje du kan passe ham? Ja, ikke ubetalt selvfølgelig,» sier Mikael og ser bort på Even igjen. «For du betaler vel litt for hjelpen, Even. Gjør du ikke?»

 

Jeg rekker ikke å reagere før Even slenger den uspiste kebaben på pulten og reiser seg brått fra stolen. Så brått at Luhrmann river hodet vekk fra låret mitt og snur hodet mot ham med spisse ører.

«Drit i å blande dem inn i det da, Mikael. Vi snakker om dette her senere.»

«Ja, men -» 

«Bare chill litt ned,» avbryter Even. «Kan jeg få snakke litt med Isak alene?»

Mikael holder hendene opp, og rygger bakover mens han mumler at det er greit. Når Mikael er gått ut blir Even stående og se på Magnus som måper tilbake med en halvtygget matbit i munnen. «Sorry, Magnus. Det gjelder deg også. Går det greit?»

Magnus ser overrasket ut, men nikker før han svelger matbiten ned og reiser seg. «Sees senere da.»

  
  
  


Even slipper ut et høyt, langt sukk og setter seg ned på stolen der Magnus nettopp satt, kun det lille bordet skiller oss. Luhrmann loffer bort til hundesengen sin igjen.

 

«Sorry for det der. Det var skikkelig ugreit av Mikael å dra deg inn i alt det der på den måten,» sier han og rister på hodet. Han ser ikke på meg, og jeg ser ikke på ham. Jeg vurderer et øyeblikk å ta opp igjen kebaben, fortsette å spise for å ha noe å gjøre med hendene annet enn å fikle med dem i fanget. Men når ikke Even spiser, blir det liksom feil at jeg gjør det. Jeg tror heller ikke jeg hadde klart å svelge normalt, så mye som jeg allerede strever med å puste skikkelig. Han er så nær nå. Det er et lite bord i mellom oss, men det er som jeg kan kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans stråle mot min likevel.

«Det gjør ingenting. Jeg skulle gjerne ha hjulpet til ass, men tror ikke jeg kan ha hund hjemme.»

«Selvfølgelig ikke! Det er jo ikke bare å dra med hjem et stort dyr i flere dager liksom.»

«Flere dager? Hvor lenge skal du være vekke?»

«Reiser i morgen og må bli noen dager. Kanskje helt til helgen. Selvfølgelig er det for mye å be deg om. Du har jo nettopp møtt meg. Du bor med mora di, ikke sant?» 

Det brå spørsmålet treffer meg som isvann i ansiktet. Jeg knytter nevene i fanget. 

«Hvordan vet du det?» spør jeg lynraskt, og innser det høres krast ut.

«Magnus nevnte det. Og ja, det var vel hun jeg så i vinduet på lørdag?»

Faen. Magnus. Men han kan ikke ha sagt noe mer. Jeg vet at et sted går grensen til og med for en plaprekjeft som Magnus.

«Akkurat for øyeblikket gjør jeg det,» sier jeg og håper det høres ut som at jeg ikke alltid har gjort det og at jeg snart skal flytte. Selv om ingen av delene er sant.

 

«Mikael tenkte ikke i sted. Han blir bare sånn når han er stressa. Jeg ville bare si at jeg kommer til å ta det opp med han. Fortelle han at det der ikke var greit, men at jeg ikke kunne ta det opp med han akkurat nå, foran dere. Ting er litt… ja, kjipt mellom oss for tiden og jeg kan ikke gjøre det verre. Men jeg ville bare si unnskyld for om du følte deg overrumplet eller sånn.»

«Overrumplet?» hermer jeg og en ukontrollert latter bobler opp i meg og jeg slipper den ut som hes humring. Det må være nervøsiteten av å være alene med ham. «Rart ord.»

«Det er da et helt vanlig ord?» sier han og luften i rommet blir lettere med en gang jeg høre latteren i stemmen hans også.

«Det er sikkert det. Hvis du er sånn sekstito eller noe.» Jeg ler ikke høyt, men smiler for at han skal forstå at jeg mener å være morsom, ikke frekk. Han smiler ned i hendene sine som han har foldet foran seg, albuene hviler på knærne. 

 

Det blir stille et øyeblikk.

«Jeg hadde gjerne passet han altså,» sier jeg før stillheten rekker å bli klein. «Det bare ikke mulig å ha han hjemme.»

«Han er sykt urolig når han sover andre steder uansett. Når mamma og de passer han bor de ofte hos meg,» sier han og så ser han bort på meg med  store, vidåpne øyne. «Ikke at jeg ber deg om å gjøre det altså! Det var bare -»

«Jo, men det kan jeg. Jeg kan bo hos deg.» Jeg vet ikke hvordan ordene fant veien til munnen min. Jeg hadde ikke engang tenkt dem. Jeg hadde ikke tenkt meg om i det hele tatt. Jeg bare sa det. Booom. Rett ut. Som et støt for gjennom tungen og fikk ordene til å fly ut.

«Mener du det? Du må ikke føle at du må si ja! Faen, nå føler jeg meg bare skikkelig dum. Virket som om jeg hintet liksom...» Han begraver ansiktet i hendene, mens han suger i seg luft gjennom nesen. Slipper den ut igjen som et oppgitt sukk. 

 

Jeg kan ikke trekke meg nå, og jeg hater at han føler at han presset meg.

«Har du sett leiligheten din eller? Er jo som betalt hotellopphold. Seff er ikke det noe stress. Men...det er greit han er alene noen timer, ikke sant?» 

Først nå begynner jeg å tenke rasjonelt, praktisk. Jeg kan ikke la mamma være helt alene. Det går jo ikke. 

«Jaja, det er ikke noe stress! Du kan bare gjøre hva du vil om ettermiddagene. Han trenger bare lufte seg før han legger seg og om morgenen og...ja, slippe å sove alene. Og du skal selvsagt få betalt, tusen om dagen? Eller er det for lite? Kan selvfølgelig bare til å si hva du synes er en rimelig-»

«Du, chill. Det er ikke noe stress,» bryter jeg av. «Vi er jo mestere i å dele sofa allerede.» Jeg smiler mot hundesengen der Luhrmann nå hviler hodet med lukkede øyne på kanten av hundesengen.

«Er du helt sikker? Det er flere dager som sagt. Blir sikkert til lørdag eller noe.»

«Går fint det.»

«Jeg skal selvfølgelig betale. Og du kan låne bilen. Eller, har du lappen forresten?»

«Nei, blir stressa av trafikk» Jeg har virkelig ikke tenkt igjennom dette. Hvordan skal jeg få meg med Luhrmann på jobb?

«Det fikser vi. Du får taxi til og fra jobb - og hvor ellers du vil. Jeg kjenner en fyr som har god plass til Luhrmann.»

 

Han legger hånden på kneet mitt. Klemmer den mykt. «Tusen tusen takk, Isak.»

Den varme hånden hans og følelsen av de lange fingrene sender merkelige ilinger oppover låret, og følelsen stopper akkurat der den ikke bør stoppe. Så fort han flytter hånden vekk savner jeg den, men føler meg letter på samme tid. Rykningen under buksesmekken var så sterk at jeg i et øyeblikk ble redd for om den var synlig. 

Hva er det han gjør med meg? Hvordan er det faen meg i det hele tatt mulig at kroppen reagerer sånn på en hånd på kneet? Hodet mitt er fullt av spørsmål, men en ting vet jeg; hadde han sett meg inn i øynene nå ville han kunne ha telt alle måtene jeg vil ha ham på. Og det gjør meg livredd.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vet at det ikke er veeeeldig mye som skjer i dette kapittelet. Håper dere liker det likevel! Håper dere henger med meg videre! :)


	27. Redd opp

Luhrmann puster snøftende gjennom nesen med to gule, store tennisballer i munnen. Han presser hodet inn mot meg, så jeg må støtte skulderen mot inngangsdøren som jeg akkurat fikk lukket bak meg. Baggen min glir av skulderen.

«Du må la han få slippe inn, Luhrmann,» sier Even til hunden mens han dra ham vekk for at jeg skal få rom til å tråkke av meg skoene. Luhrmann rygger litt bakover, før han slipper begge tennisballene ut av munnen og forsvinner inn i stuen, som om han plutselig fikk et veldig hastverk.

«Hvordan gikk det på jobb i dag etter at jeg gikk?» spør Even mens jeg vrikker meg ut av jakken og henger den fra meg på en ledig knagg. Jeg føler de årvåkne, glitrende øynene hans på meg og yttergangen virker enda smalere enn det den er. «Gikk bra det,» svarer jeg og hipser baggen opp på skulderen igjen. Fikler med stroppen for å slippe å løfte blikket. Jeg klarer ikke å se rett på ham når vi står så tett.

 

Jeg så bare Even en gang i løpet av hele arbeidsdagen i dag. I elleve-tiden stakk han hodet sitt inn på kopirommet til meg og Trygve. Han var på vei til et møte i sentrum og sa han ikke kom tilbake, men at det bare var til å ringe hvis det var noe. Trygve hadde rynket de bustete brynene sine. «Ringe? Vi klarer oss vi! Skal bare vise Isak lydklippene jeg nå, så er gutten utlært. Klar til å stå på egne bein. Kvikk lørnær han her!» Trygve løftet hånden sin bak ryggen min, og jeg ble et øyeblikk redd for at han kom til å rufse meg i håret, men i stedet hadde han ristet meg i skulderen med den store, sterke neven sin.

«Da sees vi senere?» Even hadde sett rett på meg. «Kom når du vil som sagt, men gjerne før klokken seks for da rekker jeg vise deg et par ting i leiligheten før jeg reiser.»

Den siste setningen hadde ført til mange spørsmål fra Trygve etter at Even gikk. Trygve gjorde ingen forsøk på å skjule overraskelsen da jeg fortalte han at jeg skulle passe Luhrman. «Ikke misforstå, du er helt sikkert er en fyr til å stole på, men det er bare litt overraskende at Even faktisk lar noen som ikke er i nærmeste familie passe den hunden i det hele tatt. Du vet at det dyret er akkurat som en unge for han, ikke sant?»

 

Akkurat nå står denne hårete ungen foran meg, og logrer voldsomt. Han er kommet tilbake ut i yttergangen med noe nytt i munnen. Et slitent babiehodet med pistrete hår, og avskrapt sminke stikker ut fra munnviken hans.

 _«_ Nå er han i gang med å vise deg alle lekene sine,» sier Even og rister på hodet med en liten latter. _Sjekk denne da, sovemann!_

Jeg bøyer meg frem og drar litt i dukkens fot som stikker ut på andre siden av kjeven hans. Dukken har bare en fot. Den stakkars blondinen har nok for lengst måttet amputert den andre etter vilter lek. «Har du så fin dukke du da!» sier jeg, og krymper meg litt over hvor lys stemmen min blir, men i sidesynet ser jeg Even smile kjærlig mot hunden, og han er tydeligvis upåvirket av at jeg gikk opp flere oktaver med stemmen min. _Nei, du får jo ikke ta den fra meg da, tøysemann!  
_ Luhrmann rykker litt hardt i dukken for at jeg skal slippe løs foten fra grepet mitt. Da glir baggen av skulderen min igjen og deiser ned i bakken.

 

Even er raskere enn meg til å plukke den opp. «Den var lett!» sier han overrasket.  
«Jeg tok ikke med så mye. Jeg skal jo hjem en tur i morgen. Det var greit, ikke sant? At han er alene noen timer?»  
«Ja, selvfølgelig. Han er ofte alene om kvelden. Han er vant til det,» sier Even lett og går bortover gangen mens han løfter litt på baggen min. «Vi kan legge denne på soverommet, så får du sett hvor du skal sove også.»  
«Soverommet?» mumler jeg bak ham, der jeg nesten småløper for å nå igjen de store stegene hans. «Jeg kan godt bare sove på sofaen altså.»    
«Du kan jo ikke det i flere dager. Jeg har redd opp til deg og alt.»

 

Even åpner døren inn til et soverom som jeg ser er stort, selv kun i de svake gatelysene utenfra. Han slår på lysbryteren og lyset strømmer fra en overdådig lyskrone over en gigantisk seng midt i rommet. Det er mer en trippelseng, enn en dobbelseng. Det grå sengetøyet virker mykt og glatt, og hvite lameller skjermer for utsiden uten å stenge for utsikten. Hva skal noen med en så stor seng med mindre de arrangerer store orgier liksom? Det plutselige bildet av Even midt i en orgie flimrer over netthinnen, så levende som om det var stillbilder fra en pornofilm i HD. De lange fingrene hans over naken hud. Skulderbladene hans som glinser i svette. Øynene lukket, hodet kastet bakover slik at adamseplet i halsen trer frem. Den totalt uventa og upassende fantasien får meg til å føle meg både merkelig sjalu og kåt på samme tid.

«Tror du det går greit å sove her?» Stemmen hans trenger igjennom til meg, og visker vekk de sprø, upassende bildene fra hodet. «Jeg har et gjesterom, men det er fullt av rot dessverre...»

«Dette går fint. Det blir ikke trangt i hvert fall,» sier jeg og nikker mot gigantsengen. Hodet mitt klarer ikke helt å gi slipp på Even naken. For han ligger jo akkurat der, sikkert ofte helt uten klær. Selv om han mest sannsynlig aldri har orgier, så har han nok hatt mange damer her inne. I denne sengen. Tanken sender en gysning gjennom meg. En gysning av bitterhet over at når det nå er min tur til å ligge her, så er det uten ham.

«Luhrmann da, pleier han å sove her inne også?» spør jeg.

«Ja, der er sengen hans,» sier Even og nikker mot en hundeseng i hjørnet, et mørkegrått teppe ligger krøllet opp i den, sammen med et halvtygget bein. Alt er i matchende gråtoner her inne, noe som får meg til å tenkte på Fifty shades, men denne gangen klarer jeg heldigvis å stenge nakenbildene ute; litt i hvertfall.

«Og ikke la han overtale deg til å dele seng. Jeg vet at han kommer garantert til å prøve seg når det gjelder deg.»

Som om han hørte navnet sitt, dukker Luhrmann opp bak meg i døren. Han har en ny leke i munnen nå. Denne gangen er det en gummiand han presser mot baksiden av låret mitt, hardt nok til at anden slipper ut et høyt pip. _Se på denne da. Den lager lyd også!_

«Nok nå, Luhrmann. Du får tid til å vise han alle lekene dine senere. Du skal få ha Isak for deg selv i flere dager,» sier Even og blunker lurt til meg. Han stryker armen min lett i det han glir forbi meg og hjertet mitt hamrer i brystet. Selvfølgelig reagerer kroppen min sånn nå, på selv den minste berøring; etter at den idiotiske hjernen min har tenkt på Even naken helt siden jeg kom inn i rommet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, omvisning av leiligheten er i gang... del 2 blir ikke så lenge til. Tror jeg. De neste kapitlene merker jeg uansett at jeg gleder jeg meg litt ekstra til å skrive, mye på grunn av responsen fra dere så langt... Tusen takk for at dere støtter meg og denne historien. :)


	28. Stjålet deg vekk

«Har du spist?» spør Even mens han litt fraværende feier noen ørsmå blader fra benkeplaten og ned i hånden. De har drysset fra en urteplante som ser litt mindre grønn og frisk ut enn de andre på rekken langs vinduet på det blankpolerte kjøkkenet. Jeg nikker taust, men innser raskt at jeg må si ja høyt også, siden Even står med ryggen til. Han trekker ut en dyp, stor skuff under vasken og slipper de små bladene ned i den største av de tre søppelbøttene der. Selv i søppelet er det ryddig og rent.

Jeg kommer på at jeg glemte gå ut med den overfylte søppelposen hjemme før jeg dro. Jeg hadde stekt fiskepinner, og mamma spiste kun én. Det ligger nå masse fiskerester øverst i avfallsbøtten som sikkert snart vil begynne å lukte. Jeg må si det til mamma når jeg ringer henne senere, selv om det sikkert ikke nytter. Men det går bra; jeg drar jo dit i morgen. Da skal jeg huske det.

«Jeg tror det er nok mat her visst du blir sulten senere i hvertfall. Har masse pålegg og sånn,» sier han og åpner døren til det høye kjøleskapet i børstet stål. «Jeg visste ikke hva du likte, så jeg kjøpte...litt av alt.»

Han tuller ikke heller. Kjøleskapet er overfylt. I døren står flasker med juice, pepsi, melk og ølflasker. Grønnsaker, pålegg og yoghurt tyter ut av kjøleskapshyllene.

«Liker du Ipa?» spør han og  plukker opp en av de tre høye brune glassflaskene i døren. «Jeg har ikke peiling på sånt. Men hun på polet anbefalte dem som noe av det beste lokalbrygget du får.»

«Sikkert bra det, men jeg greier jo aldri å verken drikke eller spise alt dette her da,» sier jeg og rister på hodet. «Ser jo ut som sånn doomsday prepper hamstring.»

Even ler hjertelig av min halvmorsomme spøk.

«Vel, tror dette skal rekke i noen dager i hvertfall, og i frysen er det masse andre greier. Pizza, lasagne og sånn. Det eneste jeg ikke anbefaler deg, er disse,» sier Even og trekker ut en avlang gjennomsiktig plastboks fra nederste hylle.

«Hva er det?» spør jeg. Gjennom plastlokket ser det ut som runde, rå kjøttboller.

«Gourmetmat. På en måte,» sier han med et lurt smil. Han vipper lokket opp og lukten slår mot meg med en gang. Jeg vrir hodet vekk, kniper øynene igjen, og ligger armen over ansiktet, forsøker puste inn i albuen. Det hjelper ikke. Stanken trenger seg inn neseborene likevel. En forferdelig stank av noe dødt og råttent.

«Hva faen? Hva _er_ det der?» utbryter jeg og borrer nesen dypere inn i albuen.

«Det er faktisk gourmetmat,» ler Even og lukker lokket. « - for Luhrmann altså. Det er storfevom.»

«What? Kan han virkelig spise det der uten å bli syk liksom?» mumler jeg inn i albuen, men drister meg til å flytte armen forsiktig vekk fra ansiktet når Even putter boksen inn igjen i kjøleskapet og lukker døren. En svak vond eim henger igjen i luften enda.

«Det er det beste han vet. Han får et par sånne oppi foret sitt hver dag, til kveldsmåltidet. Om du orker å holde ut med lukten, så kan du gjerne du gi han det. Da blir han glad,» sier Even og peker mot matskålen hans på gulvet. Det luktet helt jævlig, men selvsagt overlever jeg litt vond lukt for å glede Luhrmann. «Men de kan bare ligge i to dager, så du må gi han dem før fredag i så fall»

 

Etter at Even har gitt meg en grundig innføring i foringsplan og lufterutiner, går vi inn i stuen. Jeg setter meg i sofaen og Luhrmann er snar med å bykse opp for å ta plassen nærmest meg. Even setter seg i stolen ovenfor oss. Han sier at Luhrmann vanligvis får lov å sitte i sofaen, men om jeg ikke liker det kan jeg bare be han gå ned.

«Jeg liker det,» svarer jeg lett og stryker det myke hodet som hviler i fanget mitt.

 

«Jeg har de fleste tv-kanalene. Og du må bare bruke ipaden. Den ligger på lading der borte,» sier han og nikker mot skrivebordet i hjørnet. «Du kan caste fra netflix med chromecast til tven og sånn om du vil. Skulle du likevel kjede deg er det er selvfølgelig helt ok hvis du vil ha folk på besøk. Luhrmann liker jo alle, så det gjør jo ingenting.»

Hvem skulle jeg invitere? Magnus vet ikke engang om dette. Han har faktisk ikke spurt noe om hva som skjedde etter Mikael sitt forslag på kontoret, og jeg har ikke orket å fortelle det. Jeg aner ikke hvordan han ville ha reagert, men det er i hvertfall alltid så _mye_ reaksjon med Magnus. Forteller han derfor nesten aldri om noe som helst egentlig, med mindre han spør. Spørsmålene kommer fort nok i morgen tidlig når jeg sier nei takk til skyss og kommer drassende med Luhrmann på jobb.

«Okei, men det er jo bare noen dager. Tror ikke jeg trenger inviterer fullt av folk hit liksom. Mere nok selskap i han her,» sier jeg og klapper hånden lett på den hårete nakken på fanget mitt.

«Neida, men tenkte om du har noen som jeg har stjålet deg vekk i fra liksom. Kjæreste eller noe...» Øynene hans flakker mellom ansiktet mitt og hendene hans.

«Nei. Ingen kjæreste.»

Jeg kommer på det jeg overhørte på toalettet. Da han spurte Eskild om hvordan han visste hvem jeg var. Hva var det han hadde spurt om...om vi hang på de samme stedene? Eskild svarte aldri på det. Vet Even at en kjæreste ville ha vært en gutt? Var det derfor han sa kjæreste nå, og ikke sa «dama di» som andre alltid gjør? Jeg får plutselig lyst til å si noe som fjerner all tvil om at dersom han vil ha meg, kan han få meg. Men jeg finner ingen av de rette ordene.

 

Jeg rekker uansett ikke si noe før mobilen hans ringer i bukselommen. Even unnskylder seg og smiler inn i telefonen når han svarer: «Hei Marina!»  
Han reiser seg og går ut på kjøkkenet. Jeg hører ikke hva de snakker om. Men jeg hører at han ler. Lavt og flørtende. Drittkjerring. _Marina_. Høres ut som en latinsk bimbo. Det er det sikkert også. Jeg er glad jeg ikke sa noe i sted. At jeg ikke krampaktig hintet om at jeg liker gutter. Det ville bare vært meningsløst og kleint. Spiller jo ingen rolle om han vet jeg er skeiv eller ikke, når han uansett sikkert foretrekker latinotøser uansett.

 

Da han kommer tilbake i stuen, har han mobilen fortsatt til øret. «Vi snakkes da,» sier han muntert. Smilet blir værende rundt munnen hans i det han dumper ned igjen i stolen. Jeg holder blikket på hånden min som stryker Luhrmann med rolige bevegelser over hodet.

«Sorry, jeg måtte ta den. Marina er verre enn mamma. Blir sykt stressa om jeg ikke tar telefonen når hun ringer,» sier han og legger mobilen på salongbordet mellom oss. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si til det. Og jeg aner ikke hvordan jeg skal få leppene mine til å slutte peke nedover. Jeg føler hele ansiktet mitt er dratt ned i en sur mine jeg ikke klarer løsrive meg fra.

«Okei,» sier jeg mutt og spenner hver muskel i kjeven når jeg innser hvor sur jeg høres ut.

«Du treffer henne kanskje på fredag om du er heldig, hun er den søteste dama i hele Oslo.»

Jeg kan nesten føle øyenbrynene treffe hårfestet når jeg kaster et overrasket blikk mot ham. Er jeg nødt til å være med denne dama hans? Hva faen?

«Møte henne?»

«Ja, fredag er vaskedag. Som regel låser hun seg inn her når jeg er på jobb, men av og til kommer hun senere. Jeg vet det virker litt lazy å betale for sånt, men hun trengte flere oppdrag og ja, jeg er egentlig ganske dårlig på det der. Det hadde nok ikke sett ut her hadde det ikke vært for henne.»

Hun er ikke damen hans, hun er vaskedamen hans! Før lettelsen har lagt seg, innser jeg at hun jo fremdeles kan være drithot og få Even når hun vil. Søteste i hele Oslo...

«Så hun er...søt?»

«Ja, altså, kanskje ikke på den måten du tenker. Dersom du ser for deg en babe med sånn sexy stuepikeuniform, så må jeg skuffe deg… Marina har fire barn, og den yngste er på din alder. Men ingen smiler så stort som henne, og hun har alltid med noe hjemmebakt digg. »

«Er ikke skuffet ass. Det måtte i såfall ha vært noen i stueguttuniform for at jeg skulle vært interessert.» 

Der. Jeg sa det. _Boom_. Rett ut. Tenkte ikke en gang. Jeg bare sa det. Og nå holder jeg pusten.

 

«Stuegutt?» gjentar han og munnen hans faller ned med leppene adskilt og øynene hans er så brede som de kan strekke seg. Faen, kanskje han er en av dem straighte, usikre fyrene som blir skikkelig stressa rundt skeive folk. «Er det en yrketittel liksom?»

Lettelsen presser seg frem i et smil hos meg og ender opp i en grumset latter.

«Vetta faen hva de kaller mannlige stuepiker for jeg.»

«Er egentlig et sykt diskriminerende ord uansett da. Litt som jordmor, helsesøster og sånn. Noen har sikkert forsøkt å endre det, men det har jo ikke funket akkurat.»

«Nei, jordfar og helsebror er liksom ikke helt vanlig,» sier jeg, og nå har jeg det motsatte problemet med leppene enn da de pekte nedover. Nå klarer jeg ikke slutte smile. Det kjennes så godt å snakke så løst om ting med ham. Så naturlig. Så ekte. Jeg snakker aldri sånn med noen lenger. Pleide å gjøre det med Jonas, men det virker som et helt liv siden.

 

«Kjenner faktisk til en fyr som er jordmor og han er rimelig pissed på det navnet. Det hjelper ikke på rekrutteringen til yrket liksom.»

«Det er skikkelig kjipt. Flere skoler burde ha mannlige helsesøstre. En av hver, så elevene kunne velge liksom. Husker selv hvor kleint det var på skolen. Men så var helsesøsteren vår rimelig sprø også da. Pleide kalle henne Dr. Skrulle,» sier jeg og smiler litt av minnet.

«Du gikk på Nissen? Stemmer ikke det?»

«Ja, du da?»

«Bakka. Skulle egentlig overføre til Nissen. Men ble ingenting av. Så jeg gikk ikke glipp av en god helsesøster der altså?»

«Nei, eller jo. Hun sa faktisk en del smarte ting. Tror kanskje hun faktisk var litt av grunnen til at jeg tenkte på å jobbe med noe sånt jeg også. Ikke helsesøster da. Men du vet, hjelpe folk.»

Det har jeg aldri sagt til noen. Aldri egentlig visst at jeg tenkte det heller, før jeg nå sa det.

 

Den skarpe ringelyden får Luhrmann til å rykke hodet opp fra fanget mitt. Even plukker opp mobilen som dirrer mot glassplaten på bordet. «Halla? Allerede? Greit. Jeg kommer ned.»

«Det var Mikael. Han står utenfor, så ja...da må jeg stikke,» sier Even og slipper ut et høyt sukk. Gruer han seg til turen eller vil han ikke dra fra oss? Dra fra meg? Jeg ville gjort alt for å bare blitt her inne i leiligheten med han å fortsette å prate slik som nå. Kunne blitt her inne med han for alltid om jeg fikk velge. Men jeg tør jo ikke håpe at det var den følelsen han hadde nå også. Jeg kan jo ikke tro at det var det som fikk han til å sukke så dypt.

Han reiser seg og peker på meg med mobilen. «Bare tekst eller ring om det er noe som helst. Jeg skal forsøke å ikke mase på deg så mye, men blir kanskje en melding eller to. Jeg er ikke vant til å være så lenge vekke fra ham,» sier Even og stapper mobilen i baklommen.

 

«Men du sa noe om at noen kunne gi oss skyss på jobb? Jeg kan ta buss altså, men jeg vet ikke hvor lett det er med Luhrmann, om han er vant til det? Men å gå tar vel nesten en time, så - »

«Shit, det var bra du sa! Det hadde jeg nesten glemt. Selvfølgelig skal dere ikke ta buss! Arif kjører,» bryter han inn og henter opp telefonen fra bukselommen igjen. Han trykker raskt på mobilen, mens han fortsetter å prate: »Jeg snakket med han i går og sa at han får noen kjøreoppdrag denne uken. Det var ikke noe problem.»

Det plinger i lommen min, og da jeg drar frem mobilen, ser jeg en tekstmelding fra Even med et mobilnummer i displayet.

«Du ringer han bare når du vil ha sjåfør, så kommer han.»

«Hvem er han?» spør jeg.

«En taxisjåfør som ikke er redd for hundehår,» smiler Even. «Husker du han vi møtte på lørdag i restauranten? Farid?»

Jeg nikker.

«Arif er sønnen hans. Veldig grei type ass. Kjenner han godt. Og han er veldig glad for kjøreoppdrag, så det er bare å ringe han om du skal andre steder etter jobb, som når du skal  hjemom i morgen for eksempel. Betalingen ordner meg og han etterpå.»

 

 

Even ser seg rundt i stuen, klapper lett på lommene som for å sjekke om han har glemt noe.

«Kan jeg bare spørre deg om en siste ting?» sier jeg, og svelger hardt for å mote meg opp til spørsmålet. Men jeg må bare spørre. Jeg klarer ikke la vær.

«Seff. Hva er det?»

«Hvorfor meg? Jeg mener, Trygve påsto at du var veldig kresen med hvem du lot passe Luhrmann. Men meg har du jo nettopp møtt. Og første gangen vi møttes hadde jeg 3 i promille på en ukedag liksom. Forstår ikke helt hvorfor du stoler på meg.»

«Derfor,» sier han og smiler ned mot Luhrmann som smatter litt med de store leppene sine og gnikker hodet enda bedre på plass på låret mitt.«Det er faktisk ingen andre enn meg han pleier å ligge sånn som det der på. Han liker deg bedre enn noen andre han noensinne har møtt.»

«Åh...» sier jeg. «Jeg liker han jeg også.»

De siste ordene er mumlende på grunn av den boblende rare gleden jeg føler inni brystet mitt. Det blir plutselig veldig, veldig viktig for meg at Even vet det ikke bare er noe jeg sier. At jeg virkelig kommer til å passe så godt på ham som jeg kan. Han synes sikkert det er rart jeg har vært så opptatt med å få lov å dra hjemom. Jeg burde jo bare kunne blitt i leiligheten disse dagene. Jeg tror at han vet jeg ikke hadde latt hunden være alene uten god grunn, men jeg har lyst til å si noe. Forklare at det finnes en grunn.

«Jeg skal passe godt på ham. Jeg drar bare hjemom en rask tur om ettermiddagen fordi jeg må. Mamma er ikke helt i form for tiden skjønner du. Så jeg må bare se til henne. Fikse litt mat og sånn.»

«Det var kjipt å høre da,» sier han lavt. Øynene er ikke lenger smilende. De er oppriktig triste. «Er det noe alvorlig?»

«Det går bra,» sier jeg og trekker på skuldrene, snur hodet vekk. Det føles godt å ha fortalt det, men samtidig føles det som at jeg allerede har sagt for mye. Jeg strammer alle musklene i halsen, og merker at ansiktet mitt blir stivt og unaturlig. Det må være synlig, for i stedet for å stille meg  flere spørsmål om mamma, spør han meg i stedet om jeg liker å lage mat. Av alt han kunne ha spurt om, valgte han matlaging og jeg klarer puste normalt igjen.

«Nei, gjør det bare når jeg må. Holder meg til Toro og sånn ass. Selv det klarer jeg ofte å fåkke opp.»

«Jeg digger å lage mat. Men det blir ikke så ofte. Er liksom litt kjipt å bare lage mat til meg selv. Jeg kan kanskje lage middag til deg når jeg er tilbake, som takk for hjelpen?»

«Tusen spenn om dagen er takk nok for å si det sånn,» sier jeg og angrer på ordene med en gang. Det hørtes jo ut som at jeg takket nei. Smilet til Even falmer litt og han kaster blikket ned i fanget. «Men middag er fett.»

Han ser opp på meg igjen, smilet vokser så de herlige kråketærne rundt de varme øynene hans blir tydelige. «Ja? Bra! Liker du fisk?»

«Spiser det meste jeg. Eller, bare du ikke har sånn vom-greier i,» sier jeg og sender han et skjevt smil.

Even ler. «Ingen vom. Lover.»

 

Mobilen han holder i hånden, ringer igjen. Denne gangen stønner han enda høyere, og banner litt lavt. «Jeg er på vei! Slapp av,» sier han irritert inn i telefonen. «Greit. To minutter så er jeg der.»

Han bøyer seg over Luhrmann som titter opp på ham. Ørene legger seg bakover, og halen logrer litt når Even tar hodet hans i hendene sine og planter et kyss midt på hodet hans. «Nå må du være grei med Isak, sant? Ikke være altfor klengete.»

Even løfter hodet langsomt og beveger det nærmere meg. Nært nok til at jeg kan lukte den søtlige kardemommen av ham. Den søtlige Even-lukten jeg ikke aner hvor kommer fra. Er det rester av en parfyme? En krydret sjampo han bruker?

«Holdt på å kysse pannen din også nå,» ler Even og trekker seg vekk, retter seg opp. «Sorry. Jeg er visst for mye med hunder og for lite med folk.»

Ordene skriker inni meg: _Du kan det. Du kan kysse pannen min ._ Men jeg sitter taus og stirrer opp på ham. Han strekker hånden ut mot meg og jeg griper den. Et vennskapelig håndtrykk. «Tusen takk nok en gang, Isak.»

«Drit i å takke meg hele tiden. Null stress. Vi skal få det fett vi,» sier jeg og røsker litt i Luhrmann med den ledige hånden.

«Han vet ikke hvor heldig han er,» sier han og smiler litt stramt i det han slipper hånden min.  Var det en aldri så liten klang av sjalusi i stemmen? Nesten uhørlig, som noe som skled ut og så hentet seg inn igjen, men som likevel var der? At Even er sjalu på Luhrmann som skal være med meg...Umulig. Jeg kan ikke holde på å la hjernen spille meg slike puss hele forbanna tiden.

 

Leiligheten fylles med en intens stillhet bare sekunder etter at døren er lukket. Jeg hører den svake summingen fra en varmepumpe jeg ikke har hørt før. Og alt føles tomt. Så uendelig tomt som om alle møblene var vekke og veggene helt bar.  
Luhrmann presser hodet nærmere magen min og slipper ut et lite klynk. Jeg klør han bak øret, slik jeg vet han liker. « Jeg vet. Jeg savner ham jeg også.»

 


	29. Sengepress

Øynene stirrer tomt mot et punkt høyt oppe på veggen. Jeg er fortsatt ikke trøtt nok til å sove, men jeg er for sliten til å sitte våken. Jeg ser på Luhrmann som ligger utstrakt ved siden av meg. Jeg ser at en liten mørk flekk av fuktig slev er dannet seg på puten som han hviler hodet på. Jeg forstår nå enda bedre hvorfor Luhrmann ikke er velkommen i sengen. Men det var helt umulig å si nei da han så stille og langsomt snek seg oppi til meg i sted. Hodet var sunket ned i skuldrene som han forsøkte å gjøre smale med å holde potene tett samlet. Det var som om han håpet at jeg ikke ville kaste ham ned dersom han bare gjorde seg så liten og ubemerket som mulig. Og han fikk jo rett.  
  
  
  
Først forsøkte han å legge seg oppå meg, slik han hadde lagt sist gang vi sov på sofaen. Jeg trodde at han lå slik den gangen fordi det ikke var plass til oss begge, men plass hadde tydeligvis ingenting med saken å gjøre. Han liker visst bare ligge så nært som han kan. Heldigvis godtok han protesten min mot å ligge underst, og han sover nå som en stein litt bortenfor meg i sengen.  
  
  
  
I sted klunket og småbjeffet han i søvne. Det fikk meg til å ta opp mobilen og google hva hunder egentlig drømmer om. Jeg leste at ettersom hunder er ekstremt tett knyttet til eieren sin, er det høyst sannsynlig at hunder drømmer om ansiktet til eieren sin, om lukten hans og om å gjøre han glad. Jeg har lest tre-fire artikkeler om hundeforskning nå, men det har ikke gjort meg trøttere.  
  
Jeg er vant til å grue meg til natten. Vant med å ikke få sove, men dette er annerledes. Uroen i meg er ikke den samme som den pleier. Dette er en rastløshet som kjennes helt ny. En rastløshet som kommer av å være på Even sitt soverom, i en leilighet som er full av hans hemmeligheter og ikke minst; full av svar.  
  
  
  
  
Etter en stund gir jeg etter. Jeg skrur på dimmeren som styrer det myke leselyset rett over meg. Lener meg mot nattbordskuffen på min side, og drar den forsiktig ut. Bevegelsene mine er langsomme for ikke å vekke Luhrmann, men bevegelsene er også forsiktige fordi jeg føler det jeg gjør akkurat nå er helt feil. Så feil, så feil, men jeg klarer ikke å la være.  
  
Skuffen glider forsiktig opp. Jeg åpner den bare halvveis. Føler at det vil være mer umoralsk om jeg åpner den helt. Med skuffen kun på gløtt, blit det liksom bare som en rask titt. En halvveis, rask, uskyldig titt. Det er i hvertfall det jeg hardt forsøker fortelle meg selv akkurat nå.  
  
Lypsyl, mobillader, noen mynter, en minnepinne, et tomt brett ibux og øretelefoner viklet inn i et nøst av knuter.  Hva hadde jeg ventet meg? Håndjern, noen forskjellige dildoer, buttplug, porno og glidemiddel? Jeg lukker skuffen, legger hodet tilbake på puten og stirrer på punktet på veggen igjen. Jeg gidder ikke engang dimme ned igjen lyset. Søvnen er enda lengre unna enn i sted.  
  
  
  
  
Blikket mitt vandrer forbi hodet til Luhrmann og lander på nattbordet på hans sin side. Jeg forsøker tvinge blikket vekk; Det er nok nå. Jeg har snoket mer enn jeg burde allerede. Men jeg fant ingenting som stilnet nysgjerrigheten min, så jeg klarer ikke å riste trangen vekk. Trangen til å sjekke den andre nattbordskuffen også.  
  
Jeg strekker hånden over Luhrmann som fremdeles sover dypt og ikke leer på et øyelokk. Jeg drar skuffen ut.  
  
En pocketbok av Jo Nesbø, brukte batterier, en pakke våtservietter og… en pakke kondomer. Forseglingen er brutt, den ligger åpen. Jeg drar den røde pakken ut. _Superthinn. For extra feeling_. Blodet samler seg i hodet. Fylles med urasjonell sjalusi over den som fikk føle Even, med kun et tynt lite latexlag mellom dem og han. Føkkkings extra feeling. Et hvitt ti-tall står øverst på emballasjen. Jeg har allerede passert grensen for sniking for lengst. Jeg kan ikke snu nå.  
  
Jeg setter meg opp i sengen og heller de små søvfargede kondompakkene ut og oppå den grå dynen. En, to, tre, fire, fem, seks, syv, åtte...ni. Ni stykk. Jeg begynner å ta innover meg hva faen jeg faktisk driver med, og da plinger det fra mobilen min på nattbordet. En uskyldig lav meldingslyd, men det hopper i brystet som om en beredskapstropp hadde styrtet soverommet, så jeg stapper alle kondomene tilbake i pakken med hastige hender. Legger pakken tilbake igjen innerst i skuffen, forhåpentligvis på samme sted som den lå.  
  
  
  
Jeg blir liggende å trekke pusten et par ganger. Tankene begynner å spinne rundt hvem han brukte den manglende nr ti med. Var det en digg dame? Noen han dater? Men hvorfor kunne ikke hun ha passet Luhrmann i så fall? Mobilen piper igjen og drar meg ut av tankene. Den piper alltid to ganger når jeg får melding, noe jeg ikke egentlig har forstått at er nødvendig. Men nå var jeg så fortapt i grubling at jeg hadde glemt hele meldingen. Jeg strekker meg mot mobilen på nattbordet. Hjertet mitt gjør et lite bykst i brystet. Meldingen er fra Even.  
  
  
  
  
**Even**  
  
Hei! Sorry at jeg tekster så sent, men ble liggende å tenke på hvordan det går med dere. Eller, det går jo helt sikkert bra, så ville vel egentlig bare si god natt. Håper at du sover godt - og at du har klart stå i mot sengepresset fra Luhrmann.    
  
  
  
**Meg**  
  
Jada, alt bra her. Håper du får det fint i Stockholm. Og at hotellsengen er like myk som den du har hjemme. Den er digg.  
  
  
  
**Meg**  
  
Det synes vi begge…  

(Sorry, jeg er litt dårlig på å stå i mot sengepress)

 

 **Even**  
  
Haha, jeg visste det! Han er sleip ass!  Bare kast han ned om han blir plagsom!

 

 **Meg**  
  
Neida, kjekt med selskap.  
  
  
**Even**  
  
Faktisk litt misunnelig. På det med selskap altså. Er så vant til å sovne til lyden av Luhrmann sin snorking, at det er altfor stille her på rommet. Så stille at jeg vil ha TV på, men fjernkontrollen er føkka så er stuck med en eller annen sosialrealistisk svensk drama på SVT.   
  
  
**Meg**  
  
Ikke fan av svenske filmer?  
  
  
**Even**  
  
Ikke fra søttitallet! Men det er uansett danskene som er best på film. Ser du mye film?   
  
  
**Meg**  
  
Ikke så mye. Blir mest tv-serier egentlig. Liker å ha noe å følge med på. Film blir liksom så raskt over på en måte.  
  
  
**Even**  
  
Liker film best, men helt enig i det om TV-serier. Bedre oppbygging. Du får tid til å bli kjent med karakterene og sånn. Hva er favorittserien din da?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mobilen kjennes varm og klam i hånden når jeg legger den fra meg. Batteriet mitt er nede på kun trettito prosent. En time. En hel time tekstet vi frem og tilbake om tv-serier, om Narcos som fikk oss over på røyking, på legalisering, og til slutt, masse meningsløst ingenting fra den svenske filmen på TV hos Even. Even hadde avsluttet med å ta på seg all skyld; _Nå har jeg holdt deg våken lenge nok. Sorry for sms-tytekick!  
_  
_Ingenting å si sorry for!_ Skrev jeg tilbake og gjett om jeg mente det. Hver meldingslyd hadde gitt meg et sug i magen.  
  
  
Luhrmann puster tungt ut, og rister litt med bakbeina. En ny drøm. En ny drøm om eieren sin. Meg og Luhrmann kommer nok til å drømme om det samme i natt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetter våge meg på mer visuelle virkemidler... Siden dere fortsetter å gi meg så fantastisk støttende ord, så våger jeg litt mer rett og slett! Både med historien og visuelleksperimentering. Som vanlig superspent å høre hva dere synes om både hundeselfier, skuffesniking og alt annet dere måtte ha på hjertet. Jeg blir i hvertfall umåtelig glad for å høre fra dere. :)


	30. Yoghurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her er en ørliten sniktitt inn i morgenkorrenspondansen mellom Oslo - Stockholm.  
> En by der Even forøvrig holder seg laaaangt unna kostymesjapper. Og han handler ellers alltid stort sett på Meny Skøyen med den store bilen sin, uten fare for å kjøpe ting ved feiltagelse.  
> (Til deg som ikke forsto noe av dette: Jeg har blitt beæret med min første fanfanfic av Pagnilagni… :) )

 

 

**Even**

God morgen! Sovet godt? Glemte si at du kan bruke mitt kontor. Der er jo alle tingene til Luhrmann og kopirommet er nok for trangt for han. Jeg kan gi de på kontoret beskjed. Snakkes senere?

 

**Meg**

Hei! Er ikke så trangt der da. Går sikkert fint. 

 

**Even**

Luhrmann har litt klaus. Tror ikke han vil være der inne med døra lukket. Sorry jeg glemte si det...

 

**Meg**

Vi finner ut av det. Kan Luhrmann spise yoghurt btw?

 

**Even**

Haha, litt går greit?

 

**Meg**

Fint.

  


 

**Even**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Et litt mer «ordentlig» kapittel kommer om ikke altfor lenge tror jeg... Sorry om noen ble litt oppgitt!)


	31. Ungkaren

 

 

 

«Seriøst? Sitter du her?» piper det høyt og skingrende bak meg. Luhrmann våkner. Han løfter hodet fra hundesengen, og ser med tunge øyelokk opp på Magnus i døråpningen som fortsetter å prate med sjokkert latter i stemmen: «Etter at du bitcha så mye om at jeg satt i den stolen?»

Jeg ruller litt bakover på Even sin kontorstol og reiser meg. Vender meg mot han, men unngår det stirrende blikket hans.

«Det var ikke akkurat mitt valg da,» mumler jeg og trekker lett på skuldrene for å skjule at jeg er litt brydd. «Jeg må sitte her inne på grunn av Luhrmann.»

«Hvorfor det?» spør Magnus.

Jeg burde jo drite i hva Magnus synes. Men jeg gjør ikke det. Jeg bryr meg om hva Magnus og alle andre tenker om at jeg sitter her. Jeg har merket at de som går forbi kaster raske blikk inn hit. Blikk som er lette å lese. _Hva gjør du her?_ Faens glassvegger. Jeg er som en brennmanet i et akvarium.

«Fordi jeg passer han mens Even er vekke,» svarer jeg og trekker pusten dypt for å dempe irritasjonen. Jeg er allerede lei av å måtte forklare meg. «Det gikk ikke å ha han inne på kopirommet»

 

Jeg hadde faktisk startet dagen på kopirommet. Jeg visste jo hvordan alle kom til å glo på meg i glassburet til Even, så jeg måtte i det minste gjøre et forsøk. Jeg var ganske optimistisk på at Luhrmann ville slå seg til ro der inne. Men det varte ikke lenge.

Jeg hadde tatt inn hundesengen dit, noen leker og matskålene hans også. Først hadde det virket som om han syntes det var kjempegøy at hundesengen var et helt nytt sted. Han trampet entusiastisk rundt meg da jeg la den ned på på gulvet. Men med en gang jeg lukket døren, hadde han pepet sårt og dyttet snuten mot låret mitt. _Jeg vil uuuut, sovemann!_

Han så opp på meg med triste øyne, før han begynte å skrape på døren med den ene labben mens han lagde en lav, klagende lyd, som om han hadde vondt. Å ha døren åpen, var ikke et alternativ. Da løp han bare rett ut i og mot kontoret til Even.

«Vær så snill, Luhrmann. Bare ligg her i ro en bitteliten stund?» ba jeg så inderlig jeg kunne. Det var som om han forstod meg, men ikke brydde seg. _Jeg hører hva du sier, men jeg vil uuuuut!_

Jeg tenkte at dersom han bare ble litt vant til den stengte døren, så ville han roe seg. Akseptere det, og slå seg til ro. Jeg stengte skrapelydene ute og fokuserte på bildene på skjermen. Men Luhrmann fortsatte å skrape på døren helt til den ble åpnet av Mikael. Jeg ble egentlig litt overrasket over å se ham på kontoret i det hele tatt. Jeg trodde han hadde dratt til Stockholm samtidig med Even.

«Han kan ikke drive lage så mye bråk her inne,» sa han og glodde olmt på Luhrmann med hendene i siden. «Jeg tror nesten du må sitte på kontoret til Even slik han foreslo, Isak.»

 

 

Så nå står jeg her på Even sitt kontor, foran Magnus som glaner måpende på meg med store øyne. Spørsmålene ramler ut av ham som om det er en sammenhengende setning: «Serr? Ble det hundepassopplegget noe av? Var det derfor du ikke ville sitte på i morges? Hvorfor sa du ingenting? Hvor lenge skal du passe han da?»

 

«Det er ikke noen big deal,» sier jeg og gjesper, strekker meg litt. Det var et tilgjort gjesp. Men jeg merker at det roer ned Magnus sin oppjagede stemning. «Er bare noen dager med lettjente penger.»

 

«Men hvordan går-» Magnus pauser, noe som overrasker meg siden han sjeldent stopper opp i det hele tatt når han prater. Han ser ned på tuppen av skoene sine, myser ned på dem. «Altså...går det greit med hund hjemme da?»

 Jeg forstår med en gang hvorfor han fomler ordene ut. Han tenker på mamma, og han er vant til å bli ganske brutalt avfeid av meg hver gang han spør om henne. 

«Jeg er ikke hjemme med han,» sier jeg spisst. «Jeg bor i leiligheten til Even.»

«Åh? Wow. Er den fet eller?» spør han og øynene glitrer på en måte som får meg til å tenke på tegneseriefigurer med dollartegn i pupillene. «Har jo hørt at fyren er loada med spenn.»

«Hvem sa det da?»

«Var bare noe jeg hørte de sa. Noen prata om Ungkaren. Du vet, de realitygreiene. Vilde skal absolutt følge med på det, så jeg har vært nødt til å se litt på det jeg også. Har du sett det? Det er en fyr som -»

«Jeg vet hva Ungkaren går ut på, Magnus,» bryter jeg av. «Hva med det?»

«Overhørte noen damer med kaffeautomaten som spøkte om å melde Even på der. De sa at han passet perfekt siden han er både kjekk og rik,» sier Magnus med et glis. Jeg gliser ikke. Jeg klarer ikke smile i det hele tatt når bildet av Even med en flokk giftekåte damer trenger seg i hodet mitt.

 

Magnus spør hvor leiligheten hans ligger, og jeg må da fortelle om avtalen Even har med Arif, taxisjåføren. Jeg velger å kalle han for en taxisjåfør, selv om bilen han hentet oss med minnet veldig lite om en taxi. Faktisk hadde jeg trodd det var Even sin bil da den stoppet foran oss på fortauet.

«Nei, den er bare litt lik. Min er mindre,» svarte Arif humørløst med blikket på veien; brune øyne under skarpe, mørke øyenbryn. Han hadde hårgelepiggsveis og spiss hake. Det var ikke noe taksameter i bilen og ikke hadde Arif utprega drosjeklær på seg heller. Han satt med steinvaskede jeans, dekorert med hvite flekker. En fryktelig stygg bukse typisk for folk som hører på mainstream hip hop, men i bilen var det helt tyst. Ingen hiphop, ingen prat. Vanligvis misliker jeg pratsomme sjåfører, men denne gangen kunne jeg gjerne ønske at han sa noe. Turen hadde føltes uendelig lang, når den lave pesingen til Luhrmann i baksete var det eneste som fylte stillheten i bilen.

 

Da vi nesten var fremme, hadde Even sendt meg en melding igjen.

 

**Even**

Gikk alt greit med å få tak i Arif forresten?

 

**Meg**

Vi er på vei.

 

**Even**

Good.

 

**Meg**

Sitter Luhrmann alltid feil vei i biler egentlig?

 

**Even**

Jepp! Aner ikke hvorfor.

 

 

 

Jeg kom ikke på noe å si til Arif, foruten om takk for turen da bilen stoppet.

«Ikke takk meg. Er det Even som spør, er svaret alltid ja. Dette er det minste jeg kan gjøre for den mannen, ass.»

Ordet _hvorfor_ glapp nesten ut av meg da, men Luhrmann slapp ut et lite bjeff fra baksete. Det var et utålmodig bjeff jeg ikke hadde hørt før, men jeg skjønte jo hva han ville. _Jeg vil ut. Vi er jo fremme!_

På fortauet ble jeg stående å holde Luhrmann tilbake med to stramme hender i båndet. Han var ivrig etter å komme seg inn i bygningen. Før jeg slengte igjen bildøren og ga etter for Luhrmann sin drakamp, rakk jeg si til Arif at jeg skulle stå klar på samme sted klokken fire. Han løftet en hånd i et fraværende vink, nesten avvisende, før bilen brummet avgårde.

 

Ordene til Arif ble værende med meg en god stund etterpå. _Det minste jeg kan gjøre_. Det var en påminnelse om alt jeg ikke vet om Even og alt jeg har lyst til å vite. Men magen knøt seg ved tanken. For du kan aldri virkelig kjenne noen, uten at du samtidig lar dem få bli kjent med deg.

  


Magnus stikker hånden i en av lommene på buksen og drar frem mobilen, tydeligvis for å sjekke klokken.

«Jeg må stikke,» sier han mens han stapper mobilen tilbake i lommen. «Men det er jo snart lunsj. Med på kebab?»

«Kebab i dag også? Vet ikke helt,» svarer jeg og føler meg ikke sulten i det hele tatt. Til frokost spiste jeg en gigantisk skål med yoghurt og masse musligreier. «Men jeg kan være med bort. Må lufte Luhrmann.»

«Fint! Kommer innom igjen rundt tolv jeg da. Chattes!»

Magnus snur seg lynkjapt rundt og krasjer nesten inn i Eskild som er på vei inn samme dør. Magnus stanser ved å gripe i kanten på begge sider av døråpningen. Eskild løfter begge hendene i været og trer til sides for å la Magnus smette forbi. I den ene hånden ser jeg at han holder en mobil.

 Han tar et steg innenfor og vifter med mobilen mot meg, og da innser jeg at det er min.

«Denne er vel din?» spør han og rekker den til meg uten å vente på svar. «Den har visstnok ringt i ett kjør inne på kopirommet.»

 

Jeg rekker akkurat å se tolvtallet i displayet, før den høye ringelyden fyller rommet. Det stikker i magen. Tolv tapte anrop. Det er mye, selv til mamma å være. Og nå er det _ukjent nummer_ som lyser mot meg.

«I´ll leave you to it. Snakkes!» kvitrer Eskild og forsvinner ut av døren.

 

Ringelyden blir høyere og høyere. Jeg holder mobilen mot øret med stramme fingre. Jeg føler uroen brer seg i hele kroppen. Noe er galt.

«Hei, det er Isak?»

«Hei! Isak Valtersen? Du er sønnen til Marianne Valtersen, stemmer det?»

«Ja? Hva gjelder det?» Halsen er tørr og stemmen min rusten.

«Mitt navn er Lars Petter, jeg ringer fra politiet.»

 

 


	32. Går du ifra meg?

«Forsøk å stresse litt ned, bror,» sier Arif mens han titter i sidespeilet i det han skifter fil. «Du har jo snart rista løs alle delene i mobilen.»

Jeg forstår ikke hva han mener med en gang, men jeg innser at jeg trommer voldsomt med mobilen mot låret og har gjort det lenge. Jeg har ikke tenkt over at jeg gjorde det. Jeg krummer fingrene rundt mobilen, presser den mot jeansen, tvinger hånden min til å ligge i ro. Jeg vurderer å ringe pappa igjen, men jeg vet jo at han er et sted uten mobil, sikkert på en eller annen jobbreise. Lea er nesten mer hos tanten min, enn med ham. Jeg vet uansett at dersom han hadde han sett meldingen min, så hadde han ringt med en gang. Det er jeg helt sikker på. Han er en drittsekk, men en drittsekk med samvittighet.

 

«Så...hvor mye haster det greiene du må fikse?»

«Bare kjør så fort du kan,» svarer jeg og stirrer ut vinduet på det folketomme fortauet som glir raskt forbi. Veldig raskt. Motoren knurrer stygt da bilen tar en skarp sving, og grus fra vinterens strøbiler knaser under bakhjulene. Fra baksete høres et lavt, engstelig pip fra Luhrmann.  Arif kaster et raskt blikk på ham i sladrespeilet. «Du liker ikke kjøringa mi, hund?» roper han bak til ham og munnen former seg for første gang til en ørliten bue som peker oppover, før han ser bort på meg igjen. «Tror det blir omvei å kjøre hjemom med han først.»

«Men vi må det,» sier jeg.  «Jeg vet ikke hvor lang tid dette tar.»

«Jeg kan kjøre hjem med hunden etter jeg har sluppet deg av. Jeg har nøkkel.»

«Åh?» Jeg får ikke ut noe mer fornuftig, men forstår ikke at Even har gitt han nøkkel. En person som tiltaler Luhrmann som _hund_.

«Jeg kan vente på deg der til du vil bli henta igjen.»

«Serr? Det trenger du ikke.»

«Jeg gjør bare det Even har bedt meg om,» sier Arif bestemt. «En kamerat av Even er en kamerat av meg. Og det gjelder hunden også. Han er unntaket. Jeg er egentlig ikke er så glad i hunder. Forstår ikke hvorfor folk skal drive å klå på dyra sine ass. Lar dem sleike dem i trynet og sånn.»

  
  


Da vi svinger inn den stille gaten med rekkehusene, lekeplassen og de lave, lange hekkene, ser jeg med én gang politibilen utenfor. Det er ikke som på film. Det er ingen blålys som dreier sakte rundt på taket. Ingen gule sperrebånd. Ingen folk i uniform som går inn og ut. Det er helt stille. Som om ingenting har skjedd. Kun to nysgjerrige barn på sykler står på den andre siden av fortauet og peker på politibilen som står parkert i oppkjørselen.

 

«Jeg ringer deg,» sier jeg med hodet bøyd inn i bilen. Før jeg smeller igjen bildøren kaster jeg et blikk bak på Luhrmann. Han ser på meg med ørene på stilk, og det glimter av desperasjon i øynene hans.   _Hvor skal du? Går du ifra meg?_

Jeg har lyst til å si at forklare at han er helt trygg med Arif, at han kommer til å passe på ham selv om han ikke er så glad i kos. Men det tror jeg egentlig at han vet. Jeg tror hunder vet bedre hvem de kan stole på, enn vi mennesker gjør.

  


Jeg er halveis mot huset i det ytterdøren går opp og en uniformert politimann kommer ut. Han fester blikket på meg med et høflig nikk og kommer meg i møtes. Han er nok over tretti, men det er vanskelig å anslå alderen hans. For selv om munnen er alvorlig, glitrer øynene guttaktig, som om han nettopp har gjort en rampestrek. Det er noe kjent med glimtet i de blå øynene, men jeg vet ikke hvorfor.

«Det er du som er Isak?»

Jeg vil svare, men halsen snører seg. Jeg nikker, svelger hardt og kjenner hvordan skjorten kleber seg til ryggen enda den kalde februarvinden går rett gjennom den tynne bomberjakken min. Han rekker meg hånden og sier at han er Lars Petter som jeg snakket med på telefonen.

«Blir du med rett inn i bilen for å ta en liten prat?» spør han og nikker mot den parkerte politibilen bak oss.

«Hvor er mamma?» stotrer jeg ut.

«Hun sitter inne i stuen med Line, kollegaen min. Det går helt fint med henne, men la meg bare få et par ord med deg før vi går inn. Er det i orden?» Han ligger en tung hånd på skulderen min. Den kjennes trygg og varm. Vennligheten i den myke og rolige stemmen hans føles ekte. Jeg tenker på Luhrmann som vet hvem han kan stole på, men akkurat nå er jeg ganske sikker jeg også.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten oppdatering… Vet at dere (noen forhåpentligvis!) er nysgjerrige på hva som har skjedd. Beklager at jeg ikke helt er kommet til poenget, men jeg trenger litt tid til å få detaljene rett - og til mitt forsvar er dette skrevet i motsol på terrassen med en stor hund som går i ring rundt stolen og klager over at han er varm, mens jeg klager over at Chablisen min blir lunken etter to slurker. Hardt sydenliv i Bergen for tiden ass… :)


	33. Altfor impulsivt

Bilen lukter som en ny bil, som om den kom rett fra fabrikken. Bortsett fra en stor håndholdt walkietalkie i midten, ser dashbordet ut som i en helt vanlig bil. En plastfigur som forestiller en tegneserieaktig skurk med stripete genser henger ned fra speilet. Er det virkelig lov å ha så politisk ukorrekte figurer dinglende fra speil i politibiler? Men det er ikke det spørsmålet jeg vil stille nå. Nå er det bare en ting jeg trenger å få svar på:

«Hva har hun gjort?»

På telefonen hadde Lars Petter fortalt at mamma verken var skadet eller arrestert, men at det hadde oppstått en situasjon og at det var fint dersom jeg hadde mulighet til å komme hjem.

«Det var hun som ringte oss,» sier Lars Petter.

Jeg kniper øynene igjen. Etter sist gang lovet hun å alltid ringe meg først. Alltid. Men det hadde jo hun gjort også. Jeg hadde jo bare ikke tatt telefonen.

«Du blir kanskje ikke overrasket over at det var en falsk alarm? Har forstått det slik at det ikke er første gangen hun kontakter politiet uten at det egentlig er behov for oss.»

Jeg nikker taust. Det er ingen grunn til å si noe mer. De har jo alt dette i arkivene sine.

«Hva var det denne gangen....» mumler jeg inn i bilruten, ansiktet vendt vekk fra han. Det svir i øynene mine, og jeg er redd at han skal se de holder på å bli fuktige nå.

 

Mamma. Mammaen min som pleide være den som visste alt.  Så lenge jeg kan huske har alt med kroppen fascinert meg og mamma lyttet alltid tålmodig til alle mine rare spørsmål. _Hvorfor blir gamle skrukkete? Hvorfor mister vi tenner? Hvorfor får vi føflekker? Hvorfor er blod rødt?_

 

Som sykepleier hadde mamma svar på det meste. Hun elsker å jobbe på sykehuset, men det er lenge siden nå. Så lenge siden at det er som om den jeg husker er en helt annen mamma. Men noen dager ser jeg henne igjen. Jeg vet at dette ikke er en av de dagene.

 

«Det som gjorde at hun ringte oss, var denne,» svarer Lars Petter og peker bak på en brun, stor pappkasse i baksete. En gjennomsiktig teip er revet opp og henger ned fra siden. Esken er åpnet, men den høye pappkanten gjør at jeg ikke kan se innholdet. Deler av en lysegrønn tekst er synlig, men jeg kan bare lese to bokstaver fordi en tykk uniformsjakke ligger foran den.

 

«Hva er det?»

«Det var det moren din lurte på også. Hun var ganske skeptisk til denne esken, og ringte derfor til oss.»

«Ja, men hva er det da?» sier jeg og hører godt hvor utålmodig stemmen min er.

«Ferdige middager for to. Jeg kjente den igjen med en gang fordi meg og samboeren får samme matkasse hver uke selv.»

«Ble den levert feil da?»

«Jeg har pratet med budet som leverte pakken. Han hadde fått instrukser om å si at det var fra stedet du jobber for tiden. En ordning fordi du må jobbe litt ekstra mye for dem i det siste?»

 

Lars Petter stirrer på meg som om jeg da skal forstå alt. Som om dette er noe jeg hadde forventet. Jeg stirrer bare tilbake på ham, med åpen munn der ingen ord slipper ut. Så Lars Petter fortsetter;

«Men budet fikk ikke gitt den beskjeden, fordi ingen åpnet da han ringte på. Da lot han den bare ligge på trappen. Det er det de pleier å gjøre når ingen åpner.»

Mamma åpner sjeldent når det ringer på. Jeg går utifra at hun begynte å ringe meg samtidig som dørklokken begynte å ringe.

 

«I utgangspunktet er det ikke noe i veien med å være skeptisk til fremmede pakker. Vanligvis bruker vi mye ressurser på å inspisere gjenglemte sekker og malplasserte esker, på grunn av økt terrorberedskap, men siden vi hadde vært på denne adressen så mange ganger før, så ble jo saken litt annerledes.»

Det var rart de kom i det hele tatt. I fjor ringte hun dem to ganger om at leiligheten ble avlyttet fordi hun hørte en summelyd fra tv enda den var avslått. Det var ingen lyd.

 

«Men når vi viste henne at det bare var mat, ville hun likevel at vi skulle etterforske saken, fordi hun er sikker på den er forgiftet.»

«Sorry ass, hun er ikke alltid sånn, hun -»

«Isak. Du har ingenting å beklage,» avbryter han. «Det har ikke moren din heller. Men det jeg ville snakke med deg om, er mulighetene for å få hjulpet henne til ikke å være så redd hele tiden. Det er ikke noe kjekt for henne og det er ikke noe kjekt for deg.»

 

«Hun er ikke så sprø at hun trenger å sperres inne noe sted altså!» Det ble et rop. Et høyt rop. Jeg kan ikke drive å rope hissig til politiet. Jeg biter tennene sammen. Politiet pleier jo ofte klikke når folk blir sint. Men Lars Petter ber meg ikke om å roe meg. Han bare nikker. Nikker med en ekte forståelse i øynene som om han forstår alt. Som om han kjenner meg.

 

«Det har kanskje blitt litt rot med medisinene siste dagene, men når hun tar medisinene slik hun skal, pleier det som regel å gå fint,» fortsetter jeg, roligere nå.

«Det er bare det at hun tar ikke medisinene sine skjønner du.»

«Eh, jo? Det vet jo du ingenting om?» Igjen presser jeg tennene sammen. Jeg vil ikke være så hard og spiss. Men jeg blir det likevel.

«Jeg snakket med henne om det. Hun har ikke tatt medisin på veldig lenge.»

«Jo, hun tar dem hver dag! Det vet jeg, for jeg legger dem frem til henne!» protesterer jeg.

«Siden hun ikke ville lyve til politiet fikk jeg vite sannheten. Hun stoler ikke på legen. Er pillene vekke, så har hun nok kastet dem.»

«Det kan ikke stemme,» sier jeg, spakere nå. Jeg rister på hodet, men vet at han kan ha rett. Jeg har jo faktisk aldri sett henne svelge dem. Hvordan kunne jeg være så dum? Jeg burde jo forstått det. Hun er jo ikke blitt bedre, bare verre. Hodet mitt henger nå så bøyd at jeg kjenner at det strammer seg i nakken.

 

Jeg løfter hodet og ser en ung politikvinne med blondt hår stramt i en hestehale åpne ytterdøren og vinke på Lars Petter.

«Du, bare vent her i to sekund. Så går vi inn i lag etterpå. Vi var ikke helt ferdige. Det er fremdeles et par ting jeg har lyst til å diskutere med deg. Ok?»

 

Alene i bilen fyker tankene gjennom hodet. Matkasse. En jævla matkasse. Alle følelsene fra jobbintervjuet kommer veltende tilbake. Alle følelsene jeg har vært dum nok til å skyve unna, glemme. Jeg er det jeg er; En jævla charitycase. En føkkings løshund Even prøver å redde kun for å få seg selv til å føle seg som en god person. Jeg trenger ingenting fra ham. Trenger ingenting fra noen.

 

Jeg kjenner kjeven stramme seg, og jeg griper etter mobilen i lommen.

 

**Meg**

Matkasse?!? Du kunne jo ha spurt først om jeg trengte det liksom?

 

**Even**

Oi, var det dumt? Tenkte bare du skulle slippe lage mat når jeg var vekke. Men det var sikkert altfor impulsivt av meg. Sorry! Kan jeg ringe deg?

 

**Meg**

Kan ikke snakke akkurat nå.

 

**Even**

Orker ikke tenke på at du ble satt ut av dette liksom...Det var virkelig ikke meningen! Fikk bare så dårlig samvittighet da du sa mora di ikke var helt frisk, mens du må være hos meg på grunn av en tjeneste du nesten ble tvunget til. Faen ass...Kan jeg ringe senere da? Vil gjerne forklare.

 

**Meg**

Du trenger ikke det. Det går greit… Du forsøkte jo sikkert bare være grei, men jeg er ikke så glad i overraskelser bare.

 

**Even**

Jeg skjønner om jeg dreit meg ut nå ass. Av og til tenker jeg meg ikke om før jeg gjør ting. Ingen flere overraskelser. Lover. SORRY!

 

**Meg**

Bra. Trenger bare ikke sånn veledighetsgreier. Ok?

 

**Even**

Veldedighet? Hvor tar du det fra? Jeg trenger jo deg mye mer enn du trenger meg.

 

**Meg**

Okei?

 

**Even**

Du har ansvar for det mest dyrebare jeg har. Bestekompisen min?

 

**Meg**

Hehe, jo… Det går bra med han. Ikke tenk på det. Sorry jeg overreagerte.

 

**Even**

Nei, det var jeg som gjorde feil her. Vi kan kanskje tekstes senere?

 

**Meg**

Ok.

 

**Even**

Bra. 

 

Sinnet mitt er ikke vekke. Det er der. Like mye som i sted. Men denne gangen er det rettet mot rett person. Det er ikke Even. Even fortjener ikke sinnet mitt. Jeg forstår det nå.

Men det er meg. Jeg fortjener sinnet. Dette er alt min feil. Jeg trodde jeg kunne passe på henne. Hvordan i helvette kunne jeg tro det, når jeg ikke engang klarer i passe på meg selv.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den herlige responsen fra dere gir skrivekløe som trosser solbrenthet og alt annet det varme været fører med seg... Dere som legger igjen kudos og kommentarer betyr altså ALT for skrivingen min. Tusen tusen takk for støtten! Har dere noe tanker om matkasse-stuntet til Even og veien videre nå er jeg veldig glad for om noen vil dele noen tanker!


	34. Sauer

Et gufs av kald vinterluft fyller kupeen i det Lars Petter åpner bildøren. 

«Sorry, for at du måtte vente,» sier han og setter seg inn i førersetet igjen. «Kollegaen min ville bare gi beskjed om at hun hadde fått tak i kommunelegen. Det var nemlig det jeg ville prate med deg om. Vi vil gjerne at moren din tar en tur til han i dag.»

Jeg har vært med på dette før. Jeg vet hva det betyr.

«Dere får henne ikke tvangsinnlagt hvis det er det du tror.»

 

«Det ønsker vi ikke heller,» sier Lars Petter rolig, han trekker pusten for å si noe mer, men jeg avbryter ham;

«Jeg påstår ikke at hun er frisk, men hun er  **_ikke_ ** gal nok til det!» sier jeg hardt og kjenner neglene bore seg inn i mine knyttede never.

 

«Bare slapp av og hør på meg,» sier Lars Petter med en så lavmælt og lun stemme at spenningene i musklene mine slipper litt opp. «Jeg tror at moren din ville hatt godt av hvile i rolige omgivelser og litt tilsyn i en periode nå.»

«Hvile? Innesperret sammen med en gjeng galninger?» fnyser jeg og unngår det milde blikket hans. Han sier ingenting, men åpner i stedet dashbordet, tar ut en smal folder som han rekker meg.

 

På glanset papir er en flokk sauer utenfor et stabbur, og to smilende kvinner som står midt blant dem med en hvit bøtte for mellom seg.  _ Velkommen til Fevik _ står det under bildet.

«Hva har noen dumme sauer med dette her å gjøre liksom?» sier jeg surt, selv om jeg jo egentlig ikke er sur og faktisk forstår veldig godt hva dette er. Det er bare så uventet å bli møtt med denne oppriktige omsorgen, og jeg vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal takle det. Lars Petter møter mine skarpe ord med et mykt smil. 

«Fevik er et psykiatrisk senter som har dyrehold som en viktig del av behandlingen. Her snakker vi ikke lange korridorer og hvite, sterile sykehusvegger, men gardstun med små tømmerhus.»

 

Jeg åpner folderen og en gjeng ansatte smiler mot meg på et gruppebilde. De har ingen hvite uniformer og helsesko. De står i gule t-skjorter, og sjøstøvler utenfor en rødmalt løe.

 

«Hadde det vært min mor, hadde jo ikke jeg heller ikke likt dersom hun var på en upersonlig institusjon med høylytte pasienter rundt seg. Men dette stedet er ikke sånn,» sier Lars Petter og dunker borti folderen med pekefingeren. «Her er det naturopplevelser og mestring i trygge rammer. Hadde moren din kunne vært her en stund, hadde de sørget for at medisineringen kom på rett kjøl igjen. Det har aldri vært, og bør aldri bli din jobb, Isak.»

 

Jeg stirrer fremdeles ned i folderen. Bokstavene flyter ut og blir sløret, så jeg kniper øynene hardt igjen. Forsøker holde fuktigheten tilbake.  _ Ikke min jobb. _ Jeg vil så gjerne tro ham, men jeg klarer det ikke helt.

«Når ingen andre tar vare på henne, så har jeg jo ikke akkurat så mye valg.»

«Du fortjener et pusterom og moren din fortjener en sjanse til å bli bedre,» sier Lars Petter bestemt.

 

Vi sitter stille en stund begge to. Ser ut gjennom frontruten. Blikket mitt faller på den visne hekken langs naboens tomt. Svarte vinduer fra nabohuset vokter oss. Naboen med den lille barten som er like hvit som håret. Han hilser alltid med et lite nikk hver gang jeg ser ham. Den snille, stille enkemannen som mamma tror avlytter, spionerer og går igjennom avfallsdunken vår hver uke. 

«Tror du hun får plass der da...» spør jeg lavt. 

«Ja, dersom hun selv ønsker det. Vil du bli med meg inn å prate med henne om det? Hun har snakket mye om deg i dag. Hun er veldig opptatt av at du skal ha det bra, Isak. Hvis du forteller henne at du synes et opphold her er en god ide, så tror jeg at hun vil høre på deg.»

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble et kort lite livstegn fra universet mitt denne gangen…Folder mine hender og ser bedende på dere; Ikke bli sur og ikke fall av… I need you. :)


	35. Hvem vi egentlig er

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den følelsen når du poster et kapittel du tror ingen vil bry seg om. Ja, som du tror kanskje bare vil få folk til å tenke at historien din går for tregt… Den følelsen når du innser at du har fantastiske lesere som faktisk er interessert i Isak sin historie like mye som du selv er, ja - den følelsen er så god at jeg ikke har ord. Tusen takk for responsen på forrige kapittel! Nå skulle jeg gjerne ha belønnet tålmodigheten deres med et monsterlangt kapittel med Evak-romantikk og mye dramaturgi.
> 
> Men i stedet må jeg nok bare «rap the last chapter up», med litt venting på legekontor... krysser fingre for at det er lesbart lell?

  
  
  
  
  


Den søtlige desinfeksjonslukten på legekontor gjør meg alltid litt småkvalm. Det lukter likt på alle venterom, og alle venterom ser egentlig like ut. I lekekroken ligger legoklosser strødd utover det lille bordet, og ned på det sandfargede vinylbelegget. Plakater om håndhygiene og fosterets utvikling er festet med blå og røde tegnestifter i den kritthvite tapeten.

Jeg skotter bort på bunken med blader ved siden av meg. Et nummer av _Illustrert vitenskap_ stikker ut nederst fra bunken, men jeg lar det ligge for jeg husker noe mamma sa en gang vi to satt på et venterom i lag. Jeg var 12 eller 13. Den tiden da det var hun som fulgte meg til legen, ikke omvendt.

 _«Himmelen for en bakterie må være å havne i Se &Hør på et venterom», _hadde hun sagt. Jeg husker at jeg lo og jeg husker hun sa at hun elsket å se meg smile.

En uvant følelse av håp presser seg på, gnager under brystbenet. Et håp om at vi faktisk vil le sammen på den måten igjen en dag.

  


Den gråhåra damen på stolen overfor meg stikker tungen ut og sleiker tommelen før hun blar om i det slitte Allers-bladet. På forsiden står det at du kan få de beste oppskriftene til friske sommerdesserter. Det betyr at hver dag i over et halvt år har folk med varierende håndhygiene og ulike sykdommer bladd i det ukebladet. Damen løfter tommelen mot tungen igjen. Jeg må stoppe meg selv i fra å ikke skjære en grimase. Ikke at noen hadde lagt merke til det uansett. Det er nesten ingen her.

Bortsett fra den gamle damen, sitter det bare en kraftig mann med tykk boblejakke på et par tomme stolseter i bortenfor. Han stirrer ned i mobilen med et sløvt, dradd ansikt.

 

Gjennom glasset i skyvedørene ut mot parkeringsplassen ser jeg Lars Petter. Han snakker enda i telefonen, men begynner å gå mot inngangen. Skyvedørene glir opp, og han kommer inn, fremdeles med mobilen inntil øret; «Tekst meg handleliste da. Jeg kommer garantert til å glemme alt det der. Fint. Sees senere.»  


Han kikker raskt på mobilskjermen før han stapper den ned i lommen og synker tilbake i stolen ved siden av meg. Han sjekket sikkert klokken, slik jeg har gjort flere ganger siden vi kom hit. Jeg lurer på hva hun sier til legen der inne. Om hun stoler på ham og våger si noe i det hele tatt.

«Er det nødvendig at du venter her med meg egentlig?» spør jeg. Det virker merkelig at Lars Petter bruker tiden sin her. Politikvinnen han var sammen med, ble plukket opp av en annen politibil før vi dro.  


«Dersom hun kan dra inn der i dag, så kan jeg kjøre henne opp i ettermiddag. Det er uansett på veien dit jeg bor.»

«Bor du så langt vekke?»

«En times kjøretur unna byen ja. Høner, traktor, full pakke.»

«Er du bonde også, liksom?»

«Nei, ikke helt. Jeg er egentlig en byfyr. Men samboeren min er odelsgutt så da ble det sånn.»

Jeg merker at hele hårfeste mitt løfter seg. Jeg lurer på om jeg kan ha misforstått eller ha hørt feil.

«Odelsgutt?» gjentar jeg, men klarer unngå legge ekstra trykk på _gutt_ siden det ville blitt for åpenbart kleint.

«Ja, eller odels _mann_ høres kanskje litt mer sømmelig ut når jeg selv er over førti,» flirer han.

 

Lars Petter virker avslappet, men i et sekund plukker jeg opp et hint av usikkerhet i et kjapt sideblikk han sender meg. Jeg vet hvordan det føles å lete etter spor av homofobi i ansiktet på streite gutter. Jeg vet hvordan det føles, så derfor må jeg si noe. Jeg kan ikke la vær. Det eneste problemet er at jeg ikke hva. Jeg slipper ut en ettertenksom mhm-lyd, og blir da nødt til å si noe mer, selv om jeg ikke har noen plan.

«Rart å tenke på at dersom du ikke hadde vært politi, så ville det kanskje vært på byen vi to hadde møttes i stedet. Jeg mener, miljøet blir lite når en bor i «storbyen»-Oslo med sine to usle homsebarer,» sier jeg hånlig. Jeg svelger, fukter leppene selv om det er halsen som kjennes tørr. «I Køben har de sånn cirka ti barer liksom.»

 

Dersom han er overrasket over at jeg er skeiv jeg også, så viser han det ikke. Han bare rister på hodet med et smil.

«Dersom jeg ikke var politi?» gjentar han. «Politifolk har lov å gå ut på byen på fritiden da.»

«Pleier du det?»

«Nei, jeg gjør egentlig ikke det nei. Du har faktisk et poeng,» sier han og humrer litt. «Som de fleste av mine kollegaer foretrekker jeg hjemmefester og lukkede arrangement. Når du er på et utested for å kaste folk ut den ene helgen, blir det liksom ikke akkurat så kult å drikke pils der helgen etter.»

 Han smiler til meg, og jeg forsøker å smile tilbake, men munnen kjennes nummen.

Ordene hans har dratt meg tilbake. Tilbake til et begravd minne. Jeg befinner meg plutselig i en politibil. I baksete. Noen rister i meg. Jeg åpner øynene, og ser rett inn i blå, klare øyne som er de samme øynene som ser rett på meg nå. Jeg burde skjønt det; Dette er ikke første gangen vi møtes.

«Shit. Jeg fikk en følelse av at vi har møttes før jeg nå,» sier jeg gjennom en skjev munn som forsøker holde seg oppe i et buet smil, men stemmen min sprekker og munnen stivner. Det kommer ikke ut som en spøk. Det blir et usikkert spørsmål.

Lars Petter lener seg fremover på stolen, folder hendene foran seg med albuene på knærne. At han blir helt stille, er svar nok.

 Jeg lager en stiv grimase, mens hjernen jakter vilt etter noe som kan spøke ubehaget vekk, men ingenting kommer ut, annet en et rustent; «Faen. Jeg syntes det var noe kjent med deg. Sorry for den gangen ass.»

«Sorry? Du trenger ikke si det. Og du trenger heller ikke å bli flau.»

 «Jeg er ikke flau,» sier jeg, men jeg kan kjenne varmen som farger ansiktet rødt og avslører at jeg lyver. Jeg er flau. Jeg er jævlig flau. Jeg gnikker håndleddet mot pannen. «Men forstår om du synes jeg er litt dust liksom.»

«Det synes jeg ikke,» sier han og sender meg et skarpt blikk for å vise at han mener det. «Å dømme folk ut i fra enkelthandlinger er jo som å hoppe inn midt i en film, se to minutter og bestemme seg for at hele filmen er kjip. Det funker ikke sånn. Vi gjør alle det vi må for å takle at livet er kjipt av og til. At det ikke alltid er veldig smarte ting, sier jo ingenting om hvem vi egentlig er.»

 

Jeg rekker ikke å la ordene hans synke inn, før døren inn til legen går opp, og mamma kommer ut. Jeg reiser meg så brått at stolryggen dunker mot veggen.

«Hvordan gikk det?» spør jeg og legger en hånd på armen hennes.

«Jeg drar til det stedet du ville jeg skulle dra,» sier hun og smiler spakt mens hun vifter litt med noen sammenrullede papirer i hånden.

Det stikker i brystet ved tanken på at hun gjør det kun for min skyld, og at hun gruer seg. At hun ikke vil. At jeg har tvunget henne.

«Men vil du det selv da?»

«Jeg har jo følt meg ganske sliten i det siste. I følge legen er dette litt som en ferie. Og det kan jo alle trenge. Så selv om jeg fremdeles mener at det var helt rett av meg å ringe politiet i dag, ja, etter alle de rare tingene som har foregått i huset, så reagerte jeg nok litt overilt. Jeg skjønner jo det. Men det sier legen er fordi hodet mitt trenger en liten pause og det kan være godt med forandring og det er jo veldig fint der oppe visstnok! Masse frisk luft og så kan jeg få mosjonert litt. Det har jeg godt av. Det har du også forresten. Kanskje du kan komme dit, så kan vi gå tur i lag? For du sa jo du ville komme å besøke meg, ikke sant?» 

Lettelsen jeg føler er så sterk at jeg nesten skjelver.

«Ja visst! Jeg skal besøke deg masse,» sier jeg og vil bare klemme henne. Holde henne inntil meg. Jeg gjør jo aldri det. Jeg blir ofte klemt, men jeg klemmer aldri noen. Men så skjer det bare. Som om en kraft utenifra tar kontroll over armene mine, så drar jeg henne inn mot meg. Den spinkle ryggen føles skjør under fingrene mine og jeg kjenner knoklene gjennom den tykke ullgenseren. Jeg løsner grepet, men jeg slipper henne ikke. Jeg klarer ikke slippe henne.

«Isak da,» mumler hun lattermildt inn i nakken min. «Ble du _så_ glad? Åh, gutten min. Vet du ikke at jeg jo gjør hva som helst for å se deg smile?»

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om dere ikke liker så godt venterom: det kommer mer Luhrmann, Even og andre greier snart. Stay put, you lovely, lovely readers! Jeg fortsetter å skrive så lenge dere vil lese. :)


	36. Alle liker jo chips

 

 

En fregnete kokk smiler mot meg gjennom tv-ruten. Han slikker seg på fingeren og sier at sausen er _delicious._ Jeg klapper Luhrmann mekanisk over det varme hodet i fanget mitt. Jeg kjenner klørne hans presse seg litt mot låret mitt, som om han forsøker å holde meg fast, redd for at jeg skal dra vekk igjen. Han spant rundt seg selv av glede da jeg kom tilbake og på kveldsturen i parken, slapp jeg han løs, men han gikk ikke en meter vekk fra meg. Arif hadde sagt at han hadde lagt foran ytterdøren hele tiden mens jeg var borte.

 

Jeg har stirret lenge på tv-skjermen uten å egentlig følge med. Et nærbilde av en løk som hakkes opp fyller hele den store tv-skjermen, og jeg innser at fjernkontrollen ligger i andre enden av sofaen. Jeg vil ikke forstyrre Luhrmann, så jeg synker tilbake i sofaputene, inntullet i en nummen følelse av at hode er tomt for tanker og hjertet tomt for følelser. Jeg kan ikke føle noe mer nå. Jeg brukte opp alt på telefonsamtalen med pappa i sted _._ Selv om samtalen var skikkelig dritt, henger de beroligende ordene hans igjen; _Hun er trygg_. Resten av samtalen har jeg bare lyst til å glemme.

 

 -  _Dette er virkelig gode nyheter, Isak. Dette skulle skjedd for lenge, lenge siden. Nå kan vi alle senke skuldrene litt og vite at hun er trygg._

\- Senke skuldrene? Du? Som om du liksom om du har gått rundt med så jævla høye skuldre.

_- Nå begynner du igjen. Jeg vet ikke hva mer jeg skal si for å få deg til å skjønne at jeg bryr meg like mye om Marianne enn du gjør. Og jeg bryr meg om deg! Men jeg bryr meg også om Lea. Jeg tror at -_

\- Greit. Det har vært en sykt lang dag. Orker ikke diskutere dette her nå.

 _-_ _Nei, la oss ikke krangle. (Lang pause) Trenger du penger til mat mens hun er borte?  
_

_-_ Bare drit i det. Du kan spare de kronene dine.

-  _Okei? Sist hadde jo pipen en annen lyd…Jobber du litt mer på Bunnpris nå, eller?_

 _-_ Noe sånt. Har du tenkt å la Lea besøke henne?

 _-_ _Nå må vi aller først se litt hvordan dette går._

\- Det er over en måned siden hun har sett mamma. Det er faktisk ikke lov å holde hennes egen datter vekke på den måten

 _-_ _Jeg sier ikke at vi **ikke** skalpå besøk! Jeg kommer til å ta meg en tur snart. Kanskje vi kan dra i lag? Men før Lea kan bli med må vi bare avvente litt og være sikker på at hun er på en slik plass i hodet sitt at det ikke blir ubehagelig for Lea. _

\- Hun er jo faktisk der for å bli bedre!

\- _Selvsagt skal vi besøke henne når hun blir bedre, men jeg kan jo ikke si deg nøyaktig når det blir akkurat nå. Det skjønner du vel._

 

***

 

På skjermen surres løken gylden i pannen, og jeg tenker på Even som ikke får skiftet kanal på TVen han heller, på grunn av den ødelagte fjernkontrollen på rommet. _Even_. Med alt som har skjedd i dag har jeg ikke tenkt på ham like mye som jeg pleier. Men nå fylles det tomme hodet mitt sakte men sikkert opp av ham igjen. Jeg lurer på hva han gjør på akkurat nå. Om han ser på tv han også. Kanskje han nettopp har dusjet og ligget utstrakt i hotellsengen, naken. Kun melkehvit, varm hud mot det kritthvite kalde lakenet. Måten jeg har sett de stramme skjortene hans forme seg etter overkroppen gjør det lett å forestille meg den vakre brystkassen hans, bygd med korte linjer og skarpe kanter og fullkomment runde, små brystvorter. Den skrå trekanten der hoftebeinet peker ned mot... 

Mobilen dirrer mot bordplaten, gir fra seg et pling og drar meg ut av hotellsengen.

   
Mobilen ligger ytterst på salongbordet. Jeg bøyer meg så langt frem som jeg klarer uten å skvise hodet til Luhrmann med brystkassen min. Jeg strekker hånden helt ut, spriker med fingrene og berører mobilen så vidt, men ender opp med å skubbe den enda lenger inn på bordet i stedet.

«Sorry, kompis,» sier jeg og løfter potene hans forsiktig vekk fra fanget mitt. Luhrmann setter seg opp og rister med hodet før han hopper ned på gulvet, og labber dovent ut på kjøkkenet. Jeg ga han ekstra mye mat da jeg kom hjem, med vom. Han spiste ikke opp alt foret, så nå kan jeg høre harde kuler knase mellom tennene hans der innenfra.

  
Plinget fra mobilen er svar fra mamma på meldingen jeg sendte i sted; _Gir du meg bare noen ord når du er kommet frem slik at jeg vet at alt går bra?_

 

**Mamma**

Du må ikke bekymre deg. Det virker fint her! Folkene er veldig koselige og rommet er flott. Jeg ringer deg i morgen. Sov godt, vennen min.

  

 

Luhrmann er tilbake i stuen, og slikker seg fornøyd rundt munnen før han drar tungen over hånden min og etterlater en sti av slimete slev med brune små smuler i.

«Takk for den,» mumler jeg, men blind for sarkasmen min slikker han meg over kneet også.

Jeg stopper meg selv fra å gnikke hånden min mot buksen, fordi jeg husker på at dette er den eneste buksen jeg har. Jeg skulle egentlig pakke med meg klesskift hjemmefra i dag, men det ble glemt når det var mamma sine klær vi måtte pakke i stedet.

 

Ute på kjøkkenet finner jeg litt tørkerull, og snubler nesten i Luhrmann da jeg snur meg. Han har satt seg ned rett bak meg, og stirrer forventningsfullt opp på meg mens halen feier taktfast over kjøkkengulvet. _Har du noe godis til meg? Var det derfor du gikk inn her? For å hente noe godis til meg? Eller?_

Han løfter en labb opp og veiver med den i luften. _Nå da? Får jeg noe når jeg gjør dette?_

 

Jeg trekker ut skuffen som Even viste meg at var Luhrmann sin skuff. Blant hundeposer, kjeks og dental sticks velger jeg det jeg ville ha valgt om jeg var hund; et solid tyggebein surret inn i tørket kylling.

Inne fra stuen, hører jeg mobilen plinge igjen. Jeg ber stille inni meg om at det ikke skal være en ny melding fra mamma. Den siste meldingen fra henne hadde jo nesten vært for god til å være sann. Jeg er redd for at hun nå skal skrive noe som ødelegger alt. Som at kveldsmaten smakte rart og at de ansatte må ha puttet noe i den.

 

  
Beinet stikker ut som en sneip fra munnen mens Luhrmann løper inn i stuen igjen. Jeg følger etter. Han legger seg på gulvet med tyggebeinet mellom forlabbene, mens jeg griper mobilen fra bordet. Det er ikke mamma som har sendt melding.  

 Lettelsen blir raskt erstattet av et dypt, forventningsfullt sug i magen som får fingrene til å stramme seg rundt dekselet; _Even_. 

 

 

**Even**

Har tenkt og tenkt på hva jeg skulle skrive til deg, uten å komme på noe. Nå er Mikael kommet og han har dratt meg med ned i hotellbaren, men jeg er ikke så mye selskap i. Alt jeg klarer å tenke på er hvordan jeg føkka det opp i dag. Håper du gir meg en ny sjanse til å vise at jeg er mer enn en impulsiv dust liksom...Hils Luhrmann. Håper alt går bra med dere.

 

**Meg**

Jeg sa jo at du ikke må stresse med med de greiene der. Det er glemt allerede. Ikke tenkt på det. Kos deg. Det gjør vi. 

 

 

**Even**

Han blir bortskjemt med deg ass.   
Og takk for det du sa. Kanskje jeg klarer å tenke på noe annet enn nå…

 

**Meg**

Skjønner ikke hvorfor det er så viktig hva jeg syns. Tror du jeg hadde ditcha å passe Luhrmann uansett hva du hadde gjort? Hadde jo ikke det.

 

**Even**

Er jo ikke det jeg er bekymra for! Det er bare kjipt å tenke på at du ikke liker meg noe særlig.

 

**Meg**

Slapp av. Finnes garra verre sjefer enn deg.

 

**Even**

Liker ikke det ordet ass…

 

**Meg**

Er _arbeidsgiver_ bedre?

 

**Even**

Håper du kan tenke på meg som bare Even.

 

**Meg**

Ha en fin kveld da, Bare Even.

  

**Even**

Du også.  

 

Forresten! Husk at det er mye digg til deg også ute på kjøkkenet. Ikke bare til Luhrmann. Vet ikke om du har sett det? Øverst i skapet over mikroen er det masse chips. Du liker det? Jeg kjøpte mange ulike for har ikke peiling på hvilken som er god.

 

**Meg**

Ja, seff. Alle digger jo chips?

 

**Even**

Unntatt meg...

 

**Meg**

Seriøst? Liker du ikke chips? Jeg har ombestemt meg. Syns du er en dust likevel.

 

**Even**

Da skal jeg heller begynne spise chips... 

 

**Meg**

Men altså, sånn helt serr...det er jo tusen smaker å velge i. Det må jo være noen du synes er god?

 

**Even**

Sikkert, men det er konsistensen jeg ikke takler. Blir så tørr i munnen. Er tørr i munnen fra før av på grunn av medisiner jeg går på, så blir nesten stress å svelge.

 

**Meg**

Medisinsk grunn til å ikke spise chips får vel heller være godtatt. Under tvil.

 

**Even**

Så...ikke dust?

 

**Meg**

Ikke dust. 

 

**Even**

Phew… 

  

Shit, nå er det like før Mikael tar mobilen fra meg tror jeg. Må nesten konse. Tekstes i morgen?

 

**Meg**

Yup. Snakkes

 

**Even**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg gjentar meg selv til det kjedsommelige, men akkurat nå når RL har vært ekstra texas (og jeg ikke har rukket svare på alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Lover skjerpings der. Digget hver eneste en!), så må jeg få lov å igjen understreke min bunnløse takknemlighet for støtten dere viser denne historien. Hver og en av dere som legger igjen et ord til meg (eller et hjerte) er skikkelig drivkraft til å holde historien i gang. Spesielt i uker der det hadde vært veldig nærliggende for meg å tenke: «Dette har jeg ikke tid til. Kanskje jeg bør kun prioritere min faktiske jobb som gir meg lønn i penger.» Dere gjør det umulig å tenke det fordi en hver kommentar er verdt langt mer enn femhundre spenn i uka faktisk. :)


	37. Det teller ikke

 

**Meg**

Noe har skjedd med Luhrmann.

 

**Even**

Hva skjer???

 

**Meg**

Han sitter rett vei i bilen.

 

 

**Even**

Hahaha….! Nå ble jeg litt letta ass. Trodde noe var galt. Eller, noe er jo galt, for sånn sitter han jo aldri når vi kjører.

 

**Meg**

Sorry, om jeg stressa deg.

 

**Even**

Neida, er bare jeg som må chille. Fint bilde forresten. I motsetning til meg, så ser dere uforskamma bra ut så tidlig om morgenen.

 

 

**Meg**

Ble det seint i går eller?

 

**Even**

Ikke veldig. Ser bare alltid sånn ut før klokka ni.  

 

**Meg**

Syns egentlig ikke du ser veldig hangover ut altså. Jeg er bare bedre på å være frekk enn på komplimenter...

**  
Even**

Jeg er stikk motsatt: Du har et sykt sjarmerende smil også. Ser du? Komplimentmasteren.

 

**Meg**

Må jeg liksom si noe tilbake nå?  Antar du smiler fint du også da.

 

**Even**

Du kan ikke gi samme kompliment tilbake. Det teller ikke.

 

**Meg**

Jo, det teller vel???

 

**Even**

Jeg får ta det jeg kan få. Var jo bedre enn en fornærmelse. Hvordan er det å sitte på med Arif forresten? Jeg vet at han kanskje kan virke litt sur og sånn. Men han er egentlig veldig grei.

 

**Meg**

Han er like dårlig på smalltalk som meg, så det er litt stille i bilen. Men grei han. Hvordan kjenner du han egentlig?

 

**Even**

Lang historie.

 

**Meg**

Okei.

 

**Even**

Men vi må jo ha noe å snakke om under middagen jeg lovet deg. Hvis du fremdeles vil da?

 

**Meg**

Jepp. Middag blir bra det.

 

**Even**

Bra! Forhåpentligvis så blir det en tidlig flight herfra i morgen. Så kanskje vi da kan ta det i morgen kveld? Hvis ikke du vil hjem da, eller har lyst å finne på noe annet siden det er lørdag og sånn.

 

**Meg**

Neida. Lørdag funker fint.

 

**Even**

Kult! Blir digg å komme hjem ass… hater sånt opplegg som dette. Men det blir enklere å holde ut en siste middag med dresskledde tullinger i kveld, når det blir middag med deg og Luhrmann når jeg kommer hjem.

 

**Meg**

Du liker ikke dresskledde tullinger? Jeg og Luhrmann som hadde tenkt å pynte oss i morgen…

 

**Even**

Haha. Du ser garantert bedre ut i dress enn de to middelaldrende styrelederne jeg må spise med i kveld. Og dere er definitivt langt bedre selskap.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle som har teksta med crushet sitt vet sikkert hvordan det kan være å lete etter hint og overanalysere setninger når du ikke får med toneleie, ansiktsuttrykk og sånn. Humor kan bli feiltolket osv. Derfor er jeg veldig spent på hvilken stemning dere plukket opp i dette her...
> 
> En liten heads up: RL forstyrrer litt uken som kommer med tur uten alene tid. Faktisk uten enkeltrom. En stor prøvelse for intimsone-issusa mine. Men det betyr at neste oppdatering kan bli senere enn vanlig, typ, etter neste helg…


	38. Alltid

 

 

«Skal du ikke ut?»

«Jeg passer jo han,» svarer jeg og nikker mot Luhrmann som ligger i hundesengen og steller pelsen sin. Kjevebeinet beveger seg opp og ned mens han med lukkede øyne hakker fortennene innimellom hvert pelsstrå.

«Kan han ikke være alene i noen timer om kvelden engang?» spør Magnus og setter seg på huk foran ham. Magnus strekker ut hånden og berører hodet hans forsiktig. Det er ikke et kjærlig klapp akkurat. Han lar fingrene så vidt streifet borti pelsen, som om han bare vil føle hvordan den kjennes ut. Luhrmann er forøvrig dypt konsentrert med pelsvasken og enser ikke Magnus i det hele tatt.

«Tanten min sin hund er alene hjemme hele dagen. De fleste som har hund tar den jo ikke med seg på jobb,» sier han og trekker hånden raskt til seg, som om det var et veddemål hvor lenge han våget å holde hånden der uten å bli bitt.

«Jo, men jeg gidder ikke gå ut i dag uansett,» sier jeg irritert. Irritert fordi jeg forstår hvorfor Magnus er overrasket. Irritert fordi jeg har en ubesvart melding på mobilen fra Julian der han tar for gitt at vi sees på byn i kveld. Jeg har ikke tenkt å svare, for jeg har ikke tenkt å gå ut. Alt jeg vil er å vente på Even sammen med Luhrmann.

 

«Hvorfor maser du om det uansett? Du har vel ingen andre planer enn å se _Ungkaren_ med Vilde, så du kan vel egentlig bare drite i hva jeg finner på.»

«Sorry at jeg spurte da!» Magnus reiser seg og løfter håndflatene opp mot meg. Stemmen hans er uvanlig brå. «Du trenger ikke være så frekk.»

Han unngår blikket mitt, men i øynene hans ser jeg en rift fra de spisse ordene mine. Jeg ser sårheten der og kjenner at mine egne øyne svir av anger.

«Sorry, Magnus. Det var ikke meningen,» sier jeg og tvinger meg selv til å holde fast blikket hans for å vise at jeg mener det jeg sier. Øynene hans blir store. Selvfølgelig blir de det. Når var sist jeg ba om unnskyldning for noe som helst?

«Jeg vet at jeg oppfører meg som en dritt innimellom. Jeg skal skjerpe meg.»

«Neida, det var ikke meningen bli sur eller noe!» sier Magnus og tilbyr meg hånden sin i en broderlig grep. «Ikke tenkt på det, bro! Jeg skjønner jo at du synes at jeg kan være litt masete av og til.»

Jeg møter hånden hans og sier at jeg uansett ikke hadde noen grunn til å glefse til ham på den måten.

«Det er bedre at du glefser enn at han der gjør det,» sier han med latter i stemmen og nikker ned mot Luhrmann som er ferdig med pelsstellet og ser ut til å ha sovnet. «Sånn helt serr, er du ikke litt redd for at han plutselig skal klikke eller noe? Han kunne jo sikkert drept et menneske på noen minutter.»

Magnus setter seg ned på stolen på den andre siden av skrivebordet.

«Luhrmann?» sier jeg, og slipper ut et lite fnys. «Han ville aldri ha skadet noen. Trodde ikke du var redd for hunder.»

«Jeg er ikke det! Men han der er faen meg gigantisk og du kjenner han jo ikke så godt. Hunder kan formes til å bli slik eieren vil at de skal bli. Er eieren aggressiv og sånn, så blir hunden det også.»

«Nå tror jeg ikke Even er særlig aggressiv akkurat.»

«Nei, kanskje ikke, men bare tenkt på politihunder. Sånne schæfere,» sier Magnus og lener seg engasjert frem på stolen. «De var jo galne nazihunder under krigen som angrep alle folk som tyskerne pekte på.»

«Det har med hvordan rasen er. Schæfere ble avlet frem til å være aggressiv mot fremmede mennesker, mens Pyrenéerhunder skulle beskytte husdyr i fjellet fra ulv og bjørn.»

«Mhm.» Magnus myser mot meg, og lener seg tilbake i stolen med armene i kors. «Hvordan kan du så mye om hunder egentlig?»

«Kan ikke det. Har bare googla litt om Luhrmann. Rasen er faktisk ganske sjelden. Pyrenéerhund er en av de største rasene i Norge og det er ikke så mange av dem.»

Jeg skal til å fortelle mer om hva jeg har lest, men slutter å snakke når jeg legger merke til det fårete smilet som hviler på Magnus sine lepper.

«Hva er det?» spør jeg.

«Ingenting,» svarer han og trekker lett på skuldrene. «Jeg har bare savna dette litt. Savnet å sitte sånn og prate om alt mulig liksom. Det er lenge siden.»

«Er jo ikke det. Du maser jo om alt mulig hele tiden,» sier jeg og smiler tilbake for å vise at jeg mener det som en spøk uten spydighet.

«Ja, men det er jo ikke det samme.»

 

Jeg retter meg opp på stolen, og kjenner jeg blir litt varm i ansiktet av måten han ser på meg. Det er en beundring i det blikket, og noe mer også, en slags blind hengivenhet som hos en hund som ikke vet bedre. Jeg forstår ikke hvordan jeg har klart å bevare respekten hans alle disse årene, som den samfunnstaperen jeg er blitt.

«Men vi burde vel strengt tatt jobbe i stedet for,» sier jeg og vender meg mot pc-skjermen.

«Ja, de lurer sikkert på hvor jeg er etterhvert,» sier Magnus og reiser seg fra stolen.

 

Vi avtaler å spise lunsj etterpå. Jeg rister på hodet når han sier at han vil ha kebab i dag igjen og sier at jeg holder meg til ostehorn fra Rema-butikken på hjørnet.

  
  


Jeg rekker ikke engang å åpne det første bildet i mappen på pcen, før Eskild kommer inn på kontoret med mobilen mot øret.

«Joda, han sitter her,» sier han og betrakter meg med smale øyne mens han sklir ned i stolen overfor meg der Magnus nettopp satt. «Bortsett fra at han går med en skjorte som skriker Cubus lang vei, så kler han kontoret ditt veldig bra må jeg si.»

Han blunker lekent til meg, og jeg himler med øynene tilbake. Han legger hånden nederst på telefonen. « _Det er Even_ ,» hvisker han så stille at han nærmest bare mimer ordene til meg, før han fortsetter prate inn i mobilen; «Sorry, jeg ble litt distrahert. Hva sa du? »

Det kribler i magen, og det er nesten som om jeg må stoppe meg fra å ikke rive telefonen ut av hendene hans for å kunne få høre den mørke, vakre stemmen selv. Men i stedet har jeg blikket låst på dataskjermen, og forsøker å late som om jeg overser ham.

Eskild flytter telefonen litt fra munnen og lener seg frem mot meg. «Even lurer på om det går bra med deg.»

Jeg blir overrasket over spørsmålet og klarer bare å nikke kort til svar.

 

«Han nikker,» sier Eskild til Even i telefonen. « - som den snakkesalige fyren han er. Du, har du lyst til å prate med han selv eller?»

Han får et svar som gjør at han lukker øynene oppgitt et kort sekund, og sukker litt. «Jeg vet ikke hva han vil jeg, men han sitter jo rett her hvis det er noe mer du lurer på liksom,» sier han til Even før han flytter mobilen litt vekk fra munnen nok en gang og retter blikket mot meg igjen. «Even sier at han kan prate med deg dersom du vil prate med ham.»

Ordene mine sitter fast i halsen som plutselig kjennes veldig tørr.

«Eh, okei?» harker jeg ut med en raspete stemme.

Eskild løfter en flat hånd mot meg for å stoppe meg fra å si noe mer. Han holder hånden hevet, mens han myser ut i luften, som om han må konsentrere seg for å fange opp ordene Even sier.

«Teit? Hva da, teit…?» mumler han inn i mobilen før han retter oppmerksomheten mot meg; «Even syns visst dette her bare ble teit nå.»

Så sier tydeligvis Even noe som gjør at Eskild lager en stiv grimase med munnen.

«Okei, okei! I’ll stop talking! Jada. Ikke noe stress. Okey. Ha det jättekul der borte da! Hils Mikael. Hej då!»

 

Han synker tilbake i stolen og dunker mobilen ettertenksomt mot haken, mens han ser ut vinduet med en rynket panne. «Jeg skulle hilse.»

«Ok,» sier jeg og forsøker høres helt uanfektet ut. «Var det noe mer du ville?»

«Nei, jeg ville bare høre hvordan det går med deg. Eller, Even ville tydeligvis vite det. Forstår ikke hvorfor han ikke bare ringte deg selv. Han virket litt weird nå ass. Prater dere ikke sammen nå når du passer dyret hans?»

«Bare på meldinger.»

«Jaja. Even er og blir en mystisk fyr. Det er nå helt sikkert. Enda en grunn til at alle damene her drømmer om han,» sier han med et smil som jeg sanser at blekner litt, før han legger hodet på skakke. «Du går ikke i den fellen du også, vel?»

«Hva faen mener du?» spør jeg hardt, og kjenner tærne krølle seg ytterst i skoene. «Jeg vet godt hva du tror om meg, men jeg driver ikke å legger meg etter straighte fyrer ass.»

Ansiktet hans lyser opp i overraskelse, og han skynder seg å forklare; «Jeg spøkte bare, Isak!»

 

Jeg bøyer hodet. Gnir håndbaken i luggen, forsøker late som at jeg klør men i virkeligheten forsøker jeg å skjule ansiktet fra ydmykelsen, vel klar over at jeg har dummet meg ut nå. Og kanskje har jeg blottlagt noe han er smart nok til å gjennomskue; at det han sa var sant.

«Du må ikke ta alt i verste mening. Jeg kommer til å gjenta dette her til jeg blir grønn i ansiktet; jeg liker deg, Isak, og jeg vil deg bare alt godt.»

 

Mobilen min plinger, akkurat samtidig som Eskild smetter ut døren.

 

**Even**

Hei! Det ble litt rart i sted da jeg snakket med Eskild... Jeg ville prate med deg altså, men jeg var litt uforberedt så alt ble bare litt rart. Ville bare forklare det. Og sånn at du vet det til en annen gang: Jeg vil prate med deg alltid.

 

Jeg leser de siste ordene igjen og igjen. Helt til lyset i displayet slukker og meldingen blir borte, men det blir derimot ikke smilet mitt som henger igjen som klister i munnviken min.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var jeg tilbake! Tusen takk for etterlysning på jodel. Det var veldig koselig. :) Sorry for at Even ikke er kommet hjem enda, men har noen planer for denne fredagen før det kan bli lørdag... heldigvis ingen flere treromsferier i nær fremtid, så skal forsøke oppdatere om ikke så altfor lenge...så lenge dere ikke er gått lei av å vente på Even...


	39. Litt for komplisert

 

 

 

**Even**

Hei (igjen...) Ville bare gi beskjed at jeg ikke er tilgjengelig på telefon i kveld! Er i noen selskapslokaler nede i en kjeller uten mobildekning. Du hadde kanskje ikke tenkt å sende meg melding uansett, men jeg ville bare gi beskjed i tilfelle så du vet hvorfor jeg ikke ikke hadde svart. Håper du får en fin kveld!

 

**Meg**

Hei! Skulle faktisk til å sende deg en melding nå. Lurer på hvordan jeg skrur opp varmepumpen? Finner ingen knapper på den.

 

**Even**

Nok en ting jeg glemte fortelle deg! Det henger en fjernkontroll på veggen, skjult bak gardinen. Er det kaldt i stuen?

 

**Meg**

Litt.

 

 

**Even**

Pels og teppe burde hjelpe!  Men bare fyr den opp på maks temperatur i et kvarter, da blir det fort varmt. Har du planer i kveld?

 

**Meg**

Ikke noe spes. Vi skal se ferdig Westworld.

 

**Even**

Har du besøk?

 

**Meg**

Nei?

 

**Even**

Siden du skrev vi.

 

**Meg**

Meg og Luhrmann. Men jeg tror kanskje at han ikke liker den noe særlig. Han så nesten en hel episode om hvaler på discovery, men sovna da jeg satt på WW.

 

**Even**

Det er mulig plottet ble litt for komplisert for han. 

 

**Meg**

Eller så synes han det er altfor forutsigbart. Han virker jo ganske smart.

 

**Even**

Haha, smartere enn eieren... Jeg har måtte sett noen recapsvideoer på youtube for å klare henge med.

 

**Meg**

Sjælas. Skjønner ikke en dritt av denne sesongen egentlig.

 

**Even**

Hvor langt er du kommet da?

 

**Meg**

Har tre episoder igjen tror jeg.

 

**Even**

Jeg har bare den siste igjen. Om du ikke rekker å se alle, så kan vi kanskje se den i lag i morgen? Hvis ikke du vil binge alle i kveld altså.

 

**Meg**

Neida. Det kan vi godt. Sparer den siste. 

 

**Even**

Bra!

Men jeg får gå ned til de andre igjen. Selv om jeg ikke vil.

 

**Meg**

Er det kjipt?

 

**Even**

Jeg ville heller blitt her oppe med dekning og chatta med deg. Men du begynner sikkert å bli litt lei maset mitt etterhvert. Burde kanskje advart om at hundepassing innebar at du kom til å bli nedteksta av meg...

 

**Meg**

Det gjør ingenting. Jeg fikk ikke svart meldingen din tidligere, men jeg liker å prate med deg også altså. Eller, tekste da.

 

**Even**

Håper vi klarer prate med hverandre i morgen nå når vi er blitt så vant til kun sms. Hvis ikke får vi sitte på hver vår side i sofaen og tekste hverandre WW-teoriene våre.

 

**Meg**

God plan.

 

**Even**

 

 

 

 


	40. Ikke hvem som helst

Dørklokken skingrer. Lyden skriker gjennom den stille, mørklagte hallen.

Luhrmann gir fra seg et en lav, dyp brumming, og hopper ned fra sofaen. Selv om den ukjente lyden av ringeklokken er helt uventet, er det måten dørklokken ringer på som får meg til å skvette. Den er lang, insisterende, og intens. Som om noen trykker inn knappen med en hard tommel.

 

Dørklokken ringer for andre gang da jeg kommer ut i hallen, men denne gang blir den fulgt av en masse rask banking. Luhrmann har satt seg ned foran døren. Han stirrer forventningsfullt opp på håndtaket mens halen feier frem og tilbake over gulvet.

Jeg forsøker å skubbe han til sides med foten, men han lar seg ikke rikke. Jeg stikker en finger inn under halsbåndet og drar ham forsiktig bakover mens jeg knipser inn mot hallen.

«Gå inn der, Luhrmann,» sier jeg så bestemt som jeg klarer. Da reiser han seg, og tar han noen steg bak. Langt nok til at jeg klarer stenge han ute fra yttergangen. Hans misfornøyde pip fra den andre siden av døren drukner når ringeklokken skriker igjen.

 

Jeg vrir om nøkkelen, trekker døren mot meg og ser rett inn i et kritthvitt glis som raskt forsvinner bak røde lepper som fastner i en stiv mine.

«Hvem er du?» spør hun.

«Isak. Hvem er du?»  spør jeg tilbake, selv om jeg egentlig ikke trenger å spørre. Jeg kjenner henne igjen med en gang. Hun husker ikke meg, men jeg husker hun. Det er den pene blondinen fra kaffesjappen utenfor jobb.

«Sonja,» svarer hun kort og strekker hals for å se over skulderen min. «Hvor er Even?»

«I Stockholm. Jeg passer hunden,» svarer jeg og da stemmer Luhrmann i med et misfornøyd, lav murring ute fra gangen. Han har nok fryktelig lyst til å møte kveldens uventa gjest.

 

Skuldrene hennes faller skuffet sammen, før hun legger armene i kors foran brystet. Hun kniper munnen sammen og skuler mistenksomt mot meg med sløve, trøtte øyne.

«Jaha? Så...Isak,» hun sier navnet mitt med et hånlig, hardt trykk på k’en.«Hvor lenge har du kjent Even da, liksom? Kan ikke huske at han har nevnt deg.»

«Hvordan det?»

«Jeg er faktisk en av Evens aller beste venner og jeg har jo ikke møtt deg før. Han lar jo ikke hvem som helst passe det der beistet sitt.»

Jeg trekker på skuldrene. «Vel, jeg gjør nå i hvertfall det. Du får ringe han og spørre om du ikke tror meg.»

«Ringe? Han tar jo ikke telefonen. Det er jo derfor jeg er her,» sier hun og slår oppgitt ut armene.

 

Først nå kommer jeg på det Even skrev om mobildekning i meldingen. Selv om jeg kommer på det, så har jeg ikke tenkt å si et ord til henne om det. Jeg håper hun tror at Even velger å ikke svare fordi han ikke gidder.  Skadefryd og sjalusi bobler opp i meg og jeg gidder ikke å gjøre en dritt for å fortrenge det. 

 

«Men nå når jeg er kommet hele denne veien, må jeg uansett få låne doen. Jeg må syyykt tisse.»

Trangen hennes til å gå på toalettet gjør at mistenksomheten i øynene hennes blir erstattet av bønnfallende desperasjon. Hun presser lårene litt sammen, skifter vekten fra den ene foten til den andre. Da må hun ta noen forte, raske trinn for ikke å miste balansen.

Forklaringen på de trøtte øynene blir ganske åpenbar; hun er dritings.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikke heeeelt datenight enda gitt… Superspent på hvordan dere reagerer på Sonja sin guest appearance her og hvordan dere tror resten av kvelden blir. Om noen vil legge igjen noen ord blir jeg så ufattelig glad. Ja, mer enn glad. Hvert eneste tegn på engasjement i form av kudos eller kommentarer er som betryggende, inspirerende drivstoff på en ukjent bil jeg er gaske så nervøs for å kjøre. (Hvis den merkelige bilmetaforen made any sense what so ever…)


	41. Kjekk?

 

 

 _Du er jo ikke paps._ Luhrmann hadde sett skuffet ut da Sonja kom inn. Hodet hang ned da han tuslet tilbake til stuen og krøllet seg sammen på det brune teppet sitt. Der har han lagt helt siden hun gikk på toalettet.

 

Når hun nå kommer inn i stuen til oss, gidder han ikke engang løfte på hodet.   
«Jeg hadde tisset meg ut om du ikke slapp meg inn ass,» sier hun og retter på den hvite blusen sin. «Innmari flaks du åpna.»

 

Jeg reiser meg halvveis opp i sofaen, klar til å følge henne til døren. Men da vrenger hun av seg den svarte kåpen. Hun slipper både kåpen og den lille vesken sin ned på gulvet, og siger sammen i sofaen ved siden av meg. Med et tungt sukk lener hun seg bakover og lar ryggen synke dypt inn i sofaputene. Hun slenger hodet bak og blir liggende med halvåpen munn og lukkede øyne.

«Eh, du må ikke sovne,» sier jeg. Da spretter hun forover i sofaen som en strikk, retter seg opp i ryggen og blunker mot meg med store øyne som ser påtvunget våkne ut.

«Sovne? Det gjør jeg selvfølgelig ikke. Du tror jeg er dritings du? Jeg er ikke så full altså.»

«Bor du langt unna? Skal du ringe etter taxi, kanskje?»

«Snart. Men først skal Even spandere en drink på meg,» sier hun og plasserer begge hendene på lårene sine, klar til å reise seg. «Det skylder han meg når han ikke tok telefonen og jeg kom hele denne veien forgjeves.»

 

Hun går ut på kjøkkenet og jeg hører at hun åpner et skap etterfulgt av klirring av glass. Tilbake i stuen setter hun to tomme kjøkkenglass hardt ned på salongbordet foran meg.

«Jeg skal ikke ha noe,» sier jeg. Hun overhører meg og strenter over til barskapet.

 

 

«Hvilken av disse ser dyrest ut?» spør hun med et skjevt flir og holder opp to fulle flasker med whiskey mot meg.

«Har ikke peiling på whisky,» svarer jeg. «Begge er sikkert dyre. Det tryggeste er vel å ikke røre noen av dem.»

 Jeg er som luft for henne. Hun ignorerer meg totalt og holder den ene flasken opp mot lyset i taket og rister på den. «Denne ser veldig eksklusiv ut,» mumler hun mest til seg selv.  «Dess mørkere, dess dyrere. Er ikke det en regel?»

 Det utspekulerte fliret som kommer til syne i munnviken hennes, gjør at jeg ikke er det minste overrasket over at det nettopp er den eksklusive flasken hun velger. Den andre setter hun tilbake. Hun beveger seg bort til salongbordet med ustø bein og vrir om korken. Hun heller en stor klunk i glasset sitt og jeg legger håndflaten min over det andre glasset for å stoppe henne fra å helle oppi til meg også.

 

For en uke siden hadde jeg garantert ikke sagt nei til et glass. Jeg hadde sikkert sagt ja takk til hele flasken. Alt er annerledes nå. Nå vil jeg vil ikke flykte fra hodet mitt. Jeg vil være til stede. Til stede for å passe på Luhrmann, passe på leiligheten - og for første gang på lenge, så vil jeg faktisk passe på meg selv også. Og det lovet jeg mamma på telefonen i dag.

_Pass på deg selv, vennen. Lover du meg det? Du vet, det er så mye lettere for meg å forsøke bli bedre, når jeg vet du har det bra._

 

 

«Du, tror du det er så lurt? Tenk om Even hadde tenkt å spare den til noe da,» sier jeg med en stemme som er langt mildere enn jeg egentlig kunne ønske at den var. Jeg føler jeg burde ha beskyttet Even sin dyre whisky bedre.

Hun har lagt leppene til kanten av glasset, men i stedet for å drikke fnyser hun høyt ned i whiskyen.  
«Tror du ikke jeg har rett til å forsyne meg av hva jeg vil her? Du vet ikke en dritt om meg og Even. Som sagt, så er jeg en jævlig god venn,» sier hun bryskt og jeg kan se at hun klemmer hånden hardt rundt glasset. «Du derimot… hva var det du het nå igjen?»

Jeg gjentar navnet mitt og ser at hele ansiktet hennes fordreier seg i en grimase i det hun heller i seg en stor slurk av whiskyen. Hun drar håndbaken over munnviken og myser ned på meg. «Hvor lenge har **_du_ ** kjent Even liksom?»

For alltid. Det føles som for alltid. «Ikke lenge,» sier jeg lavt og flytter meg diskret lenger inn mot enden av sofaen da Sonja setter seg ned igjen, altfor tett ved siden av meg.

«Nettopp. Jeg har kjent Even siden barneskolen,» sier hun triumferende og tar seg nok en sup med mindre grimaser denne gangen. Men hun kniper øynene hardt igjen noen sekunder. Når hun åpner dem svømmer pupillene rundt i rommet før blikket fester seg på Luhrmann som er sovnet på teppet. «Og Even hadde garantert spurt meg om å passe han der, hadde ikke han vært så sykt opptatt av at hunden må bli klappet hele jævla tiden.»

«Ingen hundeperson du altså...» konstaterer jeg lavt, uten å egentlig tenke at det er ord hun kommer til å fange opp.

«De er liksom så jævla needy. Men jeg skal innrømme at han var faktisk helt sykt søt før.»

«Før?»

«Ja, når Even fikk han. Før han ble en gigantisk slevete bjørn liksom,» sier hun og løfter glasset mot munnen, men avbryter slurken og plasserer glasset hardt ned på bordet så den brune spriten bølger opp langs kantene. «Vil du se?»

 

Hun venter ikke på noe svar, men bøyer seg fremover, og hanker tak i den lille, brune skinnvesken sin på gulvet. Hun henter ut mobilen sin, og lener seg inn mot meg slik at jeg ser skjermen. Med kun ett tastetrykk kommer et bilde til syne.

  


«Det er jo litt gammelt, men jeg har ikke fått meg til å skifte det enda. Han var så sykt fin på det bildet,» sier hun med en stemme som er bløt og drømmende. Hun biter seg litt i underleppen og smiler litt avmålt ned mot skjermen. «Syns du ikke? Er han ikke kjekk?»

«Kjekk? _»_

«Ja, kjekk? Eller er du sånn typisk gutt som ikke kan innrømme at andre gutter er pene?»

 _«_ Jeg trodde du snakket om hunden.»

 

 _Er dere mer enn venner?_ Setningen spinner rundt på tungen min, men jeg får den ikke ut. Jeg får ikke ut ordene fordi jeg er redd for svaret. For hvem har føkkings bakgrunnsbilde på mobilen sin av noen som kun er en venn?

 

 


	42. Min kropp

«Jeg snakket om hunden. Men nå snakker jeg om Even. Forsøk å henge litt med da. Alle kan jo se at han er kjekk,» sier hun og legger mobilen i fra seg på bordet. «Bortsett fra han selv tror jeg. Han har ikke dårlig selvtillit altså, men han er ikke cocky om utseende i det hele tatt. Jeg tror det er fordi han ikke alltid har vært så superpen liksom. Visste du han var ganske lubben på barneskolen? Nei, selvfølgelig visste du ikke det.»

De enkle ordene treffer meg som en ørefik. En påminnelse om hvor lite jeg vet om ham. En påminnelse om hvordan jeg bare er et lite ubetydelig fnugg i hele hans store univers som jeg jo faktisk ikke vet noenting om.

 

«Vet at det er rart å forestille seg nå, men han var liksom sånn litt geeky, kraftig fyr med masse fett rundt magen. Han ble litt ertet for det, ja altså, ikke direkte mobbet, men det kom en del kommentarer, ikke sant? Han var jo så høy også, derfor så han mye eldre ut enn de andre i klassen,» Sonja trekker pusten, før ordene flommer videre. «Jeg tror at sånt gjør folk til bedre personer. Jordnære, liksom. Folk som alltid har vært perfekte og alltid hatt det perfekt her i livet blir liksom så sykt selvopptatte. Det er litt sånn det er, er det ikke?»

 

Jeg er på vei til å gi fra meg et uengasjert «sikkert», men får ikke sjansen før Sonja slipper ut et lite fnis som hun demper med hånden.

«Shit, så jeg maser. Det er proseccoen. Blir alltid sånn når jeg har drukket prosecco. Alle skulle videre på Horgans, men der er det bare så sjukt kjøttmarked. Veldig greit når du er på jakt etter et ons liksom. Tar deg sånn typ tre minutter å hooke opp, og det var jo sikkert det jeg burde gjort i kveld. I stedet for å komme hit. I hvertfall i følge venninnene mine. De hadde blitt så sur om de visste jeg dro hit I stedet. Men føkk dem. Føkk alle. De vet ingenting om meg og Even.»

Stemmen hennes har hevet og senket seg, hoppet fra lattermild til bitter. Det er som om hun bobler over av alle slags følelser, men blinkene i pupillene hennes har en slags tristhet som er der hele tiden.

 

Jeg har egentlig ikke lyst til å oppmuntre henne til å bable enda mer. Jeg vil at hun skal dra herfra, men en del av meg vil vite alt hun vet. Alt hun vet om Even.

«Hva er greia deres da?»

«Mhm?» hun skuler forundret på meg. Som om jeg var en døvstum som plutselig hadde språk.

«Ja, mellom deg og Even?»

«Jeg sa jo det. Vi er bestevenner.»

«Okeiii,» sier jeg med tydelig trykk på ordet slik at hun forstår at jeg ikke er overbevist om at det er hele sannheten.

«Eller altså, vi er jo mer enn det. Sånn egentlig. Egentlig er vi nok sjelevenner. Egentlig er vi - » Hun biter begge leppene innover, stopper seg selv fra å si noe mer. «Men...vent litt, du sa du ikke har kjent han så lenge. Hva er greia _deres_? Hvordan kjenner du han egentlig?»

«Jeg bare jobber hos han. Eller, ikke fast da. Jeg skal bare være der noen uker.»

«Så du sier ikke noe av dette til Even? Dere er ikke kompiser? Du bare jobber for ham?»

«Ja, jeg kjenner han ikke på den måten liksom.»

«Bra,» sier hun og jeg kan formelig se at luften siver lettet ut av henne i det hun synker tilbake i sofaen. «Du er så lett å prate med synes jeg. Og jeg kan egentlig ikke snakke med _noen_ om dette. Vennene mine skjønner ikke en dritt. Bare sånn som med det bakgrunnsbilde jeg viste deg... De bare; _Sonja, du kan ikke holde på sånn. Ha bilde av han på mobilen og greier._ Og jeg bare: _hva faen? Jeg kan ha bakgrunnsbilde av hvem jeg vil vel._ Jeg blir så jævla trøtt av det gnålet deres. Men forresten, det må du heller ikke fortelle ham. At jeg har det bildet.»

 

«Jeg skal ikke det. Men...hvorfor ikke?»

«Da hadde han bare tolka masse greier inn i det og begynt med det maset sitt igjen. _Åh, Sonja, jeg vil ikke såre deg_...bla bla bla. Jeg sliter nok med å få meg noe fra før av.»

Jeg kjenner at det knyter seg i magen. Mener hun virkelig -

«Er du klar over hvor sykt god han er i sengen, egentlig? Nei, selvfølgelig er du ikke det,» sier hun og fniser ned i glasset så whiskyen skvulper litt.

«Ingen jeg har hatt kommer i nærheten liksom. Han bryr seg faen meg så mye mer om min kropp enn sin egen at det er helt sykt. Det er nesten som om han ikke engang bryr seg om han kommer selv, så lenge det er godt for meg liksom. Det er jo ikke så jævla lett for meg å bare drite i han da.»

 

 _Min kropp. Min kropp. Min kropp._ Ordene svirrer rundt i hodet mitt og får munnen min til å vrenge seg nedover. Hodet mitt fylles av bilder jeg ikke vil ha der. Kroppen hennes. Naken. Inntil Even. Den solbrune huden med de runde puppene som presser seg mot Even sin vinterbleke, vakre brystkasse.

 

«Det er litt sånn som junkier har det med heroin sikkert. Har de først fått smaken på heroin går de liksom ikke tilbake til mildere stoffer etter det. Du blir hekta og ingenting kan måle seg med det.»

«Så du er...hekta på han?»

«Det du må forstå, det er at jeg bare _vet_ innerst inne at vi er perfekte for hverandre. Og jeg tror at han kommer til å innse det han også. Han trenger bare litt tid. Men dette er sykt viktig du ikke sier til han,» sier hun og låser blikket sitt i mitt mens hun griper armen min. Fingrene hennes griper hardt rundt håndleddet mitt som en klo. «Da ødelegger du alt!»

«Det ordner seg vel det der,» sier jeg og drar armen min til meg for at hun skal løsne grepet sitt. «Høres jo ut som at han er keen liksom.»  
Ordene smaker like bittert på tungen som de høres ut.

 

«Keen på kroppen min ja. Og bare når jeg ber han på mine knær som en stakkarslig sultefora hore og klager over hvor sårende det er å bli avvist. Bare når jeg lover at det ikke er følelser involvert. Når jeg hver eneste føkkings gang lover at det ikke betyr noe mer for meg enn sex. Men problemet er….» Hun pauser for å løfte glasset og rynker brynene når hun oppdager at det er tomt. Hun fortsetter å prate mens hun griper etter flasken og fyller glasset på ny.  «...problemet er at han har sluttet å tro på det.»

Hun setter flasken i fra seg med et hardt dunk. Øynene hennes har vært blanke hele tiden. Blanke av alkohol. Men nå er de fuktige. De fylles sakte opp av tårer mens hun stirrer ned på flasken foran seg.

Hun lukker dem, og et par dråper presser seg ut mellom vippene og etterlater seg en svak stripe av svart sminke på kinnene hennes. Hun bøyer hodet. Snufser og stryker seg under nesen med fingrene.

«Jeg vet hva du tenker. Du syns jeg er helt patetisk,» mumler hun.

«Nei, jeg -» Mer enn det rekker jeg ikke å si, før mobilen hennes durer ned i bordplaten. En lang og sammenhengende dur. Hun tar den opp og titter på displayet.

«Speaking of the handsome devil liksom...» mumler hun.

Hun retter seg opp, tørker de våte kinnene med en knyttet neve og trekker rolig inn pusten med lukkede øyne før hun legger mobilen til øret.

«Hei! Neida. Var ikke noe viktig. Jeg ringte bare for å høre om du var hjemme. Jeg vet det. Han der hundepasseren din fortalte det. Ja, jeg måtte jo nesten bare stikke innom. Du tok jo ikke telefonen. Hva mener du? Hva han sa? Når da? Jeg fikk låne doen bare. Jeg skal snart gå. Slapp av. Jeg har ikke skremt han vekk eller noe altså! Hæ? Du kan vel bare ringe han selv? Ja vel. Greit. Men du, når kommer du hjem egentlig? Okei, du kanskje vi da…. Chill litt da. Du høres litt stressa ut. Greit. Du skal få snakke med han. Men ikke legg på da. Jeg vil snakke med deg etterpå. Okei? Greit. Ja, her har du han.»

 

Sonja holder ut telefonen mot meg. «Han vil snakke med deg,» sier hun mutt.

 

 

«Hei?»

_«Hei! Shit, så du fikk besøk i kveld du… sorry for det altså.»_

«Eh, neida. Går fint det.»

_«Hun hørtes full ut. Hvor ille er det? Hun hører vel alt du sier, så du får svare så diskret du kan.»_

«Tja, kanskje ikke sånn som jeg selv var for en uke siden her, men i nærheten kanskje.»

_«Problemet med Sonja er at hun, i motsetning til deg, ikke er så sjarmerende i fylla. Og hun kan mase hull i hodet på folk. Har hun gjort det? Sagt mye greier?»_

«Neida. Ikke egentlig»

_«Jeg skal prate med henne igjen og få henne til å dra. Jeg ville bare si unnskyld.»_

«Det trenger du ikke.»

_«Jo, på en måte gjør jeg det. Men altså, jeg vet ikke hva hun har sagt, men håper hun ikke har fått deg til å misforstå noe eller noe sånt.»_

«Misforstå?»

_«Ja, eller… faen, det blir vanskelig å prate om dette når hun sitter rett der med deg, men ja...vi får snakkes mer når jeg kommer hjem.»_

«Ok.»

_«Og du, Isak?»_

«Mhm?»

_«Nei, ingenting. Bare… eh, jeg gleder meg til å komme hjem. Det...var bare det.»_

«Ok.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er dratt på en hytte uten så sterkt 4g, så går tregt med nettet. Heldigvis fikk jeg lasta dette opp… Men hvorfor deler jeg denne helt useless infoen med dere? Jo, fordi jeg ikke fikk svart alle forrige kommentarer. Men vil dere skal vite at jeg ikke tar en eneste kommentar for gitt. Tusen, tusen takk til alle dere som fremdeles henger med og ikke minst, et skikkelig, stort takk til dem av dere som gidder fortelle meg at dere gjør det! SÅ takknemlig for det! Dere er så viktige for meg.  
> Coming up: Exit Sonja - Enter Even.  
> Lover. :)


	43. Bare om du vil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even brant inne med en liten sms, og maste på meg om at jeg måtte få fyrt den avgårde, så da gjør jeg det innimellom utedobesøk og fisketurer her på hytta.

 

                            

  
  


**Even**

Hei! Håper du fikk sove godt i natt? Enda det sikkert ble senere enn planlagt på grunn av uventa besøk...

 

**Meg**

Ikke noe stress. Hun dro rett etter at du ringte.

 

**Even**

Jeg vet. Jeg ba henne ringe meg fra taxien for å være sikker på at hun hadde latt deg være i fred. Jeg er på vei til flyplassen nå. Flyet lander i to-tiden. Du kan godt bare stikke hjem nå om du vil. Luhrmann klarer seg fint til jeg kommer. Du vil kanskje se til moren din. Hun er fremdeles ikke i form?

 

**Meg**

Det går bedre. Men stikker sikkert hjemom snart.

 

**Even**

Men du kommer tilbake sant? Det passer fremdeles med middag?

 

**Meg**

Har ingen planer. Men du trenger ikke stresse med det heller altså. Hvis du istedet vil slappe av eller noe.

 

**Even**

Vil du ikke? Håper du ikke syns det virker rart eller at du føler du må si ja eller noe.

 

**Meg**

Føler ikke jeg må noe jeg. Selv om du kan gi meg sparken…

 

**Even**

Vet at du kødder, men kan vi ikke please bare glemme det der med jobben litt? Jeg har bare lyst å si takk for hjelpen, og det hadde vært fett å se siste episode av Westworld med deg. Men skjønner om du føler at du har vært nok i leiligheten min nå og sånn.

 

**Meg**

Neida. Jeg kan om du vil.

 

**Even**

Jeg vil bare om du vil. Og så lenge du ikke sier ja bare fordi du er høflig eller noe.

 

**Meg**

Altså, alle som kjenner meg vet at jeg ikke er særlig høflig. 

 

**Even**

Hehe, ok, så….Har du lyst å komme hit og være uhøflig med meg klokken åtte i kveld?

 

**Meg**

Det kan jeg klare.

 

**Even**

Sweet.   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så utrolig glad jeg ble over hvordan resten av kvelden med Sonja ble mottatt av dere! Skal få svart alle kommentarer når jeg er tilbake i sivilisasjonen og sider ikke laster så tregt.
> 
> Og ps; I neste kapittel er klokken åtte. Ingen flere detours nå...


	44. Siden sist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datenight del 1 av…2-ish. Tror jeg.

 

  
  
  


«Halla,» smilet glitrer i øynene hans som borer seg inn i mine. Blikket viker ikke, og jeg lar ham få være der. Det er som om han drar meg inntil seg med øynene sine. Jeg forsøker mumle hei tilbake, men leppene mine klarer ikke å forme et eneste ord. De har krøllet seg opp og fastnet i noe jeg håper ligner på et smil tilbake. Etter å ha bodd i tankene mine i flere dager, så er det rart å se han rett foran meg i døråpningen, enda vakrere enn jeg kan huske ham. 

Han er kledd i en mørkeblå skjorte som er åpen i halsen, og en svart bukse som fremhever de lange, fine beina. Håret hans er gredd bakover og ser fuktig ut, som om han nettopp har dusjet.

 

Blikkontakten vår blir forstyrret av at pupillene hans vider seg ut og øyenbrynene skyter opp; «Shit. Platen!»

Han snur seg brått, slipper dørhåndtaket og lar døren skli opp. «Bare kom inn!» roper han med ryggen til meg, i det han forsvinner inn på kjøkkenet med store steg.

Jeg trår inn i gangen, og hører da lyden av vann som freser på en varm plate inne fra kjøkkenet, etterfulgt av lave banneord og skramling med lokk.

 

Luhrmann bykser frem med ørene strøket inn mot hodet og barbiedukken hengende fra munnviken. Han logrer med hele kroppen og en lav murring siver ut fra bakerst i halsen hans. _Du er tilbake jo! Hvor har du vært?_

Barbiedukken glir ut av munnen hans og treffer gulvet med et dempet dunk. Like etter tar han sats, og med ett er de tunge labbene på skuldrene mine. Lukten fra den pesende munnen får meg til å vri hodet vekk, men det er nytteløst å unnslippe stanken når han presser kinnet sitt inn mot mitt. Det går noen sekunder før jeg gjenkjenner lukten som vom, og en gysning gyver gjennom meg da han etterlater en illeluktende våt stripe av slev langs haken min. Haken min som er kald fra den isende vinden ute, er nå dekket av varmt, klissete slev som jeg er snar med å tørke bort med skjorteermen på den stripete skjorten min.

En skjorte som jeg brukte lang tid på å bestemme meg for å faktisk gå med. Ikke fordi den er stygg, men fordi den egentlig er litt for fin. 

Jeg hadde nesten ingen rene klær hjemme, så det sto mellom den peneste skjorten i skapet eller en av mine slitte t-skjorter. Jeg vurderte t-skjorte for å overbevise meg selv om at jeg ikke bryr meg om hva Even syns. En slitt t-skjorte som et bevis på at jeg ikke har falske forhåpninger om noe som aldri kan bli en virkelighet.

Men etter å ha brukt tyve minutter på å få håret til å ligge perfekt, passet det bare ikke med en stygg t-skjorte.

 

«Jada, jeg er glad for å se deg også. Men chill litt da,» sier jeg med latter i stemmen og skubber Luhrmann forsiktig ned. «Det er bare noen timer siden sist liksom.»

 Han rister på hodet så ørene flagrer og løper inn på kjøkkenet mens han kaster et blikk bak på meg der jeg blir stående igjen for å tråkke av meg de snødekte skoene. _Kom da! Fort deg! La oss se hva paps driver med på kjøkkenet!_

 

 

Jeg lener meg inntil dørkarmen og betrakter Even sin lange rygg, og hvordan skjorten klinger seg til den smale midjen der han står bøyd over en stor svart gryte. Duften av hvitløk, løk og urter slår mot meg. Gryten på komfyren putrer kraftig med små sprututbrudd som etterlater røde prikker på de hvite flisene på veggen. På den andre platen står en kasserolle som spytter hvesende damp ut gjennom en glipe i lokket. Den vanligvis så plettfrie kjøkkenbenken er dekket av avkappede gulerotsbunter, løkskall, papirkakjerner og potetskrell.

I motsetning til meg, som ikke kan kjenne tærne mine etter den kalde turen fra t-banestoppet, så er Even blitt glovarm. Han ser i hvert fall veldig glovarm ut. Kinnene er rødmussen og pannen glinser i det skarpe kjøkkenlyset. Han tørker svette bort fra pannen med håndbaken og smiler mot meg.

 

«Går det bra? Trenger du hjelp med noe eller?» spør jeg. Men Even bare rister på hodet og sier at han glemte skru ned platen, men at han har full kontroll nå.

 «Det ble ikke fisk likevel! Jeg fant ut at jeg heller skulle teste ut en oppskrift jeg fikk av Marina. _Estofado_. Spansk oksegryte. Håper du er sulten?»

«Mhm,» nikker jeg bekreftende. «Det lukter godt.»

«Ja? Om den blir like god som Marina sin tviler jeg på, men jeg tror det blir spisende. Jeg har allerede ringt henne to ganger, for jeg var så redd for å føkke noe til,» sier han og rister litt på hodet av seg selv mens han stikker en spiseskje ned i gryten. Med en hånd under skjeen blåser han forsiktig på gryteretten, før han rekker den ut mot meg.

«Sjekk om du synes den mangler noe,» sier han og holder skjeen rett foran munnen min, så tett mot leppene mine at jeg ser ingen anledning for meg til å gripe skjeen selv. Så jeg spisser leppene og blåser litt på den rykende røde sausen med klumper av kjøtt og løk, som jeg til slutt putter i meg med et lite nikk.

«Godt,» mumler jeg med maten romsterende rundt i munnen fordi den er for varm til å svelge ned med en gang.

Når jeg til slutt svelger, har den nok krydder i seg til å spre varmen fra halsen og gjennom hele den kalde kroppen min.

 

 

 

«Nok salt?»

«Ja, tror det,» sier jeg og tørker litt saus vekk fra munnviken.

«Ikke for sterk? Jeg var forsiktig med chilien altså,» sier han med et skjevt smil som gjør at jeg ikke helt tror ham. «Helt sant.»

«Så du forsøker ikke snikchilifisere meg?»

«Aldri! Eller...litt kanskje,» innrømmer han og begynner på en liten latter som stopper i halsen, og jeg ser at en bekymret rynke tar form i pannen hans. «Men den var god sant?»

«Mhm. Veldig god,» bekrefter jeg og raskt kommer en lettelse over Evens ansikt. Han vender blikket ned i gryten igjen og fortsetter å røre rundt.

 

 

 

«Du fikk ikke møtt Marina? Hun var dratt da du kom fra jobb i går?»

«Ja, jeg lurte litt hvorfor det luktet så mye grønnsåpe her i går, men kom jo på det du hadde sagt om at hun kom innom på fredager.»

«Hun skrøt litt av deg, vet du,» sier han og demper duftene i rommet med å legge lokk på den sorte, putrende gryten.

«Av meg?»

«Ja, hun sa det nesten ikke var noe her for henne å rydde. Jeg hadde visst noe å lære av deg,» sier han og blunker mot meg før han åpner kjøleskapet. Han henter ut to brune tuborgflasker og holder dem opp mot meg. «Pils?»

 Da jeg nikker flytter han seg bort til vasken hvor han trekker ut en skuff og henter opp en flaskeåpner.

 

 

«Du har ikke rørt mye i kjøleskapet heller merka jeg,» sier han og åpner flaskene med to lette popp. Metallkorkene danser bortover bordflaten og lander i haugen med grønnsaksskrell. «Faktisk så ser det nesten ikke ut som at du har bodd her i det hele tatt!»

«Du hadde jo kjøpt inn altfor mye greier. Men jeg spiste jo noe da,» sier jeg og tar i mot flasken han rekker meg. Den duggete glassflasken iser i mot den allerede kalde håndflaten min.

«Som hva da?»

«All yoghurten for eksempel.»

«Så yoghurt er din greie? Du hadde vært fornøyd om jeg bare kjøpte det?»

«Ja, altså...Trenger jo liksom ikke tretti typer pålegg. Yoghurt er digg.»

«Notert. Synd jeg ikke tenkte på det,» sier Even og lar blikke vandre over alt rotet på kjøkkenbenken. «Skulle visst at jeg egentlig bare kunne ha servert deg skogsbæryoghurt med musli liksom. Det hadde det spart meg for mye oppvask.»

«Dust,» snøfter jeg med en liten humring, som drukner i Even sin høye latter. Jeg legger leppene mot tuten, men strever med å rette ut smilet mitt nok til å kunne klare å ta en slurk av flasken. Han er så herlig når han ler. Jeg elsker hvordan øynene hans forsvinner i små sprekker.

 

Jeg har for lengst innsett at jeg elsker den latteren. Men jeg begynner å innse at jeg elsker latteren hans mest når jeg er den som får ham til å le.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som jeg ofte sier, et ord eller to om at dere henger med på historien motiverer SÅNN til å prioritere dette her oppi alle sommeraktiviteter... Så blir veldig glad for å høre fra dere! Ønsker for resten av kvelden eller noe annet på hjertet? ikke nøl med å legge igjen et lite ord. Da blir jeg så glad! :)


	45. Litt enklere

 

 

 

Kjøttbitene bader i den røde sausen som rekker helt ut til den ytterste kanten på den overfylte tallerkenen. Jeg er redd jeg ikke kommer til å klare spise opp alt, men det lille runde bordet får kanskje porsjonen til å virke større enn den er. Bordet har stått diskret plassert i hjørnet av stuen de dagene jeg har vært her, men nå er bordet pent dekket på og dratt lenger ut på gulvet, rett foran det store vinduet. Vinduet som bare er en stor mørk flate ut mot kvelden. Trærne i parken nedenfor ser ut som store skygger som bøyer seg i den sterke vinden. Jeg sitter og myser ut i mørket, forbi mitt eget speilbilde, helt til jeg ser refleksjonen av Even som kommer inn i stuen igjen.

 

«Da tror jeg at vi har alt,» sier han og plasserer en skål med revet parmesan på bordet før han setter seg ned på stolen overfor meg. Vi snur begge hodene våre brått mot vinduet i det vinden plutselig river i glasset og halvsmeltet snø pisker mot ruten. Til og med Luhrmann løfter hodet fra teppet sitt. Det høres ut som om noen kaster en gigantisk bøtte med slaps på hele bygningen.

«Shit, for et vær det er nå da! Skikkelig snøstorm virker det som,» sier Even og lar blikket henge i kveldsmørket.

«Det er egentlig ikke noe som heter det i Norge. Snøstorm altså. Meteorologene melder det aldri fordi det ikke er noen klare definisjoner på det.»

Even nikker ettertenksomt, mens jeg vrir meg i stolen av at jeg kommer med meningsløse faktaopplysninger han ikke har bedt om.

 

«Det glemte jeg nesten! Noe å drikke selvfølgelig!» Hendene hans lukker seg rundt armlenene og han skyver stolen bakover. «Jeg har rødvin. Vil du ha det? Liker du det? Du kan få en pils i stedet selvfølgelig. Eller noe annet? Cola?»

Jeg smiler av hvordan ordene ramler ut av ham.

«Rødvin funker det,» sier jeg og ser på det store tomme vinglasset som er plassert ved siden av det jeg først nå oppdager at faktisk ikke er en serviett. Rivekanten og de ru papirfibrene avslører at det er en fint sammenbrettet flik av en tørkerull.

 «Nødløsning. Jeg hadde ikke servietter,» sier Even og jeg ser forbauset opp, forundret over at han må ha lest tankene mine. Men så innser jeg at fingeren min jo pirker borti kanten på papiret.

 «Dette er allerede ti ganger mer fancy enn hva jeg hadde fiksa til om vi spiste hos meg,» sier jeg. «Da hadde du fått Grandis servert på kartongen og en dassrull på bordet sikkert.»

«Phew… godt å høre,» humrer han. «Da blir det jo kanskje litt enklere for meg å imponere deg.»

 

Det er det siste han sier før han går ut på kjøkkenet for å hente vin. Jeg blir sittende å gruble over det han sa. _Imponere meg._ Hvorfor vil han imponere meg? Er det noe han hadde sagt til hvem som helst han laget middag til?

 

Even heller en liten klunk av den mørkerøde vinen i glasset mitt.

«Smak om du liker den?»

«Helt sikkert bra den. Rødvin smaker rødvin liksom.»

Even fyller da opp både mitt og sitt eget glass, før han setter seg ned igjen.

 

Jeg tar en stor slurk med en gang. Forsøker å rense halsen for flere dumme ord som kan komme opp derfra. _Rødvin smaker rødvin_. For en dust jeg er. Jeg vet ikke hva annet jeg kunne sagt, men jeg kunne ha holdt kjeft. Tatt den dumme slurken og nikket anerkjennende. Men jeg klarer det aldri; Å late som. I en verden der det virker som at alle er mestere i å tilpasse seg andre mennesker, så tilpasser jeg meg ingen. Det du ser, er det du får og tåler du det ikke, så kan du dra til helvette. Men greien er at jeg ikke vil at Even skal dra noe som helst sted. Jeg vil at han bare skal bli her med meg. For alltid.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey. Jeg løy visst uten å helt være forberedt på det selv. Denne datenighten varer nok bittelitt mer enn to kapitler… 
> 
> Dere er noen ubeskrivelige fininger i kommentarfeltet som gir meg tro på at dere faktisk ønsker å være med på min historie selv om den brenner sakte, og dere fortjener derfor en unnskyldning... For at det skjer litt lite i denne oppdateringen...
> 
> Men jeg jobber med noe greier i hodet som jeg samtidig må bygge litt opp til, og selv om jeg ikke har rukket på å skrive ut alt som skjer, (har ikke heller rukket svart alle kommentarer enda btw!) så følte jeg for å nå bare legge i fra meg et lite drypp fra kvelden.
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for at dere holder ut og for støtten. For hvert eneste ord, og for hver eneste kudos. Dere er best. :)


	46. Sånn som nå

 

 

Ytterdøren smeller igjen, og så hører jeg den skarpe lyden av klør som spinner over parketten. Luhrmann kommer inn i stuen og galopperer mot meg i sofaen. Øynene smiler energisk. _Det var skikkelig friskt ute! Du skulle ha vært med! Det var morsomt!_

 

Jeg holder en hånd ut mot brystet hans for å hindre han fra å hoppe opp i sofaen. Pelsen er nemlig tydelig våt med små flak av halvsmeltet snø. Han klarer å presse seg frem til meg, og stryker seg inntil beina mine så jeg kjenner fuktigheten på knærne gjennom buksestoffet.

Han blir fanget mellom det tunge glassbordet og sofaen, men forsøker ikke å komme seg løs. Øynene er limt på skålen med popkorn jeg har satt frem. Spesialpopkornet som Even kjøper på nett. Det skal visstnok smake akkurat som på kino, selv om det er mikropoppet.

«Jeg lufter Luhrmann, og du følger med når det begynner å poppe?» foreslo Even.

Jeg hadde nikket, til tross for at jeg ble stappmett etter maten. Jeg orker nå ikke tanken på å spise noe som helst, men Even pratet så entusiastisk om smaken, så jeg sa at det hørtes godt ut. Og enda så mett jeg er, så lukter det faktisk litt digg. Det synes tydeligvis Luhrmann også som i dette øyeblikk strekker snuten mot det smørgule, varme popkornet. Han skifter vekten fra den ene foten til den andre, mens halen vifter håpefullt. Jeg skubber skålen lenger inn på bordet.

 

 

Synet av Even som kommer inn i stuen minner mer om en som har fullført en strabasiøs, kald ekspedisjon enn en som har luftet hunden sin i fem minutter. Kinnene gløder fra kulden utenfor, håret stritter til alle kanter og øynene er blanke, som om skarp vind har fått dem til å renne.

«Du er våt, Luhrmann. La Isak være i fred. Du må gå å legge deg» sier han og knipser mot teppet, mens han grer fingrene gjennom det uregjerlige håret med den ledige hånden.

Luhrmann sleiker seg rundt munnen, og rygger klumsete bakover. Han går bort til teppet sitt og lar kroppen falle tungt ned med et hørbart sukk.

«Fy faen, for et vær! Det blåser noe helt vannvittig og det er tykt med snø overalt nå,» utbryter Even og stryker hendene sine nedover den svarte buksen som klistrer seg til lårene. «Jeg stikker og skifter. Ja, så må vi vel ha noe mer å drikke. En pils til?»

«Ok. Hvis du skal ha.»

 

 

 

 

Da han kommer tilbake har han to åpna Tuborg-flasker i hånden. Finbuksen er byttet ut med en grå joggebukse, men helt casual er han ikke; den mørkeblå skjorten har han fremdeles på seg og jeg legger merke til at håret hans er pent stylet på plass igjen.

 

Han plasserer flaskene på bordet, og setter seg rett ved siden av meg. Han bryr seg ikke om å lage plass mellom oss og det rykker brått i foten min når jeg kjenner låret hans gnisse mot mitt. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor, men jeg angrer med en gang da han raskt flytter seg lenger inn mot midten av sofaen.

«Sorry, jeg satt meg litt tett,» sier han og bøyer nakken mens han kremter ut en flau latter. «Jeg bryter intimsoner hele tiden. Med alle. Får høre det ofte. Mikael har køddet om at jeg minner om han der creepy _close talkeren_ som datet Elaine i Seinfeld. Husker du den episoden?»

«Nei, har egentlig ikke sett veldig mye på det. Noen klipp på youtube og sånn.»

 _._ Irritasjonen min over at jeg skremte han vekk, blekner i forhold til skuffelsen de to ordene ga meg. Bryter intimsoner _med_ _alle._  Det betydde altså ingenting.

 

«Har du ikke sett en hel episode engang?» utbryter han storøyd og lar munnen henge litt åpen mens han venter på svar.

«Jo, har sikkert det altså,» sier jeg og strekker meg etter ølen på bordet. «Er bare ikke så god til å huske sånt.»

«Den er jo episk, men forventer jo seff ikke at alle skal ta referanser liksom. Halvparten av de som jobber hos oss aner ikke hvor Vandelay-navnet er fra en gang,» sier han og smiler i det han også bøyer seg frem for å gripe ølen sin.

«Mhm,» sier jeg så nøkternt jeg klarer, men jeg er redd det skinner igjennom at jeg er en av dem.

«Og det er jeg egentlig litt glad for. Det er jo ganske lame,» fortsetter han med blikket ned på glassflasken i fanget som han snurrer litt rundt i hendene. «Det begynte bare som et dumt veddemål mellom meg og Mikael. Han tapte og jeg fikk velge navn. Var på fest med mange andre folk, og jeg fikk en ide da at jeg skulle velge noe skikkelig random, mest for å erte Mikael. Vi trodde jo aldri selskapet skulle bli så stort da vi starta opp.»

Even trekker litt på den ene munnviken, før han forsyner seg med en håndfull popkorn. «Og nå, fem år seinere er vi ett av de største designbyråene i Oslo; oppkalt etter et alterego i en sitcom fra nittitallet,», sier han med et selvironisk fnys og dytter popkornet inn i munnen.

 

«Har ikke tenkt over det jeg. At navnet er lame altså.»

«Men visste du det var en referanse til Seinfeld da?»

«Nei, gjorde ikke det egentlig,» innrømmer jeg. «Og husker ikke han _close talkeren_ heller.»

«Du får søke på det opp på youtube og se om han minner deg om meg,» spøker han.

«Selv om jeg ikke vet hvem han er, så er jeg uansett ganske sikker på at du ikke er lik han. Creepy er det siste jeg tenker på deg som,» sier jeg, uten helt å vite hvordan de siste ordene klarte å snike seg ut, smette seg forbi hjernen min. Jeg renser halsen med et falskt host. «Jeg mener, jeg har ikke lagt merke til at du snakker for tett eller noe.»

 

Han sukker, et langt, lettet utpust, og synker bakover i sofaen.

«Det er bra. Jeg har jo jobba litt med det da. Men jeg glemmer meg innimellom når -» Han pauser. Jeg kaster et raskt sideblikk bort på ham, men han ser ikke på meg. Han ser ned på flasken sin igjen og begynner å skrape kanten av etiketten med neglen.

« - når jeg er med folk jeg føler meg nær på en måte. Altså nær uten å ha kjent dem lenge nok til at det egentlig er logisk. Det er bare en følelse av nærhet som er der med en gang. Høres det rart ut?»

«Nei...» Jeg drar på ordet. Munnen kjennes tørr og jeg må svelge. Svelge unna de håpefulle tankene som presser seg på. «Eller, vet ikke om jeg har det sånn med mange folk selv akkurat.»

«Jeg har det ikke sånn med mange jeg heller. Sånn som nå mener jeg...» Han gnikker seg i øyet med håndbaken, lener seg frem og setter ølflasken hardt ned på bordet. «Sorry, jeg bare babler så jeg ikke forstår det selv en gang. Skal vi sette på Westworld?»

Han spenner armene, trykker knyttnevene ned i sofaen, klar til å reise seg opp. Han ser bort på meg. Øynene flakker av usikkerhet, og jeg ser angeren i dem. Angeren over å ha sagt noe dumt.

«Men du, Even - » sier jeg i samme sekund som at han reiser seg. Han ser ned på armen sin, og først da blir jeg bevisst på at jeg holder et stramt grep rundt håndleddet hans. Og jeg klarer ikke slippe. For da er jeg redd jeg mister ordene jeg må få ut. «Jeg ville bare si at jeg tror jeg forstår det litt altså. Det du sa. Og jeg tror kanskje at jeg føler det litt sånn nå jeg også.»

Jeg ser de fyldige leppene hans bre seg utover mot kinnene og gå opp i dette nydelige smilet som alltid fyller hele ansiktet.

 

Jeg løsner grepet rundt håndleddet hans, men hånden min rekker ikke å gli vekk før Even holder den tilbake. Jeg kjenner varmen fra den store hånden hans rundt fingrene mine. Jeg føler meg nummen i hele kroppen. For nummen til å føle tommelen hans mot huden, men jeg ser at han stryker den forsiktig over knoklene mine.

 

Det er også det aller siste jeg ser før alt blir svart.

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at denne oppdateringen tok litt tid. Sommeren krever sitt av distraksjoner…Et lite obs-varsel i den forbindelse: Det kan komme til å gå litt lenger mellom oppdateringene enn kanskje gjennomsnittfrekvensen min hittil. Ukentlig oppdatering skal jeg forsøke holde, men ferie står for døren, rutiner brytes, ting dukker opp, sola skinner… Så det er vanskelig å si noe sikkert slik som dagene mine er nå.
> 
> Kjedelig beskjed å gi etter en cliffhanger, I know…. Men det er ikke for å være kjip! Alle dere som jeg vet leser og særlig dere som gir meg motivasjon med kommentarer gjør dette til noe jeg virkelig prioriterer så godt jeg klarer. 
> 
> Holder som vanlig pusten og krysser fingre at dere likte kapittelet.


	47. Alene i mørket

 

 

Summingen fra varmepumpen stanser. I et øyeblikk er alt lydløst og stillheten som legger seg over stuen er tung og total. Jeg blunker hardt, forsøker å venne øynene til det plutselige mørket. 

Det totale beksvarte begynner å slippe taket. Det falmer sakte over i en mer gråsvart tone, som gjør at jeg kan skimte konturene av omgivelsene rundt meg. Konturen av Even som står oppreist foran meg. Han er ikke stort mer enn en fortetning i mørket, men jeg kan føle han også. Føler varmen fra hånden som fremdeles mykt klemmer rundt fingrene mine.

 

«Shit, det ser ut som strømmen gikk overalt,» hvisker han lavt, samtidig som den behagelige nærheten fra den varme huden hans glir bort når hånden slipper taket.

 

Jeg vender blikket mot ruten, stirrer ut i den sorte kvelden. Det er ingen gule vinduer som stirrer tilbake. Ingen gatelykter. Alt er slukket.

«Er det på grunn av været tror du? Er det virkelig SÅ ille?» spør jeg, og blir avbrutt av et lavt «hysj» fra Even samtidig som jeg registrerer at han gjør en bevegelse som jeg bare kan anta er at han legger en finger mot leppene.

 

«Sorry, men vi må være litt stille. Våkner Luhrmann nå, så klikker han,» hvisker Even. 

«Hva da? Er han mørkredd?» hvisker jeg tilbake.

«Ja, veldig. Det er derfor jeg har de små LED-lysa på soverommet som du sikkert har sett.»

 

Jeg hadde ikke tenkt noe over den tynne stripen med svakt lys under vinduskarmen. Jeg hadde egentlig bare trodd at det var noe fancy designergreier siden resten av soverommet var så trendy.

«Det er litt utrolig at han ikke har merket noe allerede. Han har et unormalt stort sovehjerte,» sier Even og jeg senser at han beveger armene, det høres ut som at han klapper håndflatene lett over bukselommene. «Faen, mobilen min ligger nok inne på soverommet etter at jeg skifta klær. Har du din her? Kan du ta på lommelykten på den?»

 

Jeg fomler med hånden på bordet. Jeg vet mobilen skal ligge der et sted, men den er like svart som bordplaten nå. Lillefingeren min dytter borti den kalde ølflasken min og den klirrer mot skålen med popkorn. Hånden min fryser, og jeg holder pusten, men det kommer ingen en lyd borte fra teppet til Luhrmann. Jeg beveger hånden lenger inn på bordet og kjenner da en kald skjerm under fingertuppene.

 

 

«Vi har nett i hvert fall,» bemerker jeg når jeg ser at det står 4G øverst i hjørnet på skjermen. Jeg vet ikke om det er veldig vanlig å miste mobildekning når strømmen går, men jeg føler meg uansett lettet. Det totale mørket utenfor gir meg en merkelig ekkel følelse. En irrasjonell uro. «Kanskje det står noe på nettavisene?»

Jeg åpner nettleseren og med hvite bokstaver mot dramatisk svart bakgrunn står det på toppen av Dagbladet at store deler av Oslo er uten strøm.

«Det står bare at saken oppdateres. Det har jo nettopp skjedd,» hvisker jeg og slår på lommelyktfunksjonen på mobilen. Even myser mot lyset enda det ikke er skarpt. Strålen lyser så svakt ut i rommet at den bare er nok til å avdekke et lite område rundt oss. 

Ansiktet hans er som en askefarget alvorlig maske, men så fanger jeg blikket hans og han gir meg et lite smil.

«Det det var jo ikke så veldig mye lys å skryte av akkurat,» hvisker han. 

«Har du stearinlys?» spør jeg like lavt.

«Nei, kan ikke komme på at jeg har det noen steder. Men jeg kan stikke bort til naboen og høre om jeg kan låne. Det eneste er...» Han pauser. I den dunkle belysningen ser jeg at han biter seg litt i underleppen og titter bort på Luhrmann. «Han kommer garantert til å våkne om døren går opp.»

«Hvor redd blir han da? Vi kan jo bare trøste han?»

«Det er nok ikke sikkert at det vil hjelpe. Men kanskje vi uansett skulle ha vekket han nå, i stedet for at han skal våkne av seg selv og føle seg alene i mørket.»

 

 

Even setter seg ned på huk foran Luhrmann, og da gjør jeg det samme, mens jeg holder strålen fra lyset foran Luhrmann sin snute. Even legger stryker han forsiktig over hodet. «Luhrmann? Du må våkne, vennen.»

Søvnige, brune øyne gløtter opp på oss. Han slikker seg rundt munnen, og gjesper mens halen dunker tilfredsst mot gulvet. Men brått blir øynene store og han spretter opp som om han er blitt stukket av en veps. De korte, lyse pipene hans høres ut som en skadet mus. Han tråkker urolig rundt med labbene og presser kroppen mot Even som forsøker roe han ned med sakte stryk over nakken og en myk stemme som forteller ham at alt går bra, at han må slappe av. «Se, Isak er her også. Vi passer på deg.»

Det virker som at han oppdager meg først når Even sier navnet mitt. Jeg mistenker at han har veldig dårlig nattsyn, og at det er derfor han er så redd. Han presser hele kroppen sin mot meg, og jeg blir vippet bakover. Mobilen flyr ut av hånden min i det jeg må ta meg bruke begge hendene mine for å gjenvinne balansen. Mobilen lander med lyset ned mot parketten. Det blir helt mørkt igjen. Da går Luhrmann sin piping over i høye, desperate bjeff. Jeg skynder meg å plukke opp mobilen og lyser den under ansiktet mitt slik at han kan se meg. Deretter begynner jeg å klø han under haken. Akkurat slik jeg husker at var det aller beste Jonas sin hund likte. 

 

Bjeffingen stilner. Luhrmann sitter helt stille foran meg. Han peser hurtig ut og inn. Jeg kan kjenne kroppen hans dirre, og han slipper ute et par klynk, men han piper ikke på samme måte lenger. Jeg fortsetter å krumme hendene mine i hurtig taktfaste bevegelser under halsen hans.

«Jeg tror du bare kan stikke bort til naboen nå,» sier jeg til Even uten å våge flytte blikket fra Luhrmann. «Jeg tror jeg klarer å holde han noenlunde rolig nå.»

«Ja, ok. Men fatter ikke hvordan du får dette her til,» sier Even, fremdeles hviskende, som om han er redd for å forstyrre Luhrmann sin ro. Jeg kjenner en tung hånd på skulderen min. Først tenker jeg han forsøker å støtte seg til meg for å reiser seg opp, men hånden blir liggende der. Tommelen stryker forsiktig over kragebeinet mitt, og sender ilinger nedover hele armen min. «Du er ganske så fantastisk. Vet du det?»

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det skjer ikke supermye i denne oppdateringen, men fikk dårlig samvittighet for cliffhengeren og selv om mange tippet rett, så følte bare for å avsløre den selv om dette ble skrevet på litt lånt tid… Fikk faktisk melding om at ipaden ble for varm og måtte avkjøles! True story. UltraSorry jeg ikke har rukket å svare kommentarer på forrige oppdatering! Vit at jeg har lest og elsket hver og en av dem!)
> 
> Sommer, sol og festival venter. Så gi meg noen dager før dere hører fra Evens leilighet igjen… Blir litt dårlig stemning om jeg fyrer opp tastaturet når resten av festivalcampen driver med allsang… 
> 
> God helg til alle dere fine mennesker. :)


	48. Til bry

 

 

«Fryser du?» spør han. Skinnet fra stearinlysene flakker over ansiktet hans og lyser opp rommet. Han hadde kommet tilbake fra naboen med en stor pose full av telys, og nå er flere titalls av dem tent i kjøkkenglass og plassert rundt omkring i stuen; på bordet, i vinduskarmen, og på hyllene langs veggen der de små flammene kaster lange skygger over den hvite tapeten.

«Det går fint,» svarer jeg og kjenner en hånd som er større og varmere, legge seg forsiktig oppå min egen som hviler i Luhrmann sin pels. Så fort lysene var tent, så hadde Luhrmann falt til ro i mellom oss på sofaen.

 «Du kjennes kald ut,» sier Even og klemmer fingrene mine svakt, før han trekker hånden sin vekk. «Det blir sykt fort kaldt her inne uten varmepumpen på. Vinduene er så store at de stjeler all varmen. Den kalde vinden går rett igjennom. Vil du låne en genser?» 

«Nei, trenger ikke det altså. Strømmen må jo komme tilbake snart.»

«Har de skrevet noe mer i avisene?»

«Skal sjekke,» sier jeg og løfter opp mobilen fra bordet. «Det står at 30 000 fortsatt er uten strøm i Oslo vest. Grunnen er visst trær som har revet med seg ledninger og sånn. Det står ikke noe om når det kommer til å være fikset, bare at de jobber med det. Trafikken er visst helt kaos også.»

«Det er sikkert best å holde seg innendørs. Altså, du kan bare ta sengen, og så sover jeg her på sofaen. Eller, med mindre du vil hjem uansett da selvfølgelig. Det vil du kanskje...Det er sikkert strøm hjemme hos deg, og du trenger jo ikke sitte her å fryse med meg.» 

Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal svare. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal tenke. Han holdt hånden min i sted og sa at han følte seg nær meg. Men nå høres det ut som om han ramser opp grunner til at jeg burde dra hjem.

 «Ja, og moren din. Du vil kanskje hjem til henne. Er hun bedre nå?»

«Det går bedre. Hun er ikke hjemme.» 

«Åh ok. Vil du bare bli her da?»

 

 _Vil_ _du_ _at jeg skal bli?_ Ordene spinner rundt på tungen, men jeg våger ikke slippe dem ut.

 

 «Jeg burde vel egentlig ha kommet meg hjem,» mumler jeg i stedet.

«Synes du ikke det er stress? Jeg tenker litt at det kanskje ikke er hundreprosent trygt å gå ut heller.»

 «Jeg vil ikke være til bry.»

«Du er jo ikke det! Det er best om du blir. Hvis du ikke absolutt må hjem, så er det unødvendig å gå ut i dette været,» sier han med et bestemt nikk, før han smiler fornøyd og blunker til meg. «Så skal jeg gjøre mitt beste å holde varmen i deg. Greit?»

 De ordene gjør meg varmere enn jeg har vært siden jeg kom. Tanken på hvordan han kunne ha gjort meg varm blåser flammer gjennom kroppen. Hud mot hud. Dryppende svett. Glødende. Ulmende. Glovarm.

 

Men jeg er helt alene med disse tankene. Han deler dem ikke med meg. Det vet jeg. Jeg ser ingen lyst i blikket hans. Fremdeles er det bare den samme mildheten der, den som kan skifte mellom falmende usikkerhet til sylskarp oppmerksomhet på et øyeblikk. Slik som nå. Han borer blikket i meg med intens interesse, men det er ikke kroppen min han er interessert i. Det er som at han leter etter noe i øynene mine, leter etter noe som skjuler seg i meg. Noe jeg ikke vet hva er enda.

 

***

 

Jeg trekker litt i halsen på den brune, strikkede genseren. Den er altfor stor og kragen er irriterende høy. Den stikker og klør på haken. Kjennes ut som jeg får utslett.

«Den er varm, men ikke særlig fin. Ikke si til farmor at jeg sa det,» flirer Even og går mot barskapet. «Jeg skal fikse en drink vi kan varme oss på.»

 

Selv om jeg i et øyeblikk drømte meg bort i en fantasi om at han skulle holde meg varm med dampende, het sex i stedet for bestemorstrikket ull, så er jeg ikke er skuffet. Jeg føler meg trygg. Jeg føler meg ønsket og den følelsen går alltid over rett etter sex. Dette er annerledes. Jeg bryr meg ikke om at jeg ikke kan ta på ham. Jeg klarer til og med la være å bli trist av å tenke at jeg kanskje aldri vil få lov til det heller.

Det eneste jeg vil akkurat nå, er å være nær ham.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en gang, en liten lynvisitt inn i Evens leilighet. En trofast, fantastisk leser skrev i en kommentarfeltet for litt siden at litt er bedre enn ingenting.  
> Vet ikke om alle er enig…(spesielt ikke på jodel...) men tar en sjanse og poster likevel.
> 
> Føler for å si at jeg har ganske så mye planlagt videre som jeg håper at kan engasjere dere litt mer. Utrolig nok: We’re just getting started….
> 
> Veldig takknemlig for alle tålmodige sjeler som fortsatt vil henge med meg! Det blir mer action veldig snart. I promise!
> 
> (Dersom usikkerheten min skinner igjennom, er det bare fordi… jeg er det. Altså, konstant usikker som den nevrotikeren jeg er. Men deres oppløftende kommentarer holder meg gående. Tusen, tusen takk til dere. :) )


	49. Utilpass

 

 

Even tar whiskyflasken ut av barskapet og myser mot den med en rynke i pannen. Men det er først når han løfter den opp foran den svake telysflammen på hyllen at jeg kommer på det;

«Den der er det ikke jeg som har forsynt meg av altså,» sier jeg fort og høyt.

 

«Det er ikke noe stress. Det er helt i orden. Jeg kan bare ikke huske at jeg hadde åpnet -»

 

«Hørte du ikke hva jeg sa?» avbryter jeg. «Det var ikke meg. Det der får du spørre dama di om!»

 

Luhrmann løfter hodet fra fanget mitt og ser opp på meg med store øyne. Det er da jeg innser hvor hardt jeg glefset til Even nå og at jeg faktisk har krummet neven sammen i Luhrmann sin pels.

 

«Sorry,» sier jeg spakt til Even, samtidig som jeg løsner opp knyttneven og stryker Luhrmann trøstende over nakken til han legger hodet rolig ned i fanget mitt igjen. «Det var ikke meningen å virke sint. Jeg ville bare ikke du skulle tro at det var meg.»

 

«Det er jeg som skal si sorry! Jeg snakket helt uten å tenke nå ass...» Han gnir seg i pannen, og skjærer en grimase som om han plutselig fikk hodeverk. Med en slapp, fraværende bevegelse setter han flasken i fra seg på hyllen, og kommer bort i sofaen til meg igjen. «Det var ikke meningen å høres ut som at jeg ikke trodde på deg. Jeg gjør jo det! Og Sonja er ikke dama mi...»

 

«Føkkbuddie da. Samma det. Jeg forsøkte si til henne at den der sikkert var dyr og sånn, men hun hørte ikke akkurat så mye på meg.»

 

Even puster oppgitt ut, og lener seg tilbake i sofaen mens han grer hånden gjennom håret sitt. «Nei, hun hører ikke på så veldig mange. Men sa hun det? At vi var føkkbuddies?»

 

«Det var ikke så veldig vanskelig å forstå.»

 

«Vi er ikke det.»

 

«Spiller ingen rolle det da,» mumler jeg og trekker på skuldrene.

 

«Nå føler jeg at det er du som ikke tror på _meg_ ,» sier Even, og jeg ser i sidesynet at han forsøker seg på et skjevt smil. «Vi har ikke sex. Ikke nå lenger.»

 

I samme sekund som ordet slipper ut av ham, låser pusten seg i halsen min. _Sex_. Bilder flyr gjennom hodet mitt igjen. Den bare, stramme rumpen hans som hurtig duver opp og ned. Men denne gangen er ikke jeg der. Jeg kjenner magen vri seg. _So-onja._ Jeg må trekke pusten og lukke øynene i noen sekunder for å klare si noe.

 

«Whatever. Jeg har ikke noe med det uansett. Men hun er jo søt da. Sonja,» mumler jeg og stirrer ned på hånden min som stryker over Luhrmanns hvite pels. Jeg håper de duse telysene ikke avslører brannen i ansiktet mitt, for det står flammer opp langs kinnene mine nå.

 

«Vi har en lang historie, Sonja og jeg. Vi pleide å være sammen. Men vi har ikke vært det på veldig lenge. Og - aldri igjen.»

 

«Okey.»

 

«Du lurer ikke på hvorfor?» spør han.

 

«Jeg har ikke noe med det da akkurat.»

 

«Det virker som om du blir litt stressa når jeg snakker om...sånne private greier liksom. Det er ikke meningen å gjøre deg utilpass.»

 

«Du gjør ikke det.»

 

«Sikker? Jeg får en følelse av at det stresser deg litt... Jeg skjønner jo det. Du kjenner meg jo ikke _så_  godt at du vil høre om hvem jeg ligger med - eller _ikke_ ligger med for å være mer nøyaktig,» sier han med en liten anstrengt latter.

 

Jeg gnisser tennene sammen. Strammer kjeven som om jeg forsøker å hindre sannheten fra å ramle ut, selv om jeg vet jeg aldri ville ha fortalt ham den egentlig grunnen til at håndflatene mine er klamme nå. Avslørt at bare tanken på ham uten klær gjør at det dirrer et sted inni meg på en måte det aldri før har dirret. Sonja sine ord risler gjennom hodet mitt; _Er du klar over hvor god Even er i sengen eller?_

 

«Vi er nok litt ulike sånn sett meg og deg. Jeg er en åpen bok, eller, kanskje mer som en lydbok som det er umulig å slå av, mens du er sånn… en mer typ støvete bok du må ha spesiallånekort på biblioteket for å få lese.»

 

«Full av støv? Takk skal du ha,» fnyser jeg og skuler bort på han med et lite smil. Det får Even til å slippe ut en lav latter og rister litt på hodet.

«Neida, jeg mente ikke være frekk eller noe,» sier han og strekker hånden ut mot meg langs sofaryggen. Luhrmann tar såpass mye plass mellom oss, at det kun er ytterst på skulderen min han klarer å nå meg med fingertuppene sine. Den lille berøringen er likevel nok til at den stråler nedover hele armen. «Jeg liker at du er akkurat slik du er. Det betyr jo bare at jeg må være litt tålmodig.»

«Tålmodig?»

  
«Tålmodig for å bli ordentlig kjent med deg. Men det gjør ingenting. Jeg vet du er verdt å vente på.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En bitteliten scene til… Nest siste før denne (lange?) kvelden er over. Takk for at dere bærer over med meg!!! (De av dere som gjør det... ;) )


	50. Siste natten

Det aller siste stearinlyset på nattbordet er slukket. Nå er det bare en tett, sort flekk der lysekronen var, men jeg fortsetter å stirre opp på den. Øyelokkene er umulige å lukke. _Verdt å vente på._ Ordene hans hadde gjort meg helt stum, helt til jeg innså at Even ikke prater slik som alle andre prater. Alt er så mye mer intenst med ham. Så mye mer følelser. Med alle. Med _venner._ Og det var nok som en venn han mente det han sa. Det må det jo ha vært. Han venter på å bli min venn, uten å vite at det jeg venter på er å kunne gi slipp. Jeg venter på at denne følelsen skal gå over slik at jeg skal klare å gå min vei uten å se meg tilbake. Jeg vet bare ikke hvordan jeg skal klare det, når jeg savner ham på denne måten. Selv nå når han ligger rett bortenfor meg, så savner jeg ham. Jeg savner ham fordi han i den dype søvnen sin befinner seg et annet sted enn her hos meg.

 

Plutselig hører jeg en skrapende lyd. Fjernt først. Så stadig nærmere, stadig voldsommere, lyden av jern mot asfalt, og kjettinger som klirrer. Det blinker guloransje i vinduet, hastige glimt mot persiennene. Brøytebilen skramler videre ute på veien og så blir det stille. Stillere enn før. Så stille at jeg tvinger pusten min til ro for å lytte. Lytte til den jevne pusten hans. Så lenge jeg hører pusten hans, så er han ikke helt borte fra meg likevel.

 

Så blir pusten hans annerledes, den skifter takt, blir kortere og jeg hører at han snur seg i sengen. Jeg merker at han legger seg over på siden, ansiktet mot meg. Jeg forsøker å se ham i mørke, men skimter bare så vidt konturen av det bustete håret. Så i et lite glimt ser jeg skinnet fra øynene hans, slik som han sikkert ser det i mine. Faen, han syns nok det er creepy at jeg ligger og stirrer på ham. Jeg lukker øynene raskt igjen, men det er for sent;

 

«Sover du?» spør han lavt ut i mørket.

 

«Nei,» svarer jeg, uten å åpne øynene igjen.

 

«Fryser du?»

 

«Bare litt.»

 

«Er jeg irriterende nå?»

 

«Bare litt.» Jeg tror han kan høre smilet mitt, selv om han ikke kan se det i mørket.

 

Han ler en mørk, dempet latter ned i puten. Det får sengen til å riste svakt. Ristingen får Luhrmann til å slippe ut et tungt, høyt sukk i mellom oss, men han våkner ikke. Noe som er bra siden det er helt mørkt nå. Telysene ble tent på nattbordet på grunn av ham, men som Even sier; ingen har større sovehjerte enn Luhrmann.

 

«Jeg skal ikke spørre flere ganger om du sover i natt altså,» sier han lattermildt og snur seg over på rygg igjen. «Jeg håper ikke du er veldig oppgitt over at du var nødt til å ligge her inne med oss, men jeg tror ikke vi hadde så mye valg ass. Var det ikke sykt rart måten Luhrmann reagerte på?»

 

Da Even hadde tilbudt meg sengen, og foreslått at han var den som skulle sove på sofaen, hadde jeg vært så bestemt at han forstod at det ikke nyttet å protestere; sofaen skulle jeg ha.

 

Men da Even hadde forsøkt å gå inn på soverommet uten meg, så hadde Luhrmann begynt å løpe i mellom oss. Bjeffene var like hysteriske som da lyset gikk, bare enda mer insisterende, og nesten sinte. Han sprang frem og tilbake mellom oss, til det ble innlysende at han ikke kom til å finne roen før vi alle var i samme rom igjen.

 

Så nå ligger vi her. I den store sengen med en fornøyd, sovende hund i midten.

 

«Det er egentlig ikke så veldig rart. Det er helt unaturlig for flokkdyr å sove alene. Spesielt i usikre situasjoner. Og for Luhrmann så er jo strømbrudd nettopp det,» sier jeg.

 

«For en dust Luhrmann må tenke at jeg er da. Som i det hele tatt forsøkte å etterlate deg forsvarsløs i mørket.»

 

«Forsvarsløs på Oslos beste vestkant,» fnyser jeg ironisk. «Med en nabo som praktisk talt ga deg alle telysene sine. Veldig dodgy nabolag.»

 

Madrassen rister svakt igjen, og jeg kan kjenne vibrasjonene fra den herlige, dype latteren som gjør meg varm helt ned til tåspissene. Jeg elsker at jeg får han til å le bare med å være den jeg er, uten å gjøre meg til.

 

«Nabodama er altfor søt stakkars. Jeg spurte henne flere ganger om hun hadde nok telys til at jeg virkelig kunne få så mange av henne, og hun insisterte. Men jeg er faktisk redd for at hun ble sittende i mørket selv.»

 

«Kjenner du henne godt?»

 

«Nei, egentlig ikke. Hun er veldig gammel, og jeg tror hun er litt ensom.»

  


Ingen av oss sier noe mer på en stund. Jeg har fremdeles øynene lukket, men søvnen er milevis unna. Jeg vil prate mer med ham. Høre stemmen hans. Føle at han er her med meg. Men jeg kommer ikke på noe å si. Jeg er derfor glad når Even bryter stillheten igjen;

«Du, det der med flokk og sånn...Er du vokst opp med hund siden du vet så mye om sånt?»

 

«Nei, jeg så bare en sånn dokumentar om ulver,» svarer jeg, og drar den høye halsen på genseren litt lenger opp. Den har sluttet å klø, og nå er jeg bare glad for at den varmer såpass godt. «Hunder og ulver er jo ganske like sånn sett. De ønsker helst å ligge tett og ha kroppskontakt for å sove trygt. Det er derfor Luhrmann aller helst vil ligge i sengen.»

 

«Mhm. Jeg har bare tenkt det var fordi sengen er myk.»

 

«Nei, det er nok deg.»

 

«Ja, og deg. Han kommer til å savne deg vet du. Jeg er glad for at han fikk en siste natt med deg.»

 

«Jeg er glad jeg fikk en siste natt med han også.»

 

«Jeg håper jo ikke dette er aller siste natten noensinne liksom. Det trenger jo ikke være det.»

 

«Jeg passer han gjerne igjen jeg ass.»

 

«Ja, men jeg håper...»

 

«Hva da?»

 

«Nei, ingenting. God natt da, Isak.»

 

«God natt.»

 

Jeg har hatt øynene lukket hele tiden, og nå er øyelokkene altfor tunge til å åpne igjen. De er klistret sammen, på samme måte som jeg merker at et lite smil er klistrer fast på leppene mine.

  
  


***

 

Da jeg våkner igjen, er det av at døren sakte går opp. Jeg lytter til smygende steg over gulvet, før døren glir stille igjen.

 

Jeg løfter hodet opp fra puten, og ser omrisset av Even midt på gulvet. Fra hånden hans lyser det svakt opp et blålig skjær fra en mobilskjerm.

 

«Shit, vekket jeg deg?» hvisker han.

 

«Det går bra. Er strømmen fremdeles vekke?»

 

«Ja, og det er enda kaldere nå. Jeg hentet en ekstra dyne,» sier han og løfter på det han holder i hendene som i den blå skumringen bare ser ut som en stor ball.

 

«Men du...Jeg tror vi kanskje burde lært litt av de der ulveflokkgreiene akkurat nå egentlig. For å holde varmen...»

 

«Okei?»

 

«Ja, altså...Kan jeg legge meg her med deg? På din side? Sånn at vi deler på dynen for å holde varmen mener jeg?»

 

Jeg svelger hardt og nikker kort før jeg kommer på at lyset kanskje er for svakt til at han ser at jeg gjør det. Jeg stotrer ut et hest _ja_.

  


Han har krøpet inntil meg, inntil ryggen min. Det er kun en liten avstand mellom kroppene våres, og jeg kan kjenne varmen som stråler fra ham. Armen hans ligger stor og tung over dynen.

 

«Går det greit? Du syns ikke det er altfor rart å ligge sånn?» hvisker han inn i håret mitt og den varme pusten hans er som et mykt kjærtegn som stryker meg nedover nakken.

 

«Det går fint det,» hvisker jeg tilbake.

 

Langsomt, nærmest litt nølende, stikker han hånden sin under dynen, og begynner stryke lette fingre over ullgenseren langs armen min.

 

«Du gir beskjed om du blir satt ut av intimesonebrytingen min nå, sant? Jeg vil bare ikke du skal fryse.»

 

«Chill, Even. Jeg har det helt fint sånn altså.»

 

«Ja? Jeg også. Veldig fint akkurat sånn.»

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager til alle som hadde håpet på en mer M-rated slutt på datenighten enn pust i nakken... Håper dere likte det likevel, kunne gått verre? :)


	51. Straks tilbake

«Jeg var redd du var dratt.»

Jeg skvetter til da jeg hører Even sin dype stemme bak meg. Jeg griper hardt rundt vannglasset og snur meg vekk fra utsikten over den stille parken som ligger begravd i hvitt. Noen steder har den tunge, våte snøen allerede rast fra de bøyde greinene og laget små, bløte hauger på bakken.

Han blir stående et par skritt unna meg. Jeg forsøker å forme en unnskyldning på tungespissen. Sannheten kan jeg ikke fortelle.

 

_Idet jeg våknet, strømmet deilige følelser gjennom kroppen min. Du lå helt inntil meg, og føttene dine var viklet inn i mine. Ansiktet ditt lå begravd i halsgropen min. Jeg kjente den varme jevne pusten din i øret. Jeg duftet den søtlige lukten av talg og såpe fra håret ditt som kilte meg på haken. Hånden din hvilte varm og stor oppå den nakne magen min, under genseren. Tommelen din hadde smøget seg inn under strikken på boxeren min. Jeg kjente at du hadde vokst deg hard mot låret mitt, i en drøm jeg sikkert ikke var en del av. Jeg flyttet meg først bort i fra deg, men du gryntet i misnøye og fulgte etter kroppen min. Da snek jeg meg ut for å spare oss for skammen. Spare deg for flauheten over å ha klamret deg til en annen mann på den måten. Og for å spare meg for flauheten over å aldri noensinne før ha vært så tent som akkurat der og da. Jeg kunne ikke bli liggende der med deg lenger, for uansett hvor hard jeg kjente at du var, så var jeg enda hardere selv._

 

 _«_ Dratt? Nei, jeg var bare så tørst. Jeg måtte ha litt vann.» Jeg løfter vannglasset opp mot ham før jeg tar en liten slurk. «Og det hadde jo vært litt frekt da. Å bare stikke uten å si hadet mener jeg. Hvorfor trodde du det?»

«Nei, jeg vet ikke. Det var så stille i leiligheten da jeg våknet. Så jeg tenkte kanskje du skulle rekke noe. Eller for å være helt ærlig, så var jeg kanskje litt redd for at du følte at det ble litt for tett i natt eller noe. Jeg har fått høre at jeg kan være litt klengete når jeg sover. Du vet, meg og intimsoner...Var jeg det? Det ble ikke kleint, ble det vel?»

 

«Neida. Det gikk bra.»

Even slipper ut et lettet sukk. «Vel, vi frøs heldigvis ikke...eller jeg gjorde ihvertfall ikke det, gjorde du?»

 Jeg rister på hodet, men klarer ikke å holde blikket hans. Ikke når øynene hans er så store og bekymret; så _intense_.

 Jeg ser i stedet bort på Luhrmann som leker med barbiedukken sin på stuegulvet. Han hopper og spretter rundt med håret hennes i munnviken, slik at den forsvarsløse dukken blir slengt rundt i det han gjør klumsete, bekymringsløse byks bortover gulvet. Det får meg til å smile. 

«Han blir alltid så gira og glad når det er morgen,» kommenterer Even som smiler ned mot hunden han også, før han løfter blikket mot vinduet og nikker ut. «Det er sluttet å snø?» 

«Mhm,» hummer jeg bekreftende. «Jeg tror strømmen kom tilbake for noen timer siden. Det er ikke så kaldt lenger.»

Even går bort til gardinen, flytter litt på den og henter frem fjernkontrollen til varmepumpen. «Er du sulten? Jeg kan lage noe eggerøre til oss. Vil du ha det?» spør han mens varmepumpen gir fra seg tre-fire pling. Han fester fjernkontrollen tilbake på veggen, og går mot kjøkkenet uten å vente på svar. Luhrmann slipper barbiedukken ut av munnen og vi følger begge etter ham inn dit.

  
 

 

Luhrmann legger seg i døråpningen, mens jeg lener meg til dørkarmen. Vi betrakter Even som åpner kjøleskapet. Øynene mine glir oppover beina hans da han bøyer seg ned for å titte inn i kjøleskapet. Den grå joggebuksen strammer rundt lårmusklene og rundt den faste baken. Så lenge han står bøyd slik og romsterer rundt i den nederste kjøleskapshyllen, er det helt umulig å se vekk. Ikke før han reiser seg, og rusker seg selv i det bustete morgenhåret.

 

«Jeg var sikker på jeg hadde egg ass,» mumler han.

«Det gjør ikke noe. Yoghurt holder i massevis for min del husker du.»

Han snur seg mot meg med et smil som brer seg åpent og herlig i ansiktet.

 «Yoghurt selvfølgelig. Det kan jeg fikse.»

  


To små glassskåler fylles opp med eggehvit vaniljeyoghurt. Han skraper ut de siste restene med spiseskjeen og setter plastbegeret fra seg i vasken.

«Jeg spiser ikke så mye yoghurt selv. Kjøpte det egentlig bare siden du skulle være her. Pleier du å ha frokostblanding i eller noe sånt?» spør han meg og ser seg rundt som om han ikke er sikker på om har noe slikt på kjøkkenet i det hele tatt.

 «Musli funker det.»

 «Har jeg det?» spør Even og ler litt av sin uvitenhet om sitt eget kjøkken.

 «Ja, det er noe i den nederste skuffen der borte,» sier jeg og nikker mot den ytterste raden med kjøkkenskuffer.

 

Even drar ut skuffen og får raskt øye på musliesken som står sammen med uåpnede melposer og havregryn. Han løften esken opp mot meg og rister litt på den.

«Det er denne?»

 Jeg nikker. Han myser mot pakken, så skjærer han en grimase.

«Oi. Du har spist en del av denne?»

«Ja, litt. Hva da?»

Grimasen hans glir over i et flir. «Den er eldre enn Luhrmann!»

 

Jeg går bort til ham, og napper esken ut av hendene hans. Munnen min faller åpen og da brister Even ut i en trillende latter. Jeg må lese den svake, blå skriften to ganger før det synker inn at datoen faktisk er november for tre år siden.

«Hva faen?» sier jeg sjokkert. Det får Even til å le enda mer. 

«Sorry, det er ikke meningen å le. Men du skulle sett ansiktet ditt nå ass!»

Han bøyer litt seg litt fremover, og forsøker stoppe latteren sin med en albue foran munnen, men halvkvalte klukk fortsetter å ramle ut av ham.

 «Bare le du, men jeg kunne jo blitt forgifta eller noe,» sier jeg og gjør et forsøk på å holde meg alvorlig, men leppene mine tvinger seg oppover og det er umulig å holde dem stramme.

 Han stryker hånden sin trøstende nedover armen min, og før jeg vet ordet av det, så har han fanget meg i en klem. «Sorry, sorry, sorry,» ler han inn i håret mitt. «Jeg skulle aldri ha hatt så gamle greier liggende.»

 

Han trekker seg vekk, men bare litt; vi blir stående tett og hendene hans hviler på skuldrene mine. Han ser rett på meg med strålende, smilende øyne. Men langsomt vokser det frem et slør av alvor i ansiktet hans. Han biter seg litt i underleppen, ser ut til siden før øynene hans igjen fanger mine.

«Må du dra?» spør han meg.

 «Hva mener du?» Stemmen min er spak. Nesten uhørlig.

«Om jeg lover å fikse fersk musli til deg - » Han pauser med et lite smil, før ansiktet igjen farges av usikkerhet. «Vil du bli her litt lenger?»

Jeg må svelge hardt før jeg i det hele tatt kan klare å få frem noe lyd fra den tørre, tette halsen min.

 «Jo...jeg kan jo kanskje det, men...Hvorfor vil du egentlig at jeg skal bli?»

 

 _Jeg blir om du sier det. Men du må si det. Vær så snill, si det._ Jeg tenker ordene så sterkt at jeg faktisk nesten kan føle at han hører hva jeg stille trygler ham om nå. _Si det!_

 

Han sier ingenting, men han bevegere seg nærmere. Så nært han aldri før har vært meg. Han legger hånden mot kinnet mitt og stryker tommelen over de lett adskilte leppene mine, som er like fastfrosne og urørlige som resten av kroppen min akkurat nå. Pusten hans brenner mot min i det han lener seg frem.

 Øynene mine lukker seg helt av seg selv. Det er som om alt bare skrus av; pusten min, synet mitt, hørselen min. Det eneste som blir igjen er en sugende følelse i magen. 

Så skjærer lyden av den høye dørklokken gjennom luften som en kniv. En sylskarp kniv som kutter oss i to. Kutter oss tvers av. Skiller oss.

 

Han drar seg selv og hendene sine raskt vekk fra meg. Vi blir stående å stirre på hverandre. Øynene hans er like store som det jeg føler at mine er. Så ser han ned og tar enda et steg bakover.

 «Jeg får vel se hvem det er,» sier han lett. Så lett at jeg ikke forstår noe som helst. «Bare bli her. Jeg er snart tilbake!»

Ordene hans er så kvitrende. Så bekymringsløse og så hverdagslige.

 

Som om verden ikke nettopp holdt på å forsvinne rundt oss. Som om leppene hans ikke nettopp var millimeter fra å smake på mine. Kan jeg virkelig ha misforstått så mye?

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten heads up til mine amaaazing lesere (Dere er best. Dere vet det?):  
> Det var en liten meta-tittel på kapittelet denne gangen, for sydenværet i Bergen kunne ikke vare evig. Derfor stikker jeg til sånn hetebølge-strøk en stund. Mest sannsynlig blir dette den siste oppdatering jeg rekker før jeg drar, så varsler derfor en liten hiatus på sånn… to-uker ish?
> 
> I mellomtiden kan dere jo lure litt på hvem som var så sykt irriterende og ringte på akkurat nå? Gi meg gjerne noen spekulasjoner jeg kan kose meg med når jeg ligger med en blå drink i...skyggen av solen. (Nice selfpromo, Kudzi)
> 
> Riktignok er trolig JEG den som er mest irriterende oppi alt dette… sorry folks, jeg er visst ikke i stand til å skrive en fic uten et obligatorisk nesten-kyss, og da gjerne på et kjøkken. Fant ingen vei utenom denne gangen heller gitt...
> 
> Men håper jeg ikke mister noen av dere med dette! Og krysser fingre for at dere som leser vil være her når jeg er tilbake...


	52. Falsk alarm

 

Den dype brummingen av stemmer fortsetter etter at jeg hører ytterdøren smelle igjen. Den ukjente mannstemmen kommer nærmere, beveger seg inn i stuen, og blir nær nok til at den ikke er ukjent lenger. Jeg kan høre hvem som snakker og hva som blir sagt.

_«Hvem sine sko er det som står ute i gangen? De hvite sneakersene. Det er ikke dine?»_

_«Nei, det er Isak sine,»_ svarer Even.

_«Isak?»_

 

Mikael sier navnet mitt som som han ikke kan tro at han hørte riktig. Jeg innser at jeg ikke har noe annet valg enn å gå inn i stuen til dem. Jeg kan ikke gjemme meg her på kjøkkenet; selv om det er det jeg helst vil. Jeg har ikke særlig lyst til å prate med Mikael nå. Det har jeg jo egentlig aldri. Ofte kan du merke at noen misliker deg ut fra måten de betrakter deg på. Blikket de sender deg. Med Mikael er det annerledes. Han ser som oftest ikke på meg i det hele tatt, men rett forbi eller rett igjennom. Han liker meg virkelig ikke.

 

  
Jeg stanser i døråpningen til stuen. Ingen av dem oppdager meg. Mikael står med ryggen mot meg og Even står bøyd over Luhrmann og forsøker få han til å slippe en hanske han har i munnen. «Nei, Luhrmann. Slipp. Den er ikke din. Hent en av lekene dine i stedet.»

Luhrmann syns ikke det høres noe gøy ut, så han kniper tennene i stedet hardt om hansken og flagrer med halen for å fortelle at han syns det er veldig morsomt at Even ikke klarer dra løs votten fra munnviken hans _. Vil du ha den, paps? Da må du ta litt i da. Haha, du klarer det ikke!_

 

«Hva mener du? Er Isak her? _Nå?_ Men du kom jo hjem tidlig i går jo?» spør Mikael, stadig like sjokkert i stemmen. Han har ikke tatt av seg ytterjakken. Jeg gjenkjenner merke på skulderen og vet at jakken nok er kjempedyr. Da jeg gikk på Nissen husker jeg at alle snakket om en som hadde brukt over ti tusen på en sånn jakke. Mikael kunne ha spart seg de pengene. Han drukner i den. Den virker altfor stor og hetten ser mest ut som et stakkars pjusket pelsdyr som har krøllet seg sammen og dødd.

Even svarer ikke, og får øye på meg akkurat i det han får løs hansken fra Luhrmann sin munn.

«Halla,» sier jeg så lavt at det virker som om ordet forsvinner før det når halvveis inn i rommet. Men det er likevel høyt nok til å få Mikael til å skvette. Han snur seg brått rundt med vidt oppsperrede øyne.

«Hei! Hadde ikke forventa å treffe _deg_ her?» sier han og de markante øyenbrynene hans krymper seg mysende sammen.

Jeg flytter blikket mitt raskt over på Even og håper at han tar hintet; det er han som må si noe nå. Jeg mister alle ordene mine i det jeg innser at jeg jo absolutt ikke burde være her. Jeg er ikke hos _bare Even._ Jeg er hos sjefen. Grytidlig en søndagsmorgen. Det er alt annet enn vanlig.

 

«Han måtte overnatte på grunn av uværet,» sier Even fort og trekker på skuldrene. Han stapper hansken han tok fra Luhrmann ned i baklommen og setter seg ned på huk til hunden som la seg ned på gulvet straks drakampen var tapt og moroa var over. Når Even begynner å klappe han mekanisk på hodet begynner jeg å tenke at det bekymringsfrie skuldertrekket hans kanskje var tilgjort. Virker han utilpass nå? Luhrmann reagerer også. Han gløtter litt forundret opp på ham. _Hvorfor klapper du meg så rart, paps?_

 

I det Mikael åpner munnen for å si noe mer, begynner plutselig Luhrmann å brumme. Han bykser opp og Even må støtte seg med den ene armen i gulvet for å ikke falle bakover. Hunden forsvinner i stor fart ut av stuen.

 

«Hva feiler det han?» spør Mikael.

«Han må ha hørt en eller annen lyd eller noe,» svarer Even og reiser seg opp fra huk.

«Det er faktisk noe som durer ett eller annet sted...» sier Mikael og legger hodet på skakke. Da hører jeg lyden jeg også. «Høres ut som en mobil som vibrerer?»

«Tror lyden kommer fra soverommet. Det må være din, Isak. Min er tom for strøm,» sier Even og i samme sekund stopper duringen fra soverommet. Det blir stille. Altfor stille.

Jeg våger ikke se på Mikael. Redd for å se at han reagerte like mye på det ordet som jeg gjorde. _Soverommet._ Mobilen min på _soverommet_.

 

Jeg tar noen steg lenger inn i stuen, og titter forsiktig bort på Even. Han ser ikke på meg. Han ser ikke på noen av oss. Han har krøllet overleppen inn, biter litt i den som om han biter i seg ordene han nettopp sa.

Dersom han også ble stresset nå, slik det virker som at han ble, så må det bety at han er redd for hva Mikael skal tenke om oss. Hva han tenker om at mobilen min var på soverommet. Det er nok av de folka som tror homser legger seg etter straighte gutter også. Mikael kan lett være en av dem.

 

Stillheten blir brutt av Luhrmann sin rolig avmålte labbing over parketten. Han er tilbake i stuen og på vei mot teppet sitt for å legge seg ned. _Falsk alarm, folkens. Det var ikke noe fare._

 

Jeg forsøker å lese ansiktet til Even, forsøker se hva han tenker. Men han snur seg og begynner gå mot kjøkkenet.

«Vil du ha kaffe?» spør han ut i luften mens han med raske skritt sprader over stuegulvet. Han har alt rundet hjørnet før Mikael rekker å svare, men det virker ikke som om Even bryr seg om å få svar. Det klirrer i kopper inne på kjøkkenet. Mikael får tydeligvis kaffe enten han vil eller ikke.

 

Mikael lar den store jakken gli av skuldrene, og slenger den i sofaen. Han stiller seg opp ved vinduet med armene i kors. Jeg betrakter profilen hans og hvordan overkroppen buer seg på en måte som får skjorten til å stramme seg og magen til å skyte frem enda den er flat.

«Så du ble værfast her i går du...» sier han mens blikket glir speidende over parken.

Tonen hans drypper av en ironisk hånlighet som gjør meg usikker. Så usikker at jeg ikke klarer å svare noe som helst. Heldigvis trenger jeg ikke det heller, for Even kommer raskt tilbake i stuen med to store kaffekopper i hendene. Han gir den ene til Mikael, og kommer bort til meg med den andre. Jeg løfter en flat hånd mot koppen og takker nei.

«Drikker du ikke kaffe?» spør han overrasket.

«Nei,» svarer jeg, men husker på alle gangene jeg har tatt i mot kopper for å være høflig og legger til; «Egentlig ikke.»

«Misunner folk som ikke er avhengig av kaffe for å våkne.» Ansiktet hans har igjen falt til ro med avslappede linjer, en svak krusning buer de fyldige leppene. Han studerer ansiktet mitt stille. Det er som om han har glemt at vi ikke er alene.

 

Mikael gir oss en høylytt påminnelse om at vi ikke er det, da han bryter ut at det ikke var meningen å forstyrre med å komme uanmeldt. Det er som om Even blir knipset våken fra en transe og tar noen skritt vekk fra meg.

«Du gjør ikke det.»

«Du skjønner, jeg ble jo bare litt bekymret når du ikke tok telefonen,» fortsetter Mikael. «Men jeg kan godt stikke igjen dersom...dere to har noen planer eller noe sånt?»

 

Even stikker ene hånden i lommen, ser ned i kaffekoppen sin og virker nå like utilpass med Mikael sine mistenksomme, smale øyne som det jeg er.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var hverdagen i gang igjen - både for meg og gutta i leiligheten. Jeg ser frem til å fortsette fortelle denne historien min til dere, og håper dere fremdeles ønsker å lese den. Som alltid blir jeg hoppende glad for hver eneste kudos og kommentar. :)


	53. Forsinkelser

 

Even titter skrått bort på meg, leppene er lett adskilte, men ikke et eneste ord kommer ut. Han står der bare stum og storøyd. Da han sakte senker blikket, blir jeg han som må bryte stillheten før den blir for klein.

«Jeg tenkte stikke hjemover jeg nå.»

Even bøyer hodet dypt mot kaffekoppen som han løfter mot munnen. I det han tar en forsiktig slurk sender han meg et skyldbetynget blikk, nesten som en stille, bedende unnskyldning. Men for hva? For at han ikke ber meg bli slik han nettopp gjorde på kjøkkenet? Det er ikke hans feil. Mikael forandret alt. På en måte tenker jeg at han ikke forstyrret oss. Han vekket oss. Vekket oss ut av en merkelig boble vi ikke burde vært i, og når døren ble åpnet til leiligheten slapp  virkeligheten inn.

Mikael setter den urørte kaffen sin ned på salongbordet bak seg. «Men da kan du jo bare sitte på med meg.»  


Jeg vet at forbauselsen må være synlig i ansiktet mitt når jeg stirrer målløst på ham. Jeg kan ikke forstå hvorfor han tilbyr seg å kjøre meg. Han har vel like lite lyst som meg til å måtte småsnakke sammen fanget i en bil? Jeg åpner munnen for å protestere, men Even tar ordet før jeg rekker si noe.  


«Stikker du igjen med en gang?» spør han og ser forundret bort på Mikael.

«Ja, jeg svingte bare innom fordi du ikke tok telefonen. Grunnen til at jeg ringte var bare for å høre at du var klar for i kveld.»

«I kveld?» Even ser ikke ut til å ha den fjerneste ide om hva Mikael prater om.

«Premieren på den kortfilmen jeg fortalte deg om!»

«Å den. Hadde helt glemt det der jeg. Var det allerede i kveld? Trodde det var neste søndag.»

«Nei, i kveld. Filmen vises halv åtte så er det premierefest på Fiasco, noe konsert og greier. Blir fett. Vet ikke hva selve filmen handler om da. Sikkert en pretensiøs drittfilm. Akkurat sånn som du liker,» sier Mikael og dulter Even vennskapelig i skulderen med sin egen. «Du blir med?»

«Men jeg vet ikke helt...» Har mest lyst å chille i kveld jeg ass.»

«Serr? Kom igjen… Du virka jo interessert da vi snakka om det sist?»

Even puster tungt mens han drar en hånd gjennom håret. «Kan vi ikke bare ringes senere, så får vi se?»

«Greit,» sier Mikael med et oppgitt sukk. «Husk at du må få liv i mobilen din nå da, så jeg slipper komme på døra igjen.»

 

Even forklarer at mobilen må ha sluknet i løpet av natten siden han brukte mobilen så mye som lommelykt. Mikael sier noe om at han ikke mistet strømmen hjemme, og mens de fortsetter å småsnakke står jeg urørlig som en stokk på sidelinjen. Føler meg som en usynlig tilskuer, gjemt og glemt i kulissene. Langsomt glir ordene deres over til å bare bli lyder i rommet. Helt til Mikael plutselig snakker til meg.  


«Du får stikke inn på soverommet og hente mobilen du da. Så kan vi kjøre,» sier han, med et diskret, men hørbart, trykk på ordet soverom.

«Du trenger ikke kjøre meg. Jeg kommer meg hjem,» sier jeg bestemt, og håper at stemmen min er avvisende nok til at han godtar det.

«Men du har ikke bil?»

«Nei, men -»

«Da kjører jeg deg. Hørte på radioen at det fremdeles masse forsinkelser og styr med bussene. T-banen står også.»

«Ja, men jeg kan gå, det er ikke så- »

«Ikke tenk på det. Det er ikke noe problem. Jeg kjører,» sier Mikael så bestemt og endelig at det er umulig for meg å gjøre noe annet enn å mumle takk, før jeg går inn på soverommet etter mobilen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er dere klar for biltur med Mikael? Blir ikke det...koselig? :)


	54. Nitten timer

 

 Mikael trykker en flat hånd ned mot dashbordet og en luke åpner seg. Blant sammenkrøllede kvitteringer og en tom eske Dent-pastiller, ligger et par svarte Raybans som han tar på seg. Himmelen er mørkegrå, men det kalde lyset er skarpt. Bak blendende brøytekanter ligger snøen som et hvitt, urørt teppe over fortauene. Jeg vet ikke om det er kulden, eller om det er vanlig søndagsdøs som gjør byen så folketom, men det er uvanlig stille. Som om den tunge snøen har slukt alle byens lyder.

Mikael gir varsomt gass, og bilen triller lydløst bortover veien. Så lydløst at vi kan høre den våte slapsen skvulpe mot dekkene som følger bilsporene foran seg.

 

Vi har ikke kjørt langt før vi stopper for rødt lys. På en holdeplass et stykke bortenfor står en jente med halve ansiktet begravd i et tykt skjerf, men like fullt ser det ut som om hun fryser der hun står og tripper fra side til side. T-bane sporene er snøløs og lager en egen mørk gate i gaten. Så sklir t-banen inn foran henne og stopper.

«Den er visst begynt å gå igjen,» sier Mikael med et fårete, dempet smil som gjør meg ganske sikker på at det aldri var noen meldinger på radioen om hverken forsinkelse eller t-banestans slik han påsto. 

Han ser ikke ut til å være det minste brydd over at han nå er så godt som fersket i løgn. Han virker heller tilfredsst med seg selv. Kanskje han trodde jeg først sa nei til skyss for ikke å være til bry. At han var grei og gjorde det lettere for meg å takke ja, med å fortelle meg en hvit løgn. Han kunne ikke tatt mer feil. Jeg lengter etter å komme ut av bilen og vekk fra ham.

 «Du kan egentlig bare slippe meg av her. Det går jo fint å stoppe bak den bilen,» sier jeg og peker innover i gaten der en mann laster brune pappesker inn i en varebil.

Mikael viftet avvisende med hånden og sier at han kjører meg selvsagt helt hjem nå når jeg først er i bilen.

 

«Så nå er det back to the eastside?» Han smiler og tråkker litt hardt på gassen da lyset skifter fra rødt til grønt. «Det har vel vært litt fett å bo i den der leilighet. Tror det må være en av de feteste i byen. Parkutsikt og greier. Jeg bor i Bjørvika og står opp til synet av en jævla byggeplass hver morgen. De har faen meg holdt på der ute i årevis nå. Virker som de bare driver og bråker med maskiner uten å bygge noe som helst.»

Jeg har ikke sett direkte på ham på han under hele turen, men nå kan jeg ikke unngå å gløtte bort på han. Han har alltid vært så ordkapp med meg, at denne skravlingen hans overrasker meg. Han tilbød meg neppe skyss for å få ut frustrasjonen sin over byggeprosjekter. Jeg har en følelse av at han har et poeng han forsøker å komme til. Det er noe han vil meg.

 «Så du og Even...dere har begynt å henge i lag?»

 Luften i bilen blir med ett tettere. Bilen dufter ny, nesten ubrukt rett fra butikken. Jeg la ikke særlig merke til det da jeg satte meg inn, men nå vokser lukten av nye lærseter og bilsjampo i nesen og blir nesten kvalmende.

«Henge og henge...» mumler jeg. «Jeg har bare passa hunden hans liksom.»

 «Okei? Jeg må innrømme at jeg begynte å lure litt da jeg møtte deg der i dag. Og da vi var i Stockholm tror jeg du prata mer med han enn jeg gjorde!»

 «Hva mener du?»

 «All den tekstinga? Han driver nesten aldri å trykker på mobilen sin. Denne uken har han jo nesten ikke gjort annet. Siden det var deg den ene gangen jeg spurte, så går jeg utifra at det var deg alle de andre gangene også. For det var deg, ikke sant?»

«Jeg vet ikke hvem andre han teksta med eller ikke jeg vel?» Jeg forsøker å ikke lyde altfor irritert, men inni meg brøler jeg. «Vi sendte et par meldinger om hunden og sånn. Spiller det noen rolle?»

«Nei nei, det ble kanskje bare litt mye?  For vi var jo ikke der for å ha det gøy. Når vi var ute på kveldene var det kun jobb. Vi var der med folk som det var sykt viktig at fikk et godt inntrykk av oss. Og da var ikke akkurat så proft at Even drev å teksta hele tiden.»

«Det er jo ikke min feil.»

 «Nei, det er kanskje ikke det. Sorry, det er ikke meningen å virke anklagende eller noe. Men jeg begynte jo å lure litt. Her ansatte vi deg for knapt en uke siden, og så plutselig henger du med sjefen på fritiden. Det er jo ikke så vanlig akkurat. Du skjønner vel at jeg tenkte; _Når ble de to så gode venner liksom?_ »

«Vi er ikke _gode_ venner.»

«Men du var der i går kveld? Hva gjorde dere på da?»

  _Jeg lurte han til sengs og lot han knulle meg i timesvis._

Jeg kunne ha sagt det. Ordene var nesten på tungen, klar til å trille ut. Klar til å sjokkere ham. Få han til å gape, miste veigrepet så hjulene durer inn i brøytekanten og skraper den plettfrie sølvgrå drittbilen oppetter metallgjerde langs fortauet.

Jeg vil gjerne få en utvei vekk fra dette kryssforhøret, men fornuften seirer og jeg trekker lett på skuldrene. «Ikke noe spes.»

 «Du syns kanskje at jeg spør og graver litt mye?»

 «Litt ja.» 

«Det du må skjønne er at jeg er Evens aller beste venn, men jeg er også en av de få vennene han har. Det er ikke så lett i hans situasjon. Har du mye penger, så er det alltid noen som vil ha noe av deg. Jeg unner han jo flere venner, men skal han få seg nye kompiser bør det jo bli noen andre enn folk han betaler lønnen til, ikke sant?» 

Mikael smiler et mildt smil som nedlatende sier; _det skjønner vel du også._

 I brystet sitter det en hard knute som blir strammere og strammere. Så husker jeg ordene til Trygve:   _Det var de to som startet dette her, men Even hadde ideen og pengene. Mikael kan takke Even for alt._

 «Betaler han ikke lønnen _din_ også?»

Jeg svelger hard, nesten som et irrasjonelt forsøk på å svelge ordene tilbake i halsen. Det jeg trodde bare skulle forbli en stille tanke, kom ut. Jeg aner ikke hvor jeg fikk motet mitt fra, men ordene er sagt og jeg kan ikke ta dem tilbake.

Mildheten falmer bort i ansiktet til Mikael, og han spisser brynene så de forsvinner ned bak den svarte solbrillekanten.

 «Jeg er faktisk medeier. Det trodde jeg du visste.»

«Men hadde det ikke vært for Even, så hadde du jo ikke engang hatt et selskap å være medeier i,» sier jeg, og krummer hånden rundt låret mitt, kjenner hvor klam håndflatene kjennes mot dongeristoffet. «Og det er jo ikke akkurat fifty-fifty eierskap heller, vel?»

Jeg aner ikke noe om hvor mye Mikael eier av selskapet, men når jeg først har hoppet utfor med begge beina, kan jeg likeså godt ta noen sjanser på veien ned. Jeg bryr meg ikke lenger.

 Når Mikael ikke protesterer, men i stedet fnyser snurt ut i luften, vet jeg at konklusjonen var rett. Han eier sikkert bare en liten brøkdel. Trygve hadde jo sagt at det var Even sitt selskap og at det ofte ble litt drama fordi det ikke var så lett for Even å måtte være _sjef for sin beste venn._

 

«Det er mye du ikke vet, og ikke trenger å vite.» Stemmen hans er bestemt, men overraskende nok veldig lav og rolig. Han virker ikke lenger sint for at jeg tok til motmæle. Tvert imot ser det ut til å ha gjort han mildere. «Men Even har gjort altfor mye for folk som ikke fortjener det. Millionær og dumsnill er en dårlig kombo!»

Han ler litt, som for å ta brodden av de frekke ordene, men det er bare ett ord i den setningen som blir hengende fast hos meg. _Millionær_. Jeg visste han var rik, men ordet virker helt fremmed på Even. Millionærer er arrogante klyser. Even er bare god og varm.

«Så du skjønner, han trenger derfor folk rundt seg som genuint bryr seg og passer litt på. Hjelper han å se ting utenfra kan du si. Så når jeg er litt ekstra interessert i hvem han henger med, så er det ikke fordi jeg er så jævla nysgjerrig liksom. Det er fordi jeg bryr meg om han.» 

«Skulle tro du snakka om en lettlurt pensjonist som enkelt blir svindla av dørselgere.»

Mikael overrasker meg med å le litt av den tørre kommentaren min.

 «Jeg skjønner at det virker sånn, men det har skjedd mye greier, og jeg kan ikke fortelle deg alt. Men jeg kan fortelle litt sånn at du skal skjønne litt hvor jeg kommer fra.» Mikael trekker pusten dypt og fortsetter: «Det er en venninne av han som heter Sonja. Nå liker ikke jeg å snakke stygt om folk, men hun der? Hun er håpløs.»

Jeg støtter albuen mot vinduskarmen, lener hodet inn mot hånden i et forsøk på å virke trøtt; Trøtt, uinteressert og upåvirket av ordene han sier. Men jeg er ikke det. Jeg vil jo vite.

«Da hun ikke kom inn på Blindern betalte Even to år privatskole for hun, i tillegg til leilighet, men så droppa hun ut og det var Even sine penger rett i dass. Nå serverer hun kaffe hele dagen på Kaffebrenneriet. Tragisk når hun hadde muligheten til å få seg et ordentlig yrke, men kastet det bort.»

«Det er jo et yrke da,» mumler jeg lavt. Så lavt at Mikael spør meg hva jeg sa.

«Det er et yrke,» gjentar jeg høyere. «Barista heter det. Har hørt de til og med får betalt for å drive med det.»

«Nå misforstår du meg igjen,» sier han oppgitt og slipper ene hånden fra rattet for å løfte håndflaten avvæpnende mot meg. «Det er ikke folk som jobber på kafé jeg har noe imot. Det jeg har noe imot, er når noen sløser bort bestekompisen min sine penger fordi han er for snill til å si nei. Men jeg kan si deg en ting, så lenge han er min venn, så lar jeg aldri noe slikt skje igjen.»

Jeg rekker bare så vidt å ta innover meg hvor spiss de siste ordene er og den skjulte trusselen i dem, før hele stemningen skifter. Han lener seg bakover og smiler ut i luften. Ansiktet går i fra det totale mørke, til å bli et eneste stort, lyst flir.

«Men vi får satse på han finner seg en bra dame snart som kan avlaste meg litt,» ler han og skotter bort på meg. «Hva tenker du om det?»  


Samtalen om Even avsluttes der; med et siste likegyldig skuldertrekk fra meg.   
  
Jeg kunne ønske likegyldigheten var ekte. Jeg vet ikke om Mikael tror at den er det, men kroppen min tror i hvert fall ikke på meg. Den er anspent, vibrerer nærmest, og hver muskel står i spenn og venter. Venter på å få lov å være sint.

  
  


 

 

 

Lyset i gangen er tent, men resten av huset er mørkt og kaldt. Klirringen når husnøklene treffer den blå glasskålen på kommoden er uvanlig høy i stillheten. Jeg er vant til at det er mørkt. Lysene er som regel oftere av enn på når jeg kommer hjem. Men nå er mørket fylt med en uvanlig tomhet.

Jeg stopper ved bunnen av trappen og blir stående å lytte av gammel vane. Lytter etter lyder fra tv i stuen, eller navnet mitt som blir ropt fra soverommet i andre etasje. Kjenner på den velkjente klumpen i magen som vokser, stålsetter meg på å møte henne og finne ut om dagen hennes er dårlig eller veldig dårlig.

Lettelsen av å innse at jeg ikke trenger bekymre meg for henne, blir raskt erstattet av savnet. Jeg henter opp mobilen fra ytterjakken før jeg slenger den fra meg i den mørkebrune rottingstolen ved trappen som er full av skjerf og jakker fra før.  


Jeg snakket med henne på telefon i går, men jeg kan sende en melding. Ønske henne en fin søndag. Men så langt kommer jeg ikke.

Jeg har en ulest melding.

 

**Even**

Hei! Er du kommet deg hjem? Ville bare si at det var ikke helt sånn jeg ville at morgenen med deg skulle bli. Alt ble litt styr når Mikael kom...

Du forsvant så fort. Luhrmann surmuler for at han ikke fikk sagt ordentlig ha det til deg.

 

**Meg**

Haha, du får si til han at vi jo sees i morgen. Du tar han vel med på jobb?

 

**Even**

Jo, men det er litt lenge til synes han.

 

**Meg**

Hunder har ikke begrep om tid. Går nok fint.

 

**Even**

Aldri forstått det der helt. Jeg skjønner jo at de ikke kan klokka, men de vet vel at tiden går liksom?

 

**Meg**

Jo, men om du har vært vekke i en time eller tolv timer spiller liksom ingen rolle.

 

**Even**

Litt krise for meg at du kan så mye mere om hunder enn jeg som faktisk har hund. Du får gi meg et hundekurs en gang.

 

**Meg**

Er bare noe jeg har lest da. Ikke sikkert det stemmer en gang. Hvis det ikke stemmer så får du si at det er nøyaktig nitten timer til.

 

**Even**

Nitten timer som han mest sannsynlig bare vil oppleve som en?

 

**Meg**

Noe sånt ja.

 

**Even**

Luhrmann synes uansett det er lenge til.

Ha en fin søndag, Isak.

 

**Meg**

Du også. 

Ha det fett i kveld om du skal ut.

 

**Even**

Jeg skal ikke det. Luhrmann har nok med å savne en av oss akkurat nå. Han går helt i kjeller om jeg stikker også.

 

**Meg**

Haha, deppa dyr er kjipt. Sees i morgen da.

 

**Even**

Det gjør vi.

 

Jeg kunne ønske at nitten timer kunne føltes som bare èn for meg også.

 

**

 

Nå ble jeg litt stressa av at du ble stille.

 

******

 

Ikke ta alt jeg sier så seriøst, okey? Jeg slenger ut merkelige replikker hele tiden.

 

*******

Litt fint om du bare kunne svart at du ikke ble helt satt ut. Var ikke meningen å gjøre deg ukomfortabel eller noe.

  


**Meg**

Jeg er ikke det. Catcha bare ikke helt hva du mente.

 

**Even**

At jeg synes nitten timer er for lenge å måtte vente på å få se deg igjen?

 

**Meg**

Eh, jo, skjønte jo referansen til Luhrmann liksom, men forsto ikke at du bare kødda. No worries.

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ny lengderekord på et kapittel? Fikk visst fart på skrivingen etter en aldri så liten peptalk med noen fantastisk fine fortfatterfolk. You know who you are. :)


	55. Sometimes it hurts

 

Magnus strammer grepet rundt rattet, så knokene blir hvite. «Ja, men så kjør da!»

Gjennom den slapsvåte og doggete frontruten er det en endeløs rekke av røde bremselys som blir uskarpe gjennom gråhvite skyer av eksos. Vi beveger oss i rykk, men står for det meste i ro.

Det er sjeldent jeg ser Magnus stresset, men nå er han lent over rattet med oppsperrede øyne. Leppene strammer seg så voldsomt at de forsvinner inn i munnhulen.

«Chill litt da. Det hjelper ikke å stresse,» forsøker jeg.

«Vi kommer aldri til å rekke morgenmøte. Det hadde jo gått raskere å krype dit jo. Og folk følger jo ikke med på køen!» Han slår hendene oppgitt ut i luften mot bilene foran oss;  «Drit i å lage sånne unødvendige luker da!»

«Folk er ikke vant til sånn snø som dette i Oslo. Vi er garantert ikke de eneste som er sen på jobb i dag altså,» sier jeg og lener jeg meg frem for å skru på radioen. «De sier kanskje noe om trafikken på morgensendingen.»

Magnus puster tungt ut, og jeg merker at skuldrene hans synker litt sammen. Det er tydelig at ordene mine om at flere enn oss kommer for sent, beroliget ham litt.

 

Jeg ser det står Radio 1 i displayet. De pleier å ha trafikkmeldinger, men akkurat nå strømmer det ut en rolig Adele-låt fra høyttalerne. Jeg har alltid syntes at det bare høres ut som altfor høye, irriterende rop når hun synger. Men jeg gidder ikke fikle med å skifte kanal. Det kommer sikkert en oppdatering fra trafikken etter låten, og en rolig melodi er kanskje akkurat det Magnus trenger nå.

«Den sangen er fin,» sier han og skrur opp volumet før han synker bakover i bilsetet. «Hun har sykt fet stemme. Syns du ikke?»

«Mhm,» hummer jeg bekreftende, enda jeg like gjerne kunne ha hørt på negler skrape langs en tavle.

 

Nå når Magnus har blitt distrahert bort fra trafikken, begynner han å spørre alle de spørsmålene jeg egentlig bare ventet på at han kom til å spørre. Når Even kom hjem, hvorfor jeg ikke svarte på meldingen i går, og om strømmen gikk hos meg også.

Jeg svarer kort og unnvikende på alle spørsmålene, men når han spør om jeg virkelig kun har denne uken igjen på jobb, får han meg til å tenke.

«Jeg vet ikke helt. Må  snakke litt med dem i dag.»

 _Kontrakten er på to uker, men du blir så lenge du vil,_ hadde Even sagt. _Kanskje vil du se at dette er et bra sted å jobbe fast._

 _Jeg kommer ikke til å ombestemme meg,_ var svaret mitt den gang, og det er svaret mitt enda. Jeg føler fremdeles ikke at jeg passer inn der, og nå er det i tillegg tanken på å se ham hver dag som gnager i meg. Å være nær ham uten å kunne få ham ville blitt altfor kjipt å leve med. Jeg vet ikke om jeg takler flere tvetydige flørtende meldinger som føkker med hodet mitt.

Tanken på å aldri se ham mer er kanskje enda verre, men jeg vet bare at jeg ikke orker være der når han finner seg en «bra dame». Mikael er den andre personen jeg har hørt bruke de ordene. Den første var restauranteieren som ikke kunne forstå hvorfor Even fremdeles er singel. Ingen kan forstå det. Og den dagen han ikke er det lenger, ønsker jeg å være så langt vekke fra ham som mulig.

_I heard, that you're settled down. That you found a girl and you're, married now. I heard, that your dreams came true. I guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Når Magnus begynner å fortelle om da han og Vilde var på Ikea i helgen, flyter jeg enda lenger ut av samtalen og dypere inn i sangen til Adele. Jeg har aldri hørt etter hva hun synger. Men nå synger hun om Even.

 _I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me.  
_ _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

 

Døren til kopirommet står åpen og lyset er slått på. Jeg har ikke fått mer enn den ene armen ut av jakken, før jeg skvetter til av Trygve som banker tre harde bank i dørkarmen.

«Mornings, Isak! Er du våken?» spør han muntert. Han tetter hele døråpningen med sin store kropp, og lener seg inn i rommet mens han presser begge håndflatene mot hver av dørkarmene. «Jeg kom på at jeg må vise deg hvor animasjonsfilmene ligger også. De hadde jeg glemt.»

Jeg nikker og fortsetter å ta av meg jakken, mens Trygve prater videre; «Vi tar det rett etter mandagsmøte?»

«Er ikke det begynt allerede?» spør jeg og tenker på hvordan Magnus snublet i trappetrinnet da han hastet opp trappen fra foajeen.

«Nei, det ble utsatt til kl ti på grunn av det var så mye kaos i trafikken. Jeg tar alltid beina fatt, så det problemet hadde ikke jeg,» sier han og løfter hodet som om det å gå til jobb var en stor bragd. «En halvtime hver morgen. Uansett vær.»

Trygve virker ikke som typen til å mosjonerer til jobb med fornuftige sko. Med tatoveringene og det glattbarberte hodet ser jeg han bedre for meg brumme rundt på en svær motorsykkel. Men dette er jo ikke første gang jeg lar utseende hans lure meg.

«Du blir vel med på møte du også?»

«Nei, trenger jeg det da? Jeg er jo ikke fast ansatt,» svarer jeg.

Jeg husker hvor lite velkommen jeg følte meg da Even ville ha meg med på morgenmøte første dagen, men Mikael ikke så poenget siden jeg ikke skulle jobbe sammen med de andre.

«Men dette er et spesielt viktig mandagsmøte sa de. Og selv om du ikke er fast enda, kommer du jo til å bli her en stund! Tror neppe du kommer i mål denne uken.»  
  
  


Han snur på hodet og lener seg litt bakover og ser ut til å få øye på noen i enden av korridoren. Fra der jeg står, ser jeg ikke hvem det er.

«Hey du, Mikael!» roper han så høyt at det runger i veggene. «Sant alle må på møte klokka ti? Isak også?»

Jeg hører ikke noe svar, men Trygve viser han tommelen opp, så jeg går utifra at han fikk et nikk til svar.

«Mikael sier at alle skal. Så da sees vi på det store møterommet om et par strakser. Nå må jeg få i meg noe drivstoff. Koffeinmåleren blinker rødt. Men du, er du ledig i ettermiddag?»

«Vet ikke,» nøler jeg, redd for hva han vil meg. Han er en hyggelig fyr, men jeg ser ikke akkurat for meg at vi to skal henge i lag utenom arbeidstid. «Hvordan det?»

«Jeg tenkte å få samlet en gjeng. Forteller mer på avdelingsmøte, men se om du kan få rydda kalenderen fri da!» Uten å vente på noe mer respons, forsvinner han fra døråpningen og jeg går bort til pulten for å slå på datamaskinen.  
  
  
Men så langt kommer jeg ikke.  
  
  
Jeg stopper helt opp da jeg ser at det står et pappkrus fra Kaffebrenneriet på pulten. Et pappkrus som definitivt ikke var der før helgen. På det hvite lokket ligger det en bitteliten lapp; _siden du ikke liker kaffe,_  etterfulgt av et smilefjes.

Jeg åpner lokket og kjenner duften av varm sjokolade. Kruset er varmt, så den kan ikke ha stått der lenge. I det jeg skal ta en slurk, oppdager jeg enda en lapp under pappkruset.

 

 

På baksiden står det en enkel setning.

_Det var ikke kødd._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk til alle som kommenterer og fortsetter motivere meg til å skrive mer. Har ikke rukket å svare på alle de fine ordene fra forrige gang, men jeg ville bare få starta jobbuken til Isak, før jeg drar vekk i morgen og blir på farten i helgen. Men skal gjøre mitt beste å få oppdatert tidlig neste uke igjen. Da håper jeg dere er klar for mandagsmøte og Trygve sine hemmelighetsfulle ettermiddagsplaner. :)
> 
> Har en klump i magen om hva dere tenker om Even sin tegning, men håper den er godkjent...


	56. En fin gjeng

_ «Jeg har holdt av en plass til deg her, Isak!»  _

Trygve sin høye stemme gir gjenklang i veggene på det store, stille møterommet. Det var som om jeg pauset alle lyder da jeg steg inn i rommet. Det er så stille at jeg nesten kan høre tankene deres;  _ Hva gjør du egentlig her?  _ Jeg bøyer hodet i et forsøk på å gjemme meg fra blikkene, mens jeg går langs veggen ned mot Trygve. Han smiler til meg, bakoverlent og vippende på stolen ved kortenden av det firkantede bordet.  

 

Jeg setter meg ned ved siden av ham og rommet begynner igjen å summe av engasjert småsnakk. Øynene rundt bordet slipper taket i meg og jeg retter blikket frem mot den avlange tavlen som er helt hvit bortsett fra en setning skrevet med en tykk, svart tusj. I sidesynet ser jeg at Magnus løfter hånden i et lite vink fra tvers over bordet, men jeg klarer ikke løsrive blikket fra ordene der fremme:  **I WISH I KNEW HOW TO QUIT YOU.**

 

«Klarer du den?» spør Trygve som har lagt merke til at jeg stirrer på tavlen. Jeg merker at munnen min har falt litt åpen. Ordene traff noe i meg og de barnlige, skråstilte blokkbokstavene mener jeg å ha sett før. Kan det være Even sine ord?

«Hva er det?» spør jeg.

«Mandagens sitatquiz. Det er blitt en greie at noen skriver et sitat fra en film på tavla og så gjetter vi andre. Bare sånn for moro skyld. Er en del filmnerder her skjønner du,» sier Trygve og nikker smilende mot sitatet. «Klarer du den?»

«Jeg er ikke så god på film,» svarer jeg og rister på hodet. «Hvem er det som pleier å holde disse møtene? Even?»

«Det er som regel han som ønsker velkommen ja. Så tar vi en runde rundt bordet for å gi en oppdatering av prosjektene vi driver med. Stort sett henger jo alt vi gjør sammen. Jeg venter på grafikere som venter på tekstforfattere som venter på AD’er osv.»

Trygve fortsetter å prate om arbeidsfordeling og møtekultur, men jeg hører ikke etter lenger.  _ Even _ . Jeg ble skuffet da jeg så at det var mørkt på kontoret hans i sted, men nå prikker det i magen. Straks skal jeg få se ham igjen.

  
  
  
Alle løfter hodet i det Even kommer inn med smidige steg og stiller seg opp foran tavlen. Han ser ut i rommet mens en tommel fikler diskret med å dytte en flik av skjorten under beltekanten. Holdningen hans er ikke stiv, men ryggen er usedvanlig rak, og han utstråler en selvsikkerhet som ser ut til å fiksere alle i rommet. De stirrer taust på ham med store øyne og lepper som hviler i små smil. 

Ordene som fyller rommet er høye og stødige; «God morgen, alle sammen! Endelig mandag igjen?»  

En stim av lav, høflig latter bobler opp rundt bordet. Blikket hans søker stadig rundt i rommet før det stopper på meg. Smilet hans når øynene i det han ser inn i mine. «Godt å se dere.»

Den intense blåfargen suger meg inn og låser meg fast. Jeg klarer ikke å smile tilbake, og jeg klarer ikke se vekk. Jeg krummer hendene i bukselommene og kjenner tegningen i venstre lomme. Tegningen fra Even.

Han har tenkt på meg. Han har virkelig tenkt på meg.

Men jeg vet jo ikke hva det betyr. Jeg vet ikke hva han vil meg. Jeg har møtt flere som spontant vil teste ut et gutteligg før de slår seg til ro med dame og barn. Og jeg har gitt dem det. Hver gang. Jeg kan gi kroppen min til hvem som helst, for å føle noe annet enn tomheten inni meg. Men ikke til ham. Ikke når han er den som tar tomheten bort og fyller meg med noe jeg aldri har følt før. Jeg må nå klare å komme meg unna før det begynner å gjøre enda mer vondt.  
  
  
  


Mikael kommer inn i rommet med hånden løftet som et skjold. «Sorry at jeg er sen,» sier han og vifter med et par sammenstiftede ark. «Jeg måtte bare skrive ut denne gladnyheten.»

Han gir papirene til Even. «Vil du begynne?»

Even fortelle da om den nye kontrakten de har fått signert i Sverige og hva den betyr for de ansatte. Mer jobb, men høyere lønn. Jeg hører hva han sier, men ordene er fjerne. Som om jeg ligger på bunnen av et basseng og hører stemmen hans fra et sted ovenfra overflaten. Jeg stirret på ansiktet hans uten å blunke, som for å fange opp den minste bevegelse. Stirrer på de fyldige leppene som strammer seg i et smil og avslører noe spisse hjørnetennene. 

  
  


Even ser rett på meg igjen, men da merker jeg at det ikke bare er ham. Alle stirrer på meg. Jeg hører Mikael si noe om et  _ nytt ansikt  _ før han setter de brune øynene sine i meg han også. «Du kan jo fortelle selv hvorfor du er her, Isak?»

Mikael sitt skeive smil er ubehagelig, selv om jeg faktisk ikke tror at han forsøker å være det.

Jeg har bare ikke har lyst til å si noe som helst. I hvert fall ikke til et rom fullt av fremmede. Jeg krymper sammen i stolen og sekundene føles som minutter. Alt som kommer ut når jeg endelig åpner munnen er en hes «Eh»-lyd. 

Da bryter Trygve inn; «Isak fikser hele databasen vår. Det kommer til å bli dødslett å finne alt når han er ferdig, men det er en heftig jobb, og selv om denne karen står på som en helt -» Trygve pauser for å klasker den tunge hånden sin på skulderen min, så hele overkroppen min rister. «- så kommer nok dere til å se han her i korridorene en stund til. Det tar i hvert fall bortimot to uker før vi er i mål vil jeg anslå.»

«Stemmer det, Isak?» Mikael myser mot meg. «Jeg trodde dette var den siste uken din jeg?»

«Siste uken?» bryter Even inn. «Nå tror jeg du roter litt. Isak har kontrakt på  _ minimum _ to uker. Dersom han vil bli for å fullføre jobben er selvfølgelig ingenting som er bedre enn det. Er det vel?»

Even setter hendene i siden og sender Mikael et utfordrende, spørrende blikk som ser ut til å tvinge frem svaret han vil ha.

«Neida. Der er jo bra det,» mumler Mikael før han flytter oppmerksomheten over på Trygve og spør han om en eller annen innloggingsportal. 

«Jo, det går bra med portalen. Jeg har klar en beta før helgen,» svarer Trygve som med begge hendene på armlenene retter seg opp i stolen. «Men hør, jeg har en litt viktigere ting å ta opp. For to uker siden sendte jeg ut en e-post om mulig bursdagspils etter jobb. Det var en fin tradisjon der jeg jobbet før, som jeg hadde håpet at vi kunne innføre her også. Men det er ikke kommer så mange svar akkurat. Vel, nærmere bestemt; ingen. Og ja - i dag er dagen her da...»

«Har du bursdag i dag?» utbryter Even. «Gratulerer!»

En jevn mumling av gratulasjoner sprers seg rundt bordet. 

«Takk for det, men alt dette sto i invitasjonen,» mumler Trygve surt under skjegget, mens han legger de tatoverte armene i kors over den store brystkassen. «Er det noen som blir med?» 

«Sorry, men jeg må hente kidden i barnehagen,» sier en fyr med rødbrunt hår og Marius- genser. 

«Jeg kan dessverre heller ikke i dag, » stemmer en annen i. Resten av rommet tier, kaster noen blikk bort på hverandre før de ser ned i bordplaten.

«Det er et veldig bra initiativ, Trygve,» sier Mikael. «Og jeg er sikker på at alle her gjerne skulle vært med. Men det er...mandag liksom. Folk har jo litt å gjøre etter jobb. Det hadde vært noe annet om det var en fredag.»

De andre rundt bordet nikker anerkjennende, noen foreslår til og med å ta det igjen førstkommende fredag, men Trygve fnyser høyt og rister på hodet.

«Fredager passer jo aldri for folk. Dere husker jo hvordan det gikk da jeg forsøkte arrangere de der lønningspilsene i fjor?» sier han og slår oppgitt ut med armene. «Var jo aldri noen som dukket opp. Og det er dessuten i dag jeg har bursdag. Ikke på fredag. Hele poenget med bursdagspils blir jo borte. Er det helt seriøst ingen som kan?»

Selv om jeg ser ned, kjenner jeg at det bedende blikket hans treffer meg. «Du kan vel, Isak?»

«Jeg? Eh, nei, eller jo. Vet ikke helt.» 

 

«Jeg syns det er en kjempeide,» sier plutselig Even og slår hendene sammen med et smell som ser ut til å vekke alle opp fra bordstirringen. «Det er en fin mulighet til å feire både Trygve og den nye kontrakten. Dette synes jeg at folk burde prioritere. Alle kan da ikke ha planer i ettermiddag?»

«Jeg har sikkert tid til en øl altså,» kommer det svakt fra en spinkel jente på min alder. Hun retter på de store brillene sine og flakker med blikket rundt seg, som om hun trygler flere om å hive seg på.

«Joda, jeg kan sikkert stikke innom en tur jeg også altså,» sier en annen litt voksen dame, på enden av bordet. «Men jeg må hjem og spise middag først.»

«Middag ja. Det må vi jo ha,» sier Even mest til seg selv før han retter oppmerksomheten mot Trygve igjen. «Hvor var det du hadde tenkt å møtes?».

«Borte på BD57. De har helt vilt bra utvalg av håndverksøl.»

«Der har de mat også, har de ikke?»

«Jada, burger, pizza, you name it!» sier Trygve mens han nikker ivrig.

«Flott. Da spanderer jeg middag på alle som møter opp. Hvem flere blir med?» spør Even og lar blikket gli over ansiktene rundt bordet.

Tre nye hender blir løftet i været. Trygve bøyer hodet og ser bort på meg som en forkommen hundevalp, og jeg har da ikke annet valg å løfte hånden jeg også.

«Strålende. Da blir det meg, Siri, Vibecke, Per-Ove, Glen, Emilie, Erlend og Isak i hvert fall,» sier Even og snur seg mot Mikael. «Ja, og du stiller vel opp, Mikael? Du har vel ikke andre planer?»

«Nei, men -»

«Bra! Da blir vi jo en fin gjeng,» sier Even med et bestemt nikk, og sender meg et nesten umerkelig blunk med det ene øyet. Smilet hans er varmt, og denne gangen klarer jeg å krølle leppene opp nok til at det forhåpentligvis ligner et smil tilbake. Et smil som blir avbrutt av et spist stikk i siden av Trygve som dytter en albue i meg. Han lener seg hviskende inn mot meg; «Har du noen gang møtt en kulere sjef enn han der? Finere fyr finner du ikke.»

 

Og jeg blir trist, fordi jeg vet han har rett. Jeg vil aldri finne en som ham igjen.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager ventetiden! Etter en hektisk helg, ble ikke uken i nærheten av slik jeg hadde sett den for meg. Har pådratt meg noe febergreier nå også, så det kan påvirke kvaliteten på dette…. Beklager i så tilfelle. Og beklager at jeg henger etter på å svare på kommentarer. Det var så overveldende. På en god måte altså. Vit at den responsen dere ga meg er grunnen til at jeg ikke nå heller ligger strak og ser netflix. Dere er så motiverende. Tusen takk og håper bare at dette er lesbart til tross for paracet-rus og begynnende feberfantasi…. :P


	57. Hundre forskjellige ølsorter

Jeg stirrer ned i ølen. Betrakter de ørsmå boblene som sprekker i skummet, mens stemmene surrer rundt meg. Fyren som sitter overfor meg småsnakker med jenten som sitter blek og mager ved side av meg. Jeg vil melde meg helt ut, lene meg bakover, men den ubehagelige benken trukket med brunt skinn er plassert akkurat langt nok i fra veggen til at det ikke er mulig. 

Trygve dumper ned tett ved siden av meg. Han skubber til meg så skummende øl velter over og renner ned på hånden min. Jeg mumler ut noen lave banneord, men de drukner i den tunge sørstadsrocken som strømmer som seig sirup fra høyttalerne over oss. 

Trygve minner litt om Luhrmann som hele tiden feilberegnet hvor stor han faktisk er. At øl nå flommer nedover armen min i strie strømmer, enser han ikke en gang. Han løfter sitt eget glass i en skål til alle rundt bordet. Av alle dem som sa de skulle komme, er det så langt kun to menn og to damer her, i tillegg til meg og Trygve. Even og Mikael er enda ikke kommet.

  
  


«Her,» piper det spakt fra den spe jenten ved siden av. Hun har hentet frem en neve med klinex fra den lille vesken sin. Papiret er krøllete og ser brukt ut, og når jeg legger merke til hvor rød hun er på tuppen av nesen under de markante, store brillene, blir jeg fristet til å takke nei. Men ølet er på vei inn under ermet mitt som en kald elv, så jeg takker ja og tørker meg med papiret.

«Siri,» sier hun.

«Jeg husker det,» lyver jeg og undrer meg over at hun faktisk plukker opp den våte klinexen fra bordet der jeg krøllet den sammen og putter den tilbake i vesken sin. Hun må ha en merkelig trang til å ha det ryddig rundt seg.

«Det gjør du ikke,» sier hun og smiler ned i rødvinsglasset som hun legger til leppene. «Jeg er ikke en sånn type som folk husker eller legger merke til. Jeg er jo klar over det.»

Jeg burde kanskje ha protestert. Gitt noen komplimenter og latet som jeg var overrasket over at hun tror det om seg selv. Men falske ord har alltid vært vanskelig for meg å få ut. Hun har virkelig et grått, usynlig utseende. Ingenting ved henne skiller seg ut. Jeg kunne ha lukket øynene akkurat nå, og ikke klart å se henne for meg.

«Husker du mitt navn da liksom?» sier jeg og forsøker å gjøre smilet mitt lekent for å understreke lettheten i spørsmålet mitt.

«Selvfølgelig. Du er Isak. Alle har fått med seg det.»

«Ja vel?» sier jeg og merker hvor stramme leppene mine er når jeg tar en slurk av ølen. Jeg hater tanken om å bli snakket om.

«Sjefens personlige hundepasser etter et par dager på jobb? Du blir jo litt lagt merke til da.»

«Eh, skjønner jo at det kanskje virket litt spes, men ingen andre kunne, og jeg...liker hunder.»

«Jeg elsker hunder jeg også. Men Even hadde aldri spurt meg. Jeg tror ikke at han vet jeg eksisterer en gang,» sier Siri med et tydelig hint av bitterhet i stemmen. En bitterhet som blir forsterket av måten munnen buer seg nedover kanten av vinglasset på, som om vinen smaker surt.

«Eh, var det ikke Even som ansatte deg da?» spør jeg.

«Nei, det var Mikael.»

«Åh. Trodde det pleide å være Even.»

  
  


«Snakker dere om Even?» skyter Trygve inn og bøyer seg frem mot oss. Han dulter meg i skulderen. «Har du hørt fra han? Er han på vei?»

«Hvordan skulle jeg vite det?» spør jeg.

«Trodde dere preiket litt i lag jeg. Etter at dere spiste lunsj sammen og du passet hunden hans og sånn,» sier Trygve og slurper skummet av halvliteren sin så den tykke barten over skjegget blir hvit av skum. 

«Altså, jeg blir jo ikke bestevenner med noen bare fordi jeg passer en hund,» sier jeg høyt; slik at flere rundt bordet kanskje kan høre det. Dersom dette med hundepass er blitt en stor snakkis på kontoret, vil jeg ikke de skal tro at jeg er en som type som smisker med sjefen.

Den ene av de to mennene plukker opp det jeg sier og lener seg frem mot meg over bordet. Han gliser, så noen uregelmessige tenner med gule flekker kommer til syne. 

«Ja, shit, det stemmer! Du passa jo bikkja hans. Jeg hørte at du bodde hjemme hos han også?»

«Jeg måtte det,» sier jeg og tar tre enormt store slurker som gjør ølglasset halvtomt. «Kunne ikke ha hund der jeg bor.»

«Var leiligheten fet eller?» Gliset til fyren er nå enda bredere. De stygge tennene passer ikke i det hele tatt til resten av ansiktet som er glattbarbert, og med en gelétung lugg. Han minner om en uteligger som har blitt gitt en ufrivillig make-over.

«Den var grei den,» sier jeg unnvikende og tørker øl fra munnvikene med håndbaken. 

«Hæ? Den var vel mer enn bare «grei»! Jeg har hørt at han har tjenere liksom!» sier han og blir belønnet med et par nikk rundt bordet. Men ikke fra Trygve. Han rister på hodet med en sur munn.

«Pøh, det der er bare dumme rykter. Tjenere du liksom...det er da ikke tyvetallet heller,» sier han og ser bort på meg. «Han har vel ikke det, Isak?»

Jeg tenker på Marina og Arif. Vaskehjelp og sjåfør. Jeg har aldri tenkt på dem som tjenere akkurat. Ikke før nå i hvertfall.

«Jeg vet ikke jeg! Jeg passet jo bare hunden i noen dager. Dere får spørre han selv når han kommer,» sier jeg og har mer enn noe annet bare lyst til å reise meg og gå ut herfra. Men jeg vet at det ikke kommer til å skje. Jeg må se ham.

 

«Så, hva driver du med ellers på fritiden da? Når du ikke passer hunder mener jeg,» spør kvinnen som på møte sa at hun måtte hjem å spise middag før hun kom. Jeg husker ikke navnet hennes, men i hodet mitt heter hun  _ Margrethe _ . Med det runde ansiktet og den stramme munnen ligner hun veldig på en Margethe jeg hadde som mattelærer på barneskolen. Men i motsetning til læreren som nok så eldre ut enn hun faktisk var, så ser denne  _ Margrethe _ ut til å tviholde på ungdommeligheten. Hun har tykke lilla striper i en ellers gråspettet lugg og en vulgært utringet topp. Men hun har et ungt glimt i øyet som kommer godt frem når hun forsøker være tørrvittig slik som nå. 

«Ikke noe spes,» sier jeg og tømmer den siste resten av øl i en serie av slurker. Jeg presser det tomme glasset hardt mot bordplaten med stamme fingre og kjenner at jeg må ha en ny. Nå. Jeg bryr meg ikke om hva de tenker om drikketempoet mitt. Jeg må bli brisen fort for å holde ut alle spørsmålene deres. 

«Det var noen som sa at du kjenner Eskild fra før?» skyter Siri inn.

«Hvem sa det?»

«Eh, Eskild selv?» Siri fniser ned i rødvinsglasset sitt. «Eller, det kom vel egentlig opp på grunn av han nye som også er en kompis av deg...Marius?»

«Magnus,» retter jeg og er ikke det minste overrasket over at han står for det meste av sladderen på huset uten å engang være klar over det selv.

«Ja, Magnus var det ja,» sier Siri og nikker tankefullt ut i luften før hun titter bort på meg igjen. «Han kunne ikke komme i kveld?»

«Nei, han skulle på noe greier,» sier jeg kort, uten å fortelle at han blir tvunget med på yoga av Vilde på mandager. At han er en tøffelhelt kommer de til å oppdage før eller siden selv. Han var ganske oppgitt på grunn av det akkurat denne mandagen. Han ringte henne til og med for å sjekke om hun kunne gå alene denne gangen. Hun ville visstnok ikke det. Han sa at jeg var heldig som kunne være med i kveld. Han ønsker nok å gjøre alt for å bli inkludert på jobben.

«Det var synd. Han er morsom. Og...pratsom,» sier Siri og sender et lurt smil til  _ Margrethe  _ tvers over bordet. Hun smiler tilbake på samme fortrolige måte. Det virker som om de har pratet sammen om Magnus før. Han gjør jo litt mye ut av seg. «Det var han som spurte Eskild om dere kjente hverandre. Det var sånn det kom opp.»

«Og så til spørsmålet vi alle lurer på siden du kjenner Eskild...» begynner  _ Margrethe _ , og retter seg litt opp. «Spiller du også på det andre laget?»

«Vibecke...» hvisker Siri og skjuler munnen i et fnis. 

Vibeche som tydeligvis ikke heter  _ Margrethe _ , slår ut armene så de store puppene skvulper i utringningen. «Hva da? Det må da være lov å spørre?»

«Nei, vettu hva,» bryter Trygve inn. «Nå syns jeg dere blir litt  _ vel _ personlige her. Det der er helt og holdent Isak sin sak.»

«Det går bra, Trygve,» sier jeg rolig, i håp om at min ro skal smitte over på ham. Jeg er overrasket over hvor illrødt ansiktet hans er blitt. Det dovne blikket hans er plutselig blitt våkent og stikkende. På et sekund ble han forvandlet fra en teddybjørn til en grizzly.

«Det er 2018. Jeg er ikke i skapet liksom.»

«Men om du hadde vært inni et skap hadde det vært ditt skap. Ingen andre hadde hatt rett til å rote inni der,» sier Trygve med sammenbitte tenner og i det han fnyser er det nesten som jeg forventer at røyk skal sive ut av de vide neseborene. 

Flere ser ut til å bli litt overrasket av den sterke reaksjonen hans. Til og med den unge blonde fyren på enden ser opp på Trygve nå. Med unntak av et par nikk innimellom, har han for det meste satt med nesen i mobilen siden jeg kom.

«Fet metafor, Trygve,» kommenterer han og ler forsiktig på slutten av setningen. «Men jeg tror at ingen her mente å rote i noe som helst.»

«Vibeche mente det bare som et uskyldig spørsmål,» sier Siri og blir ledsaget av dype nikk fra Vibecke selv. «Du ble vel ikke fornærmet?»

«Nei, nei. Null stress.»  
  
  


Den velfriserte uteliggertann-fyren er den eneste som ikke har sagt noe på en stund, men nå lener seg enda lenger over bordet til meg, så tett inntil ansiktet mitt at jeg kan kjenne ølånden hans sive ut mellom de misfargede tennene.

«Vit at jeg i hvert fall synes at det er helt chill,» sier han lavt som om han delte en hemmelighet med meg. «Jeg syns det er fett at det finnes sånne som deg også. Altså, sånne som ikke er sånn  _ homo _ homo om du skjønner hva jeg mener. I motsetning til Eskild, han er jo -»

Jeg avbryter samtalen med å snu hodet brått vekk fra ham. Faen, for en dust. Jeg gidder ikke bruke energi på å bli sur, men gidder ikke høre på et ord mer han har å si heller. Det er jeg altfor edru til. Jeg dytter Trygve i siden med albuen. «Flytter du deg? Jeg må ha mer øl.»

Trygve presser bena sine inn til siden, noe som egentlig ikke gir meg mer enn tyve centimeter til å åle meg forbi på.

«Håper du skjønner at det bare var ment som et kompliment!» roper fyren etter meg i det jeg presser meg forbi en forvirret Trygve som måper forvirret bort på ham. Han fikk ikke med seg noe av det som ble sagt. 

Jeg tar noen hastige steg mot baren mens jeg vifter en hånd avvisende mot bordet.  _ Whatever _ . 

  
  


Jeg snur hodet vekk fra dem, og blir bråstoppet av en myk vegg. Jeg innser raskt at det er en stram brystkasse som har truffet min egen med full hastighet. Jeg kjenner to stødige, sterke hender på skuldrene mine. Jeg trekker hodet bakover og da jeg ser opp møter jeg to blå, intense øyne. Det er ham. Det er Even.

Han holder skuldrene mine med to stødige hender, og lener seg smilende inntil øret mitt; «Jeg hadde håpet på en klem, men et hardt krasj får vel duge det også.»

«Eh, halla,» er de eneste ordene jeg får ut.

«Halla,» svarer han og i det gule lyset fra flere lave lamper som henger over bardisken ser jeg hvordan øynene hans glitrer lekent mot meg. «Jeg er glad du kom.»

«Jeg hadde ikke så mye valg da.»

«Nei vel?»

«Trygve var jo litt...insisterende,» sier jeg, og merker skuldrene mine smelte bort under de tunge hendene hans. De er så store, varme og trygge. Jeg gløtter raskt bort på bordet der de andre sitter. Ser de bort hit? Men det ser ut til at alle er opptatt med å høre på noe Trygve forteller. Ingen av dem ser ut til å legge merke til oss.

«Så du tror ikke det blir kjekt?»

«Joda...sikkert,» sier jeg, uten særlig innlevelse.

«Men jeg er egentlig ikke her for å ha det gøy jeg heller,» sier Even og ser ned i gulvet i mellom oss.

«Nei vel?»

«Nei, jeg er her for å møte deg.»

Jeg skuler målløst på ham. Venter på at han skal si;  _ jeg bare kødder. _ Men han sier ikke det. Han har et lite smil om leppene i det han løfter blikket mot meg igjen. 

 

Hendene hans sklir sakte ned fra skuldrene mine. Eller bevegelsen hans er nok ikke særlig langsomme sånn egentlig. Men tiden fryser når jeg kjenner hver tupp av fingrene hans stryke nedover armene til de når hendene mine, som han klemmer mykt før han slipper meg helt. Smilet hans blekner, og den herlige glitringen i øynene er sluknet. Jeg forstår jo hvorfor. Jeg står urørlig som en steinstatue. Jeg smiler ikke tilbake. Jeg sier ingenting. Jeg er helt ute av stand til å gjøre noe annet enn å stirre på ham. Jeg merker hvordan stemningen vokser seg stadig kleinere for hvert sekund jeg ikke sier noe. Jeg åpner munnen på gløtt, men ingen ord kommer ut. Det blir Even som bryter stillheten;

«Ja, altså, det er greie folk på jobben altså, men er glad jeg har deg å prate med også. Jeg tror faktisk jeg har snakket mer med deg på fritiden enn jeg har gjort med noen av de andre her!»

«Jeg...jeg er glad du kom jeg også,» klarer jeg å få stotret fram. Når jeg i tillegg klarer å forme leppene til et smil, er det som om et lys blir tent i ansiktet hans igjen.

«Så...du var på vei til baren? Hva vil du ha å drikke? Jeg spanderer.»

«Vanlig pils?»

«Vanlig pils?» gjentar Even og rister på hodet. «De har sånn type hundre forskjellige ølsorter her, og du vil ha vanlig pils?»

«Greit. Jeg tar det samme som deg da.»

«Okei? Du stoler på meg?» 

«Jeg gjør vel det.»

«Bra.»

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var fire nye karakterer å holde styr på her for dere, og feberen henger litt i... håper dere klarte henge med! 
> 
> Heads up: Neste oppdatering kommer om en ukes tid. Håper dere vil være med på resten av kvelden da.
> 
> Som alltid, å høre fra dere gir meg så mye skriveglede, så jeg blir hoppende glad for alle som legger igjen en bitteliten linje eller to til meg dersom dere har noen tanker eller annet på hjerte. Dere er best. :)


	58. Tenker på deg

Han dytter den avlange trefjølen med miniburgere bort til meg. «Smak på den burgeren her.» Ordene blir grøtete i en stor munnfull han ikke har rukket svelge ned.

Jeg synes vanligvis det er ganske ekkelt når folk snakker med mat i munnen, men ikke nå. Ikke med Even. Selv når litt lyserosa dressing pipler ut i munnviken, får jeg bare lyst til å slikke de svulmende, bløte leppene hans rene.

«De var digg?»

«Mhm,» svarer han og nikker med hodet flere ganger, mens han tygger i seg siste rest av burgeren.

Jeg er egentlig stappmett etter to store pizzastykker, men løfter likevel opp en av de små burgerne og tar en bit.

«God, sant?»

Jeg nikker og gnir vekk fett fra leppene mine med en knyttet neve. Jeg legger burgeren ned på fatet mitt og tenker hardt på noe smart å si mens jeg tygger. Noe interessant. Eller noe morsomt som får han til å le. Det er som regel han som sier noe til meg, mens jeg bare svarer altfor knapt tilbake. Jeg håper at ølen kan gjøre meg modigere. Jeg kan ikke oppføre meg som en døvstum tomsing, nå når jeg endelig har han her. Rett her. Tett ved siden av meg.

 

Først hadde jeg trodd at jeg ikke skulle få snakket mer med ham i det hele tatt. Skuffelsen stakk som nåler da han dro en stol bort til den andre enden av bordet, langt vekk fra meg. Men så ble han bare stående der. Han satte seg ikke ned, men tittet i stedet bort på Trygve som da satt skvist inntil meg for å ikke havne utfor benkeplaten.

_«Det ser ut som at du sitter litt trangt, Trygve.Vil du ha stolen, så kan jeg godt sitte der du sitter.»_

_«Sikker på at du vil det? Benken er ganske hard å sitte på altså.»_

_«Jeg foretrekker benk.»_

_«Javel, da skal verken jeg eller den svære numne skinka mi protestere!»_

 

Selv om Even kun bruker halvparten av den plassen på benken som Trygve gjorde, kjenner jeg likevel foten hans presse seg inntil min. Jeg føler ham som en sitrende varme langs låret, som om kroppen hans stryker seg mot min enda vi sitter helt i ro.

Det er en synlig glipe mellom meg og Siri nå, så vi trenger egentlig ikke sitte så tett. Men jeg vil ikke rikke meg en millimeter vekk fra ham. I stedet presser jeg umerkelig tilbake mot låret hans. Jeg klarer ikke å la være.

 

«Jeg er stappmett!» annonserer Trygve utover bordet mens han klapper seg på magen som buler ut i det han faller bakover i stolen. «Det var skikkelig godt. Men shit så mye mat det er igjen. Blir jo for ille å kaste alt det der.»

Han nikker mot to halve pizzaer på bordet og de fire uspiste miniburgerne.

«Det kan jo hende det kommer flere. Det var jo flere som sa de skulle komme. Var det ikke det?» sier uteliggertannfyren.

«Mikael kommer innom i hvert fall,» sier Even.

Vibecke sier noe om at Eskild også hadde nevnt at han skulle stikke innom dersom han rakk det. Men at han skulle på noe annet. «Han har jo sitt eget «miljø»,» sier hun og lager gåsetegn med de stutte fingrene sine.

Jeg tar meg selv i å himle med øynene av kommentaren hennes, men når Even setter de blå øynene i meg forsvinner både Vibecke og alle de andre rundt bordet. Alt de sier blir bare som ordløs summing.

 

«Hva har du gjort på i dag da?» spør han meg.

«På jobb? Det samme som vanlig? Er ikke akkurat en veldig variert jobb.»

«Før du kom hit mener jeg,» sier han, mens jeg biter meg i underleppen over at svaret mitt hørtes ufrivillig frekt ut. «Eller kom du rett hit fra jobb?»

«Nei, jeg var hjemom en tur.»

«Er moren din bedre?» spør han lavt nok til at ingen andre kan høre ham.

«Litt bedre. Men hun er fremdeles ikke hjemme da.»

Jeg vrir meg litt på den harde benken, og mister varmen fra kroppen hans. Men alt jeg kan tenke på er hva annet jeg kan si for at vi skal slutte å snakke om mamma.

 

Da jeg nevnte mamma til han for en uke siden, så hadde jeg jo ikke ønsket å gjøre det. Hele grunnen til at hun i det hele tatt ble nevnt, var fordi jeg måtte forklare hvorfor jeg ikke kunne være i leiligheten hans med Luhrmann hele tiden. Jeg husker at jeg hadde vurdert å lyve, dikte opp en helt annen forklaring. Men det klarte jeg ikke.

 _«Det er greit Luhrmann er alene litt om ettermiddagene, sant? Mamma er ikke helt i form for tiden. Så jeg må bare se til henne. Fikse litt mat og sånn.»_  
  
Da han hadde spurt om det var noe alvorlig, mumlet jeg bare noe avvisende og snudde hodet vekk. Akkurat slik som jeg gjør nå. Jeg snur hodet for å unngå blikket hans. Blikket som borer seg inn i meg mens jeg stirrer stivt ut i luften. Jeg tror han merker ubehaget mitt, for han sier raskt at vi kan snakke om noe hyggeligere.

«Men hun er vel da heldigvis i gode hender da,» sier han med et tonefall som avrunder samtaleemnet. «Selv om det selvfølgelig er kjipt å ligge på sykehus.»

Hadde det vært hvem som helst andre jeg pratet med nå, så hadde jeg holdt kjeft. Jeg hadde ikke brydd meg om de misforsto. Tvert imot hadde jeg jo bare ønsket at de skulle tro at det var noe gale med kroppen hennes - ikke hodet.

Men det er noe med oppriktigheten i stemmen hans som ikke får meg til å ikke tie stille. Det virker som at han faktisk bryr seg på ekte og han er vanskeligere å lyve for enn noen andre jeg har møtt.

«Hun er ikke på sykehus akkurat da. Det er mer sånn… rehabilitering på en måte. For å komme til hektene liksom.»

Even nikker og tenker nok helt sikkert at hun er et sted der pasienter sendes etter operasjoner eller noe sånt. Men det er det nærmeste jeg kommer sannheten. I hvert fall nå.

 

Han tar en slurk øl, og det virker ikke som om han har tenkt å spørre noe mer om mamma. Men jeg skyter inn et spørsmål for å være helt sikker; «Er Luhrmann alene hjemme nå?»

«Ja, han ligger sikkert helt utslått på sofaen tror jeg. Jeg fikk løpt en tur med han i parken, så han var dødssliten da jeg dro,» sier Even og flirer litt. «Han er ikke så sprek akkurat.»

«Jeg merket det. Da jeg kastet pinner med han i parken satt han seg bare ned etter et par ganger og stirret på meg som om han mente at jeg fint kunne løpe etter de dumme pinnene selv.»

Even flirer mens han legger ølglasset mot leppene. «Dessuten så tror jeg at han var litt sur på meg i dag,» sier han lavt inn i glasset før han tar en slurk.

«Åh?»

«Jeg har vært så opptatt med møter og sånn i dag. Og jeg hadde jo lovet at han skulle få hilse på deg. Men da vi var innom kopirommet i morges, så var du ikke der,» sier han stille mens han dreier ølglasset mellom hendene.

«Ble forsinka i dag. Stuck i trafikken.»

«Du oppdaget vel at jeg hadde vært der...»  sier han med blikket ned i ølskvetten han har igjen og begynner skrape på Carlsberg-logoen med tommelen.

«Ja, takk for kakaoen. Og...tegningen.»

 «Jeg var litt redd for hva du kom til å synes om den...» Han bøyer hodet dypere, mens et lite smil tar form på leppene hans. «Ikke kakaoen altså. Den var jeg ganske sikker på at du ville like.»

«Jeg likte begge deler,» sier jeg knapt hørbart. Men når han ser på meg og tre perfekte linjer vokser ut fra øyekroken, så skjønner jeg at han fikk med seg hva jeg sa.

Luften dirrer mellom oss nå. Jeg kjenner varmen stige opp fra halsen og ut i kinnene.

«Men haken min var fremdeles litt spiss da,» sier jeg.

 

Han kaster hodet litt bakover, og ler noen tørre hikst før han legger hånden trøstende bak på ryggen min. Kameratslig, uskyldig og lett. Likevel er det som hver kule i ryggsøylen smelter.

«Jeg skal jobbe litt med den haken din. Jeg lover.» Han lar hånden gli helt ned til den stopper nederst på korsryggen. Der hviler den i ro der ingen kan se. Lett, uten press, kjenner jeg ørsmå stryk fra tommelen hans. Den forsiktige bevegelsen etser seg igjennom bomullsgenseren min, og stråler mot huden med en herlig varme.

«Men jeg tror helt serr at han tenker på deg altså. Hunder kan det, ikke sant? Tenke på folk de har møtt?»

«Aner ikke. Men de lever jo veldig mer i nuet enn det vi gjør.»

«Det er vel ikke alt vi vet om hvordan hunder tenker. Selv ikke hundeeksperter som deg,» sier han ertende og dulter meg i skulderen, uten å flytte hånden vekk fra ryggen.

«Altså, nå har jeg jo bare nevnt et par basic hundepsykologi ting til deg liksom,» sier jeg og smiler ned i bordet.

«Men selv om de ikke tenker så mye på gårsdagen eller morgendagen, så husker de jo alle folk de møter igjen. Det er jo da ikke så ulogisk at de kan tenke på personer når de er borte også?»

«Ja, men ikke helt på samme måte som oss kanskje.»

«Nei, det blir jo ikke helt det samme,» sier Even lavt, nesten til seg selv, og nikker med blikket hengende i luften. Som om han har falt i dype tanker. Stemmen hans er fortsatt litt fjern når han fortsetter: «Luhrmann tenker sikkert ikke på ting du har sagt eller gjort. Eller ser for seg ansiktet ditt når han lukker øynene, og lengter etter å se det ansiktet igjen.»

Så lener han seg nærmere, så nært kinnet mitt at den varme pusten hans kiler nedover den tynne huden bak øret. Så tett at jeg kan høre at han fukter leppene før han legger dem tett inntil øret mitt: «Slik som jeg gjør.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har skikkelig dårlig samvittighet for tiden... Ovenfor alle dere herlige folk som følger denne historien... Tidene er så travle at alt jeg rekker servere dere i kveld er litt flørting. Ikke har jeg rukket svare på alle kommentarer heller. Måtte prioritere å få ned et eller annet «på papiret» til dere. Klarer ikke rushe historien, enda jeg forstår om noen begynner å gå lei. Skulle dere holde ut med meg, så kan jeg i hvert fall love at det skjer noe litt...dramatisk om noen kapitler som jeg håper og tror kan være verdt å vente på. Og så kan si jeg regner med at det er sånn cirka ti kapitler igjen av denne. Men forbehold. (Stort forbehold kjenner jeg med selv rett.) Uansett, det jeg prøver å si: Tusen, tusen takk til alle som fremdeles velger å henge med meg. Ubeskrivelig glad for hver eneste en av dere.


	59. Smoke of Buddha

  


Det svimler for øynene og hodet blir varmt. Han har trukket ansiktet vekk fra meg, men huden prikker fremdeles der den varme pusten hans nettopp kilte meg i nakken.

Vibecke sin stemme tar over hele rommet og ruger over bordet til oss. «Hva er det dere to prater så hemmelighetsfullt om da?»

Ordene hennes stopper småpraten rundt bordet og alles øyne blir rettet mot oss. Even lar hånden gli forsiktig bort fra korsryggen min, og han åpner munnen for å si noe, men alle titter bort mot døren når den skarpe, vinterluften slår inn langs gulvet og en stemme roper hei.

 

«Hei Eskild!» roper Trygve entusiastisk tilbake. «Så kjekt du kunne komme! Bare finn deg en stol! Tror det er noen ledige der borte.» Han peker mot hjørnet der to menn med skinnjakker og svart hår sitter på hver sin side av et bord med fire stoler.

Eskild stopper ved bordet vårt, tar av seg luen og drar en hånd gjennom det kortklipte håret.

«Sorry to say, I can't stay,» sier han og løfter en håndflate mot oss. «Jeg har folk som venter. Tenkte bare at jeg skulle stikke hodet inn hit når jeg uansett gikk forbi her.»

«Det var synd!» roper Trygve høyere enn nødvendig, som om han tror musikken er høyere enn det den er. «Har du ikke tid til en matbit engang? Vi har masse igjen og den er fremdeles varm.»

«Går ikke desverre. Det er mandagsquiz i kveld, og laget mitt har rett og slett ikke nubbesjans uten meg der,» sier han og strekker litt i den høye halsen på pologenseren med en kroket lillefinger. «Og det sier litt om kunnskapsnivået, siden jeg jo strengt tatt litt sånn beauty before brains.»

Han blunker til Vibecke som fniser inn i hånden, før hun smiler tilbake med skinnende entusiasme i øynene. «Men hvor er det quiz da? Jeg elsker quiz!»

«På Elsker.»

«Elsker? Mh, ja, har jo hørt om det stedet. Men der pleier jo ikke jeg å gå akkurat,» sier hun, men så titter hun bort på meg med de sorte øyenbrynene høyt hevet. «Men du da, Isak. Er ikke du med på de quizene der?»

Jeg rister kort på hodet, og griper etter ølglasset bare for å oppdage at det er helt tomt. Det har faktisk vært tomt en god stund, men etter Even kom har jeg ikke tenkt over det.

«Isak burde jo ha blitt med på quizlaget ditt nå som han er begynt hos oss mener jeg,» foreslår Vibecke engasjert og lar øynene danse mellom meg og Eskild.

«Jeg er _ikke_ begynt hos dere,» sier jeg så surt at Vibecke blir stram i ansiktet.

«Det var bare et forslag,» sier hun spakt.

«Som ingen har bedt om,» sier jeg og angrer med en gang fordi jeg merker øynene til Even på meg, og er redd for hva han tenker om meg nå. Han tenker sikkert at jeg er en frekk idiot, men ordene bare falt ut av meg. Hun irriterer meg. Jeg orker ikke oppmerksomheten hun hele tiden gir meg og jeg er så vant til å glefse til folk at det ofte skjer helt uten at jeg rekker tenke meg om. Vibecke sender Siri et hevet øyebryn over bordet for å taust utveksle indignasjonen sin.

 

«Okeeeey,» sier Eskild med overtydelige leppebevegelser og vide øyne. Han trekker seg ut av den kleine stemningen med et steg bakover og titter raskt ned på håndleddet sitt, på et tilsynelatende imaginært armbåndsur som ingen andre enn han kan se.

«Da må jeg nesten stikke videre. Fortsatt gratulerer med dagen da, Trygve.»  


 

Etter at Eskild er gått vokser stemningen seg enda tettere.

«Hvilken modell er det?» spør Trygve og nikker mot uteliggertannfyren sin mobil på bordet. Han svarer kort at det er en Iphone 7 og det blir stille igjen. Vibecke sin munn er stram, og leppene snurpet sammen i det runde ansiktet. Det kan virke som om hun gjør et poeng ut av å ikke skulle si noe mer, etter det som skjedde i sted.  


Brått reiser Even seg og stiller seg bak stolryggen til Trygve der frakken hans fremdeles henger etter han ga fra seg stolen i sted. Han napper i den og Trygve lener seg frem for å slippe jakken løs.

«Jeg må ha en røyk. Blir du med?» spør han meg.

Spørsmålet er uanstrengt, uten et snev av usikkerhet. Det er en beslutsomhet i stemmen som gjør at spørsmålet sitt eneste mulige svar er ja. Men Trygve åpner munnen før jeg rekker gjøre det; «Trodde ikke du røykte lenger jeg?» sier han med store øyne opp på Even.

«Jo. Av og til,» svarer Even fraværende, mens blikket hele tiden er limt på meg. Han gjør et kort nikk mot meg. «Bli med da.»

Han snur på hælen og går før hverken jeg eller noen andre rekker å få et siste ord.  


                                                 

                                                           

                                                                  ______________________________  


 

Ute på gaten trekker jeg inn den kalde vinterluften og følger etter Even som beveger seg noen meter bort fra inngangen, til et askebeger som står på en tung metallfot.

Han peker på meg med røykpakken. «Du vil ikke ha en du, eller?»

Jeg rister på hodet.

Han tenner sigaretten, trekker et langt drag før han sier at han egentlig ikke røyker lenger han heller. «Jeg røykte i hvert fall mye mer før. Men av og til får jeg fremdeles veldig lyst på. Ofte når jeg drikker øl eller trenger en pause fra nysgjerrige kollegaer.»

Vi utveksler et smil. Vi trengte begge en pause nå.

«Sorry om jeg virket litt frekk der inne,» sier jeg.

«Er det noen som bør si unnskyld for oppførselen sin, så er det i hvert fall ikke deg. Jeg vet de kan være litt...mye. Men det er genuint veldig snille folk. Hvis ikke hadde de aldri jobbet for meg.»

 

Jeg er lettet over ordene hans, og det er befriende å være borte fra folkene der inne, men samtidig vokser en nervøs sitring i magen fordi vi er alene og jeg vet vi må snakke om det. Hvordan kan vi la vær? Etter det han s1234566788a til meg der inne trenger jeg mer enn noen gang å få vite hva som foregår. Jeg vil vite det, men jeg er redd for svaret. Jeg vil ikke være et flyktig seksuelt eksperiment for ham, men hva annet kan vi noengang egentlig bli? Like fullt vokser det en spire av håp inni meg som jeg ikke klarer å dempe. Ikke nå. Ikke når vi står her bare meg og ham, sammen med en uforklarlig følelse av at det alltid har vært slik. Av at det alltid har vært oss. At det er slik det skal være.

 

«Har du aldri røykt?» spør han meg og tar et nytt drag av sigaretten.

Jeg trekker glidelåsen på jakken helt opp. Kulden er begynt å liste seg gjennom klærne. «Nei. Ikke vanlig tobakk i hvert fall.»

Even flirer og nikker anerkjennende ut i luften, og lar røyken sive langsomt ut mellom leppene. «I exhale the yellow smoke of Buddha.»

«Fra en film?» spør jeg og tenker på sitatet på tavlen i dag. På slutten av mandagsmøte ble det så mye prat om hvem som skulle på pub med Trygve, at det aldri ble avslørt hvilken film sitatet var fra. Eller om det faktisk var Even som skrev det. Jeg har ikke tenkt på å spørre heller. Kanskje jeg egentlig ikke vil. Ordene traff meg for hardt.

«Er fra en Nas-låt. It ain't hard to tell. Hørt den?»

«Ja, eller kanskje ikke akkurat den. Men har jo hørt en del på Nas.»

«Du liker old school rap?»

«Ja, det er fett.»

«Da må du sjekke ut den låten. Jeg kan sende deg link. Eller vise den til deg en gang.»

 

Vi blir stille igjen, og det samme blir gaten vi står i. Biler har sluttet å kjøre forbi, og ingen passerer oss på fortauet. Innenfra høres en rolig, dunkende bassdur.

Nå kan vi ikke unngå det lenger. Han må jo si noe? Hvordan kan han late som ingenting etter det han sa til meg? Jeg klarer det ikke det lenger i hvertfall. Har ikke han tenkt å si noe, så får jeg gjøre det. Men ordene stokker seg i hodet mitt uten å bli til noe som helst.

Jeg blir stående å stirre taust ned på de blanke skoene hans. Sko med skinnende sort lær som minner meg på at jeg aldri trodde han kunne være lik meg i det hele tatt. De som går med slike sko er snobber som rynker på nesen av ting jeg liker. De dyre italienske skoene er ikke skoene til noen som liker rap, weed og miniburgere. Det er ikke skoene til noen som kan like en som meg.

 

 

«Fryser du? Den jakken ser litt tynn ut.» Han begynner å stryke begge hendene sine opp og ned langs armene mine. Han kniper øynene sammen en smule, for å skjerme dem fra røyken som siver opp fra sigaretten som henger fra munnviken hans.

De store hendene stråler varme gjennom det glatte stoffet på den svarte bombejakken, og ut i hele kroppen min.

«Even...» Jeg tar et steg bakover, og ut av hans varme grep som jeg savner med en gang det forsvinner fra meg. Men han kan ikke røre meg nå. Ikke når jeg forsøker få kontroll på den skjelvende stemmen min. «Hva vil du meg egentlig?»

Jeg rekker bare møte blikket hans i noen sekunder, før han bøyer hodet ned mot bakken. «Unnskyld.»

«For hva da? Jeg skjønner bare ikke greia. Tegningene, det du sa der inne...»

«Ja, unnskyld.»

«Er det liksom alt du har å si? Så jeg skal bare glemme det? Er det det du mener?» Stemmen min kommer ut mye spissere enn jeg hadde tenkt. Jeg er ikke sint. Jeg er bare så jævlig usikker og forvirret akkurat nå.  


Han møter blikket mitt. Øynene hans er blanke, og jeg vet ikke om det er fra kulden eller røyken fra sigaretten. Han tar et siste drag og knuser den i askebegeret.

«Nei, eller jo - hvis du har lyst til å glemme det så.»

De store øynene hans venter på svar. Svaret kommer ikke.

Det gjør derimot Mikael.

 

Plutselig står han der. Rett ved siden av oss, som ut av ingensteds. «Hei! Er det her dere henger?».

«Hei,» sier Even og tar et steg bakover. Vekk fra meg.

«Røyker du også?» spør Mikael meg.

«Han holdt meg bare med selskap,» bryter Even inn.

«Har der dukket opp en del folk eller?»

 

Even begynner å ramse opp navnene, og jeg lar blikket mitt gli forbi dem og ser en en svær person komme gående mot oss på fortauet. Personen har en unormalt stor overkropp, men det lille hodet og de tynne beina gjør at jeg begynner å forstå at det må være en liten person med en altfor stor kåpe. Skikkelse kommer nærmere og jeg ser det rødoransje skjæret i en pelskåpe som jeg vet jeg har sett før. Personen blir mindre og mindre utydelig. Og mindre og mindre ukjent. Når jeg ser hvem det er, kjenner jeg at magen knyter seg.

 

«Jeg tror jeg stikker inn igjen jeg,» sier jeg raskt til Even og Mikael, og går med så raske skritt mot døren som jeg klarer uten å løpe. Jeg legger en hånd på det iskalde metallhåndtaket, men det er for sent. Jeg hører navnet mitt gjalle gjennom gaten i ekko mellom bygningene på hver side.   


 

«Fy fader ass, er du her du gjemmer deg? På en harry ølpub? What the actual føkk liksom?»

Han rister på hodet så de store fjærøredobbene dingler. Han står så tett oppi meg at jeg kjenner lukten av det maskuline etterbarberingsvannet hans som står sterkt i kontrast til de sminketunge øyelokkene. Han strammer den feminine, lodne pelskåpen som rundt seg med never som blir liggende i kors over brystet. Noe som gjør at han ser både kald og sint ut på samme tid.

Jeg slipper pusten oppgitt ut. Det tunge sukket mitt blir til en svak røyksky i den kalde luften.

«Hei, Julian.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så Julian...hvem er nå det? Han er briefly nevnt i tidligere kapitler som en venn av Isak som han pleier å gå på byen med. Så håper jeg dere vil henge med videre for å finne ut mer om hans rolle i denne historien...
> 
> Tusen takk til alle som fortsatt leser og håper dere henger med selv i disse tider der oppdatering en gang i uken er alt jeg klarer få til!


	60. Bare oss to

 

 

Julian løfter haken frem og myser mot meg. Den svarte kajalen presser seg sammen og øynene hans, som er smale i utgangspunktet, blir så smale at de blir til to avlange streker. «Så hvor lenge hadde du tenkt å ghoste meg egentlig?»

«Jeg gjør jo ikke det. Jeg har bare vært litt opptatt,» sier jeg og skotter bort på Mikael og Even som fremdeles står borte ved askebegeret et stykke unna. Even har ryggen mot oss, men Mikael ser bort hit. Han minner meg om en røyskatt, der han strekker nysgjerrig på halsen ut fra den altfor store jakken sin.

«Opptatt? Med hva da? For opptatt til å ikke kunne svare på meldinger en gang?» sier Julian høyt. Heldigvis suser en bil forbi i samme sekund, noe som gjør at Julian sin stemme forhåpentligvis ikke har nådd helt bort til Even og Mikael.

«Det har bare skjedd mye greier i det siste,» sier jeg og unnskylder meg for at jeg ikke har svart ham, men jeg mener det ikke. Jeg vil bare at Julian skal gå herfra fort, uten noe drama. Jeg vil at han skal forsvinne, og aldri mer dukke opp i livet mitt. Vi har aldri vært ekte venner. Jeg har aldri likt han og jeg tror ikke at han liker meg heller. Vi er helt ulike, bortsett fra at vi har samme mål for livet; forsøke å komme oss igjennom det. Så da fyller vi kveldene med høye lyder og høye folk for å glemme hvor langt nede vi egentlig er.

Men noe er forandret nå. Jeg vil ikke lenger være den jeg er når jeg er sammen med ham. En som ikke bryr seg om noe eller noen. For nå gjør jeg faktisk det. Jeg bryr meg. Jeg tror egentlig det er det kjærlighet faktisk er; Å bry seg. Ikke fordi du vil eller fordi du føler at du burde, men fordi du ikke har noe valg. Fordi du bare gjør det. Slik føler jeg det for Even. Ubetinget og uselvisk. Jeg ønsker han alt bra her i livet, selv om det livet vil være uten meg. Og uten at jeg kan forklare hvorfor, så tror jeg faktisk at jeg er begynt å bry meg litt om selv også.

I sidesynet ser jeg Even snu seg og de begynner å bevege seg mot oss. Tenk om de stopper opp her? Hilser på ham? Jeg kan ikke la det skje.

Jeg griper Julian sin store pels. Kjenner de stive, syntetiske hårene stikke meg i fingrene i det jeg drar han med meg i motsatt retning, vekk fra inngangen. «Vi går bort hit.»

«Hæ? Hvorfor?» protesterer Julian, men følger etter.

 

Først da høy musikk flommer ut på gaten, våger jeg å stoppe. Even og Mikael har åpnet døren og de forsvinner inn. Meg og Julian har fortauet for oss selv.

«Men det er greit. Jeg tilgir deg - for denne gang. Kom. Vi stikker på London,» befaler Julian, og begynner å gå. Jeg griper rundt den pelskledde armen hans igjen og holder han tilbake.

«Kan ikke,» svarer jeg og forteller at jeg har fått meg en jobb og må tidlig opp i morgen.

«Hæ? Jobb? Hvor da?»

«Det er bare for en sånn arkiveringsdrittjobb på et døllt kontor i noen uker, men jeg kan ikke føkke opp noe. Trenger pengene. Så gidder ikke komme fyllesyk liksom.»

«Men du er jo ute og drikker nå?»

«Det er bare en pils med noen fra jobben.»

«Så du velger dem fremfor meg?» sier han snurt, med munnvikene dradd fornærmet nedover. Men så formes de sakte opp i et lumskt smil som sender frysninger nedover ryggen på meg. «Kanskje jeg skulle joina dere? Hadde ikke det vært koselig?»

«Dette gidder jeg ikke, Julian,» stemmen min skjelver av sinne og frykten for at han faktisk ikke kødder. Jeg har aldri stolt på ham, og jeg tviler ikke på et sekund at han ønsker å ødelegge for meg. «Kan vi ikke bare chattes senere? Jeg melder deg.»

«Du ble redd nå?» smilet bryter opp i et kritthvitt glis som lyser opp det nøttebrune ansiktet og han stikker en lang, pekefinger inn i kinnet mitt. «Jeg ser det på deg. Du ble skikkelig redd du.»

Jeg feier fingeren hans vekk. «Gi faen da!»

«Er du redd for at jeg skal dumme deg ut foran de straighte kontorfolka du jobber med? Du _er_ skikkelig flau over meg du!»

«Du er sykt irriterende nå. Kan du ikke bare gå?»

«Du er flau. Bare innrøm det. Og jeg som har på meg mine fineste klær?» Det høres ut som at han virkelig morer seg nå. Han åpner den svære pelskåpen og avslører en åletrang, v-ringet topp med påskriften «BTTM» i sølvfargede paljetter. Han har et ultrakort skjørt tredd utenpå skinnbuksene sine. Julian er så feminin som en gutt kan være uten å kalle seg transe og klærne hans er alltid ekstremt tacky. «Eller er du jobbskaphomse? De nye kollegaene dine hadde vel blitt sjokkert over historiene jeg kunne ha fortalt om deg… tror du ikke?»

Jeg kjenner meg svimmel, tett i hodet av at en flom av blod fyker gjennom hjernen og gjør den kokende varm. Så skjer det bare; Jeg dytter han hardt i brystet.  «Bare stikk! Jeg er faen meg så jævlig fed up av deg!»

Det hele skjer så fort, at jeg blir like overrasket som det Julian ser ut til å bli.  

Han vakler noen skritt bakover på platåskoene sine og gaper forskrekket mot meg. Munnen er så vidåpen at jeg kan se drøvelen dingle bakerst i halsen.

«Isak! Hva faen! Jeg kødda jo bare litt med deg. Geesuz, chill litt da. Hva faen feiler det deg?»

«Drit i å kontakte meg mer,» hveser jeg gjennom sammenbitte tenner og begynner gå mot inngangsdøren. Vekk fra Julian som blir stående som en fryst, måpende statue bak meg.

 

 

Jeg rekker hånden ut mot dørhåndtaket, men døren slår utover før jeg får festet grepet. Ut kommer Mikael. Han snakker i mobilen, og presser to fingre i mot det ledige øret for å stenge musikken ute. Han blir stående å holde døren åpen for meg med albuen. Da roper Julian navnet mitt bak meg. «Våger du virkelig snakke sånn til meg?»

Mikael lar blikket fare hurtig mellom meg og Julian.

«Bare vent litt,» sier han inn i telefonen, og flytter den vekk fra munnen for å snakke til meg; «Går det bra eller?»  
  
Jeg svarer at det ikke er noe å bry seg om, mens jeg baner meg forbi ham. Rett før jeg går inn, kaster jeg et siste blikk bort på Julian.

Det gule gatelyset treffer ansiktet hans, og gir nok lys til at jeg ser at de brune øynene hans ikke er brune lenger. De er sorte som kull. «Dette kommer du til å angre på, Isak.»

 

Døren smeller igjen bak meg. Jeg blir straks redd for at den kommer til å fly opp igjen og at Julian vil komme stormende inn etter meg. Men over den delen av vinduet som er dekket med frostet folie og hvite bokstaver, ser jeg kun Mikael som prater mobilen. Ingen Julian. Hjertet mitt fortsetter like fullt å banke så hardt i brystet at jeg kjenner det helt opp i halsen. Hjertet dunker, hodet dunker, og kroppen skjelver.

Jeg titter rask bort på bordet der Even sitter i konsentrert samtale med Vibecke og jeg vet med en gang at det er helt uaktuelt for meg å gå bort dit nå. Jeg går i stedet mot døren som har skilt av en mann som står stivt rett opp og ned med påtegnet bart. Et gjemmested ute av synet der jeg kan få pusten min normal igjen.

 

 

 

Toalettet er slitt, og lukter sterkt av sitron fra en duftplate på veggen som skal dekke over stanken av gammelt piss. Det er ikke direkte skittent her inne, men noen har sølt med vann og halve toalettrullen ligger utover på det våte gulvet. Avlukket er trangt, men har en vask som det mangler et speil over. I stedet stirrer jeg inn i en slitt, sort plakat som reklamerer for en rockefestival som var over for flere måneder siden.

Vannet sildrer ned i sluken og jeg trekker pusten dypt. Forsøker å bestemme meg for hva jeg skal gjøre. Bordet der inne er blitt et bur jeg var fanget i og som jeg fremdeles kjenner meg lettet over å ha klart rømme fra. Jeg vil ikke inn dit igjen.

Kanskje jeg bare skal stikke uten å si noe? Jeg hater at det er så mye usagt mellom meg og Even, men jeg orker ikke mer. Jeg orker ikke å bli forvirret mer enn han allerede har gjort meg.

  
  
  
  


En fyr med viltert, lyst hår, kommer inn på puben akkurat i det  jeg kommer ut fra toalettet. Han holder døren åpen for en jente som kommer bak ham, og den vidåpne utgangen blir som en invitasjon for meg til å flukte. Jeg tar noen steg i den retningen, men så merker jeg det. Jeg merker øynene til Even på meg. Jeg snur meg og møter blikket.

Resten skjer av seg selv, uten en eneste tanke. Beina skifter retning og som en magnet drar de meg nærmere ham. Da reiser han seg og med noen raske steg har han møtt meg på halvveien.

Vi blir stående tett i lag midt på gulvet.

Så tett at jeg kan kjenne sport av sigarettrøyk fra klærne hans, og den søtlige, kardemommeaktige duften som jeg har kommet frem til at ikke er rester av parfyme slik jeg først trodde det var. Det er en duft som kan merkes i alle rom i leiligheten hans. Det er lukten av _ham_ og bare det minste snev av dem gjør meg varm innvendig.

Et par store, triste øyne titter på meg under rynkede bryn i det alvorlige ansiktet hans.

«Det ble så feil alt det der ute i sted,» sier han så lavt at jeg må lene hodet mitt lenger frem for å høre ham bedre. «Jeg hadde en plan om at hvis jeg bare var selvsikker nok så ville det funke. Da ville du forstå. Men så klarte jeg det ikke. Alt ble bare helt feil fordi jeg ble så usikker og...redd.»

At selvsikkerheten hans har forsvunnet er tydelig. Hodet er senket og det ser mer ut som at han fører en samtale med gulvet, ikke meg. «Jeg ble så redd for at det bare er jeg som føler det jeg føler.»

«Hva føler du da?» spør jeg, og tar meg selv i å prate ned i gulvet nå jeg også.

«Mye. Mye som jeg helt sikkert ikke burde føle, men som jeg ikke klarer å la vær.»

 _Jeg også. Jeg også. Jeg også._ To enkle ord, som kribler på innsiden av munnen og sitrer etter å slippe ut. Men jeg bruker for lang tid. Så derfor fortsetter han;

«Jeg kunne ønske vi kunne ha pratet i lag alene, bare oss to. Klarnet luften litt liksom. Jeg skylder deg en forklaring. Kanskje vi kan slå følge hjem?»

«Ja, men jeg er egentlig ikke gira på å være her så veldig mye lenger for å være helt ærlig.»

«Fint. Ikke jeg heller. Tror jeg har fått nok av kollegaene mine for en kveld.» Even løfter blikket opp mot meg og smiler. «Ja, bortsett fra deg da.»

«Men nå bor vi i helt ulike retninger da,» sier jeg og ler litt. Ikke at det egentlig er noe morsomt med det, men en liten latter slipper ut likevel. En latter av både lettelse og nerver. Hjertet mitt slåss mot fornuften nå. Alt han sa nå har gjort meg så glad, men jeg burde jo bare være redd. Jeg burde bare løpe. Løpe så fort jeg kan uten å se meg tilbake. Det er den eneste måten jeg kan unngå å bli såret. Men hvordan skal fornuften klare stå i mot de deilige boblene i magen? _I wish I knew how to quit you._

«Men kanskje du ikke trenger å dra hjem? Jeg mener, det er ikke en cheesy pickup line eller noe. Det er bare praktisk. Vi skal samme sted i morgen tidlig, jeg har plass og da kan vi få pratet litt i ro og Luhrmann blir jo veldig glad for - »

«Even,» avbryter jeg og legger en hånd på armen hans for å stoppe ordflommen. Han stirrer taust på meg med vidåpne og usikre øyne og ser nesten litt skremt ut. Helt til jeg smiler og sier; «Vi kan det.»

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vet hva dere vil. Jeg vet hva Even og Isak vil. Jeg vet hva jeg selv egentlig vil. Men jeg har en historie å fortelle som vil noe annet. En vei å følge som var planlagt lenge før bursdagsølen til Trygve. En vei som var lagt helt i fra da Isak krøp inn i Even sin taxi for seksti kapitler siden. Jeg ber på mine knær om at dere orker å bli med til veis ende. Selv om den blir litt humpete før den glatter seg ut…
> 
> Mye veimetaforer der gitt (droppa noe greier om asfaltering. Hadde egentlig mer meningsløs rambling å komme med om emnet tro det eller ei...)
> 
> Konklusjon, holder dere ut på veien, lover jeg at vi kommer frem like hel. :)  
> Støtten deres betyr ALT. Tusen tusen takk for enhver kudos og kommentar.


	61. Ikke noe viktig

  


Så fort vi har satt oss ned på benken ved bordet, lener han seg inntil meg;

«Jeg bare drikker ferdig ølen, så stikker vi. Ok?» hvisker han og jeg kjenner varmen fra den store hånden hans som forsiktig klemmer låret mitt. Ilinger farer oppover mot skrittet og pusten fastner i halsen. Han trekker hånden raskt vekk før noen andre legger merke til at han i det hele tatt hadde den der.

Men hånden brant seg gjennom jeansen, og det føles som at den hviler tungt på låret mitt fremdeles.

«Tror du det går greit for de andre at du går da?» spør jeg lavt, nesten hviskende, selv om ingen rundt bordet ser ut til å lytte til hva vi sier. Alle ser ut til å være opptatt av å høre på et eller annet Vibecke prater om. Even rister på hodet, men kaster et blikk mot ytterdøren og jeg vet hva han tenker. Mikael er fremdeles utenfor i telefonen og jeg er sikker på at han kommer til å bli sur dersom Even stikker før han engang har satt seg ned ned ved bordet.

«Jeg sier bare at jeg glemte å gi Luhrmann mat før jeg gikk, fordi det er faktisk sant! Jeg har skikkelig dårlig samvittighet for det. Men han tilgir meg nok når jeg kommer hjem med deg.»  Even blunker lekent til meg mens han fører ølglasset til munnen. Etter at han tar en stor slurk er glasset nesten halvtomt. Om fire slurker er vi ute herfra. Alene. Bare oss to - og angsten som slumrer under overflaten.

 

Det er som å ha et stort sår som ikke er begynt å gro skikkelig og hvis jeg gjør for mye, sier for mye, eller føler for mye, da vil såret sprekke opp og blø. Men den deilige kriblingen i magen dekker over angsten som stikker. Stikkingen vil ikke klare å bli sterk nok til å stoppe meg fra å være nær ham nå.

 

 _«Hvor ble Mikael av egentlig? Han snudde jo praktisk talt i døren da han kom!»_ Vibecke skuler mot døren. Det får oss andre til å gjøre det samme også, men Mikael er ikke å se. Vi ser derimot Trygve. Han er på vei bort hit med et konsentrert blikk ned på tre halvlitere han balanserer foran seg.

«Han kommer nok snart inn igjen. Han fikk en telefon,» sier Even.

Trygve plasserer halvliterne på bordet foran oss. «Mikael? Han er ferdig i telefonen han,» skyter Trygve inn og skyver to av ølglassene bortover til gutta. «Nå står han ute å prater med en eller annen dame. Jeg så dem gjennom ruta nå nettopp.»

«Dame? Er han på sjekker'n?» sier Vibecke med et lite klukk av en begynnende latter.

«Det vet jeg ikke,» svarer Trygve med en seriøs mine, uten tegn på å ha plukket opp Vibecke sin spøkefulle tone. Han setter seg i stolen og tar en slurk av den ferske halvliteren sin før han fortsetter; «Men det der hadde ikke vært min type dame i hvertfall. Det er nå helt sikkert.»

«Hvorfor ikke?» spør Vibecke overrasket. «Hva var det med henne da?»

«Jeg så henne bare bakenifra, men hun hadde en gigantisk svær pels. Det er utrolig smakløst. Jeg hater pels. Er dere klar over hva de stakkars dyra går igjennom egentlig? Hele livet innelåst i såååå små bur?» Trygve viser en knapp halvmeter med håndflatene sine. Stemmen hans blir høyere og vibrerer av engasjement da han fortsetter å prate om hvor jævlig det er med pelsdyrfarmer. Ordene hans smuldrer opp i luften før de når meg. Jeg sitter bare igjen med to av ordene: _gigantisk pels_.

En ubestemmelig uro kravler opp fra helt nederst i magen, sammen med en ladet følelse av å hjelpeløst vente på at alt skal gå til helvette og vite at det ikke er en dritt jeg kan gjøre med det.

  
  
  


Blikket mitt er festet rett ut i luften på ingenting. Omgivelsene beveger seg som formløse skygger foran øynene mine. Hva har Julian sagt, og hva kommer Mikael til å si? Når Even legger en hånd på ryggen min, skjønner jeg at jeg har satt urørlig med et tomt blikk foran meg altfor lenge. Han lar hånden gli forsiktig opp og ned langs ryggraden min. «Går det bra, eller?»

I et kort øyeblikk forsvinner de mørke tankene vekk, og alt som eksisterer er hånden hans på ryggen min. Tenk å få føle ømheten i de lange fingrene over den nakne huden min. Strykende over lårene mine, magen min, armene, hele kroppen og vite at han vil ha meg. Hele meg. Alt jeg er og alt jeg ikke er. For en liten stund hadde jeg latt meg selv tro at det var mulig. Men den tanken virker fjernere nå enn noen gang. Hva har Julian sagt?

 

Vibecke sin høye stemme får oss alle til å løfte blikket. «Der er du jo!» skråler hun opp mot Mikael som står ved enden av bordet vårt uten at jeg merket at han kom inn.

Jeg venter på at han skal sende meg et blikk. Et blikk som vil fortelle meg at alt er over. Men han ser ikke på meg i det hele tatt. Han ser ikke engang i min retning. Han bare dulter en slapp hånd borti skulderen til Even. «Få et par ord med deg.»

Så går han mot baren. Der lener han seg bakover på albuene mot bardisken. Han venter der med alvorlige øyne klistret på Even som hvisker til meg at han straks er tilbake, før han reiser seg og går bort til ham.

 

Munnen til Mikael beveger seg fort. Even må bøye seg nærmere for å høre hva han sier. Jeg kan ikke lese på lepper, men jeg synes Mikael sin munn formes til en lang «i» hele tiden. **I** sak. **I** sak. **I** sak.

Han har et halvt stivnet, sjeldent skiftende ansiktsuttrykk som virker tomt og som ikke røper noe som helst. Even har ryggen mot meg, så alt jeg ser er at han gjør små små nikk innimellom som Mikael prater.

 

Jeg henter mobilen opp fra lommen og med skjelvende hender taster jeg en melding til Julian.

 

**Meg**

Hva faen har du sagt  
  


Jeg knuger fingrene rundt mobilen, mens jeg venter på svar. Da jeg løfter blikket mot mot baren igjen, ser jeg rett inn i Mikael sine to store, mørke pupiller som glinser mot meg. Blikket han sender meg over skulderen til Even er like kjølig, avslappet og overlegent som det alltid er - men så ser jeg det: i munnviken leker det et tilfreds smil. Smilet er så diskret at Even neppe legger merke til det. Men jeg ser det helt tydelig. Det er et hoverende smil og jeg vet hva det betyr. Jeg kan høre smilet hviske til meg; _jeg vet hvem du er._

 

Jeg griper jakken min, mumler at jeg må på do og går rolig mot utgangen.

  
  
  
  
  


*****

 

**Even**

Hei! Du bare gikk?

 

**Meg**

Ja, sorry for det.

 

**Even**

Men hvorfor?

 

**Meg**

Det bare ble sånn…

 

**Even**

Var det fordi jeg inviterte deg hjem?

 

**Meg**

Nei. Det var ikke på grunn av deg i det hele tatt.

 

**Even**

Du vet jeg bare ville prate med deg, sant? Og det virket jo som at du ville det også…

 

**Meg**

Jeg ville det. Jeg kunne bare ikke likevel.

 

**Even**

Men vil du fremdeles det? Prate sammen bare oss to?

 

**Meg**

Ja...Men vil du det fremdeles da?

 

**Even**

Ja? Skjønner ingenting jeg nå. Hva er det som har skjedd?

 

**Meg**

Hva sa Mikael til deg før jeg gikk?

 

**Even**

Ikke noe viktig. Bare noe jobbgreier. Hvorfor lurer du på det?

 

**Meg**

Glem det. Blir stress å ta dette her på melding uansett.

 

**Even**

Skjønner det. Kanskje vi kan spise lunsj sammen i morgen?

 

**Meg**

Ok

 

**Even**

Bra! Er du klar halv tolv, så stikker vi bare ut et sted? Fru Hagen kanskje. Der har de digg lunsj. Blir du med på det?

 

**Meg**

 

**Even**

Men er du helt sikker på at alt ok mellom oss?

 

**Meg**

Som sagt: du var ikke grunnen til at jeg stakk. Vi prates mer i morgen

 

**Even**

Ja, sorrry. Ikke meningen mase. Ble bare litt stressa.

 

**Meg**

Du maser ikke. Hils Luhrmann.

 

Husk å gi han mat da…

 

**Even**

Mett hund. 

 

**Meg**

Hehe, så du er hjemme?

 

**Even**

Ja, det var jo ikke noe poeng i å bli etter at du dro. Du var jo grunnen til jeg var der.

 

**Meg**

Du var litt grunnen til at jeg var der også.

 

**Even**

Eh...Den emojien ble bare helt teit. Det skulle liksom være meg som ble letta. Altså, tørker svette fra pannen.

 

**Meg**

Hehe...ok. Ikke bare helt random svetting der altså.

 

**Even**

Nei… emojis er visst ikke min sterkeste side...Får holde meg til de litt enklere:

 

 

**Meg**

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Korridorene utenfor er fylt av den vanlige, dempede aktiviteten som alltid øker på  frem mot lunsj. Flere ringetoner, flere stiletthæler, flere stemmer.

Inne på kopirommet er det alltid stille, men nå virker stillheten unaturlig og plagsom. Tiden har aldri gått så sent som den gjør nå. Jeg ser ned på det tomme vannglasset ved siden av tastaturet. Det er dagens fjerde vannglass. Og jeg er egentlig ikke tørst.

Men for å komme til tekjøkkenet og vasken, må jeg passere kontoret hans. I hele dag har lyset vært slukket og døren lukket. Nå er klokken kvart over tolv, og jeg har ikke hørt fra ham. Mobilen min ligger taus ved siden av det tomme vannglasset og har ikke laget en eneste lyd siden i går.  Han har ikke sendt meg melding, og det har ingen andre gjort heller. Julian har fremdeles ikke svart. _Julian._  Jeg kniper øynene igjen for å presse vekk navnet fra hodet.

 _Bare noe jobbgreier_ skrev Even. Dersom Mikael faktisk ikke har sagt noe om Julian, betyr det ikke at Julian holdt kjeft. Dersom Trygve så dem i lag, så var det meg dem snakket om. Hva ellers skulle det ha vært? Jeg var så sliten i hodet i natt at det siste jeg tenkte før jeg sovnet, og kanskje det som gjorde at jeg klarte å få sove, var at jeg overbeviste meg selv om at det jo var en sjanse for at det faktisk _var_ en dame Trygve så. Jeg kunne ønske jeg kunne fortsette å tro på det.

Jeg må uansett finne på noe å si noe til Even i dag. Jeg vet ikke hva enda. Men jeg vet at det ikke kommer til å være hele sannheten.

  
  
  


Når klokken passerer halv ett griper jeg det tomme vannglasset igjen. På vei mot tekjøkkenet ser jeg Even sitt kontor er like mørkt fremdeles.

Jeg runder hjørnet, og blir møtt av en gjeng som har samlet seg foran kaffemaskinen. Mikael den første jeg får øye på blant dem. Han kaster et raskt blikk på meg som jeg ikke gjengjelder. Sammen med ham stå Siri som jeg møtte i går, Eskild og to unge menn jeg bare har sett, men ikke hilst på. De nikker med alvorlige ansikter mot Mikael som prater med dyp og lav stemme. Siri hvisker noe tilbake. Stemningen er merkelig tynget. Det er som om de står utenfor en kirke etter en begravelse.

Jeg går målrettet bort til vasken, mens praten fortsetter bak ryggen min. Jeg fyller opp glasset uten å vente på at vannet skal renne seg kaldt. Håper på at jeg kan rømme tilbake til kopirommet, uten at noen prater til meg. Uten at _Mikael_ prater til meg. Jeg orker ikke se på ham en gang.

I det jeg slår av springen, bryter Eskild sin stemme gjennom hviskingen:

_«Blomster allerede? Er det ikke litt som å konstatere at hunden er så godt som dau?»_

 

 

Et støt fyker nedover ryggraden min. All styrke visner i fingrene, men jeg strammer grepet akkurat i tide før vannglasset sklir ut av hånden. Det smeller i metall idet jeg setter glasset hardt ned i vasken og snur meg: «Hund? Hva snakker dere om?»

«Åh, hei Isak!» sier Eskild og ser på meg med store øyne. Han hadde tydeligvis ikke lagt merke til at jeg snek meg inn bak dem. «Du har kanskje ikke hørt det du...»

Eskild skjærer en stiv grimase med munnen, og kikker frem og tilbake mellom de andre før blikket stanser på meg igjen.

«Hørt hva da?»

«Bikkja til Even. Den måtte opereres,» sier han, og biter seg litt i underleppen.

«Ja, det er visst dritalvorlig. Er ikke sikkert den overlever liksom,» sier Siri hviskende som om det var en hemmelighet.

«Men - hvordan - Hva har skjedd? Han var jo ikke syk? Var det en ulykke?»

Spørsmålene ramler ut av meg før jeg rekker å tenke dem ferdig. I brystkassen vokser en kantete, vond klump seg større og større.

Jeg må til ham. Jeg må til ham nå.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ventetiden! Når JEG er borte (pun intended) så er det ikke fordi jeg velger å være det av fri vilje. Det er ikke fordi jeg ikke har motivasjon (der hjelper dere meg så mye med så fine ord i kommentarfeltet...så takknemlig), og ikke fordi jeg ikke har lyst (skriving er noe av det jeg liker aller best å holde på med) og ikke fordi jeg ikke har respekt for dere som leser og venter (dere betyr alt og jeg går konstant rundt med dårlig samvittighet). Men noen ganger blir livet litt for mye. Det blir for lite overskudd til å helhjertet hoppe inn i dette universet - og jeg klarer ikke være halvhjertet til stedet der. Merker jeg at jeg gjør det, så må jeg bare stoppe. Og ting har vært litt crazy i det siste… Men håper SÅ VELDIG at dere finner denne oppdateringen engasjerende nok til at jeg etter to uker klarer å lokke dere tilbake i denne verdenen der det venter litt drama, men også fine stunder. LOVER. Fine stunder blir det. Selv om det kan virke overdramatisk akkurat nå….


	62. Venter på noen

Mørket er tett, bortsett fra et svakt skinn fra gatelamper gjennom et smalt, avlangt vindu høyt oppe på veggen der trappen runder hjørnet og fortsetter til etasjen over. Jeg hadde bare behøvd å veive litt med armen for å få sensorene til å reagere. Så ville trappeoppgangen blitt opplyst av et grelt, hvitt lys. Men det er ikke noe annet enn mobilskjermen jeg trenger å se akkurat nå.

 Jeg er halveis i en lang artikkel, da jeg innser at den er helt lik en nettsak jeg leste i sted. Tallet er det samme; _65 prosent sjanse for overlevelse_ . Jeg har ofte følt at Luhrmann alltid har visst hva jeg tenker på. Som en hårete tankeleser på fire bein. Det er noe med blikket hans. Full av forståelse og kjærlighet. Jeg vet selvsagt at det er en idiotisk idè, men nå håper jeg det er slik og at han kan det selv når jeg er et helt annet sted. _Det kommer til å gå bra, Lurhmann. Jeg lover._

Det er sant. Det må være sant. Jeg hadde følt det på meg hvis ikke. Eller så er det at tanken på at det _ikke_ skal gå bra er for vond å tenke.

  
  
  


Baken er for lengst blitt nummen mot det harde betonggulvet. Nå er den så nummen at jeg ikke engang kan kjenne den lenger. Jeg har ikke beveget meg på flere timer. Selv ikke i sted, da en liten mops hoppet begeistret opp på fanget mitt da han kom ut fra naboleiligheten sammen med en en bitteliten dame, en spinkel og knoklete skikkelse med kritthvitt krølette hår og skarpe øyne.

  _«Kom her, Otto!»_ Den gamle damen hadde dratt hunden hardt i hundebåndet. Otto ignorerte henne fullstendig og fortsatte slikke meg i ansiktet. Den flate snuten ga fra seg små fnys av begeistring da jeg svarte med å klø han litt i nakken. Dette var tydeligvis veldig moro for ham. Det er jo ikke hver dag at det sitter et menneske rett på gulvet utenfor døren hans. Otto strittet imot damens forsøk på å dra ham til seg og boret de små, svarte klørne ned i låret mitt. Men til slutt ble han slept bortover langs gulvet på motvillige bakbein. Den gamle damen satte et par bleke, grå øyne i mine. Hun var tydelig langt mer skeptisk til fremmede enn det hunden hennes var. «Du kan ikke oppholde deg her!»

«Jeg venter på noen.»

Hun ristet på hodet, og mumlet noe uhørlig til Otto mens hun dro ham med seg nedover trappene.   


 

Siden møte med Otto, har det vært helt stille. Bortsett fra lydene jeg hørte inne fra Evens leilighet i sted. Den lave murringen kom akkurat samtidig med at jeg forsøkte ringe ham igjen, så jeg skjønte raskt at det var vibrasjonen fra en mobil jeg hørte.

_Symptomene på magedreining kommer som oftest raskt og plutselig. Hunden er urolig, kanskje den sikler litt og forsøker kaste opp. Oppkastforsøkene er ofte høylytte og helt åpenbart smertefulle. Det viktigste er å komme til veterinær så fort som mulig. Hvert minutt teller._

Even må ha hastet avgårde. Det gjør meg trist å tenke på hvor stressa han må ha vært. Hvor redd han var. Så det er med et stikk av dårlig samvittighet at jeg samtidig føler meg lettet. Lettet over at han faktisk _var_ så stressa at han glemte mobilen. For da føler jeg meg litt mindre glemt.   


 

Jeg skulle bare hvile hodet mot veggen, men må ha sovnet.  Fordi lydene jeg hører av skritt i trappen er så diffuse og så langt borte at jeg ikke helt vet om det er på ekte eller ikke. Jeg må tvinge øynene opp og det kjennes som om jeg har sandkorn i dem. Jeg myser mot det skarpe lyset og kan høre skrittene tydeligere. De er utvilsomt på ekte og de kommer nærmere. Høye hæler klikker seg raskt oppover trappen mot meg.

Jeg ser henne før hun ser meg.

Under en mørkegrå strikkelue strømmer blondt hår nedover skuldrene. Luen har en stor dusk på toppen som ofte unge jenter går med, men når jeg ser ansiktet hennes avslører hudens fine linjer at hun ikke er en jente, men en godt voksen kvinne. Hun er pen, med en frisk glød i kinnene fra den kalde vinterluften. Da hun bare har et par trinn igjen, møter noen krystallblå øynen mine - og da vet jeg med en gang hvem hun er.

 

«Hei?» sier hun usikkert, og stopper foran døren. Hun legger hodet på skakke og titter ned på meg. «Går det bra med deg?»

Jeg stavrer meg på beina. «Ja, jeg bare ventet på noen,»̄ sier jeg brydd og gjør meg klar til å gå.

«På Even?»

«Eh, ja.»

«Han er hos dyrlegen.» Hun stikker nøklene i døren og vrir rundt låsen. «Jeg vet ikke om han kommer tilb -»

«Hvordan går det med Luhrmann?» avbryter jeg uten å engang rekke tenke over at jeg gjør det. Jeg klarte bare ikke å holde spørsmålet inni meg. Jeg må få vite.

«Åh, du har hørt om det? Det er for tidlig å si noe sikkert. Men operasjonen gikk i hvert fall bra. Så nå må de bare overvåke han i natt og håpe at han våkner opp slik han skal.» Hun åpner døren og nikker inn i leiligheten. «Bli med inn innenfor. Det er jo iskaldt her i oppgangen. Har du satt her lenge?»

«Nei, det er ikke nødvendig, jeg bare ville-»

«Kom inn i noen minutter så får du varmen i deg.» Hun gir meg ikke noe valg i det hun lar døren stå åpen etter at hun selv forsvinner inn.

  
  
  


«Så hvordan kjenner du Even da?» roper hun ut i luften mens hun går med raske skritt innover i leiligheten.

«Jeg jobber for han,» svarer jeg, men jeg vet ikke om hun hørte meg, for jeg kan ikke se henne lenger.

Jeg blir stående rett innenfor døren etter at jeg lukker den igjen bak meg. Jeg kan høre henne romstere rundt lenger inne i leiligheten. Lange skygger av lys kastes over parketten i den mørke gangen i det taklampen blir tent i stuen.

«Du kan bare gå inn med sko på. Det gjør ingenting,» roper hun der inne fra. Jeg tråkker ut av skoene mine selv om. Det er liksom noe så unaturlig å gå inn i den strøkne, dyre leiligheten med sko. På sokkelesten går jeg med rolige skritt innover i leiligheten til hun brått står rett foran meg i døråpningen til stuen. Hun dukker så raskt opp at vi er nær ved å dulte i hverandre. Hun tar et steg tilbake fra meg og ler litt; «Der var du ja.»

Hun strekker frem en hånd med glansede, blanke negler. «Jeg har jo ikke presentert meg. Jeg er Anne-Britt, mor til Even.» Hånden er like varm som øynene hennes og pene hvite tenner lyser mot meg da hun smiler.

«Isak,» sier jeg og forsøker smile forsiktig tilbake, men smilet blir på en måte stoppet av at de varme øynene hennes brått blir så store at de markante smilerynkene glatter seg ut.

«Åh, det er du som er Isak?» Munnen henger åpen i noen sekunder før hun fortsetter: «Det var du som passet hunden?»

Jeg nikker.

«Åh, huff.... Ikke rart du lurer på hvordan det går med den lille rakkeren,» sier hun og slipper hånden min for å klemme overarmen min mykt. «Even har fortalt at Luhrmann liker deg bedre enn noen andre han har møtt.»

Jeg merker en rar varme spre seg i meg. En sterk, liksom seig, sirupaktig varme som føles så god, men så blir jeg raskt kald igjen: Luhrmann. Stakkars, snille, gode Luhrmann.

«Sa dyrlegen noe mer om prognosen? Jeg har lest at dødstallene er veldig høye, men dess raskere hunden kommer til dyrlegen dess bedre. Og Even var veldig rask - var han ikke?» Stemmen min sprekker halvveis i spørsmålet.

«Ja, han var jo det. Men det er et kritisk døgn sa de. Even insisterer på bli der i natt, og det er derfor jeg er her. Han ringte Lars først, - ja, Lars; faren til Even,» forklarer hun før hun fortsetter: «Jeg visste ikke noe om dette før nå nettopp. Jeg har vært i retten i hele ettermiddag. Uansett, han ville jeg skulle hente mobilen hans på veien, fordi han vil bli der til Luhrmann våkner, men ærlig talt så tviler på at de lar han få lov til det. Det kommer til å gå minst tolv timer og det er neppe vanlig å la hundeeiere henge rundt der med nattevaktene og - »

Hun blir avbrutt av en høy, og skjærende ringelyd fra den brune skinnvesken som henger rundt skulderen hennes. Hun henter opp den høylytte mobilen, og myser mot den som om hun hadde trengt lesebriller for å se hvem som ringer.

Hun må ha klart å lese navnet på skjermen til slutt, for hun svarer uten spor av usikkerhet i stemmen. «Hei ja. Jeg er i leiligheten nå. Kjører snart. Men du… er Even der med deg? La meg få snakke litt med han.»

Hun blunker raskt til meg før hun ser fokusert ut i luften igjen. «Hei, det er mamma.  Nå er jeg i leiligheten, men du har besøk. Isak er her»

«Det er ikke så viktig,» hvisker jeg. Hun gløtter raskt bort på meg og hever en finger opp i luften som ordløst beordrer meg til å bare stå helt stille.

«Her har du han,» sier hun inn i mobilen før hun holder den frem til meg og vifter med den for å vise at jeg må ta den.

  
  


Jeg kan høre Even si navnet mitt i andre enden før mobilen er nådd øret mitt. _«Isak?»_

«Hei.»

 _«Du er hos meg?»_ Han høres overrasket ut. Overrasket, men sliten.

«Ja, jeg hørte hva som hadde skjedd og når jeg ikke fikk fatt i deg på mobilen, så -»

_«Ja,det ble så sykt mye styr. Glemte mobilen. Bra at Mikael fikk gitt deg beskjed, sånn at du i hvert fall ikke ventet på meg til lunsj i dag. Skulle ringt deg selv, men med dyrlegen sin telefon så -»_

«Du, det er ikke viktig,» avbryter jeg og mener det. Selv om jeg selvfølgelig kjenner sinne over at Mikael aldri ga meg beskjed om noe som helst og trolig aldri hadde tenkt å gjøre det heller, så mener jeg det jeg sier. Det er ikke viktig. Det er bare Luhrmann som er viktig nå.

 _«Jeg får ikke lov å bli her sier de. Jeg kommer hjem nå,»_ Trettheten i stemmen er mer enn å være sliten. Han er motløs, som om han har nettopp tapt en krangel. _«Kan du...bli?»_

«Bli?»

_«Ja, bli der til jeg kommer hjem?»_

«Ok.»

_«Ja? Det går bra? Jeg vil veldig...jeg trenger...Det blir fint å se deg.»_

«Deg også.»

_«Kan jeg få et ord med mamma igjen, så sees vi snart?»_

«Ok. Sees.»

_«Og ja...Takk, Isak.»_

 Jeg har lyst til å si at han ikke trenger å takke meg for noe som helst, men Anne-Britt sitt intense blikk på meg gjør at jeg bare rekker henne telefonen uten å si noe mer. «Han vil snakke litt mer med deg.»

«Hei ja?» Hun ser seg rundt i stuen som om hun leter etter noe. «Da finner jeg bare mobilen din så - Okey?» Hun slutter å lete med blikket og lar det hvile på meg. Det er ubehagelig og jeg må se vekk.

«Så da kjører bare pappa deg hit nå? - Fint. Det er jo ikke noe mer du kan gjøre for han nå. - Ja. Mhm. - Men da venter jeg her jeg. - Nei, men jeg kan jo det? - Er du sikker? - Nei, men greit det. - Da snakkes vi bare senere. Be pappa kjøre forsiktig.»

 

 

Hun slipper mobilen oppi vesken sin igjen og blir stående taus å se på meg en stund. Det er et granskende blikk og jeg ser at hun prøver hardt å forstå.

«Så du bare venter her du da?» spør hun meg.

«Ja, jeg -»

«Ja, men det er bra,» avbryter hun. «Han...trenger en venn nå. Da kjører jeg bare hjem jeg,» Hun begynner å gå mot døren, men etter kun få skritt snur hun seg mot meg.

«Men du, kan du se til at han spiser noe når han kommer? Jeg vet jeg høres veldig hønemor ut nå, men han har ikke spist i hele dag, så jeg -»

«Det kan jeg fikse.»

«Bra. Hadet da, Isak. Det var hyggelig å møte deg.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så da var litt mer slowburn fra meg på en fredagskveld gitt… Jeg vet at det er noen som ikke setter pris på tempoet og begynner å bli lei. Men til dere som holder ut; Jeg er så glad for at dere er her!!! Støtten deres er helt avgjørende for at jeg fortsatt skriver. Og jeg håper sånn på at jeg klarer å holde på dere - selv når det begynner lukte litt svidd stearin av slowburninga….
> 
> Jeg ville bare gi dere en liten oppbygging i påvente av neste kapittel som kommer til å bli veldig vanskelig for meg å skrive. Jeg vet ihvertfall at jeg ikke har lyst til å gjøre noe halvhjerta rundt akkurat denne delen av historien, og jeg vet jeg kommer til å bruke litt ekstra lang til på å skrive det. 
> 
> Så håper så indelig at jeg ikke kveler tålmodigheten deres på dette stadiet. Jeg trenger dere nemlig. Sånn typ veldig mye faktisk.


	63. Om du lar meg

  
  
Osten er svett og klebrig. Den krøller seg under ostehøvelen så sneiene blir tynne og små. Det er en rund og merkelig ost i en rød plastpakning jeg ikke har sett før. Men den smakte ganske likt Norvegia, så jeg håper at den smelter slik som vanlig ost gjør.

Det ser det ut som altfor mye mat, nå når de tykke loffskivene med ketchup ligger på rekke og rad på kjøkkenbenken. Jeg angrer litt på at jeg satt i gang med dette. Jeg er vet jo ikke engang om han liker ostesmørbrød. Jeg begynner å tenke på Lea som spiser kald ost på brødskiver, men som hater smeltet ost. Jeg ga fort opp å forklare henne at det er akkurat den samme osten, bare at den er varmet opp. «Det er æsjkelt!» pleide hun å si da hun var noen år yngre enn hun er nå. Ett hjørne på lørdagspizzaen var alltid bare tørr kjøttdeig uten ost.

Jeg savner Lea. Jeg savner lørdagspizzaer. Og jeg savner mamma. Av og til savner jeg faktisk pappa også. Ikke den han er nå. Men slik han pleide å være. Den gang vi fremdeles var en familie.

Men akkurat nå tenker jeg mest på om Even hater smeltet ost slik som Lea gjør.

  


De gneldrende stemmene fra et debattprogram på tv i stuen må ha dekket over lyden av skrittene hans, for plutselig står han der bare, midt på kjøkkengulvet. Han har mørke skygger under øynene som får han til å se trist og sliten ut. Ansiktet er fargeløst, dekket av et uttrykksløst grått slør som skjært ut av en steinmur. Det går i ett med den grå, utvaska hettegenseren som er så ulikt de fine skjortene jeg pleier å se ham i, at det virker som genseren ikke engang er hans. Men jeg har sett glimt av denne Even før. Even uten en glatt fasade som glatter over hvem han er.

«Hei,» sier jeg og senker ostehøvelen som jeg automatisk holdt opp som et våpen fordi jeg skvatt av å ikke lenger være alene på kjøkkenet.

«Hei,» svarer han med raspet stemme. Blikket hans glir forbi meg, mot kjøkkenbenken der alle loffskivene ligger linet opp.

«Jeg mekker bare noen ostesmørbrød. Jeg tenkte kanskje at du var sulten.» Jeg snakker fort og hakkende. «Ikke så spennende akkurat, men jeg laget dem klar, så er det bare å hive dem i ovnen når du vil ha. Om du vil ha.»

«Takk. Kanskje litt seinere?»

Jeg nikker og legger fra meg ostehøvelen på kjøkkenbenken. «Jeg er ikke særlig sulten akkurat nå jeg heller.»

«Faen, det virker tomt her ass,» sier han og lar blikket gli rundt i rommet mens han drar hånden gjennom det ustelte håret, som ikke lenger er glinsende og gredd bakover slik det pleier å være. Luggen faller tilbake, tung, tørr og fargeløst over pannen. «Det er rart å komme inn uten Luhrmann hoppende rundt beina mine.» Han forsøker å dra munnen opp i et smil, men munnen ser ut til å gi opp halvveis og han blir stående stirre ned i gulvet med et tomt blikk.

«Men operasjonen gikk fint, sant?» sier jeg mest som en påminnelse, mer enn et faktisk spørsmål.

«Ja, men det er aldri operasjonen som er mest risky. Det er timene etterpå. Nå er det er ikke så mye å gjøre annet enn å vente til han våkner…- _hvis_ han våkner.» Stemmen blir dempet av at han bøyer hodet enda lenger ned i gulvet. Jeg får lyst til å kaste armene rundt ham, trøste ham. Jeg tar noen steg nærmere.

«Du må ikke tenke sånn. Dere kom jo raskt til dyrlegen. Du må ikke tenkte det verste,» sier jeg og berører armen hans for å få han til å se på meg. Han ser opp, men holder ikke blikket mitt lenge. Han løfter hodet, og stirrer opp mot taket. For hver gang han blunker, blir øynene litt blankere til dess han kniper dem sammen og tømmer lungene for luft.

«De ville ikke si noe om sjansene en gang. Bare at jeg måtte være forberedt på at jeg kanskje ikke får han hjem igjen. Usikkerheten er helt jævlig. Pappa var dritirriterende i bilen: _Du må huske på at det bare er en hund, Even, -_ og jeg vet jo at han sier det alle tenker, men shit ass… det er så -»

«Nei!» sier jeg så høyt at jeg nesten skvetter av min egen rungende stemme. «Selvfølgelig er han ikke _bare en hund!_ Det er jo Luhrmann. En helt egen dude på en måte.»

«En helt egen dude faktisk,» gjentar Even og møter blikket mitt. Denne gangen i et smil. Det er et halvhjertet smil som aldri helt når de triste øynene, men jeg kan likevel se en liten gnist i dem nå.

«Ja, eller… du skjønner hva jeg mener.» Jeg smiler ned i gulvet, kjenner meg litt brydd over at den setningen var ganske teit.

 

Det er da jeg ser den; barbiedukken på dørkarmen. Jeg la ikke merke til den i sted.  

 

Barbiedukken med bitemerker på armen og det viltre, blonde håret som er stivnet av hundeslev og står til alle kanter. Jeg tenker på Luhrmann som bykser bekymringsløst rundt på gulvet med dukken dinglende i munnen og det begynner å svi i øynene mine. Verdens gladeste hund har hatt det så fryktelig vondt. Han har vært så redd og forvirret. Han som bare vil andre godt fortjener jo ikke å ha det så vondt. _65 prosent sjanse._ Tenk om han aldri får leke med den dukken igjen?

Før jeg har tenkt tanken ferdig, kjenner jeg noe fuktig i øyekroken, og håper at Even ikke skal se det. Jeg drar håndbaken fort over øynene. Men det er for sent. Han har sett det.

«Isak?» Jeg kjenner en varm hånd på kinnet mitt. Tommelen hans stryker meg rett under øyet. «Hva er galt?»

Jeg retter meg opp i ryggen og trekker inn pusten. «Det går bra. Det kommer til å gå bra med han,» sier jeg og slipper ut et lite host inn i en knyttet neve. Den kremtende hostingen var like tilgjort som den må ha hørtes ut.

«Nå må ikke du bli like trist som meg,» sier Even og forsøker tvinge frem en liten latter, men den kommer liksom aldri helt opp fra halsen hans.

«Luhrmann hadde i hvert fall ikke likt at vi var trist,» sier jeg og presser frem et smil. Et smil som blir litt mer ekte når jeg tenker på at dersom Luhrmann hadde vært her nå, så hadde han kommet løpene med barbiedukka for å forsøke muntre oss opp.

«Kan jeg...kan jeg få gi deg en klem?» spør Even forsiktig.

«Jeg trenger ikke det. Jeg bare -»

«Isak - _jeg_ trenger det.»

Vi stirrer taust på hverandre i noen sekunder, og så fort jeg legger han armene mine rundt ham, så trekker han meg tett inntil seg og jeg trekker samtidig inn duften av ham. Det er ikke lukten av eksklusive hårprodukter, eller etterbarberingsvann. Bare den svake duften av kardemomme blandet med en falmet lukt av svette som ikke er en vond lukt, men kun en syrlig deilig lukt, som er lukten av huden hans.

Jeg har aldri hatt mer lyst på ham enn akkurat nå.

 

Haken hans hviler på skulderen min. Musklene i armene hans slakker ikke grepet, men holder meg stadig like fast. Det er beroligende og trygt og jeg vil ikke at det skal ta slutt. Men stillheten på kjøkkenet vokser rundt oss. Den minner oss på at vi har stått slik altfor lenge.

«Jeg vet klemmen har vart for lenge nå. Men nå når jeg holder deg, så føles alt plutselig så mye bedre.» Ordene hans er hviskende, og sammen med pusten hans går de varmt nedover halsen min.

Han løsner det faste grepet rundt meg, men slipper meg ikke. Han øker avstanden mellom oss, men bare litt. Vi hviler pannene våre mot hverandre og jeg føler blikket hans helt ned i magen. Han svelger så tungt at adamseplet gjør et seigt hopp, men han sier ingenting. Han bare fortsetter å stirre inn i øynene mine. De skarpe gjennomtrengende øynene som trenger inn i meg, sluker meg og kan lese hver tanke jeg tenker.

Jeg løfter munnen nesten umerkelig opp mot hans. Men det er nok. Det er nok til at det skjer. Jeg lukker øynene og kjenner leppene hans på mine. Først forsiktig, prøvende. Deretter en gang til. Nå litt tettere, litt fastere, litt hardere. Leppene hans er ganske tørre, men så inderlig myke og varme likevel.

Han er forsiktig, som om han er redd for at jeg skal gå i stykker.

Jeg må ikke miste sjansen min. Jeg må vise ham hva jeg kan få ham til å føle. Jeg lar tungespissen gli ertende over underleppen hans. Før jeg stikker den inn mellom de halvåpne leppene og i det jeg kjenner den varme fuktigheten fra munnen hans, så åpner han opp mer. Slipper meg inn. Tungen min glir under den ru undersiden av den våte tungen hans, og hele munnen hans blir flytende.

Han trykker kroppen min tettere mot sin og jeg er svimmel. Det er som om kraftig dop strømmer gjennom blodårene mine, og fører med seg noe som pulserer hele veien fra leppene og ned i magen. Ned til mellom beina.

 

Det kjennes brutalt når munnene våre skilles. Men vi gjør det helt på likt. Han trekker pusten inn gjennom munnen i et langt drag. Han kysser meg på pannen før han trykker meg hardt inntil seg.

«Jeg kan gi deg mer. Jeg kan få deg til å glemme alt som er trist. Om du lar meg,» hvisker jeg tett inntil øret hans uten anelse om hvor motet mitt kommer fra. Jeg holder pusten og lukker øynene mens jeg venter på hva han kommer til å gjøre. Har jeg ødelagt alt nå? Har jeg gått for langt? For fort?

Men jeg kan ikke snu nå.

«Vil du la meg hjelpe deg å glemme alt?» gjentar jeg like hviskende. Jeg kjenner hodet hans nikke mot kinnet mitt.

Jeg tar hånden hans og fører ham med meg ut av kjøkkenet.

  
  
  
  
  


Luften på soverommet er sval, nesten kjølig. Lysslyngen over hundesengen kaster et varmt lys bort på den nyoppredde store sengen, og jeg stopper ved sengekanten.

Jeg begynner skyve genseren min opp, og før jeg engang har blottet navelen lar han de varme hendene sine gli inn under tøyet og stryker over magen med forsiktige bevegelser.

Jeg strekker armene mot taket og lar han løfte plagget helt av meg. Øynene hans er fiksert på den nakne overkroppen min. Ingen har noen gang sett på meg slik før. Tatt på meg slik før. Det glinser av fascinasjon i dem som mens han stryker forsiktig over brystkassen min som om det er en sjelden glatt stein på et museum og han har falt for fristelsen å berøre den selv om skiltet sier at det ikke er lov.

Han begraver hodet i nakken min, leppene hans strør varme rolige kyss på den nakne skulderen, samtidig som han stryker hendene nedover ryggen min. Jeg legger hendene på hoftene hans og smyger de opp under den grå genseren hans. Han tar hintet og løsriver leppene sine fra skulderen for å trekke av seg genseren.

Når kroppene våres møtes igjen, er det hud mot hud, klistret til hverandre. «Jeg har drømt så mye om dette at jeg ikke helt vet om jeg er våken,» hvisker han inn i håret mitt.

«Hvis dette er en drøm, så håper jeg at du ikke har tenkt å våkne helt enda.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg hadde tenkt å skrive hele leilighetseansen i en helhet, og det var derfor jeg advarte om at det kom til å bli litt tidkrevende og vanskelig. Det finnes nemlig langt flinkere folk her inne som mestrer beskrivelser av intimitet og soveromsaktiviteter mye bedre enn jeg gjør for å si det sånn... I neste kapittel vil vi fortsatt befinne oss på soverommet nemlig. Og det er en dynamikk mellom dem som jeg må jobbe litt ekstra med meg selv for å formidle på best mulig måte, og overvinne litt egne sperrer. Jeg valgte altså poste før jeg kom til den vanskelige delen, men håper dere syns det er ok at jeg forsøker å holde dere varm med litt foreplay før dere hører fra meg igjen…
> 
>  
> 
> Det har tatt alle ukens ledige minutter å få ned disse ordene, så er veldig lei for at jeg ikke har fått svart på kommentarer fra sist posting… Håper dere forstår hvor ulidelig glad jeg blir for hver eneste en av dem tho. Tusen tusen tusen takk - skal sette av tid til respons denne uken! For dere gjør skrivingen så mye mer verdifull for meg. Det håper jeg dere vet!


	64. Noen minutter

 

Jeg ligger halvveis over ham. Vi gnisser mot hverandre. Det stramme bomullsstoffet i bokserne våre er tynt nok til at jeg kan kjenne ham helt tydelig, kjenne hvor stor han er. Stor og fast, men bløtere enn meg. Da jeg merker hvor steinhard jeg er, synkende inn mot ham, blir jeg  brydd og skyver meg litt bort.

Jeg kysser en sti ned langs halsen hans, over brystkassen og nedover mot magen. Alle andre nakne kropper jeg har vært nær før, kunne like godt ha vært av plast og gummi. For første gang kan jeg virkelig _føle_ huden under leppene mine, kjenne saltsmaken og den herlige varmen fra den melkehvite, glatte brystkassen. Jeg vil sanse alt. Utforske alt. Alle lukter og smaker, hver føflekk, hvert arr, alle små nupper, og alle hår. Herlige, vakre Even. Det er nesten uvirkelig at han ligger her med meg og lar munnen min undersøke hver krumning, hver muskel under overflaten.

Jeg stopper opp ved navlen hans og lar tungen sirkle rundt den, og han slipper ut et slags lavt klynk når jeg lekent lar tungespissen gli inn i den skrukkete dype, gropen. Han grer hånden gjennom håret mitt. Krummer fingrene og graver neglene inn i bakhodet mitt slik at det lugger herlig i hårrøttene.

Jeg smyger en tommel inn under kanten på bokseren hans og  drar strikken litt ned, men da kjenner jeg hvordan fingrene stivner i håret mitt. Kroppen hans blir med ett helt urørlig og jeg kan ikke lenger høre pusten hans. Jeg drar tommelen raskt til meg og forstår at jeg var for ivrig. Det er sikkert overveldende nytt for ham å være med en gutt på denne måten.

 

Jeg åler meg oppover igjen og kysser ham på munnen, men han slipper meg ikke inn. Jeg biter ham lett i overleppen samtidig som jeg stryker tungen mot den. Men munnen hans er fremdeles bare på gløtt, og etter å ha smakt på de fyldige leppene hans en stund, legger jeg meg ned ved siden av ham og slipper ut et langt, oppgitt pust som jeg ikke klarte å holde tilbake.

Han snur seg over på siden, og vi blir liggende på samme pute og se på hverandre. De blanke, store øynene hans er så såre, og så vanskelig å tolke. Han stryker meg nedover kinnet med fingertuppene, og kryper tettere inntil meg, til hodet hans er helt gjemt i halsgropen min.

«Går det bra?» hvisker jeg.

Han trekker seg vekk og legger seg over på rygg. Stirrer opp i taket mens han slipper ut et tungt sukk. «Ja, jeg trenger bare noen minutter...»

«Vi behøver ikke gjøre noe mer om du ikke vil.» Jeg mener ordene jeg sier, men hater at jeg må si dem. Jeg har så lyst på ham at det dunker i alle deler av kroppen og det er så ulikt slik det pleier å føle når jeg er tent. Dette handler ikke bare om lysten etter å komme. Denne gangen handler det ikke bare om den befriende følelsen når hodet tømmes for tanker i det jeg tømmer meg selv, og orgasmen rir gjennom kroppen. Det handler ikke om å ville glemme. Det handler om å ville få _ham_ til å glemme. Det handler om lysten _hans_ og det gjør min egen lyst så mye større enn den noensinne har vært. Jeg vil bare at han skal ha det godt, og jeg vil så gjerne være den som får ham til å føle det slik.

Men jeg begynner å forstå nå. Forstå at det bare var tanken som pirret ham. Tanken på sex med meg, med en gutt. Når det nå var i ferd med å skje, ble det for virkelig. Jeg måtte blottlegge kroppen min for at han skulle innse at den var helt feil.

Skuffelsen glir over i sinne. Ikke mot ham, men mot meg selv for at jeg ikke hørte på den stemmen i meg som hele tiden har hvisket meg i øret og prøvd å stoppe meg fra å la dette skje.

 

«Jeg hadde ikke trodd det skulle bli sånn som dette…» sier han, mens han fremdeles stirrer opp i taket med oppsperrede øyne.

Jeg setter meg opp i sengen. «Skjønner. Du trenger ikke forklare noe mer.» Mine egne bitre ord river i meg. «Nå fikk du i hvert fall svaret ditt, så du slipper å lure mer.»

«Hva mener du?» spør han og løfter seg opp fra madrassen på albuene.

«Nye ting må testes ut før du finner ut hva du egentlig føler, ikke sant? Og nå vet du det. Ikke tenk på det. Dette var nok ikke en særlig god idè uansett,» Jeg angrer på hvor kald og hard stemmen min er. Jeg er jo ikke sint på ham, men jeg hører selv at den dirrende stemmen min gjør at det nok virker slik.

Jeg ser bort på genseren min som ligger slengt på gulvet. Det som brant under huden min i sted, er helt slukket nå. Huden kribler av den kjølige prikkingen som kommer når varm svette blir kald; hårene reiser seg og huden nupper seg.

Jeg begynner å ake meg bort til kanten av sengen, fast bestemt på å kle på meg igjen. Men så langt kommer jeg ikke. Even setter seg helt opp i sengen og griper håndleddet mitt for å holde meg tilbake.

«Nye ting? Jeg tror du misforstår litt nå. Du er ikke første gutten jeg har vært med, Isak.»

Jeg former leppene til et «åh», men blir sittende å stirre på ham, blinkende mot ham med en oval munn uten at selve lyden kommer ut.

«Jeg har vært med flere gutter før. Et par stykk i hvert fall.» Så trekker munnen hans seg ut i et fåret, lite smil.«Ja, altså...Ikke samtidig da.»

 

Det som ble forknytt inne i meg i sted løsner nå og flyter langsomt ut når jeg ser inn i de varme øynene som nesten drukner i små, herlige smilelinjer i øyekroken. Jeg smiler tilbake. «Dust,» mumler jeg og ler litt nervøst. Even svarer med en duvende, myk latter som med en gang gjør rommet varmere.

Han skubber seg nærmere meg og vi blir sittende tett. «Bli her med meg?»

Jeg svarer med å legge hodet mot brystet hans. Haken hans hviler mot pannen min. Jeg lukker øynene og nyter hvordan hånden stryker sakte opp og ned langs ryggen min. Med hvert strøk er det som om han forteller meg at han faktisk vil ha meg her.

Han slutter å stryke meg på ryggen, men løfter den andre hånden sin opp til ansiktet mitt. Fører den langs kjeven og med to fingre løfter han haken min opp for å møte blikket hans.

«Dette er ikke første gang jeg er med en gutt, men det er første gang jeg føler sånn som dette. Det er en god følelse altså, men jeg klarer ikke helt å slappe av. Jeg bare...føler for _mye_ liksom. Jeg må bare bli litt vant til kroppen din på en måte. Kan du bare ligge litt her med meg? Jeg lover at jeg ikke skal sovne altså.»

Jeg møter det skeive, spøkefulle fliret hans med et lite smil og nikker. Vi legger oss ned igjen. Han brer dynen over oss begge, trekker meg tett inntil seg. Stryker armen som for å varme meg.

 

«Takk for at du er litt tålmodig med meg. Jeg er lei meg for at du trodde at jeg ikke har lyst på deg. For jeg har det. Veldig, veldig lyst på deg.»

«Jeg har lyst på deg også,» hvisker jeg lavt og da presser han hoftene nærmere, og jeg kan kjenne at han vokser mot magen min.

«Bra...for mine fantasier om deg har ikke vært å kun ligge her å stryke på ryggen din liksom.»

«Hva har du fantasert om da?»

«Hvis du lar meg, så vil jeg gjerne bruke natten på å vise deg det.»

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en gang poster jeg før jeg egentlig er i mål. Livet er så altfor travelt for tiden. SÅ takknemlig for hver eneste tilbakemelding og føler meg som en dritt som ikke har fått takket hver og en av dere skikkelig. Spent på hvordan dere ønsker at dette skal fortsette… Vil dere å være ferdig med soverommsoppholdet nå? Gi oss mens leken er god på en måte? Hilsen en som egentlig ikke fortjener noen av dere.


	65. Sulten

 

«Slapper du av nå?» hvisker jeg og suger øreflippen hans inn i munnen, biter og drar litt i den med stramme lepper som dekker de spisse tennene mine. Han er ikke lenger skjult bak stoffet i boxeren. Vi er helt nakne nå, og jeg kan kjenne hele ham. Så fuktig, stram og glatt. Han er litt større enn meg, men vi er begge like hard. Jeg drar tungen over den tynne huden bak øret samtidig med at jeg strammer fingrene mine rundt ham, så grepet blir enda litt fastere og jeg stryker ham enda litt raskere. «Føles det godt?»

«Mhm. Altfor godt,» svarer han og legger den store hånden sin over min. Presser hardt ned mot den. «Du må...» Han pauser og gisper halvkvalt, som om han hadde glemt å trekke pusten. «Jeg vil ikke være ferdig enda. Fy faen, du er så altfor deilig.»

Han flytter hånden min bort for at jeg skal ta på meg selv i stedet for ham. Han krummer de lange fingrene rundt mine og jeg lar han overta hånden min. Det er han som bestemmer hvor hardt jeg skal klemme og hvor fort den skal bevege seg.

Han puster hektisk gjennom nesen slik at det kiler langs overleppen min når han kysser meg. Jeg elsker hvor ivrig jeg har fått ham nå. Men litt _for_ ivrig; for nå er det jeg som må stoppe ham. Jeg snur hånden min og griper rundt fingrene hans.

«Hvis du ikke vil at vi skal være ferdige nå, så må du roe ned litt du også.» Jeg smiler inn i de ivrige kyssene hans. «Du er ikke den eneste som synes at dette er digg.»

 

 

Han trekker hånden opp, stryker den over hoftebeinet mitt som alltid kommer altfor tydelig frem når jeg ligger på siden slik jeg gjør nå. Jeg vet jeg burde ha spist oftere og mer. Men Even stanser akkurat der hoften min skyter ut, og lar tommelen sirkle over beinet som kjennes så godt under huden. Han følger hoftekammen med et kjærlig strøk. «Du er så fin og deilig å ta på,» sier han og lar hånden bevege seg videre hele veien rundt til baken min.

Han knar og gnir i rumpen min, før fingrene glir forsiktig over til midten og jeg kjenner de lange fingrene synke nedover i sprekken. Han stryker nesetippen nedover tinningen til pusten kiler mot øret mitt. «Du vet at jeg vil gjøre alt som du vil gjøre, ikke sant?»  

«Betyr det -» Ordene snurper seg sammen i halsen når jeg kjenner at fingrene hans sklir enda lenger nedover og presser akkurat der jeg trenger å føle dem. «- det jeg tror det betyr?»

«Hva _vil_ du at det skal bety?» spør han innimellom kyssene som han planter i halsen min, leppene nipper lekent i huden.

«Du kan gjøre hva du vil med meg, Even.»

Han fører hånden oppover mot korsryggen og jeg savner følelsen av fingrene der de var. Han trekker hodet til seg og ser på meg med mysende øyne, som om jeg nettopp har sagt noe på et fremmed språk. «Det handler jo ikke bare om meg. Jeg vil bare gi deg alt du vil ha.»

«Og jeg vil ha alt du vil gi meg,» sier jeg bestemt, redd for at beskjedenheten vår kommer til å stoppe oss. Jeg kysser han mykt på munnen, og merker at det får han til å slappe litt av, men ikke helt.

«Vi snakker om samme ting nå, sant?» spør han og ser litt brydd ned mellom oss. «Vi vil det samme? Altså...vil du at jeg skal - eller liker du best å… faen, dette ble kleint.»

«Chill, Even. Du trenger ikke spørre. Svaret er ja.»

«Og vi er enige om hva som er spørsmålet?» Han forsøker å le litt, men det ender egentlig bare i en anstrengt grimase og han biter seg i underleppen.

«Ja? Om vi skal stå opp å steke ostesmørbrødene ferdig.» Jeg klarer å holde en gravalvorlig mine i under ett sekund før munnvikene trekker opp i et smil. Det var ikke en veldig morsom spøk, og i et øyeblikk så det nesten ut som han trodde at jeg mente alvor, men ansiktet hans blir avslappet og et smil begynner å forme seg om munnen hans også.

«Er det nå jeg skal si noe sånn som at; _du er den eneste jeg er sulten på_?» Even vifter lekent med øyenbrynene og det ser ut som at han bare venter på at jeg skal himle med øynene.

Så da gjør jeg det.

«Det er bra du er kjekk, for sextalken din må du jobbe litt med ass,» sier jeg med et smil som forsvinner i små kyss som raskt blir våtere og bløtere helt til den intense, intime følelsen mellom oss er tilbake. Tungen hans kjennes varm i munnen min der den dovent drar rundt i lange, tunge strøk.

Hånden hans beveger seg nedover baken min igjen, ned dit jeg savnet å kjenne fingrene hans, der og han begraver hodet i nakken min. To fingre presser hardere enn i sted.

«Så har du fortsatt lyst på meg eller frister ostesmørbrød mer?» spør han inn i håret mitt, og jeg kan høre at han smiler.

«Du er alt jeg vil ha.»

«Vil du ha meg inni deg?» De hviskende ordene og den raske pusten mot øret sender et deilig gys gjennom meg.

«Mhm,» hummer jeg bekreftende. «Mer enn noe annet.»

Han snur meg på rygg og legger seg over meg. Jeg kan føle ham tung og hard mellom beina mine, og kjenner hvordan han glir inntil min egen dunkende varme.

 

Den praktiske delen av hjernen min skrur seg på. Jeg vrir hodet mot nattbordet og mot skuffen med ni kondomer, brukte batterier og våtservietter. Jeg tenker på de gangene uten glid; Spytt. Olivenolje. Bodylotion. Zalo - en dråpe er _ikke_ nok. Selv om jeg vil at dette skal bli perfekt, så får en kreativ løsning gå for denne gang. For det lå en lipsyl der også? Hvis det ikke er så mye brukt, vil den funke fint å gnikke varm mellom hendene.

 

«Men vi...vi burde hatt litt greier,» begynner jeg og håper han er godt nok kjent med konseptet til å godta forslaget mitt om å ofre lypsylen hans.

Han løfter hodet litt og skuler ned på meg. «Jeg har greier,» avbryter han, og får et litt fornærmet drag over ansiktet.

«Ja, men vi burde ha litt mer enn kondomer mener jeg, men lipsyl eller noe annet kan-»

«Isak?» Munnen hans former et lite, ertende smil, og han sier navnet mitt som til et barn med hånden i kakeboksen. «Har du sjekka skuffene mine mens jeg var vekke?»

«Hæ? Nei? Jeg tenkte bare at -»

«Jo det har du! Jeg ser det på deg.» Den fuktige, nakne brystkassen rister mot min når han ler. «Du er så dårlig til å lyve ass.»

Jeg blir for henført av den trillende latteren hans til å egentlig bli særlig brydd av anklagen. «Er jeg dårlig på å lyve? Jeg er faen meg lyvemasteren.»

«Du er i hvert fall ikke snokemasteren hvis du tror at jeg ikke har bedre greier enn lypsyl.» Han sklir av meg og ruller seg bort til sengekanten. Der åpner han en skapdør under skuffen på nattbordet. En skapdør jeg egentlig ikke engang har lagt merke til at var der.

Når den sorte tuben lander på dynen ved siden av meg, sitrer det gjennom hele kroppen. Det skal faen meg skje. Jeg skal få ham. Hele ham. Og jeg vil få ham til å føle det så godt at han aldri glemmer meg.

 

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei…. så ble det sånn som jeg egentlig hele tiden innerst inne visste at det måtte bli. Intimiteten mellom dem ble faktisk en altfor viktig del av historien til å hoppe over. De båndet jo litt i overkant mye nå på en måte… :) Jeg kommer aldri til å bli en bestselger innen erotisk kiosknoveller, men håper jeg klarte å formidle det som skjer mellom gutta nå på den måten jeg følte historien krevde. Jeg er skikkelig nervøs for dette her. Er på utrygg grunn og håper virkelig ikke at jeg mister noen av dere nå. Er dere helt sjokkert på en dårlig måte så bare… kan vi lukke øynene og late som at dette her ikke skjedde? Og ikke forlat meg? Har så mye mer av dette universet jeg ønsker å fortelle dere nemlig. Og...ja. Sorry om dette skuffet, eller gjorde dere utilpass eller… noe annet sånt som jeg nå er livredd for. Jeg trykker på post og tar meg et stort glass hvitvin jeg.


	66. Ikke mer unormalt

 

 

Jeg hører stemmen hans, men ikke hva han sier. Den er lav og flat, og kommer utenfor rommet et sted. Jeg hører stemmen, men er det er ikke den som vekker meg. Jeg våkner av at noe mangler. Gjennom natten har søvnen blitt avbrutt av små våkne glimt, der jeg har lyttet til den tunge pusten og følt den beroligende tyngden av armen hans rundt meg, for så å bli dratt tilbake i en deilig, lun og drømmeløs døs. 

Nå savner jeg varmen fra kroppen hans. Sengen kjennes så altfor stor og tom.

 

Jeg hører Even tydeligere nå. Jeg vet ikke om det er fordi han er nærmere eller om det er fordi han snakker høyere. _ «Hva betyr det egentlig? Mh. Ok.» _

Nå når den halvvåkne hjernen min begynner å bli klarere, vokser det frem en merkelig følelse av at minnene fra i går ikke er ekte. Jeg har tenkt så lenge at dette aldri kom til å skje, at det er nesten som at jeg ikke helt kan forstå at det nå faktisk har skjedd.

_ «Da kommer jeg innom snart. Ja, jeg skjønner det.»  _ Nå høres det ut som at han er rett utenfor døren. « _ Men jeg vil det uansett. Fint. Takk.» _

 

Så blir det stille, før døren åpner seg. Den glir langsomt opp og Even smyger seg inn. Med krum rygg lusker han seg inn i det halvmørke rommet som en innbruddstyv. I grålysningen av dagen som trenger inn gjennom åpningen i persiennen, ser jeg at alt han har på seg er en grå joggebukse. Den nakne overkroppen får meg til å tenke på da han lå oppå meg, alt vi gjorde og alt han fikk meg til å føle.

Inne meg ulmer en uro som minner mye om en tung fylleangst, til tross for at dette var en av de få gangene jeg har hatt sex helt edru. Det er ikke skam eller anger, men en gnagende angst for at det nettopp er det Even føler nå. Selv om han tok over hele kroppen min til slutt, så var det jeg som ledet ham inn det. Jeg brukte alle mine triks, og lokket ham til å droppe alle hemninger. Kanskje han hater meg for det nå. 

 

«God morgen,» sier jeg _. _

Han rykker til og stirrer på meg som om han hadde glemt at jeg var her. Så smiler han. «God morgen...Vekket jeg deg?»

«Neida." Jeg kniper øynene igjen, mens jeg strekker meg ut på sengen, og løfter hodet litt lenger opp på puten. Folder hendene i nakken og ser på ham. Jeg har lyst til å spørre hvem han snakket med, men føler at det vil være å snoke, så jeg spør i stedet hva klokka er.

 

Han svarer ikke med en gang, men går mot meg, kryper opp i sengen. Han blir liggende på siden og stirre på meg. Øynene er blanke og store. 

«Bare litt over åtte,» svarer han til slutt. Han løfter hånden og stryker litt hår vekk fra pannen min. Du kan godt bare sove litt til hvis du vil. Det ble jo ikke akkurat veldig mye søvn i går.»

Han forsøker å smile, men det blir bare til et skjevt smil som ikke blir fullført før han bøyer hodet ned mellom oss. 

«Jeg ble kanskje litt revet med i går,» sier han så lavt at jeg nesten må spisse ørene for å høre hva han sier. «Føler jeg skylder deg en  _ dinner and a movie _ liksom.»

«Jeg er skeiv, Even. Mindre mas, og mer sex er en av fordelene med å foretrekke menn.»

«Er ikke det litt generaliserende? Sier du at ingen homofile er romantiske?» Han ser på meg igjen og det skjeve smilet er på vei tilbake, men jeg ser det er noe skjørt i øynene hans som overskygger smilet hans.

«Joda, de finnes sikkert de også, men de er på Grindr som alle andre.»

«Noen er vel der for å finne kjærligheten også? De kaller jo det tross alt en datingapp.»

« _ Datingapp _ får det til å høres ut som noe der fyren møter opp med røde roser og dikt. Han gjør jo ikke det. Han møter opp med kondomer og glid.» Jeg smiler av min egen kommentar, men Even forblir alvorlig.

«Så, du syns ikke at vi gikk for fort frem? Gjorde for mye?» spør han.

«Gjør du? Angrer du?» 

«Nei, jeg er bare ikke så vant til dette her...»

  
Jeg ville at han aldri skulle glemme meg, men i stedet har jeg nå fått han til å  _ ville _ glemme meg og alt vi gjorde. Jeg føler det på hele meg at han skamme seg nå. Jeg knytter nevene bak hodet, graver fingrene inn i håret slik at hårrøttene lugger. Jeg har ødelagt alt.

 

«Jeg forstår at det kanskje føles mer rart for deg enn for meg. Du tenker sikkert på dette som noe mer annerledes enn jeg gjør...mer unormalt.» Stemmen min er kald og sitrer av nedlatenhet. Sinne mot meg selv er så altfor lett å lempe over på ham. «Men for meg og veldig mange andre er det faktisk ikke mer unormalt enn alle hetero-ons som du pleier å ha.»

«Hva mener du egentlig nå? Jeg sa jo du ikke var min første.»

«Nei, men hvis jeg hadde vært en jente så hadde vi ikke hatt denne samtalen og du hadde ikke freaka ut over at vi gikk hele veien liksom. Hull er hull. Get over it liksom.»

«Nå misforstår du jo helt. Jeg freaker jo ikke ut.» Even glor morskt på meg og jeg forstår at jeg virkelig fornærmet ham nå. «Jeg ville bare at vi skulle snakke litt om det.»

«Jeg vet ikke helt hva du tror det er å snakke om. Jeg gjør dette her hele tiden.»

«Hele tiden? Så… du bruker Grindr veldig mye, eller?» stemmen hans er roligere, mer forsiktig og prøvende. Jeg hater spørsmålet. Hater at han minner meg på hvem jeg er og hva jeg har gjort.

«Du, jeg gidder ikke ta dette her nå,» jeg reiser meg opp i sengen, slenger dynen til sides og aker meg mot sengekanten.

 

«Unnskyld, Isak. Unnskyld,» Føttene mine treffer det kalde gulvet akkurat idet to varme, stramme armer slynger seg rundt overkroppen min. Bakfra kjenner jeg brystkassen hans presse seg inntil ryggen min. «Hva skjedde nå egentlig?» spør han lavt og rolig. «Jeg vil jo ikke krangle med deg.»

«Ikke jeg heller,» sier jeg spakt, og kjenner hvordan varmen  mot ryggen min får hjertet mitt til å slå litt roligere.

«Jeg burde ikke spurt deg om det der,»  mumler han med leppene tett mot skulderen min. «Og jeg angrer jo ikke. Du må ikke tenke det. Jeg bare-»

«Du trenger ikke forklare. Jeg skjønner deg jo. Det er jo litt spes dette uansett. Jeg ser jo den jeg òg liksom.»

Han klemmer meg hardere. Jeg kjenner kinnet hans presse inn mot skulderbladet mitt. «Kan vi ikke bare starte på nytt? Dette er jo egentlig den beste morgenen jeg kunne drømt om. Alt er jo egentlig helt perfekt nå.»  
  


Jeg hadde ikke ventet å høre han si noe sånt. Jeg legger en hånd på armen hans som fremdeles holder meg i et stramt grep. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal svare, men trenger heldigvis ikke si noe for han fortsetter: «Jeg har deg her;  halvnaken i sengen min. Pluss at jeg nettopp har snakket med dyrlegen. Luhrmann er våken. Han kommer til å klare seg.»

Jeg kan kjenne  hvordan munnen hans drar seg oppover mot skulderen min. Så fort han løsner grepet rundt meg, så snur jeg meg rundt og møter smilet hans med mitt eget.

«Jeg visste det,» sier jeg og kjenner en bølge av lettelse skylle over meg. 

«Han må bli der en dag eller to til, men han er stabil. Jeg må dra inn dit. Han kommer nok til å være helt slått ut og sikkert ikke få med seg at jeg er der engang, men jeg bare må se han likevel. Og de sa det var fint om jeg kunne komme med noen ting herfra, teppe og sånn, slik at han får litt mer vante lukter rundt seg.» Han ser seg omkring i rommet, leter med blikket før det lander på meg igjen. «Vil du bli med? Eller vil du bare bli her?»

«Burde vel egentlig kommet meg på jobb da.» 

«Jeg har snakket med sjefen. Han sier det er greit at du skipper jobb i dag.» Så blunker han til meg og legger til; «Jeg tror han har litt sansen for deg.»

«Hva mer sier  _ sjefen _ om meg da?»

«Han vil at du skal få ny kontorplass.»

«Ny kontorplass?»

«Ja. Her. I denne sengen.»

«Så, jeg skal sitte alene her til du kommer hjem, og så går jeg for dagen?»

«Nei, det er flere regler. Du skal ikke hjem. Og jeg skal ha hjemmekontor. Og så blir vi bare her inne. For alltid.»

«God plan.» Jeg ler litt og da vokser Even sitt smil seg enda litt større.

«Og så er det ny kleskode som følger med  jobben. Klær er ikke lov.» Smilet hans flyter ut, og blir borte i et fokusert blikk som dveler ved overkroppen min idet han sakte stryker fingrene over brystkassen og nedover mot magen min. Følelsen av fingertuppene hans får alt til å bli ekte igjen og ingenting med gårsdagen virker kleint lenger.  «Du er altfor fin til å gå med klær.»

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarene deres på forrige oppdatering reddet meg ut av en mørk dal. Det var et kapittel som sto i fare for å bli slettet post-posting. Skam og anger. Komfortsone. All that jazz. (Ble for vanskelig for meg til å svare kommentarer denne gangen. Men evig takknemlig.)
> 
> Vet jeg nok mistet noen, men tusen takk til dere som har valgt å bli.


	67. Avvis

Han holder blikket festet på meg og strekker seg etter dusjsåpen. Han fyller håndflaten med såpe og gnir hendene sammen til det skummer. Dusjen fylles med en svak duft av vanilje og krydder.

Jeg nølte ikke i sted da han tok hånden min og førte meg inn på badet, men skuldrene mine har vært anspent helt siden vi kom inn hit. Jeg har aldri dusjet med noen før. Jeg er så bevisst på at jeg er naken at det føles som om ingen har sett meg uten klær før. Det er intimt på en sånn måte jeg tenker bare kjærester skal ha det - og vi er jo ikke det.  _ Dette er Even. Min kjæreste. Er han ikke kjekk?  _ Å noen gang kunne si de ordene høyt er en tanke så fjern at jeg blir trist av å tenke den.

 

«Snu deg?» sier Even prøvende, og jeg gjør som han sier. Kanskje jeg kan slappe litt mer av dersom jeg har ryggen mot ham. 

De såpeglatte hendene hans stryker i sirkler på ryggen min. Jeg legger hodet bakover og kjenner de myke leppene kysse meg lett i nakken mens det varme vannet strømmer over huden.

 

Han trykker seg tettere inntil meg og det rykker mellom beina når jeg kjenner hvor hard han allerede er blitt og hvordan han presser mot halebeinet mitt. Jeg støtter håndflatene mot den flislagte veggen foran meg. Presser meg tilbake mot ham så jeg kan kjenne de små, krusete hårene mot den våte huden min. Hendene hans smyger seg rundt til brystkassen, og jeg bøyer hodet fremover. Såpeskummet lager virvler mellom tærne mine før det forsvinner ned i sluket. Det er det siste jeg ser før jeg lukker øynene, kjenner skuldrene senke seg og lar hendene hans gli lenger ned for å gi meg enda mer av det jeg egentlig ikke fortjener.

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Han har slått av motoren, og selv om vi er parkert rett utenfor bygningen spør han meg likevel om jeg virkelig vil gå inn dit. «Er du sikker på at du ikke heller vil bli med til dyrlegen?»

_ « _ Det er jo litt rart om vi begge er borte fra jobb samtidig,» minner jeg ham lavmælt om.

Han nikker og hjertet mitt synker. Jeg vil jo ikke at han skal være enig. Jeg vil at han skal spørre meg igjen, og igjen, og igjen, helt til jeg ikke klarer å si nei. For selvfølgelig ønsker jeg jo mye heller å være med ham. Jeg vil jo ikke ville vært borte fra ham i det hele tatt. Ikke noensinne.

Men det er nettopp derfor jeg vet at jeg bør la ham gå.

  
  


«Du har sikkert rett,» sier han og lar blikket gli oppover den store, fasaden på bygningen som ligger taus og rolig foran oss, men som vi vet er travel på innsiden. Selv om folk starter sent på jobb, er alle på plass der inne nå.

«Trygve skulle vise meg noe greier også. Jeg er allerede altfor sein. Så ja...chattes.» Det lyder et klikk fra bildøren akkurat i det jeg griper etter håndtaket. Døren ble låst. Jeg snur meg mot Even igjen. Han stirrer fremdeles ut i luften, men nå med en tilgjort ignoranse. Han later som ingenting, men jeg ser et avslørende smil lure i munnviken.

«Eh, har du tenkt å låse opp?» spør jeg og nikker mot døren.

«Er den låst?» sier han og myser mot meg, men det er tydelig at hans uvitenhet er helt påtatt.

Jeg rykker i håndtaket uten at døren rikker seg. «Ja, det var jo du som låste den nettopp?»

«Døren låste sikkert seg selv. Dette er en veldig avansert, smart bil vet du,” sier han alvorlig, men med en dirrende munn som truer med å sprekke opp i et smil når som helst. “Den piper når det er glatt på veien, og slår på vindusviskerne av seg selv når det regner og sånn.”

“Okei?” Jeg stirrer på ham uten å forstå hvor han vil med dette,

“Ja, og den låser nok døren automatisk også, når noen forsøker å gå ut av bilen å si skikkelig ha det.”

Jeg himler med øynene, og da gir ansiktet hans etter; Han gliser bredt til meg.

«Jeg sa jo det!”  protesterer jeg, men det brede smilet hans smitter over på leppene mine.

“Det var absolutt ikke et ordentlig ha det,» sier Even.

«Hva vil du jeg skal si da?» spør jeg med en usikker latter. Jeg vet ærlig talt ikke hva mer han vil meg nå.   
  


 

Han løsner sikkerhetsbeltet, og lener seg mot meg til han er så nære at pannen hans hviler mot min. Han låser blikket mitt og jeg kan kjenne den varme pusten på leppene mine. Han legger hånden sin bak i nakken min og i et øyeblikk tror jeg at han kommer til å dra hodet mitt mot leppene sine, men han gjør ikke det. Han stryker bare tommelen forsiktig gjennom nakkehårene mine og fortsetter stirre meg inn i øynene. Han venter på  _ meg _ . På at jeg skal føre munnen min mot hans.

Jeg stivner i setet. Det er jo ikke sånne kyss jeg pleier å gi. Jeg kysser  _ før og under _ sex. Det er de kyssene jeg er vant til. Kyss som sier:   _ jeg vil ha deg.  _ Jeg er ikke vant til denne type kyss, for kysser jeg ham nå, sier jeg noe helt annet. Noe jeg aldri har sagt før:  _ Jeg kommer til å savne deg. _

Det dype blikket hans blir for intenst. Jeg vet jeg begynner å bli rød i kinnene, så varm som jeg føler meg nå. Jeg finner en utvei med å kysse han flyktig i munnviken og drar hodet raskt til meg. 

«Så...takk for nå da,» sier jeg. «Det var fint.»

Hånden hans sklir vekk fra nakken min, og han synker tilbake i setet sitt. Smilet hans blekner. «Fint? That’s it?»

«Nei, altså. Det var mer enn det. Det var skikkelig digg. Men det vet du at det var. Du var jo der.» Jeg forsøker meg på et frekt, lite smil, men det blir ikke gjengjeldt. Even ser vekk og stirrer tomt ut frontruten, med store, tomme øyne som jeg ikke klarer å lese.

«Jeg er keen på å gjøre det igjen en gang jeg altså,» fortsetter jeg, stresset over hvor fjern han ble, men det jeg sier får han bare til å riste han på hodet. Som om jeg ikke har forstått noe som helst. Jeg skynder meg å tilføye; “Ja, med mindre du tenker det er best at vi lar det bli en engangsgreie.»

Nå faller ansiktet hans helt sammen, og haken synker ned mot brystet. «Isak, jeg trodde...» begynner han, men i stedet for å fullføre setningen slipper han luften ut av lungene med et sukk.

Jeg skjønner ikke hva han ønsker å høre meg si, men jeg skjønner at det ikke var noen av ordene jeg nettopp sa. 

  
  


Jeg skal til å spørre hva som er galt da det kommer en ringelyd fra høyttalerne som nok er tilkoblet telefonen hans, for i radiodisplayet lyser det MAMMA med grønne blokkbokstaver. 

Han trykker raskt på det røde telefonrøret som det står a _ vvis  _ under. Det stikker litt i magen når jeg tenker på alle gangene jeg har gjort det samme. Avvist mamma sine samtaler fordi jeg ikke har orket. Fordi det var femte gangen hun ringte og jeg visste akkurat hva hun kom til å si.

Even har ingen grunn til å avvise telefoner fra moren sin. Hun er jo helt normal. Han vet ikke hvor heldig han er. 

Når moren ringer igjen og når Even er like rask med å nok en gang avviser samtalen, så spør jeg om han ikke burde ta den. Han sukker dypt og synker tilbake i setet. 

«Det er bare mamma som lurer på hvordan det går med Luhrmann. Jeg ringer henne etterpå.» Stemmen hans er lavere enn i sted, flatere og mer monoton. Han ser fremdeles ikke på meg og smilet hans er helt borte. «Men da sees vi bare senere da.»

 

Det kommer et nytt klikk fra døren. Han har åpnet den. Men nå vil jeg ikke ut. Det er noe blytungt i brystet mitt, som bare kan bli borte med å se ham smile igjen.

Desperat etter å få smilet hans tilbake, tenker jeg meg ikke engang om før jeg gjør det. Det bare skjer. Jeg presser leppene mine mot hans. Kysser hardt, før jeg napper i underleppen og sitter tennene svakt i den mens jeg kjæler den med tungen. Så tar jeg et grep rundt hodet hans, drar han til meg og suger tungen hans mot min. Tungene våre kveiler seg sammen, beveger seg i langsomme støt som minner om natten vår og en da vokser det en prikkende bølge, som fyller hele munnen.  _ Jeg kommer til å savne deg så sykt mye. _

Ute av pust skilles leppene våre, og vi ser på hverandre. Ansiktet hans åpner seg i et smil, munnen hviler på gløtt mens pusten stiger og synker. Gnisten er tilbake i øynene hans. 

“Tror du bilen godtar den avskjeden?”

Even ler og nikker. “Det gjør den nok.”

  
  
  


Utenfor ligger gaten dunkel i en dyster vinterskumring som om det var sen ettermiddag, enda klokken ikke er mer enn halv ti. Vinduene i bygningen lyser mot meg store og gule mens eg går mot inngangen med raske steg. Blikket mitt dras mot et vindu der lysene er slukket. Først ser jeg ingenting, men så vokser det frem en svak omriss av en skygge som jeg i et øyeblikk kan se at beveger seg. Jeg stirrer på skyggen helt til den fordufter, flakker over ruten og blir borte. Jeg blir da sikker på at det sto noen der og stirret på meg. 

Det er først når jeg er kommet bort til inngangen at det går opp for meg at det mørke vinduet må ha vært kontoret til Mikael.

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for sen oppdatering. Har vært vekkreist. Er tilbake, og etter den fantastiske støtten dere har vist meg i det siste, så er selvtilliten min det også. (Ble litt kluss med skriveangst og noe redigeringsgreier på en enkeltscene som noen fikk med seg, men er fikset nå. En spesiell takk til Frieda for extra moral support.)
> 
> Tiden på reisefot har gjort at jeg ikke har hatt tid til noe annet enn å fullføre denne oppdateringen. Skal komme sterkt tilbake i kommentarfeltet med svar! Så da er det jo bare for meg å håpe på at dere enda vil lese...


	68. Du vet ingenting

 

Den unge kvinnen i resepsjonen møter meg med et stivt blikk. Det rødlige håret henger stritt ned og rammer inn et uengasjert, trøtt ansikt. Jeg har ikke hilst på henne før, men jeg husker Eskild har sagt at hun heter Linn og det er ikke første gangen jeg ser henne sitte her. Det er derimot første gangen at hun ser rett på meg. 

«Forsovet deg?» spør hun uttrykksløst og helt uten nysgjerrighet i stemmen.

«Har visst det,» mumler jeg tilbake.

«Ikke noe å stresse med. De er grei her sånn. Du er han nye, sant? Ivar?»

Jeg skal akkurat til å rette på henne, men da hører jeg navnet mitt runge gjennom vestibylen og ser Trygve komme løpende ned den brede trappen.

Den store magen under t-skjorten danser opp og ned for hver av de mørkegrå sementtrinnene han tar. «Der er du jo!»

Linn har åpnet porten for meg. Det lyser grønt og den lille bommen slår utover. Jeg begynner gå Trygve i møtes, men rekker ikke å ta mange stegene før han står rett foran meg etter å ha småløpt over parketten.

«Sen kveld i går?» spør han og dunker meg på skulderen med en knyttneve hard nok til at jeg må ta et steg bakover for å beholde balansen.

«Neida, forsov meg bare litt.»

«Been there, my friend. Men det var bra du kom nå, fordi jeg må stikke ut etter lunsj og har lasta over en hel masse greier til deg som jeg må vise deg før jeg stikker.»

  
  


Jeg blir gående et par trinn bak ham opp trappene. Han prater i vei om noen nye filer, men når jeg løfter blikket oppdager jeg noe som gjør at ordene hans blir til kun til en fjern bakgrunnslyd. Øverst i trappen står Mikael og venter på oss med korslagte armer. Jeg ønsker at trappen aldri skal ta slutt. 

Men den gjør jo det og så snart jeg har tatt det siste trappetrinnet sier Mikael god morgen til meg. “Ja, eller  _ god formiddag _ får vi vel si,» legger han til med et hånlig smil.

«Ja, sorry jeg er sen, jeg -»

«Det går bra. Kan jeg få to ord med deg?»  spør han og legger en tung hånd på skulderen min som får musklene til å stivne i kroppen.

Trygve ser fortvilet bort på han. «Jeg hadde tenkt å vise Isak - »

«Det kan vente,» avbryter Mikael med et raskt gløtt bort på Trygve, før blikket hans fester seg på meg igjen. «Du har vel to minutter, Isak? Bli med meg.» 

  
  
  


 

 

«Bare lukk døren,” befaler Mikael mens han lener seg bakover i kontorstolen og skyver den vekk fra skrivebordet. Han legger hendene bak hodet og betrakter meg der jeg blir stående midt i rommet med hendene i lommen. Det er to stoler langs veggen, men jeg velger å bli stående, Jeg vil ikke være her et minutt lenger her inne enn jeg må.

«Jeg fikk melding fra Even,» sier han.

«Okei?» sier jeg, og forsøker holde både stemmen og ansiktsuttrykket mitt så likegyldig som jeg klarer, mens jeg kjenner at svetten begynner å stikke under armene.

«Hunden kommer til å klare seg.» Blikket hans er utfordrende og leter etter etter noe i ansiktet mitt, så jeg ser vekk, ut mot den tomme korridoren utenfor glassveggen. «Jeg tenkte du ville vite det. Du har jo passet den og sånn.»

Jeg nikker langsomt.

«Men det visste du vel allerede. Gjorde du ikke?»

Jeg sier ingenting. Unngår blikket hans, redd for at han skal merke hvordan hjertet hamrer, fort og hardt; prøver å rive seg løs fra brystet. 

Mikael legger hodet på skakke, biter seg i leppen som om han tenker hardt på sitt neste trekk. 

«Gå bort til vinduet,» sier han.

«Hvorfor det?»

«Bare gå bort dit.” Han nikker ut på himmelen der en blek, diset sol forsøker å kjempe seg gjennom de grå skyene og jeg kan se et gjenskjær fra dem i det store glassvinduet.   
  


 

Jeg går bort dit og ser ned på gaten. Samme gaten der Even sin bil nettopp sto parkert. Det er ikke mange biler der nå, og ikke noen mennesker å se heller. Bygningene ligger innhyllet i en grå kulde og parken ligger stille, med frost på bakken mellom trær med nakne greiner som strekker seg desperat mot hverandre.

«Jeg så dere.» Stemmen hans er lav og mørk bak meg.

Jeg fortsetter å stirre ut vinduet,  som om jeg ikke hørte hva han sa.

«Jeg så dere,» gjentar han. “I bilen.”  
  


En ubehagelig stillhet fyller rommet. En stillhet jeg føler at han nyter hvert sekund av. Jeg kjenner sinne bre seg varmt i brystet, og jeg snur meg for å møte de smale øynene hans.  
  


«Hva så?» Stemmen min er mer dirrende og ustø enn jeg kunne ønske at den var. «Hva har det med deg å gjøre?”

«Ingenting dersom Even bare hadde vært en kollega av meg. Men han er min beste venn.»

«Du, hør her…” begynner jeg. “Du har likevel ingenting med -» 

«Nei, nå skal  _ du _ høre litt på  _ meg _ .» Mikael reiser seg fra stolen så raskt at den fyker raskt inn i veggen bak han med et dunk. Han går rundt pulten og beveger seg mot meg med en truende pekefinger rettet mot meg. «Jeg vet alt om deg, Isak.»

Han er helt oppi meg nå. Pekefingeren stikker meg i brystet. Ansiktet hans er nært nok til at jeg kan kjenne den søtlige lukten av tannkrem og kaffe av ånden hans.

«Du må ikke tro at jeg ikke gjennomskuer deg,” hveser han gjennom sammenbitte tenner. “Og om du tror jeg vil sitte stille og  la deg ødelegge noe for Even, så må du tro om igjen.”

«Jeg forsøker ikke ødelegge noe for ham!» sier jeg så høyt at det nesten blir et rop.

«Jeg vet hva du har gjort. Jeg vet om dommene dine. Utpressing? Det utelot du fra den slunkne cven din. Har du tatt bilder av Even også? Få se mobilen din.»

Han strekker seg etter jakkelommen min og  jeg slår hånden hans vekk; “Gi faen!”

“Jeg prøver ikke ødelegge noe,» gjentar jeg. Øynene svir og jeg hører hvordan stemmen min visner og skrumper sammen til en hvisken: «Det du prater om var bare noe greier som skjedde for lenge siden.»

“Uansett hva agendaen din er, så bør du holde deg langt unna Even. Han trenger ikke flere igler som deg rundt seg.”

“Hva faen mener du med det? Hva er det egentlig du tror?”

“Jeg tror at Even har vært dum nok til å bli lokket i seng med deg. Tar jeg feil?”

Jeg svarer ikke. Stirrer hardt og taust på ham.

“Tenkte det ja. Og nå kommer han til å føle at han skylder deg noe og du kommer til å grabbe til deg med begge hender.”

“Jeg vil ikke ha en dritt av han jeg. Du vet ingenting om meg. Om...oss.”  
  


Jeg forsøker holde tilbake trangen til å blunke, men det nytter ikke. Sinnetårer er like vanskelige å stoppe som tristetårer, og nå tror jeg at det er en blanding av begge typer tårer som presser seg på. Jeg blunker og merker dem trenge seg ut. Jeg drar håndbaken raskt over øyelokkene. Jeg har lyst til å storme ut, men beina mine vil ikke bevege seg.   
  


«Shit...du mener alvor?»  Det plutselige skiftet i stemmen til Mikael får meg til å våge møte blikket hans igjen. Synet av de fuktige øynene mine, ser ut til å gjøre hans egne øyne mindre skarpe.

«Liker du han...sånn, virkelig?»

Jeg svarer ikke, men ser ned. 

Stillheten min er visst svar nok for Mikael  holder hendene opp og tar noen skritt baklengs. “Ok, nå spoler vi bare litt tilbake her.” Ansiktet hans mildner litt, før han tar seg sammen. “Men du må se det litt fra min side også.”

 

Han går tilbake til stolen sin. Setter seg ned, og lener seg over bordet. Støtter albuene på pulten.

“Even er en sånn type som lett lar seg rive med, og lar seg overtale til...ting. Du vet at han kjøpte en hel restaurant bare fordi de holdt på å gå konkurs og han likte maten der? Nå krever han ikke en krone fra dem.” Mikael rister på hodet for å understreke hvor absurd han synes det er. Jeg tenker på den første middagen sammen, på restauranten der han kjente alle. Og på Farid som jobber der. Det blir plutselig logisk hvorfor denne Farid kjørte rundt på meg uten spørsmål. Familien skylder han alt. Bilen han kjører i er sikkert kjøpt av Even den også. Den var jo helt lik.

“Det er den type ting Even gjør. Han handler før han tenker. Og ja, du er en kjekk fyr. Jeg skjønner at du fikk han til sengs - “

Mikael pauser for å trekke pusten, da er det en god mulighet for meg til å protestere på det han sier. Jeg vil si at jeg ikke fikk Even til å gjøre noe som helst. Si at jeg ikke  overtalte han med på noe, men så kommer jeg på at jeg jo faktisk gjorde nettopp det. Det var jeg som tok initiativ.

Så jeg sier ingenting og lar Mikael fortsette:

“Men du må vite litt om spillereglene her. Om ikke for Even sin del, så for din egen. Hvis dette da faktisk ikke bare er en lek for deg - og det kan jo virke som at det…”

Han vifter henslengt med armen mot meg, og jeg drar håndbaken automatisk over øyelokkene igjen, selv om jeg vet tårene som truet med å renne ut har trukket seg tilbake nå. 

“For du skjønner at det aldri kan bli dere to, ikke sant?” sier han.

Jeg har alltid tenkt at jeg har visst det. Men jeg innser at et håp har fått lov å vokse inni meg selv om jeg har forsøkt å kvele det.

“Han kommer bare til å såre deg - og ja, jeg vet hva du tenker -” Han løfter hendene avvæpnende opp mot meg. “Du tenker Even ikke er typen til å såre noen og at jeg bare er en drittsekk; og begge de tingene er sant. Even er ikke typen til å såre noen og jeg er drittsekken. Men ikke fordi jeg vil være det, men det er nettopp fordi Even ikke er typen til å såre noen, at jeg er nødt til å være drittsekken. Jeg prøver ikke å fortelle deg at Even er en player eller en hjerteløs idiot. For han er ikke det. Det er faktisk det som er problemet: han klarer ikke å såre folk, så derfor er det min jobb å gjøre det for han.”

“Hva faen er det du snakker om nå?” Jeg kjenner jeg blir irritert over innblandingen hans. Nå har han faen meg gått for langt.

“Even har noe med seg som...får folk til å føle seg spesielle. Unike. Det har tydeligvis du fått føle på også. Men han vet det ikke selv.”

“Dette her blir bare for dumt ass… Hvem faen tror du at du er? Even sin private talsperson?”

Mikael reiser seg fra stolen igjen. Han trekker pusten dypt og slipper den sakte ut igjen.

“Du har all grunn til å ikke stole på meg. Men du vet at jeg har rett. Jeg har hatt denne samtalen med flere enn deg. Sonja for eksempel. Hun har du jo møtt. Hun fortsetter å såre seg selv, fortsetter å holde kontakten med Even, selv om familien hans ikke aksepterer ikke henne heller. En cafèdame.” Han fnyser og rister på hodet. “Så tror du de ville ha akseptert deg? Han trenger dessuten en arving. Jeg tror ikke jeg behøver si mer. Ikke bli en ny “Sonja” for han, Isak. Han trenger ikke flere slike i livet sitt. Du vet dette her ikke kommer til å funke.”

Jeg vet det. Jeg trodde jo at jeg alltid hadde visst det. 

Men jeg må ha latt meg selv glemme det, fordi det gjør nå så vondt i hjertet at jeg vet at hjertet mitt aldri vil bli det samme igjen.

  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vet dere hater Mikael nå, og er litt redd for at dere hater meg også…  
> Men altså… Ja, jeg velger en vei med noen fartshumper og veisperringer, men… kommer trygt frem. Lover….


	69. Det finnes bare én

 

 

Jeg stirrer ut vinduet framfor meg. Ut på ingenting. Øynene mine fester seg ikke på noe, men jeg kjenner derimot hvordan øynene  _ hans _ er limt på meg. Han tar et steg nærmere.

“Du har to valg,” begynner han rolig og nøkternt, samtidig som at han grer fingrene gjennom det glattfriserte håret. “Enten så forteller jeg Even alt jeg har funnet ut om deg, og da vil han nok ikke ha noe mer med deg å gjøre - det vil si, nå vet jo ikke jeg hvor god du er i sengen; det kan jo hende at du lokker han med på noe greier et par ganger til, mens han venter på å finne en jente som han faktisk ser en fremtid med. Men å fortsatt jobbe her? Det kan du bare glemme.”

Han har stilt seg opp ved siden av meg, og vender blikket ut vinduet han også. Han skyter haken frem, som om han beskuer en fantastisk utsikt i stedet for den stille, grå sidegaten der ute. “Men det hadde du vel ikke ønsket heller, etter at alle her hadde fått vite alt om deg.

Jeg senker blikket til bakken og rister vantro på hodet, vil riste ut alle de vonde ordene han sier. Jeg biter tennene sammen, magen strammer seg, nevene knyttes.

_...vite alt om deg. _ Selv om jeg en stund trodde at Mikael hadde fortalt Even noe om meg i forgårs, så trodde jeg aldri at Mikael hadde fått vite  _ alt _ av Julian. Men jeg innser nå at Mikael vet alt, men at det likevel bare var “noe jobbgreier” som han dro Even til sides for å prate om i baren den kvelden. Jeg vet han ikke har sagt noe til Even, fordi alt han sier er rett: Even ville ikke ha hatt noe mer med meg å gjøre om han visste det Mikael vet.

 

Han snur seg mot meg igjen og jeg kjenner hvordan øynene hans stikker i mine, selv om jeg fortsetter å holde blikket rett frem. “Eller så kan jeg kan velge å holde kjeft om hva jeg vet og du kan spare deg selv for avvisningen fra Even. Jeg sørger for at du får betalt ut måneden, ja,  til og med den neste også, men…” Han pauser og løfter en finger opp mot meg. “- bare dersom du drar herfra nå og aldri kommer tilbake.”

“Uansett hva han fyren utenfor baren fortalte deg om meg, så er ikke dette her riktig. Det er fortid.” Svakheten i den sprukne stemmen min avslører at jeg selv ikke tror på det jeg sier. 

“Han femi-kompisen din med pelskåpen? Du tror at det er han som har fortalt meg alt jeg vet om deg? Han sa ingenting jeg ikke visste fra før. Jeg har flere kontakter enn du tror. Men Isak, dette handler ikke om hva du har gjort. Det handler om hvem du er. Du passer ikke inn her,”  sier han og slår ut med armene mens han lar blikket sveiper rundt i rommet.

 

Jeg klarer ikke kjempe mer. Sinnet mitt visner helt bort og går over i en nummenhet som sprer seg i hele kroppen. Kjeven min som var stram, blir helt slakk, og leppene er lett adskilte når jeg stirrer tomt på ham. Det er som om han har sugd alle følelsene ut av meg og etterlatt meg hul og tom.   
  


“Jeg vet du tror at jeg er en drittsekk. Men dette er til det beste for dere begge. Dersom du faktisk har begynt å bry deg om Even sånn på ekte, blitt betatt av oppmerksomheten hans og alt det der, så kommer du bare til å bli såret. For du passer ikke inn i livet hans heller.”

Ordene svir fordi jeg vet de er sanne. Even er perfekt. Han har ikke en eneste feil. Han flyter bekymringsløst rundt i en verden som er like vennlig og vakker som han selv. Jeg har min egen verden, og den er langt mørkere enn Even fortjener. Jeg kan ikke bli i hans liv med alle skyggene som er rundt meg, som forfølger meg og fyller meg opp fra innsiden.    
  


“Be de på lønn fikse med utbetalingen før helgen, så ser du meg aldri igjen.” 

  
  
  
  


 

 

Jeg står i inne på det lille kopirommet og titter bort på pulten i hjørnet. Ved siden av tastaturet ligger en åpnet tyggispakke, et halvfullt glass med dagsgammelt vann, og en notatblokk. Det blir enkelt å fjerne alle spor på at jeg noen gang har vært her. Jeg får øye på den lille, hvite ledningen til mobilladeren som fortsatt står plugget i veggen der jeg glemte den i går da jeg hastet avgårde til Even. 

Jeg vurderer å lade mobilen i fem minutter, slik at batteriet ikke dør ut på veien hjem. Det lyste rødt på batteriet, med kun tolv prosent sist jeg sjekket. Men jeg vil ikke være et minutt lenger enn jeg må.

Jeg røsker ut mobilladeren og stapper den ned i innerlommen på jakken, lar både tyggis og notatblokken bli liggende. Men stopper opp idet jeg kommer på hva som finnes sammenbrettet, og dyttet inn mellom sidene i notatblokken. Jeg napper papirbiten ut: Tegningen han laget til meg da han inviterte meg til lunsj.

Med triste øyne spiser jeg et eple, og så smilende i siste rute;  _ kebab med meg. _ Den dagen var første gang han rørte ved meg og pusten min stoppet opp. Jeg kom inn på kontoret, takket for tegningen og spøkte med at han hadde tegnet haken min litt spiss.  Da la han to fingre forsiktig under den, og jeg visste der og da, at jeg aldri ville bli den samme. Det var da jeg burde ha dratt og aldri sett meg tilbake. 

En  myk klump vokser seg stor i halsen. Tårene svir bak øyelokkene, og jeg kjenner et par av dem presse seg ut. Jeg gnir knyttneven inn i øyegropen. Tvinger tårene tilbake.

 

_ “Hei! Hørte du the good news om bikkja til Even?”  _

Eskild står i døråpningen og den sprudlende stemmen hans bryter igjennom den dystre følelsen inni meg og fyller rommet med en malplassert letthet.

“Ja,” sier jeg tamt, dytter tegningen ned i bukselommen og griper vannglasset. Klumpen løsner og renner vekk med den lunkne, smakløse væsken. 

Jeg går mot døren for å komme meg ut og vekk herfra, men Eskild tar et steg frem slik at han sperrer hele døråpningen. Der blir han stående med korslagte armer, mysende på meg uten tegn på å ville slippe meg forbi.

“Var det noe mer eller?” spør jeg utålmodig.

“Jeg ville bare fortelle om det, hvis du ikke allerede hadde hørt det. Du har jo passa den hunden og sånn.”

“Og nå vet jeg det. Kan jeg få komme forbi?” Jeg nikker over skulderen hans, men han rikker seg ikke.

“Du...er noe i veien?” spør han.

“Ja. Du. Jeg skal ut.”

“Jeg ser jo på deg at det er noe galt,” sier han og når han nikker mot ansiktet mitt drar jeg instinktivt hånden hardt over øynene igjen. “Har det hendt noe?.”

“Ingenting. Jeg er ferdig med dette her stedet. Så kan du bare please, bare flytte deg nå?”

“Ferdig?” Ansiktet hans lyser av overraskelse i noen sekunder, før han bøyer hodet med et dypt, oppgitt sukk.. Han tar et steg inn i rommet, lukker døren bak seg og fanger meg her inne med et fast grep på håndtaket bak ryggen. “Hva har han sagt nå…”

“Hva mener du?”

“Mikael. Jeg så deg komme ut derfra. Du må ikke tro at det er han som bestemmer noe som helst her. Hvis han kjefta på deg for noe, så betyr ikke det en dritt. Det er helt typisk han å skulle bryske seg litt. Men det er Even som er den egentlige sjefen selv om Mikael glemmer det av og til. Og Even? Han liker deg. Det vet jeg. Og det er vi flere som gjør.”

“Hva da,  _ liker meg _ ?” sier jeg irritert over at han gir meg en så nedlatende løgn. Jeg har jo nesten ikke sagt to ord til noen her. Jeg snakker kun dersom jeg blir snakket til, og Eskild er den jeg har vært minst hyggelig med av alle fordi jeg ikke orker forholde meg til vennligheten hans. Den er så ekte, enda han vet garantert vet mye om meg. Jeg fortjener den ikke.  “Jeg har jo knapt snakket med noen her?”

“Det har du jo. Trygve for eksempel. Han kommer til å bli kjempelei seg om-.”

“Du, dropp det der greiene her. Det er ikke noe vits.” Jeg er raskt med å avbryte ham før følelsen av å komme til å savne Trygve får får festet seg. “Jeg er ferdig her og det er ikke fordi jeg har fått kjeft eller hva annet du innbiller deg. Har det kanskje slått deg at dette ikke er en så jævla fantastisk arbeidsplass som du tror? Alle her er enten er tapere eller snobber som tror de er bedre enn andre. Ingenting midt i mellom.”

Jeg vil egentlig ikke såre ham, men samtidig så vil jeg bare vekk herfra, og jeg håper at mine bitende fornærmelser skal få han til å la meg gå. Helst at de skal får ham til å be meg dra til helvette slik han burde. Slik at det blir enklere for meg å dra.

“Er det virkelig sånn du ser på oss?” spør han, men ser verken såret eller sint ut. Bare granskende, som om han egentlig ikke tror meg. Og han rikker seg ikke en millimeter. 

“Ja. Kan du flytte deg nå?”

“Hvis du tror du skal klare å få meg til å mislike deg, så klarer du ikke det. Jeg vet du unngår meg fordi du tror jeg har hørt rykter om deg, og ja, jeg har jo det... Men alt det der betyr ingenting. Vi har alle en fortid.”

“Er du ferdig nå?” spør jeg bryskt og legger armene i kors. 

“Ja, jeg er ferdig nå. Jeg har bare en siste ting å be deg om...” Stemmen hans blir fordreid til en dypere røst som ikke høres ut som hans. Øynene er mørke og mer alvorlig enn jeg noen gang har sett dem. Det er som om hele Eskild har vært et skuespill, bare en sprudlende karakter han nå går ut av. Bare en påtatt maske som nå har falt og foran meg står et ukjent, alvorlig, hardt steinansikt til en jeg aldri har møtt før.  “Du går rundt som om verden er i mot deg. Den er ikke det. Ja, det finnes drittsekker der ute, men det finnes bare én som ikke ønsker deg noe godt her i livet. Og det er deg selv. Du må slutte å la dumme valg i fortiden stoppe deg fra å ta kloke valg for fremtiden, Isak.”

Ingen ord klarer å kjempe seg forbi klumpen i halsen som nå er tilbake, enda større enn i sted. Men den er ikke like vond. Følelsen av fortvilelse er ikke der lenger. Jeg er grepet av en annen følelse. En følelse av å faktisk kunne være noe mer. Noe mer enn jeg noengang har trodd jeg kunne være. Og i det sekundet vet jeg at tiden min her ikke har vært forgjeves. Selv om jeg aldri kan bli god nok for Even, innser jeg at det er på tide å bli god nok for meg selv.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for treg oppdatering. Julestria ble ubeskrivelig hektisk i år... Men jeg fikk skribla dette ned mellom slagene (ikke syv slag kaker - mer sånn...syv sorter juleøl) slik at dere ikke glemmer meg og dette universet helt. 
> 
> Jeg er forøvrig i sånn feel good julestemning at det passer veldig dårlig at historien min er inne i en liten angstdal akkurat nå. Føler ikke denne er julekoslektyre i det hele tatt, men håper dere øyner litt håp i denne teksten selv om den er mørk…Det er jo mange som sliter i julen. Kanskje lov å tenke litt på alle som ikke har det superkoselig hele tiden også? Men altså, jeg skal ordne opp i dette her. Jeg lover. :)
> 
> Dersom dere takler litt emo-reading midt i romjulen, kommer det kanskje noe mer før nyåret også…Neste oppdatering vil forøvrig være fra Even sitt ståsted. På tide å få vite litt hva han tenker opp i alt dette nå? Håper dere er med på det!
> 
> Ønsker dere en fantastisk fin julefeiring! *hever juleølen i en skål for dere fantastiske lesere som gir meg så mye skriveglede*


	70. Noe usynlig i luften

 

 

 **EVENs**   **POV**

  
  


Den skingrende dørklokken ville vanligvis ha fått ham på beina. Han skulle ha trasket raskt mot døren, logrende av forventning. Nå ligger han helt urørlig nede ved beina mine, og titter trøtt opp på meg uten å løfte hodet fra teppet. _Har du tenkt å åpne eller, paps?_

Han har vært borte ved vannskålen sin og drukket noen slurker et par ganger, men ellers har han stort sett lagt i ro på teppet helt siden jeg hentet han hjem i morges. Dyrlegen sa at han kom til å være slapp og ha lite matlyst de første dagene, men jeg er likevel overrasket over at han ikke engang vil ha vom, som er det beste han vet. Den ligger urørt i skålen og den råtne lukten har begynt å spre seg helt bort hit. Men jeg vil ikke ta den vekk, i tilfelle at han plutselig skal få lyst på likevel.

 

Dørklokken kimer utålmodig nok en gang. Jeg er ganske sikker på at på utsiden av døren står en av dem som har ringt meg og sendt meldinger uten å få svar; Mikael, Sonja eller mamma. Den eneste meldingen jeg har svart på, er meldingen fra Isak. Den er alt jeg har klart å tenke på, så jeg har ikke orket å prate med noen.

Jeg har bare ventet på å få se små skrivebobler dukke opp under svaret mitt. Men ordet _levert_ står som et punktum under de siste, desperate ordene mine; _Hvis du ikke vil prate på telefon, kan du i det minste si hva jeg har gjort feil?_

Når dørklokken ringer for tredje gang, tar jeg meg sammen og reiser meg. “Greit, jeg får vel åpne da,” mumler jeg til Luhrmann som sender meg et sløvt blikk tilbake. _Bra. Jeg bare venter her jeg._ Så lukker han øynene igjen.

  
  


Mikael er så vidt kommet innenfor døren i det han med et kritthvitt glis henter frem et flettet tyggebein fra baklommen som han vifter foran ansiktet mitt før han gir det til meg. “Gave til pasienten!”

Mikael ser innover i gangen, tydelig forundret over å ikke bli møtt av Luhrman. “For du fikk vel hentet han i dag?”

“Ja, men han er litt slapp, så jeg får nok bare spare dette,” sier jeg og legger tyggebeinet fra meg på kommoden bak meg. “Men han blir glad for den senere.”

Det er en hvit løgn. Luhrmann hadde tatt imot tyggebeinet, men bare for å bære det bort til teppet sitt, der det ville blitt liggende urørt til jeg kastet det. Han bryr seg ikke om slike hvite, smakløse tyggebein. Han vil kun ha dem med tørket kylling surret rundt dem. Og selv da spiser han stort sett bare kyllingen og lar resten være.

Mikael tråkker av seg skoene. “Hvordan går det med han?” spør han og går målrettet innover i leiligheten, uten at jeg har invitert han inn.

Jeg holder tilbake et tungt sukk i det jeg lukker ytterdøren. Jeg kunne ønske at han ikke hadde kommet hit. Jeg orker ikke besøk. Men at han beholder ytterjakken på, gir meg et håp om at han ikke har tenkt å bli så lenge.

“Han er ganske slapp. Ligger for det meste i ro,” svarer jeg og følger etter ham inn i stuen.

  
  
  
  


“Der er du jo!” sier Mikael blidt når han får øye på Luhrmann. Han pleier nesten aldri snakke til ham, men nå setter han seg faktisk ned på huk og legger en hånd på hodet hans til og med. “Hvordan går det med deg, kompis?”

Luhrmann forsøker å vise glede, men klarer kun å løfte hodet noen centimetre før det faller tungt tilbake på teppet igjen. Mikael stryker hånden lett nedover den lodne nakken, og halen gir fra seg to slappe dunk mot gulvet før han ser ut til å falle i søvn igjen.

“Han er ikke helt pigg igjen enda nei,” konstaterer Mikael og reiser seg. “Men det kommer seg vel snart. De sa vel det hos dyrlegen; at det var vanlig? At han kom til å være slapp en stund?”

Jeg nikker. “Ja, han trenger bare hvile.”

Mikael flytter blikket fra Luhrmann og over på meg. Jeg finner plassen min i sofaen, men Mikael blir stående å betrakte meg med et granskende, bekymret uttrykk som jeg kjenner altfor godt. Han kan alltid se det på meg når noe er galt. “Og du da? Det ser ut som at du trenger å hvile deg litt du også. Du ser sliten ut. Går alt bra?”

“Det har bare vært litt mye i det siste,” svarer jeg. De mørke ringene under øynene avslører sikkert at jeg ikke har sovet så mye i natt. Da Isak ikke svarte meg i går visste jeg at noe var galt, så da jeg fikk meldingen fra ham i dag, var det nesten som om jeg hadde ventet på den.

Jeg forsøkte å innbille meg selv at det var en logisk forklaring på at jeg ikke fikk svar fra han, som en familiekrise eller noe, men jeg trodde ikke nok på den forklaringen til å klare å få sove med en gang. Så jeg ble liggende å tenke på ham. Eller, ikke bare tenke på ham, _føle_ ham. Med lukten av håret hans fremdeles på puten min kunne jeg nesten kjenne den myke huden hans under fingrene mine, og hvordan de smale hoftene hans passer så perfekt i grepet mitt. Jeg klarte tenke meg tilbake til varmen fra kroppen hans, og lyden av herlige, små klynk av velbehag i øret mitt. Etter det fikk jeg et par timer søvn.

“Skjønner. Men det kommer jo til å gå bra nå. Han vil jo bli helt fin igjen.” Mikael tar av seg den latterlig store vinterjakken og slenger den over den nærmeste stolen ved spisebordet.

“Så du meldingen jeg sendte deg?” fortsetter han og nikker mot mobilen på stuebordet foran meg.

Jeg rister på hodet, enda jeg har lest den. _Ring når du kan? Vi må ha en plan for i morgen._ Jeg vurderer et øyeblikk om å si noe om at lyden har vært avslått, men jeg har ingen energi til å lyve, så jeg spør i stedet bare hva han lurer på.

“Må nesten få vite om du kommer på jobb i morgen. Vi har jo det møte med Tryg klokken ti husker du...”

“Shit, var det i morgen? Jeg må være her med Luhrmann. Han er nok ikke i form til å bli med meg inn på kontoret og jeg vil ikke gå fra ham.”

“Skjønner det. Men det går bra. Ellen pitcher ideen til dem. Hun kjenner detaljene godt. Men kanskje du kan koble deg opp på Skype om de har noen spørsmål? Det er viktig at de føler seg ivaretatt.”

“Joda, jeg kan sikkert det.” Jeg synker dypt bakover i de myke sofaputene og ser på mobilen igjen. Jeg begynner å innse at den grå skriften _levert_ faktisk betyr et endelig punktum. Hvis han ikke har svart meg nå, så kommer han aldri til å gjøre det. Jeg må gjøre noe drastisk. Jeg må dra hjem til ham. Tvinge han til å se meg i øynene og spørre om han virkelig mener det han skrev. Jeg kan ikke tro at han ikke har følt noe av det jeg har følt. Jeg kan ikke tro jeg kan ha tatt sånn feil. Og jeg _må_ tro dette er noe jeg kan klare å fikse - uansett hva det er.

 

Mikael står fremdeles midt i rommet. Han bøyer hodet for å fange blikket mitt fra der jeg sitter. “Er du sikker på at alt er i orden?”

Mikael er min beste venn, og jeg vet jeg må fortelle ham alt. Men jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal begynne. Jeg føler at han aldri har likt Isak noe særlig. Jeg vet han ble sur for at jeg ga han jobben uten å diskutere det med han engang, men kjemien deres har vært helt off fra første stund uansett, uten at jeg vet hvorfor.

“Du virker litt utafor…” prøver han igjen.

“Det er bare…” Jeg pauser for å finne de rette ordene, men spør til slutt bare om Isak var på jobb i dag. Selv om jeg vet svaret, er det spørsmålet den beste begynnelsen jeg kom på til å klare å fortelle han sannheten.

“Ah, Isak ja…” sier Mikael som om han bare hadde ventet på at jeg skulle si navnet hans. Han setter seg endelig ned i sofaen ved siden av meg. “Han var ikke på jobb nei. Så, du og han…?”

“Ja. Du har vel skjønt det,” sier jeg. “Vi har på en måte hatt en greie.”

Mikael ser akkurat like lite overrasket ut som jeg hadde forventet. “Jeg har skjønt det ja,” innrømmer han og nikker langsomt ut i luften.

“Eller, vi har kanskje ikke det nå lenger da,” fortsetter jeg og bøyer hodet ned mot Luhrmann som ligger fredfullt og sover. Pusten går tungt inn og ut. Jeg husker hva Isak fortalte meg om hunders hukommelse. Det var en av de gangene han engasjert plumpet ut med en av de mange små hundefaktaene sine, bare for å bli bedårende blyg etterpå da jeg påpekte at han kan for mye om hunder enn det som er vanlig å kunne. Det han sa var at hunder kan gå igjennom et helt liv uten å glemme noen. Selv om en hund ikke kan huske detaljer om det første møte med deg, som når og hvor det skjedde, så vil de alltid huske ansiktet ditt, luktene dine og lyder som de assosierer med deg for resten av livet dersom du gjør et inntrykk på dem. Og jeg vet at Luhrmann aldri kommer til å glemme Isak. Isak som fra første stund så på ham akkurat slik jeg gjør; som mer enn bare en hund. Jeg savner han så mye at det gjør vondt, og jeg vil ikke gi meg før jeg har fått han tilbake. Før _vi_ har fått han tilbake.

  


“Vil du snakke om hva som skjedde?” spør Mikael forsiktig. Jeg kan høre at det er ekte omsorg i stemmen hans. Uansett om han misliker Isak, så bryr han seg om meg. Det har jeg aldri tvilt på. Den tanken gjør det litt enklere å fortsette prate.

“Det er akkurat det som er problemet. Jeg _vet_ ikke hva som har skjedd, og jeg skjønner ikke en dritt akkurat nå. Jeg tenker på det om og om igjen. Hva jeg kan ha sagt, eller gjort...”

“Hva sa han da?”

“Ingenting. Jeg har han ringt, sendt melding. Men...han vil ikke prate med meg.“ Jeg plukker opp mobilen fra bordet. “Han sendte meg bare denne meldingen.”

Jeg rekker han mobilen for at han kan få lese meldingen selv, men trekker mobilen fort til meg igjen idet jeg kommer på hvor desp meldingene fra meg virker. Jeg bestemmer jeg i stedet for å lese meldingen høyt til ham.

“ _Hei. Jeg tror kanskje ting har gått litt for fort og jeg tror det er best jeg ikke jobber hos dere lenger. Selv om vi nok ikke kommer til å treffes igjen, er jeg likevel glad for å ha møtt deg. Det er ikke din feil, men dette kommer ikke til å funke._ ”  


“Ouch. Den var litt cold ass. Skjønner at du synes det er kjipt å bli avvist sånn som det der. Men hvis du tenker litt fornuftig på det hele, så var jo ikke det der en så jævlig god ide i utgangspunktet.”

“Hvorfor sier du det egentlig? Du kjenner han jo ikke?”

“Og det tror du at du gjør?”

“Hva mener du med det?”

Mikael puster tungt ut. Lener seg fremover til han støtter albuene på knærne.“Jeg vet litt mer om han enn det jeg tror at du gjør. Og jeg vet derfor at jeg med stor sikkerhet kan si at dette var til det beste.”

“Hva snakker du om?”

“Nå må du ikke bli sint på meg. Jeg hadde egentlig ikke tenkt å si noe om dette her til deg… Men siden du virker så utafor så bør du innse hvilken fyr han faktisk er og forstå at du bare kan være glad for at han er ute av livet ditt. Vet du noe som helst om fortiden hans egentlig? Hva han har gjort?”

“Tror du jeg bryr meg om tabber folk har gjort i livet? Jeg av alle? Det burde ikke du bry deg om heller! Jeg kjenner han som menneske. Det er alt som teller.”

“ _Kjenner_ han? Hvordan kan du si det? Det er jo bare noen uker siden dere møttes.”

“Jeg kjente han fra første gang jeg så han. Det har aldri skjedd meg før, men jeg visste det kom til å skje meg en gang. Og nå har det skjedd.”

“Hva prater du om nå?”

“Vi møter så mange mennesker hele tiden, men bare med noen få ligger det noe usynlig i luften som vi ikke kan se, bare føle i hjertet, i hele kroppen. Og når vi møter kjærligheten, vet vi det ofte med en gang. For da er det som om vi alltid har kjent dem.”

“Ookeeei….” Mikael sperrer øynene kraftig opp, for å vise hvor merkelig han synes at jeg låter nå. “Har du røyka noe sterkt eller? Jeg visste du var en håpløs romantiker, men nå er du bare skikkelig rar.  Men han er uansett _gone_. Det må du faktisk bare godta. For sånn er det bare.”

“Hvis jeg bare får pratet med han så vil det -”

“Glem det. Han kommer aldri tilbake,” avbryter Mikael.

“Hvordan kan du si det så sikkert?”

“Jeg skjønte det da jeg snakket med han.” Mikael ser ned på hendene sine og gnir de mot hverandre som om han vasket dem under springen. En greie han ofte gjør når han er utilpass.

“Når snakket du med han?”

“I går. Da han kom på jobb etter at du slapp han av utenfor.”

“Hvordan visste du at jeg slapp han av?”

“Han sa det.”

“Sa han det til deg?”

“Jeg fortalte han at det hadde gått fint med Luhrmann og da sa han at han allerede visste det fordi han nettopp kom fra deg.”

 

Jeg forsøker å samle tankene. Han virket jo mer stressa over at folk skulle få vite om oss enn det jeg var? Så jeg fatter ikke hvorfor han fortalte Mikael om det, men kanskje siden Mikael er en god venn av meg, så trodde han at det ikke gjorde noe om han fikk vite det.

 

“Og det var jo ikke alt han fortalte. For du lå med han, gjorde du ikke?”

Jeg svarer ikke, bare stirrer på ham, til øynene svir fordi jeg glemmer å blunke. Han pleier aldri å være så direkte med meg som dette.

“Du benekter det ikke? Jeg stoler ikke på et ord den fyren sier, men da løy han ikke om det i hvert fall.”

“Fortalte han deg virkelig at vi lå sammen?”

“Fortalte? Ja, han skrøt vel nærmest av det.” Mikael snøfter kort og humørløst.

“Det - det kan ikke stemme. Det høres ikke _litt_ ut som noe han ville gjort!”

“Som sagt, Even - du kjenner han ikke. Jeg har sett en side ved ham som han tydeligvis har gjort en god jobb med å skjule for deg. En side av han som gjør at du ville ha mislikt han like mye som det jeg gjør.”

“Du er nødt til å ha misforstått et eller annet. Hvordan skrøt han da liksom?”

“Fleipet med at sexen var så god at han sikkert ble forfremmet. Den type ting. Altså, han forsøkte tydeligvis å være morsom, men jeg syntes jo bare at han var skikkelig obnoxious, ikke sant? Det var jo ikke rett ovenfor deg å fortelle det til meg.”

Jeg biter meg i leppen og jeg rister sakte på hodet uten å få ut et eneste ord. Jeg forsøker å høre for meg Isak si noen av det Mikael sier, men jeg klarer det ikke. Det er noe som er helt feil med alt det som Mikael forteller meg nå.  

“Men det overrasket meg egentlig ikke, etter at jeg fikk vite at han pleide å -”

“Slutt. Bare slutt!” Mikael sine øyenbryn spretter opp av den høye stemmen min. “Jeg vil ikke høre noe av det der, sa jeg jo!”

“Seriøst, du burde jo -”

“Nei. Jeg vil ikke vite noe om fortiden hans.”

“Neivel, da er du kanskje ikke interessert i å få vite hvorfor han stakk heller da.”

“Vet du virkelig hvorfor?”

”Du, det du må forstå er at dette her ville ha blitt utfallet før eller siden uansett hva jeg sa eller ikke sa til han. Det var jo bra at ting kom frem i lyset nå - før han fikk lurt deg enda mer enn han allerede har gjort.”

“Hva faen har du gjort?” Jeg kjenner sinnet stige i halsen og ser på ham. Blikket mitt må ha gjort lite for å skjule raseriet inni meg, for han løfter hendene avvergende opp mot meg.

“Jeg...hadde ikke noe valg. Jeg måtte fortelle det, Even.”

 

Mikael legger hånden sin over min. Berøringen skyter støt gjennom armen, og jeg drar den raskt til meg.

 

“Hva har du sagt?” Stemmen min er enda høyere nå. Luhrmann ser opp mot meg med et bekymret blikk bak tunge øyelokk, men han har ikke krefter til å holde øynene oppe lenger enn noen sekunder før han sovner igjen.

“Jeg fortalte om diagnosen din for å få et klart bevis på hvordan han er. Et bevis på at han egentlig ikke bryr seg om deg. Og vet du hva han sa? Han orket ikke “å ha psykisk syke folk rundt seg” sa han. Der ser du. Idiot. Skjønner du meg nå eller? Du kan jo ikke ha sånne folk i livet ditt! Det skjønner vel du også?”

Jeg legger hodet i hendene. Ingenting gir mening lenger. Ikke noe av det som har skjedd, og ikke noe av det jeg har følt.

“Hør her, han er bare en taper. Du må glemme han og gå videre. Du må innse at de menneskene som er her for deg, er dem som alltid har vært her for deg. Du har folk som bryr seg om deg. Du trenger han ikke. _Jeg_ er her for deg. Det har jeg jo alltid vært, har jeg ikke det?”

Jeg kjenner hånden hans på ryggen min, strykende, trøstende. Tårene svir bak de lukkede øyelokkene og jeg presser håndbakene inn i øyegropen.

 

“Kan du please bare gå?”

 

“Du trenger ikke å bli sint på meg!” Stemmen hans er tynn og spak av fortvilelse. “Det er Isak som er en drittsekk. Jeg bare avslørte det. Alt jeg har gjort, alt jeg noensinne gjør, gjør jeg fordi jeg bryr meg om deg!”

Sinne i meg bruser, mens tårene fortsetter presse seg på. Han hadde ingen rett å fortelle han om meg. Det skulle jeg fortelle selv. På min egen måte. Når tiden var inne for det. Jeg orker ikke være i samme rom som Mikael nå. Jeg vet faktisk ikke om jeg noen gang vil komme til å ville være det igjen.

“Jeg sier dette bare en gang til: gå herfra nå.”

  
  
  
  


Han reiser seg uten et ord. Jeg hører at han rasker til seg jakken sin så hardt at stolen skraper bortetter gulvet, og kort tid etter går ytterdøren igjen med et smell.

Stillheten fyller leiligheten.

Jeg lener meg tilbake i sofaen. Sakte åpner jeg øynene, men kjenner meg redd for den gjallende, sterke renheten i fargene som er rundt meg så derfor lukker jeg dem igjen. Jeg vet hva som venter. Jeg vet at dersom fargene blir sterkere og vakrere, så er det bare fordi de til slutt vil forsvinne.

De vil bli duse, utydelige - til jeg ikke lenger kan huske fargen på bladene på potteplanten ved siden av tv-benken. Verden vil bli grå, og når fargene har falmet bort, så vil jeg ha gjort det samme. Til alt som eksisterer er et tomt skall i en fargeløs verden.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Med dette angstfulle avsnittet, ønsker jeg å takke alle som har fulgt denne i historien i året som har gått. Å skrive for dere er en todelt opplevelse, som hele tiden vakler mellom den store gleden av å vite at jeg underholder noen, til å ofte kjenne på tvil, tidspress, og ukomfortabel mottakelsesnoia. 
> 
> Derfor retter jeg en spesielt stor takk til dem som har støttet meg i kommentarfeltet og gitt meg motivasjon og tro på at historien her har vært verdt å skrive. Og dere som hele tiden trumfer alt ubehaget som følger med skrivingen på grunn av at jeg legger sjelen min i dette universet.
> 
> Det ser ut til at jeg kommer til å gå inn i det nye året med grått uvær, både sånn rent meteorologisk og metaforisk i forhold til historien min, men som dere vet: It can't rain all the time. Om dere fortsatt er med meg i 2019 kan jeg love at det blir et år fylt av kjærlighet. :)


	71. Gratulerer

**EVENs POV**

  
  


Alt er svart. Jeg hører ingenting. Ikke engang min egen pust. Puster jeg i det hele tatt? Jeg har lyst til å rope, men det er som om jeg ikke har noen munn å rope med. Og jeg vet ikke hvem som hadde hørt meg om jeg hadde ropt, for jeg aner ikke hvor jeg er. Jeg har ingen minner, så jeg vet ikke om jeg i det hele tatt finnes.

 

_Sh-shysj shysj-shysj…_

 

Den lave hysjingen er trøstende, beroligende og så svak at jeg ikke hører hvor den kommer fra. Kan det være at det bare er lyden av vinden eller en bekk? Er jeg ute? Nei, jeg kan ikke være ute. Da hadde jeg vært kald, og jeg kjenner meg ikke kald. Jeg kjenner meg - ingenting.

 

Sakte vokser det frem noe tungt i brystet, vokser helt til jeg merker at følelsen ikke kommer innenfra. Tyngden er _oppå_ meg og presser ned mot brystkassen min. Og det er da jeg endelig kan føle madrassen under meg, og kroppen min som trykkes ned i den. Jeg puster, og vet nå at jeg har en kropp selv om jeg ikke kan kontrollere den. Jeg klarer ikke åpne øynene eller reise meg opp, men så kjenner jeg hendene mine, og merker at jeg kan sprike med fingrene. Følelsen av glatt laken under fingertuppene gjør meg roligere, drar mer nærmere noe ekte. Noe som finnes, slik at jeg kan vite at da finnes jo jeg også. Jeg liker hvordan tyngden presser mot meg, for den er varm og mykt. Så merker jeg hva det er. Det er hud. Hud mot hud. Klebrig med et tynt lag av svette.

 _Shysj...Bare slapp av. Jeg er her, Even_. Stemmen hans. Den raspete, ru, deilige stemmen hans smyger med varm pust inni øret mitt.

“Isak...” Jeg rykker til av min egen stemme. Den er så høy og dirrer så rart i ørene mine. Det er som å høre noen andre snakke. Tyngden letter fra kroppen min i samme øyeblikk.

  


Så er det en ny stemme. En lys, damestemme. Den smiler. Sier navnet mitt. Jeg vet hvem det er, og hvem _jeg_ er.

En serie blunk av sviende lys. Før den gulhvite kuppelen i taket tar form og drar meg tilbake til det kremfargede rommet med de store vinduene. Tilbake til verden. En verden uten Isak. Jeg kunne ønske jeg aldri hadde våknet.

  


Jeg setter meg halvveis opp i sengen, dytter puten bak ryggen.

“Hei, mamma,” sier jeg og gnikker håndbaken over øyelokkene som kjennes som sandpapir. Hånden faller sliten ned på dynen igjen, hele armen nummen og utmattet av å bli løftet opp.

“Har du sovet lenge?” spør hun og jeg møter de store blå øynene hennes der hun står midt i rommet og smiler forsiktig til meg. Jeg svarer med et skuldertrekk. Jeg kan ha sovet i ett kvarter, eller jeg kan ha sovet siden frokost. Vi avtalte ikke noe bestemt tidspunkt hun skulle komme på i dag, men jeg vet er at klokken ikke er blitt to enda for da kommer Arild. I dag har jeg lovet ham å gå en tur. “Bare en liten tur ned til porten,” foreslo han, og jeg hadde nikket uten å mene det.

“Jeg vet at du ikke ønsket noen bursdagsgave, men jeg har med en liten overraskelse til deg likevel,” sier hun med et lurt blunk og snur seg mot døren som står på gløtt bak henne.

Når mamma roper entusiastisk “kom da!” mot døren, så slår den innover i rommet. Luhrmann styrter mot meg i full fart. Han tar et kraftig hopp og bykser opp i sengen til meg. Jeg rekker ikke løfte hendene mot ansiktet før han overøser meg med fuktige hundekyss. Jeg kan merke hvordan kroppen hans sitrer, og vet hvordan den har sitret lenge nå fordi han hele tiden har visst at det var meg som ventet inne i rommet. Han har nok kjempet hardt for å motstå fristelsen å ikke adlyde mamma sin kommando om å _bli_.

“Neimen, hei vennen!” Luhrmann trekker opp leppene og viser meg fortennene sine. Han gjør det kun når han er skikkelig glad, og i noen sekunder smitter gleden hans over på meg. Det må være lenge siden sist jeg har smilt for de tørre leppene sprekker når de strekker seg ut og det svir over hele munnen.

Luhrmann legger det tunge hodet ned på fanget mitt, oppå dynen. Han lukker øynene, men jeg gjennomskuer han med en gang. Han later som at han plutselig har sovnet. _Du kan ikke flytte meg nå når jeg sover. Jeg skal være her med deg for alltid, paps._

 _“_ Jeg trodde de var sykt strenge med hunder her,” sier jeg og stryker Luhrmanns flate hode og nedover nakken. Han puster tungt. Tilgjort tungt. Jeg vet at han ikke sover.

“Vi finansierer over halvparten av hele driften her. Selvfølgelig får Luhrmann komme på besøk. Han kan bare ikke bo her. Du vet, de er jo redd for at de andre dyrene blir urolige.” Mamma går bort til et av de to store vinduene og ser ned på den stille gårdsplassen.”Selv om jeg ikke helt forstår det argumentet på denne tiden av året. Alle dyrene er jo for det meste innendørs nå.”

“Luhrmann kunne ikke skremt noen uansett, han er jo nervøs for alle dyr han.”

“Ja, du har rett i det. Husker du på Tjøme i … ja, var vel sist sommer?”  Mamma ler med lukket munn og rister på hodet av minnet. ”Han nektet jo å gå forbi de hønene bak nettinggjerdet hos bonden nedenfor oss. Livredd.”

Jeg nikker og forsøker å smile jeg også, men munnen min er for sliten, svir fremdeles. Mamma slutter derimot ikke å smile, men jeg hater måten hun smiler på. For jeg ser så tydelig bekymringen bak de blide øynene hennes.  Hun legger hodet på skakke, men hun spør meg heldigvis ikke hvordan jeg føler meg enda jeg vet at hun har lyst. I stedet sier hun at pappa hilser og at han gjerne ville vært her. “ Han ville jo aller helst avlyse turen til Brussel, men -”

“Det er jeg glad han ikke gjorde.”

“Det vet jeg jo at du ikke ville likt. Det var det jeg sa til han også,” sier hun og tar noen steg bort til sengen min. Hun stryker meg over håret, mens hun betrakter meg med et mildt blikk. Jeg liker den kjærlige berøringen, men blir plutselig veldig bevisst på hvor fett håret mitt er.

“Du, mobilen din. Har du den her?” spør hun og ser seg rundt i rommet. “Jeg forstår at du ikke orker å sjekke den så ofte og sånn, men det hadde vært greit du i hvert fall hadde den påslått slik at jeg kan ringe deg direkte uten å måtte vente på kontortidene her når jeg skal ha fatt i deg.”

“Den er tom for batteri. Har ikke giddet å spørre etter lader.”

Hun åpner munnen for å si noe mer, men lukker den raskt. Måten hun begynner nervøst å børste imaginært støv fra buksen sin, avslører at hun kom på noe hun ikke vil tenke på. Hun hadde glemt at det ikke lov med lader på rommene. Ledninger er lange. Akkurat lange nok.

Hun setter seg ned i den ene av de to rottingstolene ved sengen som ligner hagemøbler, det er blomstrete puter i dem. Hendene med de velstelte neglene ligger på stollenene og spenner seg så senene får dem til å se ut til om de tilhører noen langt eldre. Eller så avsløres egentlig bare den ekte alderen seg. Alderen som skjuler seg bak sminken og botox-sprøytene hun aldri kommer til å innrømme at hun tar. Hun griper stollenene hardere, og jeg skjønner at hun er i ferd med å si noe hun vet at jeg ikke vil høre.

“Mikael ringte meg.” Hun biter seg i leppen mens hun venter på en reaksjon. Jeg stirrer bare ned på nakken til Luhrmann. “Han ville bare høre hvordan det gikk med deg. Hva har egentlig skjedd mellom dere to?”

Etter en lang pause, der hun venter på at jeg skal si noe, gir hun opp og fortsetter. “Han fortalte dere hadde hatt en lei krangel, men han har så lyst til å få bedt om unnskyldning. Han ville jeg skulle si at han tenker på deg.”

Jeg lukker øynene, venter på at sinne skal velle opp i meg. Men det kommer ikke. Det er som om jeg ikke har krefter til å kjenne på den følelsen, eller noen følelser for den sagt skyld. Men jeg husker det. Jeg husker det sinnet. Hvordan det fortærte meg innenfra, og slukte hver fiber av hengivenhet som jeg noengang har følt for ham. Og til slutt, den knusende følelsen av at alt han hadde sagt var sant.   


 

Lyden av stolbena som skraper over gulvet skjærer i ørene. Hun har flyttet stolen nærmere sengen og legger hånden sin over min hånd som hviler på Luhmann sin nakke.

“Unnskyld, det var ikke meningen å uroe deg.” Hun kniper hånden lett, som et stille anmodning om at jeg må åpne øynene igjen. “Jeg ville bare hilse. Slik jeg hadde lovet. Du, se på meg, Even. Vær så snill?”

Jeg gjør ikke det. Jeg lener hodet bakover mot veggen. Åpner øynene og stirrer opp i taket. 

”Uansett hvilken uoverensstemmelse dere har, så er ikke det noe du trenger å tenke på nå. Ikke før du føler deg bedre. Det eneste som er viktig nå er at du kommer til hektene igjen.”

  


 

En forsiktig banking på døren får oss alle til å se mot døren. Luhrmann også, med ørene på stilk. Det årvåkne blikket røper at han ikke sov i det hele tatt.

Jeg forventer å se Arild i døren, men i en glipe i døren stikker en hånd inn som holder en blomsterbukett i alle mulige farger. “Permission to enter?” brummer en stemme bak døren. Av alle stemmer var dette den siste jeg hadde forventet å høre.

“Trygve?” Jeg sier navnet som om jeg nesten ikke tror det kan stemme, men like etter kommer det kraftige skjegget til syne i døråpningen. Han smiler skjevt og titter usikkert bort på mamma, deretter på meg.

“Oi, du har allerede besøk. Sorry… jeg-  dette var en dårlig idè.” Han tar noen raske steg inn i rommet og slenger blomsterbuketten på sengen, rett foran Luhrmann som snuser nysgjerrig på den. “Jeg ville bare si gratulerer med dagen. Men jeg vet jeg burde gitt beskjed om at jeg kom. Unnskyld. Var ikke meningen å forstyrre.”

Han haster mot døren med hendene i lommen på den miletærfargede parkasjakken. Jeg forventer at mamma, som vanligvis er så snakkesalig, skal si noe, men hun sitter bare å måper etter ham.

“Vent,” sier jeg før han når døren. “Takk. Det var...snilt av deg.”

Trygve snur seg mot meg, men møter ikke blikket mitt. Han ser ned i gulvet og stapper hendene dypere ned i jakkelommene.

“De andre på jobben mente at det var en dårlig idè å komme hit og forstyrre deg. At du trenger ro og sånn. Men jeg syntes det var for ille at du ikke fikk en liten hilsen på bursdagen din.”

Han ser plutselig opp, former munnen til en O som om han plutselig kom på noe.

“Det må jeg ikke glemme. Jeg har jo med dette også.” Han kommer mot meg igjen og drar opp et kort fra baklommen.

 

Motivet utenpå kortet er en bursdagskake med boksehansker og en snakkeboble med teksten _you wanna piece of me?_ Jeg åpner det og ser at begge sidene er fylt ut med tette bokstaver som dekker begge sider. Jeg sier takk, men orker ikke lese mer enn _Kjære Even_ før jeg lukker kortet og legger det på nattbordet.

“Det er fra oss alle på jobben. De andre ville sende det i posten, men jeg hentet det fra posthyllen på veien hit. Det er jo i dag du har bursdag. Det hadde tatt dagesvis før det hadde kommet frem med posten.”

  


“Så hyggelig av deg,” sier mamma mildt og reiser seg. “Vi har visst ikke hilst før. Jeg er Anne-Britt. Mor til Even.”

Hun rekker ham hånden og han griper den hardt og rister den med den voldsomt med den store neven sin. Han virker fremdeles nervøs og utilpass. “Hei. Trygve. Jeg jobber med Even. Sorry at jeg forstyrret dere.”

“Neida, det gjør ingenting! Kanskje dere to vil prate litt - så går jeg bare å tar meg noe kaffe i mens.”

Mamma sender meg et blikk som sier; _Dette takler du, Even._

Jeg nikker til henne, som om hun sa ordene høyt. Hun smiler til oss begge før hun tar den store vesken sin med seg og går.

 

 

Rottingstolen knirker i det Trygve tar mamma sin plass i den. “Jeg ser du er sliten. Jeg skjønner jo at det ikke er noen spøk å ha det sånn som dette. Men hadde du brukket beinet, så hadde jo det vært kø utenfor i gangen for å besøke deg, men bare fordi det ikke er _fysisk_ så skal folk liksom trå så sykt forsiktig. Det mener jeg er feil. Mennesker trenger mennesker uansett liksom. Skjønner? Håper at -”

“Det går helt fint. Jeg er glad for at du kom,” sier jeg og overrasker meg selv når jeg innser at jeg faktisk mener det.

Usikkerheten hans ser ut til å løse seg opp. Nå lener han seg tilbake i stolen og begynner å prate som en foss om alt mulig på jobben. Jeg klarer ikke ta inn alle ordene, men forsøker å holde blikkkontakt så godt jeg klarer. Men når jeg hører Mikael bli nevnt, må jeg se vekk, og forsøker hardt å stenge ute ordflommen hans. En del av det han sier går inn likevel. Trygve misliker lederstilen hans, men takler det siden han vet jeg vil komme tilbake. Men så fryser jeg helt. Magen min knyter seg sammen.

“Hva-vent litt, hva sa du, møtte du Isak?”

“Ja! Helt tilfeldig var det kanskje ikke. Magnus fortalte at han hadde begynt på Bunnpris på Kampen igjen, så da stakk jeg innom der.”

“Hvordan gikk det med han da?” Jeg forsøker å være rolig, holde stemmen min nøktern, men Luhrmann ser opp på meg og da oppdager jeg at jeg har knyttet neven i pelsen hans.

“Veldig bra faktisk! Jeg syns det var jævlig synd at han slutta- ja, og så brått, men jeg fikk inntrykk av at han faktisk er takknemlig for tiden han fikk hos oss. Han hadde søkt på skole og greier!”

“Skole? Hvilken skole da?”

“Veterinærmedisin. Jeg er sikker på at han kommer inn. Den gutten har et skarpt hode. Det merka jeg fra første stund.”

  


En merkelig varme bobler opp i brystet mitt, og jeg innser at så lenge det går bra med ham, så vil det gå bra med meg også. Alt jeg vil er at han skal være lykkelig. Selv om han finner den lykken uten meg.

  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nytt år, nye muligheter.... Et håp om at 2019 skulle bli mindre travelt er foreløpig ikke innfridd, så alt jeg kan gjøre er å takke SÅ indelig, hjertelig mye for responsen på forrige oppdatering og lover at et av nyttårsfortsettene er å få svart dere alle heretter. Støtten dere viser denne historien betyr alt.
> 
> Er litt nervøs for hva dere tenker om dette kapitelet...Men slik at dere vet det, så er vi med dette ferdig med Evens POV. Resten av historien vil bli avsluttet fra Isak sitt ståsted. Tror jeg. (Alt jeg gjør gjøres med forbehold merker jeg) Og som dere kanskje legger merke til: kapittelantall er oppdatert. (Forbehold der også btw)  
> But belive it or not - denne laaaange historien har faktisk en slutt. :)


	72. Hvordan vi glemmer

 

 

 

**ISAK**

 

 

Det er et nytt rom denne gangen. I en ny etasje, med nye møbler. Myke møbler. Lune tepper, håndheklet duk på bordet og duse farger på veggene. Personlig, men den særskilte lukten av sterile, tøymyknerløse sengeklær røper at dette rommet bare er ett av mange, og alle rommene dufter det samme.

Hun holder hendene foldet i fanget og stirrer ut av vinduet på de grønne grantrærne i skogholtet på den andre siden av den store sletten. I den regntunge, grå ettermiddagsskumringen er de mørknet til en sammenhengende grågrønn masse. Hun sitter med ryggen til meg, men i vinduet ser jeg refleksjonen hennes. Alvoret ligger som et slør over det bleke ansiktet.

“Er du sint på meg?” spør hun og kniper munnen sammen til leppene blir snurpet til et nett av tette små rynker, i den ellers glatte huden.

“Nei, selvfølgelig ikke, mamma.” Jeg tar noen steg bort til henne, og legger armen på skulderen hennes. “Hvorfor sier du det?”

“Jeg vet jeg har skuffet deg,” hvisker hun, nesten uhørlig. Hun bøyer hodet slik at det tykke, lange håret hennes skjuler deler av ansiktet. Glansen i de gylne lokkene virker nesten falsk, mot den matte, fargeløse huden.

“Nei, jeg er faktisk stolt av deg.”

“Stolt?” utbryter hun og ser storøyd opp på meg.

“Ja, stolt,” gjentar jeg. “Du oppdaget tegnene selv, mamma. Du ga beskjed. Du tok kontroll.”

Hun ser på meg og det smale, alvorlige ansiktet flyter ut i lettelse.

“Å komme fra de trygge, faste rutinene og tilbake til hverdagen er vanskelig. Det visste vi jo,” sier jeg og klemmer skulderen hennes forsiktig før jeg setter meg ned på sengen ved siden av henne. “Tilbakefall er mer vanlig enn uvanlig.”

“Det kjennes bare så håpløst å være tilbake igjen her,” sukker hun og bøyer hodet. “Som om jeg aldri vil kunne dra herfra noensinne.”

“Selvfølgelig gjør du ikke det. Det kommer til å gå fint.”

 

Vi blir stille begge to. Men det er noe som dirrer i luften, som en ventende masse av usagte ord i luften mellom oss.

“Jeg har tenkt litt… på noe vi har snakket om i gruppesamtalene her,” begynner hun og biter seg litt i leppen. Hun pauser så lenge at jeg er redd for at hun ikke kommer til å si noe mer.

“Hva snakket dere om?” spør jeg for å få henne til å fortsette.

“Vi snakket om hvordan vi ser de rundt oss. Eller, rettere sagt, hvordan vi _glemmer å_ se dem. Jeg har ikke sett deg på lenge, Isak. Og det er jeg så lei meg for.” Hun skjuler hendene i ansiktet, og jeg må spisse ørene for å høre hva hun sier når hun fortsetter å prate inn i hendene sine: “Andre på din alder bor ikke hjemme. De bor med venner. Eller kjærester. Ikke med moren sin.”

“Det er jo ikke som at jeg har hatt så mye penger til eget sted akkurat.”

“Sånn rom i kollektiv hadde du hatt råd til. Jeg vet du bor med meg fordi du føler du må. Men det er ikke bra - for noen av oss. For da må jeg leve med å være en byrde i tillegg.”

“Ikke si sånt.”

“Men hadde det ikke vært fint med noe eget da?” Hun løfter ansiktet fra hendene. Jeg ser at øynene er blanke. Hun snufser stille og tørker seg under nesen med ermet på den store, hvite strikkegenseren sin.  Alvoret letter fra ansiktet og hun presser frem et lite smil. “Nå skal jo du begynne på skole til høsten. Flinke gutten min”.

“Jeg har bare søkt. Jeg er ikke kommet inn enda.”

“Men det gjør du.”

Jeg kunne ønske jeg kunne tro henne. Men ordene til pappa sitter klistret i hukommelsen. Vi har snakket en del sammen i det siste. Vi har vært nødt til det; på grunn av mamma, og alt det praktiske. Det har faktisk ikke gjort meg så mye. Jeg har forstått at jeg ikke trenger å tilgi ham for å fremdeles kunne være glad i ham. Jeg trenger ikke engang å like ham. Han forlot oss, men sinnet mitt vil ikke forandre på det. Jeg er glad i ham selv om han såret meg. Selv om han fortsetter å såre meg. Som med ordene han sa da jeg fortalte ham om skolen. _Det_ _er kjempebra initiativ, Isak. Men det er ikke lett å komme inn på sånne studier. Du må huske på det. Men det er verdt et forsøk. Selv om en fast jobb hadde jo vært litt bedre enn å bli student etter at de fleste andre på din alder er ferdig med studiene nå._

 

“Pappa tror ikke det.” Jeg lener meg bakover, støtter meg på albuene som hviler på det hvite, rene sengetøyet. Jeg angrer litt på at jeg nevnte pappa. Men ordene hans gnager sånn i meg. Jeg trengte å få dem ut. Jeg trenger å høre at han tar feil. Jeg trenger - mamma.

“Du vet jo hvordan han er. Han skal jo alltid være så negativ til alt ting,” sier hun og rister på hodet. “Det er bare fordi han tror det er best å tenke det verste for å ikke bli skuffet. En idiotisk filosofi. Tenker du ikke positive tanker, så skjer det ikke positive ting heller. Ikke hør på han. Hør på moren din. Mamma vet best.”

Hun blunker og vi deler et smil. I det øyeblikket glemmer jeg hvor vi er. Det spiller ingen rolle hvor vi er. Vi er sammen, og hun ser meg. Hun _ser_ meg virkelig. Jeg har fått henne tilbake.

  
  
  
  


Jeg trekker mobilen opp av jakkelommen for å se på klokken. 17.47. Faen. faen faen.  Rekker jeg ikke bussen fra hovedveien, må jeg ta taxi til bussterminalen slik som sist. 400 føkkings kroner. Beina sklir under den frostglatte grusen i det jeg setter opp farten mot porten nederst i veien. Jeg husker hvordan jeg knotet med å få den opp sist, på grunn av den idiotiske stålstrengen som skulle løftes av stolpen, men som virket å sitte helt fast. Det har jeg _ikke_ tid til nå.

Et godt stykke foran meg, nederst i veien ser jeg at det går to personer på vei mot porten. Tross skumringen ser jeg at det mest sannsynlig er to menn. Den ene er kort og vagger litt piggvinaktig, mens den andre er mye høyere og tar lange, langsomme skritt bortover grusen. De kommer til å rekke ned til porten før meg, og jeg håper de vil kunne holde den åpen slik at jeg sparer tid. Jeg beveger meg enda litt raskere for å nå dem igjen, men da de når porten, så stopper de bare opp. De blir bare stående der og det ser ikke ut som at de har tenkt å åpne den i det hele tatt. Nå står de bare i veien for meg.

Irritert og uten å løfte blikket, mumler jeg unnskyld og presser meg forbi for å begynne å fikle med den helvetes stålstrengen.

“Den der er litt vanskelig...” Hører jeg en vennlig sørlandsstemme si bak meg. Den ene av de to mennene trer frem mot porten og legger to store hender på den. “Trikset er å løfte den opp litt, samtidig som du lirker løs løkken.”

Porten glir opp. “Takk for hjelpen.”

Jeg går gjennom porten, og snur jeg meg raskt for å spørre om han hadde giddet å lukke den etter meg også. Men ordene når ikke frem til leppene, for skikkelsen ved siden av den hjelpsomme sørlendingen slår all pust ut av meg. Jeg kan bare svakt ane konturene av ham i skjæret fra utelysene, men det er nok til at jeg kjenner igjen de store, øynene som stirrer tilbake på meg.

“Even?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for tålmodigheten... Og beklager fremdriften. Litt for mye som skjer i livet mitt for tiden. Lei meg for at jeg ikke har klart skrive mer denne uken. Det blir muligens en liten pause fra meg for å få hodet mitt på rett kjøl. Det er veldig stressende å vite at noen synes denne drar veldig ut, og ikke ha tid og overskudd til å gjøre noe med det. Men skal gjøre mitt beste, siden det er så mange herlige lesere i kommentarfeltet mitt som jeg ikke vil la vente for lenge. Digger dere alle!


	73. Jeg kan vente

 

 

“Hva gjør du her?”

Jeg skjønner jo at han er på besøk slik som jeg er, men ordene ramler ut og blir til lyder, før jeg rekker å tenke meg om. Hjernen min føles nummen. Jeg har sett de blå øynene hans hver natt jeg har lagt meg for å sove, så nå når jeg plutselig stirrer rett inn i dem føles det som i en drøm, nesten uvirkelig.

“Det skjønner du vel,” svarer Even mutt og kaster blikket ned i grusen. Sørlendingen blunker mot meg med ørsmå øyne, mest som to prikker dypt i skallen. Han er så ulik Even at jeg ikke engang kan tro at de er fjerne slektninger. Kanskje han er en kompis. Even løfter blikket opp fra bakken, og rynker brynene mot meg. “Men hva gjør _du_ her?”

“Jeg kjenner noen her bare,” svarer jeg kort, og håper svaret er diffust nok til at han kan tro jeg mener noen som jobber her. Jeg tenkt å fortelle han om mamma, rett før jeg innså at jeg aldri kunne bli noe mer for ham enn en å ligge med.  


Even ser forundret ut et øyeblikk, så hardner ansiktet hans til. “Jeg så at du hadde dårlig tid. Du trenger ikke føle at du må prate med meg for å være grei eller noe.”

Det virker som om den allerede iskalde luften blir enda kaldere idet Even brått snur seg og går. Han har all rett til å være sint på meg. Å ligge med noen og ghoste dem etterpå, er sånn som drittsekker gjør når de ikke liker noen. Han vet jo ikke at problemet var at jeg likte ham _for_ godt. For godt til å kunne bli.

 

Å vite at han er sint på meg, er noe helt annet enn å se det; se sårheten i øynene hans og høre den harde stemmen. Ingenting blir viktigere for meg enn å se smilet hans igjen - en aller siste gang.

 

“Vent, Even,” roper jeg etter ham, men han stopper ikke. Jeg småløper etter til jeg er nær nok til å gripe ermen på den formløse, signalgule jakken som ikke ser ut som hans, verken i størrelse eller stil. Jeg stiller meg rett foran ham. Redd for at han skal fortsette gå hvis ikke.

“Kan vi ikke please prate litt?” spør jeg. Sørlendingen tar oss igjen. Han blir stående med munnen på gløtt, og gransker Even med et litt bekymret blikk. “Etterpå altså. Jeg kan vente.”

“Vente?” Even løfter hodet og hever brynene så mye at pannen får rynker.

“Ja, vente til du er ferdig.”

“Ferdig med hva da?”

“Ja, jeg tenkte…. altså, om jeg bare kan få noen ord med deg før du kjører herfra?”

“Skjønner du ikke hvorfor jeg er her?” Han myser mot meg som om han plutselig har fått et skarpt lys rett i ansiktet. “Jeg er ikke på besøk, Isak. Jeg er en av dem som _får_ besøk.”

I hodet suser spørsmålene rundt, men alt som kommer ut er et svakt “åh?”

“Du har kanskje ikke engang giddet å google _bipolar_ , men så veldig overrasket over å se meg her kan du da ikke være?”

 

 _Bipolar_. Ordet tar meg tilbake til det store blå kjøkkenet hjemme hos Magnus; lukten av kanel og glovarme boller fra mikroen som brenner på tungen. Jonas tar den siste bollen fra fatet og Magnus spør om vi vil ha flere. Han sier at hele fryseren er fylt opp fordi moren har bakt så mange at det ikke engang var plass til alle. Han forteller at hun blir litt overivrig av og til. Fordi hun er bipolar.

_\- Hun virker jo helt normal_

_\- Hun er helt normal. Hun er bare gira innimellom og deppa innimellom. Og når hun er gira, baker hun altfor mye._

_\- Litt kjipt for hun da, men fint for oss, sier Jonas med munnen full.- De er sykt gode._

  


Det ser ikke ut til at Even forventer et svar fra meg. Han tar et steg til siden for å kunne gå forbi, men jeg stopper han med en hånd på armen hans.

“Jeg visste ikke noe om det,” sier jeg spakt.

“Hva med det du sa til Mikael om å ikke ville ha psykisk syke folk rundt deg?”

Det suser i ørene, kinnene brenner og munnen åpner seg.  “Tror du jeg har sagt noe sånt?” Ordene veller ut av meg altfor høyt. “Da hadde det i så fall vært jævlig rart at jeg nettopp har vært hos den paranoide mora mi i tre timer, eller hva?”

Jeg har blitt kalt verdiløs. Skitten. Ubetydelig. Men dette har fått hele kroppen til å dirre. Jeg skjønner ikke med en gang hvor sinnet kommer fra, men innser raskt at jeg ikke er fornærmet fordi jeg aldri kunne ha sagt noe sånt. Ordene treffer meg så hardt fordi jeg faktisk har sagt dem. Mange ganger inni meg. Det røsker opp i tankene jeg har kjempet mot alle disse årene. De egoistiske tankene om å dra min vei. Forlate mamma og aldri se meg tilbake.

 

“Faen. Jeg…” Even holder seg til hodet med begge hender.  


“Okei, dette går ikke. Dette har ikke Even godt av,” bryter sørlendingen inn og flytter seg inn mellom oss. Han plasserer en håndflate på hver av brystkassene våre. Gjennom ytterjakken kan jeg kjenne hvordan hjertet mitt dunker hardt inn i håndflaten hans.

“Sorry. Jeg skal gå…” mumler jeg og tar et steg bakover, vekk fra hånden som presser mot det hamrende hjertet mitt. Hvorfor måtte jeg rope? Jeg skjønner jo at det er Mikael som har klart å lire av seg noe ondskapsfullt dritt. Det er ikke Even jeg er sint på. Alt jeg ville var å se ham smile igjen- og nå har jeg ødelagt alt.  


“Vent litt. Nå vet ikke jeg hva som har skjedd, men konflikter flykter vi ikke fra. Konflikter løser vi,” sier sørlendingen bestemt og flytter hånden bak på ryggen min. “Nå går vi inn alle sammen. Jeg fikser kaffe, så prater vi om dette. Ja, eller _dere_ to prater. Parterapi var aldri en del av utdanningen min.”

Meg og Even utveksler et flakkende, usikkert blikk, før sørlendingen ler en kort liten latter for seg selv. “Det var en spøk altså. Det med at dere er et par. Alt jeg vet er at dere må bli venner igjen. Det der var en intens krangel, og krangler blir bare intense når det er med noen du faktisk bryr deg mye om.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det så litt mørkt ut på oppdateringsfronten en stund, men takket være den overveldende, herlige støtten fra dere som gir meg så mye skriveglede, klarte jeg å holde målet om ukentlig oppdatering denne gangen også. Once again så er ikke dette i nærheten av så langt og innholdsrikt som jeg hadde håpet på eller planlagt, men det er i det minste et lite steg i retning mot closure på denne lange reisen. (One small step for normal ficwriters, one gigant leap for the slowest of them all...)
> 
> Takker så mye for alle som velger følge meg den seige veien frem til mål.


	74. Noen du fortjener

 

 

"Nei takk, Arild,” sier Even og rister på hodet. _Arild fra Arendal._ Enkelt å huske. Når han flytter blikket bort på meg, takker jeg også høflig nei.

“Sikker? Vi har te også. Grønn te. Og sånn tropisk frukt tror jeg.”

Jeg løfter en håndflate opp mot ham. “Nei, det går fint.”

“Da stikker jeg bare å henter en kopp til meg selv jeg da,” sier han muntert.

Med en gang Arild lukker døren, føler jeg den tunge stillheten omringe meg fra alle kanter. Jeg står midt i rommet, og vet ikke hvor jeg skal sette meg ned. Eller om jeg i det hele tatt burde. Det gjør allerede vondt, og for hvert minutt jeg er her vet jeg at det vil bli enda vondere etterpå; når jeg drar fra ham for aller siste gang.

 

Han stirrer opp på meg fra kurvstolen med et trøtt ansikt som ser like slitt ut som den utvaska grå t-skjorten han har på seg. I det skarpe lyset fra taklampen ser jeg tydeligere de blåsvarte skyggene under øynene hans, som tilsmusset sminke. Han virker tynnere og håret er blitt lengre. Det ligger pjuskete ned i nakken og luggen skinner fett på pannen. Han er fremdeles den vakreste mannen jeg noen gang har sett. Vakrere nå, for alt er så ekte. For meg er han perfekt fordi han ikke lenger er gjemt bak alt det perfekte.

Kurvstolen i rotting er helt lik den på mamma sitt rom, og den knirker på akkurat samme måte når Even lener seg bakover i den. Han ser opp mot taket, blunker et par ganger, før han lukker øynene.

“Sorry for at jeg ropte til deg i sted,” sier jeg.

“Du trenger ikke si sorry.” Han trekker pusten tungt som om det er slitsomt å prate. “Kan du please sette deg ned litt? Blir stressa av at du bare står der og ser på meg.”

Det er en svart stressless ved siden av meg. Jeg tar tak i stolryggen og snur den vekk fra TV til den er vendt mot Even i stedet. Jeg setter meg ned ytterst på kanten, bøyer meg frem og hviler albuene på knærne; klar til å reise meg når som helst. Et smil, så skal jeg dra og la ham være i fred for alltid.

“Jeg har jo forstått at Mikael ikke har likt meg så godt akkurat, men det var litt vel drøyt av han å dra inn dette _her_ liksom.” Jeg krymper meg av at jeg så tydelig unngår å si ordene rett ut, men Even ser ikke ut til å bry seg. Han sier bare at han burde ha skjønt at det var noe som ikke stemte med det Mikael sa. Han har åpnet øynene, men hodet er fremdeles bakoverlent og han fortsetter å prate opp mot taket.

“Men jeg hadde jo forstått om det var derfor du stakk. _Bipolar_ er ikke akkurat noe du skriver på tinderprofilen liksom.”

”Det var ingenting med _deg_ som gjorde at ting ble som de ble,” sier jeg fort. “Det er kun meg. Det er mye greier du ikke vet. Jeg har jo ikke akkurat fortalt deg så mye om meg selv.”

Han lar hodet falle fremover og ser rett på meg.

“Det er jo ikke som at jeg rakk å fortelle deg alt om meg heller. _Obviously_...” sier han og snurrer en hånd rundt i rommet for å understreke poenget med hvor vi befinner oss nå. Jeg tror egentlig ikke at han mener å være morsom, men han får et ironisk glimt i øyet og plutselig smiler vi til hverandre. De skjeve, forsiktige smilene våre bryter inn i alt det tunge alvoret. Men smilet når ikke helt øynene hans. Det tennes bare en liten gnist i dem i et par sekund, som raskt slukner.

Når smilene våre falmer, lar vi igjen den seige, mørke skyggen av alvor vokse seg stor mellom oss.

 

“Jeg hadde jo tenkt å fortelle deg det, men jeg trodde jeg hadde litt bedre tid.” Leppene hans strammer seg. Han ser ut vinduet, forbi refleksjonen av seg selv, ut på mørket, ut på ingenting. “Jeg visste jo ikke at du kom til å bare dra sånn plutselig.”

“Sorry…” mumler jeg og ser ned. “Jeg vet det var kjipt gjort.”

“Hvordan går det med moren din?” Stemmen hans er mykere og spørsmålet overrasker meg. Jeg hadde ikke forventet at han skulle skifte tema så fort.

“Det går bra. Bedre.”

 

Even åpner munnen som for å si noe mer, men da kommer Arild inn igjen. Med seg har han lukten av sterk nytrukket kaffe. Han holder en stor, rød kopp dekorert med snøfnugg, enda det er ukesvis siden jul. Han tar en slurpende slurk av den før han spør hvordan det går med oss. “Har dere fått snakket litt ut om ting nå?”

Med den grå hettegenseren som virker altfor ungdommelig på ham, så ligner han ikke mye på en terapaut. Men når han drar en stol bort til oss og setter seg ned med hendene foldet rundt kaffekoppen og et granskende blikk, minner dette likevel mye om en terapitime.

Ingen av oss svarer. Vi stirrer taust i gulvet. “Fet samtale,” sier Arild og ler en anstrengt, gryntende latter. Han virker grei, men jeg liker virkelig ikke latteren hans. Den er irriterende og får meg til å tenke på en en snorkende gris som i tillegg slurper unødvendig høyt av kaffen sin.

Vi burde ha snakket mer om Mikael. Vi vet begge det, men vi vet også at det ikke funker med en gryntende, slurpende tredjeperson i rommet.

“Hvordan går det med Luhrmann?” spør jeg litt for å ha noe å si, men mest fordi jeg vil vite det. Jeg har savnet dem begge. “Etter operasjonen og sånn...”

“Han er helt fin igjen.”

“Hvor er han nå?”

“Hos mamma og de.”

“Det er dessverre ikke lov med hund her,” skyter Arild  inn og tar nok en høylytt sup av kaffekoppen sin mens han ser bort på Even. “Men hunden din har det vel fint der han er?”

“Han er vant til å være hos dem ja,” sier Even og minner meg dermed på at foreldrene hans var bortreist da jeg passet Luhrmann. “Men jeg vet ikke om han liker så godt å være der akkurat.”

“Hvorfor ikke?” spør jeg og hører tydelig bekymringen i min egen stemme. Han skulle vært med meg. Jeg skulle ha tatt vare på ham.

“Han får ikke gå så mye tur. Mamma våger ikke siden han er så sterk. Og pappa reiser mye. Og så har de en katt der som han er livredd for.”

Der er det igjen. Gnisten i øynene. Vi utveksler et lite smil nok en gang. Det kjennes ut som varm deilig sirup gjennom hele kroppen.

“Du kommer snart hjem til han igjen skal du se,” sier Arild trøstende på en litt nedlatende måte, og fullstendig uberørt av det komiske med at en 60 kilos tung hund er redd for en katt. “Men må han ikke på do da?”

Even ser skrått bort på ham. “Hva mener du?”

“Jeg kan ikke så mye om hunder. Men kan de også gå på do innendørs, i sånn kattesand?”

Både meg og Even stirrer på Arild i flere sekunder før vi skjønner at han ikke spøker. Han ser spørrende på Even og venter på et svar.

“De har en hage de lufter han i,” svarer Even.

“Da så,” sier Arild, og begynner å kikke frem og tilbake mellom oss før blikket stanser på Even. “Er dere venner igjen nå?”

Even ser bort på meg med store øyne, så spør han meg forsiktig: “Ja...er vi det? Kommer jeg til å se deg igjen?”

Jeg blir tørr i munnen, svelger hardt og klarer presse frem tre små ord; “Jeg vet ikke.”

Even fortsetter å stirrer på meg, og det er da jeg ser det; at det skinner av øynene hans. De er blanke. Er det virkelig på grunn av meg?

“Ååååkei,” sier Arild og slår seg på låret med den ledige hånden som ikke holder julekoppen. Til å være en treg fyr som tror at hunder kan bruke kattesand, så er han heldigvis kjapp nok til plukke opp at stemningen i rommet har snudd. Han reiser seg og titter ned i den halvfulle koppen sin. “Jeg tror jeg må ha litt påfyll jeg gitt.”

 

“Betydde det ingenting for deg?” spør Even så snart vi er alene igjen.

“Skjønner du ikke? Det betydde for _mye_. Jeg er ikke vant til dette her, Even. Å føle sånn som jeg gjør nå.” Jeg tar en pause og trekker pusten dypt. Så fortsetter jeg med svak, nesten hviskende stemme: “Og det er kjipt når jeg vet at dette her ikke kommer til å funke.”

“...betydde for mye?” gjentar Even. “Du har følelser for meg?”

“Selvfølgelig har jeg det,” svarer jeg og unngår møte blikket hans.

“Hvorfor sier du det ikke vil funke?”

“Jeg kan jo ikke gi deg en dritt, Even. Bortsett fra at jeg kan få deg til å komme jævlig fort. Jeg vet jeg er god i sengen. Så god i sengen at folk er villig til å betale for det til og med. Dersom du trodde det også var noe Mikael bare hadde diktet opp, så er det altså ikke det. Jeg har gjort jævlig mye jeg angrer på. Jeg gjør ikke de greiene der lenger. Men sex? Det er det eneste jeg har å tilby. Men jeg kan ikke tilby deg det heller. Ikke når du får meg til å føle sånn som jeg gjør.”

Ordene rant ut av meg som en elv jeg ikke kan kontrollere. Nå kan jeg ikke kontrollere kroppen min heller. Jeg oppdager at jeg har reist meg, men jeg kan ikke huske at jeg gjorde det. Lårene mine skjelver, jeg strammer alle muskler og i magen har noe låst seg fast, en skarp klump med tagger.

“Hvordan får jeg deg til å føle?” Stemmen hans dirrer, sprekker opp. Det suser i ørene mine, så det høres ut som om spørsmålet hans kommer fra et sted lengre vekke.

“Som at jeg har lyst til å være noe mer for deg. Være noen du fortjener, som jeg ikke kan bli.”

Øynene mine svir av tårer, så jeg lukker dem. Da hører jeg kurvstolen som knirker. Deretter er det som det mykeste, deiligste teppe blir slått rundt meg, og jeg innser at det er armene hans. Han holder meg. Presser meg inn mot varmen sin.

“Se på meg. Vær så snill,” hvisker han i øret mitt før han dra hodet sitt litt tilbake. Han løfter haken min med to fingre, jeg åpner øynene og ser blåfargen i blikket hans mørkne med en merkelig, dvelende varme. Det føles som kjærlighet.

“Når jeg ser inn i øynene dine  ser jeg at alt jeg noensinne vil komme til å trenge er akkurat der. Du trenger ikke bli noen jeg fortjener, du er allerede alt jeg vil ha. Så vær så snill, Isak... la meg få lov å være noen for deg jeg også.”

  
  


 


	75. Ikke din feil

 

**ISAK**

 

“Hva har du gjort?”

Han legger seg ned, snur seg over på ryggen og blotter magen mens halen dunker mot gulvet. Ørene er klistret bakover og han viser meg alle fortennene i et unnskyldende glis. _Sorry, Isakmann. Ikke bli sur da..._

“Jeg trodde det kun var valper som herjet på sånn som dette,” sier jeg oppgitt og bøyer meg ned for å plukke opp putetrekket som ligger slapt på gulvet som en deflatert ballong. Jeg begynner plukke opp de små hvite vattdottene som ligger spredt utover i hele stuen. Etter at jeg tror at alt er stappet tilbake i puten, ser jeg at noe hvitt stikker ut fra under tv-benken. Jeg må ned på huk for å klare få fatt i den. Da spretter Luhrmann opp og bykser lekent mot meg. _Haha, skal du leke her nede på gulvet med meg nå?_

Han dulter kroppen sin hardt inn i siden på meg, og i neste øyeblikk ligger jeg på gulvet dekket av en hårete brystkasse som presser tungt ned på meg. Jeg får akkurat nok pust i lungene til at en overrasket latter slipper ut, mens jeg forsøker skubbe ham av meg. “Flytt deg, Luhrmann!” Mitt latterfulle rop får han bare til å pese ivrigere og legge seg enda bedre til rette oppå meg. _Hahaha! Nå har jeg deg! Jeg er sterkest! Jeg vant!_

Lukten av vom fra ånden hans tvinger meg til å snu hodet til siden. Da ser jeg at det ligger noe mer enn bare vattdotten under tv-benken. Et slitt og skittent honningblondt hår stikker fram mellom en bunt sammenkveilede ledninger langs veggen; Barbiedukken. Luhrmann har virket litt rastløs de to siste kveldene; pepet og travet rundt i stuen uten å finne roen. Jeg nevnte det for Even på telefonen i går da han spurte hvordan Luhrmann hadde det. Even forklarte at han mest sannsynlig hadde rotet bort en av favorittlekene sine. - _Han kan bli litt sånn da. Du kan jo se om det ligger en leke bak sofaen eller kanskje under sengen._

Jeg gjorde det, men jeg sjekket aldri under tv-benken. Jeg vrir meg litt, og albuen hans stikker inn i brystkassen. Det gjør vondt, og derfor blir stemmen min automatisk bestemt og høy; “Nei, nå må du faktisk flytte deg.”

Han forstår at jeg mener alvor og kravler av meg. Jeg strekker meg mot dukken. Så snart jeg har dratt den frem, napper Luhrmann den ut av hånden min. Han spretter lykkelig rundt og fillerister dukken etter håret. _Hurra! Dukkedamen!_

Han legger seg ned og holder dukken mellom potene, mens han slikker håret hennes, steller hun omstendelig med lukkede øyne. _Du er trygg nå, dukkedamen._

  


**Meg**

 

Reunited.

 

**Even**

Haha, det var den han savnet?

 

**Meg**

Jepp. Fant den da jeg samlet sammen putefyll som var strødd utover stuen. Det var visst fest stuen mens jeg var på jobb…

 

**Even**

Ooops. Han gjør det av og til når han kjeder seg. Sorry du måtte rydde. Hvordan var det på jobb?

 

**Meg**

Tiden gikk sent som vanlig, men jeg slapp heldigvis sitte i kassen. Du da? Hva har du gjort i dag?

 

**Even**

Spilt yatzy med Arild... 

 

**Meg**

Serr? Trodde ikke det fantes andre steder enn på hytter fra femtitallet liksom.

Håper du vant i det minste.

 

**Even**

Ga meg på tre like...

Hva skal du nå da?

 

**Meg**

På tur med Luhrmann, men må dusje først. Håret mitt stinker gammel øl. Sto bak med panteflaskene i hele dag.

 

**Even**

Ikke si det da

 

**Meg**

hva da?

 

**Even**

At du skal i dusjen… 

  


**Meg**

Hjelper det om jeg sier at jeg skal tenke på deg?

 

**Even**

Eh, det hjelper IKKE. Sitter i fellestuen med to eldre damer. Kan ikke få boner nå.

 

**Meg**

Men da får jeg gå å ta av meg klærne jeg. 

Smøre meg inn med såpe og sånn.

Til jeg blir helt våt og glatt.

 

**Even**

 

**Meg**

**  
**

 

**Even**

Ringes i kveld? Rundt ni som vanlig? Hvis du ikke skal noe annet da.

 

**Meg**

Neida. Meg og Luhrmann skal bare chille.

  
  
  
  
  


Det bobler. Bobler inni meg av glede. For noen dager siden gikk det timesvis før jeg fikk svar på meldingene mine. Og svarene var alltid korte. Ofte bare et grønt hjerte eller et smil. Jeg tenkte jo at han var sliten, men det stresset meg sånn likevel. De timene med å vente på svar var lange og jeg hadde ikke klart å konse om noe annet. Brydde han seg ikke? Maset jeg for mye? Angret han?

 

Til slutt hadde sagt noe om det. Jeg nevnte det som en spøk på telefonen sist onsdag, men alt ble bare helt feil. - _Jeg vet jeg sa det var lurt om vi tok ta ting litt sakte mellom oss, men mente ikke at du måtte bruke timesvis på å svare meldingene mine liksom._ Jeg merket at humoren i stemmen min var påtvungen og stiv, og jeg visste han merket det også.

 

Jeg hørte et dypt sukk i andre enden før han svarte; - _Sorry, Isak. Jeg...jeg sover bare så mye. Og føler meg liksom aldri helt våken. Selv om jeg er våken. Det er vanskelig å forklare…_

 

Jeg klamret fingrene hardt rundt mobilen og knep øynene sammen. Jeg ønsket å ta tilbake alt jeg hadde sagt. Det hørtes jo ut som at jeg tenkte han bare var litt smådeppa. At jeg tenkte han burde ha blitt helt bra etter at jeg kysset ham. Etter at jeg sa jeg ville vente på ham, og at jeg ville være i livet hans om han virkelig ville ha meg. Even fortsatte prate; - _Jeg vet du sikkert forventet…._

Jeg avbrøt han med det samme. - _Jeg forventer ingenting. Sorry at det virket sånn. Det er ikke som at jeg tror du på magisk vis blir bra bare fordi jeg dukket opp igjen liksom._

 

- _Det er ikke din feil jeg er her, og du kan ikke gjøre meg bra igjen heller. Men du har meg en grunn til å ville bli det. Fort. Jeg savner deg._

 

Jeg hadde blitt helt stille. Jeg pustet ikke en gang. Jeg ble så stille at han måtte spørre om jeg fremdeles var der. Og først da, fikk jeg ut ordene jeg aldri før har sagt høyt til noen:

 

_-Jeg savner deg også._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som dere kanskje merker, så er historien inne i en fase der jeg hopper litt i tid. Krysser fingre for at ikke tilbakeblikkene til telefonsamtaler er altfor forvirrende.  
> I neste oppdatering dukker det opp noen kjente fjes og jeg skal forsøke nøste litt tråder… Håper dere vil være med på det også og ikke synes en slik avrunding er unødvendig… evig takknemlig for alle dere som fremdeles leser!!! Og dere herlige mennesker som kommenterer så fint? Det er en fryd å skrive for dere.


	76. Ikke si et ord

 

“Jeg må nok få en pose til av deg takk.”

Han uttrykker seg høflig nok, men mannens tonefall er bryskt og gjennomsyret med misnøye over at jeg feilberegnet posebehovet hans. Jeg slenger nedover to poser til den hovne, dresskledde idioten, og fortsetter med neste kunde uten å heve blikket fra varebåndet.

Jeg løfter vekk vareskilleren, og plukker opp det jeg oppdager er en av flere titalls kondompakker på vei nedover på båndet mot meg. Først da ser jeg opp og rett inn i et stort, velkjent glis. “Jeg bare kødder,” flirer Magnus. Heldigvis er det rolig i butikken og ingen kunder i kø bak ham idet han tar begynner å tre kondompakkene tilbake på stativet. “Vilde går på pillen hun. Skulle bare se reaksjonen din.”

“Hva gjør du her? Er du ikke på jobb?”

“Har vært hos tannlegen borte på senteret, så tenkte jeg bare skulle stikke innom å hilse på. Eller, ikke jeg da. Vilde har så sykt tannlegeskrekk så jeg ble med. Fikk du meldingen jeg sendte deg i forgårs forresten?”

“Åh faen! Stemmer det,” Jeg håper jeg sier det med nok innlevelsen til å overbevise om at jeg faktisk hadde glemt at han tekstet  meg om vi skulle finne på noe. “Jeg hadde tenkt å svare, men så ble det så mye andre greier som skjedde.”

“Men vil du finne på noe snart da?”

“Joda. Vi kan sikkert det, men jeg vet ikke helt når -”

“Jeg ser deg jo aldri lenger, mann! Har du tid i dag? Vi kan stikke på kino eller noe? Den Avengers filmen virker kul. Har du sett den?”

“Nei, men jeg kan ikke i dag.”

“Hva skal du da?”

“Det passer bare litt dårlig akkurat i dag.”  Den tamme unnskyldningen glipper ut før jeg rekker å tenke ut noe bedre.

“Greit. Jeg kan ta et hint, Isak. Du kan bare si rett ut at du ikke gidder altså. Så slipper du måtte dikte opp unnskyldninger hele tiden.” Stemmen hans er ikke sint, men kraftløs og flat.

Han går mot utgangen uten å si noe mer. Et ubehagelig stikk i magen av anger får meg til å rope etter ham. “Magnus, vent da.”

Han stopper og snur seg mot meg. “Jeg kan ta en pause nå. Hvis du går rundt på baksiden, så kommer jeg ut der?”

Han ser uttrykksløst på meg, trekker opp jakkeermet, og ser raskt ned på det jeg mistenker er et nakent håndledd. Jeg har aldri sett ham gå med klokke. Deretter trekker han på skuldrene og nikker. “Greit. Men skynd deg litt da. Jeg må tilbake på jobb.”

  
  


Bak butikken i den stille sidegaten har Magnus satt seg opp på en høy stabel med paller langs veggen. Han ser ned på mobilen sin og titter opp når den tunge jerndøren slår igjen bak meg. Med hendene bak ryggen, heiser jeg meg opp på pallene og tar plass ved siden av ham. Gjennom den tynne butikkuniformen føles pallene kald og fuktig.

“Så...hvordan går det?” spør jeg.

“Spør du kun for å være grei eller fordi du faktisk lurer?” mumler han med blikket ned i mobilen.

“Kom igjen. Jeg sa jo unnskyld for at jeg glemte å svare deg.”

“Det handler jo ikke bare om det da. Du er jo alltid sånn som dette.” Han stapper mobilen hastig tilbake i jakkelommen. “Jeg vet du har ditt eget liv med folk jeg ikke kjenner, og at jeg ikke er en du er keen å dra på byen med. Men jeg trodde jo du ville ha meg som venn likevel.”

“Jeg vil jo det da. Har bare vært litt busy.”

“Ikke for å være frekk, men det er en ting jeg har tenkt på en stund. Det er faktisk litt lurt om du innimellom tar en pause fra å dra på byn, og i stedet gjør litt andre ting. For helsen sin del liksom. Vilde fortalte at det var en fyr inn på sykehuset med skrumplever og han var bare sånn rundt tyve eller noe.”

 

Jeg kunne ha fortalt ham at jeg ikke har drukket noe på flere uker. Ikke så mye som en liten øl engang. Men jeg vet at det ikke vil bety noe. To uker er ingenting for andre, men for meg er det mye, men det er noe han aldri kan forstå. Han vet ikke at når jeg slutter å drikke, så slutter jeg å rømme. I stedet for å skyve de tunge tankene bort, så må jeg tenke jeg dem helt til magen knyter seg så stramt at kvalmen stiger i halsen. Jeg har gjort alt det. Jeg har latt mørke ta meg igjen, men det slukte ikke meg slik jeg hadde trodd det kom til å gjøre. Jeg er fremdeles her. Jeg lever. Og det gjør faktisk litt mindre vondt enn det gjorde før.

 

“Jeg har jobbet for det meste...så er det jo det med mamma. Hun er innlagt igjen.”

“Åh. Det var kjipt da,” Magnus ned i bakken, som om han er brydd. “Hvordan går det med hun?”

“Bedre. Det går bedre.” Før det blir ubehagelig stille mellom oss, skifter jeg tema; ”På jobben da? Hvordan går det der?”

“Jo, det er fremdeles fett og sånn, men du vet han ene sjefen der - Even?” Jeg nikker og stikket i magen er tilbake. Jeg burde fortelle alt, men Magnus fortsetter. “Han har vært sykemeldt lenge nå og han der Mikael-duden er dritirriterende. Masse nye ideer som ingen er enige i. Så nå venter egentlig bare alle på at Even kommer tilbake. Men aner ikke hvor lang tid det kan ta. Hørte noen si at det var noe mentale greier.”

“Jeg vet det,” sier jeg lavt.

“Vet du det? Hvem sa det da? Var det Trygve? Han kom innom her, gjorde han ikke?”

“Det var ikke Trygve som sa det. Det var Even.”

“Har du fremdeles kontakt med han?” utbryter han og lar munnen bli hengende åpen på vid gap.

“Jeg møtte han litt tilfeldig for ikke så lenge siden.”

“Og da sa han at han var syk?”

“Han trengte ikke si det. Han er på samme sted som mamma.”

“ Hæ? Serr? Wow, det var litt spess da. Hva feiler det han?”

“Moren din er bipolar, sant?”

“Ja, er han også det? Er det derfor han er der?”

Jeg nikker, trekker pusten. “...så nå passer jeg Luhrmann for ham.”

“I _gjen_? Er du liksom blitt den faste hundepasseren hans nå eller? ”

“Jeg gjør det som en vennetjeneste bare. Vi har på en måte hatt en greie.”

“Du og Even?” Øynene til Magnus er på vei ut av skallen hans og stemmen blir latterlig høy. ” Serr? Er han gay?”

“Drit i å rope så jævli da.” Jeg presser håndflaten demonstrativt inn mot øret. ”De kan høre deg helt inne på butikken.”

“Men det er jo sykt fett!” Ordene høres mest ut som et frydefullt hvin.“ Fy flate, så misunnelig alle damene på jobben kommer til å bli!”

Jeg griper armen hans hardt. “Du må ikke si dette til _NOEN_ på jobben. Vi tar ting helt chill. Det er langt fra offisielt eller noe.”

 

Magnus ser ikke ut til å høre etter. Han stirrer tankefullt ut i luften med et massivt glis klistret over hele munnen. “Det med jobb trenger du jo uansett egentlig ikke stresse noe med lenger.” Han dulter borti skulderen min med sin egen. “ Du trenger jo strengt tatt ikke jobbe en dag i ditt liv når du er sammen med den rikeste fyren i Norge.”

“Han har litt penger ja,” snøfter jeg. “Men det betyr jo ingenting og dessuten- vi er ikke _sammen_ har jeg sagt.”

“Litt penger? Du vet at jeg ikke overdriver, samt? Han _er_ sånn helt fakta den rikest i Norge. Eller nest rikeste da. Tror det er en eller gammel dude som er rikere. Faren er sånn rederifyr og har gitt Even formuen sin. Har han ikke sagt det? Eskild sa at Even bruker moren sin etternavn nå, så folk ikke kjenner han igjen i skattelistene. Vanskeligere for folk å google han.”

Det forklarer hvorfor det var vanskelig for meg også. Jeg hadde googlet navnet hans allerede første dagen. Det var ingen treff. Ingen facebook, ingen bilde. Ingenting. Ingenting på Bech _Næsheim_.

 

“Men med andre ord, du trenger ikke jobbe en dag i ditt liv. Det er jo dritfett.”

“For det første handler jobb om mye mer enn lønn og for det andre - vi er ikke sammen sier jeg jo.”

“Enda,” sier Magnus og blunker lurt. Jeg rister på hodet, men må undertrykke et smil fordi jeg blir litt varm inni meg over at han blindt tror på oss. Tror at vi kan bli noe. Tror at vi passer sammen. Der og da bestemmer jeg meg for å aldri google navnet til Even igjen. Jeg vil ikke tenke på pengene hans. Jeg vil helst glemme at vi to er _milliardæren og bunnpris-ansatt._

“Men bare ikke si noe av dette til noen. Lover du?” Jeg retter en stiv pekefinger mot ham og stikker den helt oppi ansiktet hans.

Han løfter håndflatene opp mot meg. “Skal ikke si et ord! Du kan stole på meg!”

“Ja, og da mener jeg også den delen om hvorfor han er sykemeldt,” legger jeg til.

Hadde ikke det vært for moren hans, så hadde jeg aldri fortalt om det. Men er det èn ting jeg vet Magnus kan forstå, så er det at psykisk sykdom er noe du har - ikke noe du er.

“Slapp av. Jeg er jo ikke den plaprekjerringen heller da.”

“Fint. Jeg må nesten komme meg inn igjen,”  sier jeg og hopper ned fra pallene. “Siden jeg passer hunden blir det litt stress å finne på noe de dagene jeg jobber. Men vi kan tekstes. Ok?”

 

Magnus hopper ned fra pallen han også, og gir meg et smil som jeg ikke visste jeg savnet før det forsvant fra ham i dag.

“Det er helt chill. Men du! Dette med deg og Even betyr jo egentlig at du kan komme tilbake på jobb vel? I stedet for å jobbe her?” Han nikker med hodet mot butikken.

“Nei, jeg har ikke _lyst_ til å jobbe der.” Jeg husker avskyen i Mikaels brune øyne og hvordan de fikk meg til å føle meg så liten. Jeg har flere ganger i et flyktig øyeblikk trodd jeg har sett ryggen hans; På trikken. Mellom butikkhyllene. Det har heldigvis aldri vært ham. Jeg aner ikke hva jeg hadde sagt om jeg møtte ham nå. Meg og Even har ikke fått pratet sammen om noe av det der enda. Jeg har ikke ønsket å minne ham på det. Ikke enda.

“Hvorfor ikke? Det er jo et kult sted å jobbe da!”

“Det var en jobb som uansett bare ment å vare noen uker. Og dessuten; det gjør meg ingenting å jobbe her. Får pauser når jeg vil ha pauser, rabatter på mat og er egentlig lite stress.” Jeg ramser opp grunner som ikke betyr noe for meg. Den egentlige grunnen til at det føles bedre å jobbe her, er fordi jeg nå har et håp om at det ikke er for alltid.

For første gang kan jeg forestille meg selv gjøre det jeg alltid har drømt om. Hjelpe de som ikke klarer seg uten oss mennesker. De som gir oss ubetinget kjærlighet selv om vi ikke fortjener det. Og alt er alt på grunn av Even. Han fikk meg til å ville bli en bedre meg, selv om jeg ikke kunne bli hans.

Det vibrerer i lommen, og jeg tar opp mobilen.

 

**Even**

Hei! Ville bare ønske deg en fin dag på jobb! (Eller egentlig så måtte jeg bare skrive et eller annet for jeg klarer ikke slutte tenke på deg…)

 

Det kribler gjennom hele meg, og det er nesten som at jeg ikke helt kan forstå denne varmen i meg; dette håpet som er tent. Kan jeg virkelig bli hans?

  
  
  
  
  
  


________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

________

  


*****Authors note ******

Ekstramateriale! (Bare for moro skyld -  i tilfelle du lurte på hva Dagens næringsliv har trykket  om Even i dette universet...)

  


  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager litt sen oppdatering. Life is crazy these days... Og beklager om dere hadde håpet på mer Even og mindre...Magnus. Men jeg måtte bare få denne samtalen med disse to ut av hodet. Håper dette ikke skuffet dere for mye.


	77. Rare lyder

 

Idet jeg setter nøkkelen i låsen hører jeg et gledesfylt ul inne fra leiligheten og skarpe klør som klikker over parketten på full fart mot døren. Luhrmann danser rundt beina mine så snart jeg kommer innenfor, men før jeg har tråkket ut av skoene, så forsvinner han inn i stuen igjen. Velkomsten hans pleier å vare mye lenger. Vanligvis slipper han meg ikke ut av syne etter jeg er kommet hjem. Jeg burde sikkert ha fulgt etter ham inn i stuen for å se hva han driver med der inne. Men i Bunnprisposen har jeg en grandis og ingenting er viktigere nå enn å få satt den i stekeovnen.  Magen er hul av sult.  


På kjøkkenet blir jeg møtt av en sur lukt som minner meg på å gå ut til søppelsjakten med den overfylte søppelposen under vasken. Lukten minner meg også på at jeg burde ha vasket kjøkkenbenken og satt på oppvaskmaskinen. Lukten minner meg på at jeg aldri burde ha takket nei da moren til Even spurte om hun skulle gi beskjed til Marina om å komme tilbake på jobb. “Neida, det går fint. Pleier ikke å rote så mye,” løy jeg. Kjøkkenet er et kaos, men det får vente. Nå er jeg så sulten at jeg er kvalm.  


Jeg åpner komfyrdøren og bøyer meg ned for å dra ut stekebrettet fra nederste rille. Den sitter fast i et dypt hakk på sidene, og jeg blir stående foroverbøyd og mumle banneord inn i komfyren mens jeg forsøker å lirke stekebrettet løs. Det er det samme hver gang. I går brukte jeg flere minutter. Drittkomfyr.

 

“ _Det var et digg syn å komme hjem til.”_

Den mørke stemmen vibrerer gjennom meg. Jeg skvetter til og snur meg brått. Der står han med vannkjemmet hår, avslappet kledd i en hvit t-skjorte og beige bukser. Han lener seg inntil dørkarmen. Armene er korslagt og han har et herlig, frekt smil på leppene. Det glitrer av øynene hans. Gnisten i dem er tilbake. Han er tilbake.

“Even! Er du hjemme? _Etter helgen kanskje_ sa du i går! Hvorfor sa du ikke noe?” Jeg ser rundt meg på tårnet av tomme pepsibokser under vinduet, asjetter med halvspiste pizzaskorper på kjøkkenbenken og stabelen av skåler med inntørket yoghurt i vasken. “Hadde jeg visst at du kom hjem i dag ville jeg jo ha rydda litt og sånn!”

“Du, jeg elsker rotet ditt.” Han tar noen skritt mot meg til jeg kan kjenne at han lukter sjampo og kaffe.  “Leiligheten føles ganske tom og trist når den er helt ryddig. Å se sokkene dine på baderomsgulvet og brusboksene dine overalt, var det beste jeg kunne kommet hjem til.”

Han trekker meg inntil seg og klemmer meg hardt. Så hardt at det er vanskelig å puste, men kanskje er det følelsen av kroppen hans mot min som stopper pusten.  

“ _Du_ er det beste jeg kunne kommet hjem til,” mumler han inn i håret mitt og leppene mine former seg til et stort smil mot skulderen hans.

  
  
  
  
  


Soverommet er som regel alltid litt kjøligere enn resten av leiligheten, men ikke nå. Døren har vært lukket i flere timer, og under dynen er kroppen min dampende het, men varmen er ikke bare utenpå. Når jeg puster inn den tette luften og kjenner den lune, sursøte duften i rommet, så sprer varmen seg inni meg også. Det er duften av våre kropper, våre lukter - sammen. Duften av _oss_.

Fra den andre siden av døren kommer det et lite, lavt pip fra Luhrmann. Det har det gjort hele tiden. Men han er roligere enn i sted. I sted krafset han desperat med klørne på gulvet, trolig i et fåfengt forsøk på å grave et hull til å kravle under døren til oss for å finne ut hva vi gjorde på der inne.

“Vi burde kanskje sluppet han inn til oss nå,” sier jeg halvhjertet for jeg vil egentlig ikke ut av det trygge, faste grepet hans. Vi ligger med ansiktene mot hverandre og han holder rundt meg med begge armene. Huden hans er deilig avkjølende mot min den glødende brystkassen min.

“Snart. Har ikke lyst til å gå noen steder akkurat nå.”

“Ikke jeg heller.”

“Vet at pipene hans høres litt triste ut, men han er ikke trist. Det er bare sånn surmulingspiping. Når han er virkelig lei seg, piper han på en helt annen måte,” forklarer Even.¨

“Du hører forskjell?”

“Ja, stor forskjell. Tror han har sånn minst fem forskjellige måter å pipe på.”

“Det er litt sånn som med babyer. For andre høres barnegråten helt lik ut, men har hørt at mødre ofte hører forskjell og vet om babyene er sulten eller trøtt og sånn.”

“Du, når vi snakker om lyder...Jeg tror jeg har en ny favorittlyd.” Han får et litt underfundig, ertende smil..“Du vet de lydene du lager når du har det digg? Når du klynker litt, akkurat i det du kommer? Du høres litt ut som en fornøyd, doven baby-oter.”  Han gnikker nesen sin inntil neseryggen min mens han gliser, men jeg trekker hodet litt tilbake og myser mot ham mens jeg kjemper med å holde smilet borte fra leppene mine.

“Oter? Hva faen? Det gjør jeg da ikke!” Smilet tvinger seg på og munnen gir etter. Leppene mine buer seg oppover enda jeg forsøker holde dem stram. “Jeg har helt plain, vanlige sex-lyder. Hva slags lyd lager otere uansett?”

“Sånn lyd som du lager.”

“Dust.” Ordet kommer trillende ut som latter og blander seg med latteren til Even.

“Neida. Jeg aner ikke hvilken lyd otere lager altså. Kanskje de ikke lager lyd.” sier han når latteren vår har stilnet. Så kysser han meg langs haken og opp mot øret, der han hvisker: ”Men jeg digger lydene dine i hvert fall. Aldri før har noe gjort meg mer tent enn de lydene der ass...”

“De lager garantert lyd. Otere.” Ordene ramler ut av meg, og jeg forstår hvorfor han trekker hodet tilbake og myser mot meg mens et smil leker på leppene hans. Det ble et merkelig skifte i den intime stemningen, og ordene mine virker nok litt random. Men det med dyrelyder er faktisk veldig interessant, så derfor fortsetter jeg: “Alle pattedyr lager lyd. Skilpadder og harer lager minst lyd, men for eksempel reven, som mange folk tror er stille, den lager sykt mange rare lyder. Husker du den Ylvis-sangen? Den var faktisk ganske spot-on. Revene hyler og ler liksom. Så et program der politiet i England, eller et eller annet sted, ofte fikk telefoner om kvinneskrik fra skogen, men så er det bare reven som høres så menneskelig ut.” Jeg innser at jeg babler. Jeg innser at det faktisk er ganske dust å rante ut masse fakta om revelyder, selv om det er interessant. Men Even ser ikke ut til å synes det er teit i det hele tatt. Han bare smiler og stryker meg over håret. “Fine, dyrenerden min.”

De kjærlige ordene får varmen til å stige i ansiktet, og jeg skjuler ansiktet mitt i armkroken hans.

 

“Apropos dyr…” sier han og drar litt på ordene. “Trygve fortalte noe... At du har søkt på skole?”

Jeg mumler _ja_ og snur meg over på ryggen. Snur hodet litt vekk fra ham. Jeg vil ikke snakke om det. Jeg vil egentlig ikke en gang tenke på det. Da vil jeg jo bare bli mer skuffet, om det ikke skjer.

“Det er jo kjempekult da.”

“Jeg har bare søkt. Kommer sikkert ikke inn.”

Han ser ut til å overhøre det siste jeg sier og stirrer ned på dynen som om han tenker på noe helt annet. Han begynner å dra i en trå som henger løst fra sømmen i dynetrekket. “Men...lurer litt på noe.”

Han blir stille, fortsetter å tvinne på tråden helt nødt til å spørre; “Ja? Hva da?”

“Linjen du har søkt på...den er i Oslo, sant?”

“Førstevalget ja. Andrevalget er i Trondheim, men det var bare for å ikke la det stå blankt liksom. Jeg er ikke keen på å flytte.”

“Sikkert litt egoistisk, men jeg er ikke keen på at du skal flytte heller.”

 

En dyp, lav buldring, kommer fra under dynen. Jeg kjenner et lite stikk i magen min i det lyden fisler ut i et klagende svakt skral. Jeg hoster, men det er for sent til å kamuflere den høye rumlingen.

Even sperrer opp øynene. “Hæ? Var det magen din? Det hørtes jo ut som et menneskeskrik - eller en rev.”  Han ler og flytter en hånd ned på magen min. Stryker meg med en flat hånd i sirkler rundt navlen, og det er nok til at det rykker mellom beina igjen. “Stakkar, du fikk aldri laget deg mat du. Du er sikkert dødssulten.”

“Det går fint. Er ikke så sulten,” sier jeg, men da legger magen inn en høylytt protest og rumler på ny. Like høyt som forrige gang.

“Yeah, right...” Even klapper magen min lett før han trekker hånden vekk, for å bruke begge albuene til å heise seg litt opp fra madrassen. “Høres ut som om magen er jævlig uenig. Hva var det du hadde tenkt å lage deg da jeg overraska deg?”

“En grandis bare.”

“Er det det du har spist mens jeg var borte?” Han ser ned på meg og løfter øyenbrynene.

“Har jo spist mye annet også.”

“Som hva da?”

“Yoghurt og sånn.”

 

Han slå dynen til side, og slenger beina over sengekanten. “Selv om jeg liker deg naken; så må du kle på deg,” sier han og bøyer seg ned for å plukke opp boxeren sin fra gulvet. “Jeg må fø deg. Få i deg noe mat med næring.”

“Du trenger ikke stresse med å lage noe," sier jeg og titter opp på den vakre, nakne kroppen hans når han reiser seg og drar på seg boxeren. "Kan vi ikke bare steke den grandissen da?”

“Du kan like godt spise pizzaesken liksom. Null vitaminer! Jeg fikser noe til oss. Se på det som en investering fra min side. Jeg vil at du skal ha energi…” Han setter seg ned på sengekanten til meg, og lener seg ned så ansiktene våre er tett i tett. “...til vi skal legge oss igjen.”

Han kysser meg kort, men vått og saftig. Jeg har aldri følt lepper slik som hans. Hodet mitt strekker seg automatisk etter dem når han trekker seg vekk. Men i stedet for å la meg smake på leppene hans igjen, biter han på dem. På underleppen sin. Han ser på meg med vide øyne. “For du blir her, sant? Du må ikke dra?”

“Jeg kan bli,” sier jeg og blir belønnet med å få nok et kyss, denne gangen med smilende lepper og jeg vet at jeg aldri vil ønske å bli kysset av noen andre enn ham.

 

Men mørket som bor dypest inne i magen min brøyter seg frem, vifter bort de lykkelig svermende sommerfuglene der inne, presser frem sitt avskyelige ansikt og hvisker at jeg må nyte det mens jeg kan; _Dette kommer ikke til å funke._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Når jeg omsider klarer å skrive noe fluff - hva skjer? Jo jeg avslutter med bittelitt angst. Veldig typisk meg gitt...Men det er et par ting Isak ikke helt klarer å komme over, som han må jobbe litt med - men ofte er løsningen å bare få ting ut. Sette ord på ting. Si høyt det som er så vondt å gå rundt å bære på…Altså han trenger å få prate litt mer med Even- og det må han få lov til i neste oppdatering, som egentlig skulle være en del av denne - men dagene strekker ikke til og jeg syntes det var litt lenge siden dere hadde hørt fra gutta nå - så vips, der plusset jeg på et kapittel gitt. (Spent på hvor mange ganger jeg kommer til å gjøre det. Sorry om min stadig inkonsekvente kapittelberegninger begynner å irritere dere...)


	78. Altfor egoistisk

 

 

De glatte kjøkkenfrontene speiler seg i de store, svartblanke vindusflatene. Klokken på mikrobølgeovnen blinker mot meg i en blek, lyseblå farge.  _ 21.21 _ . Jeg vet ikke hva klokken er, men jeg vet jeg at den klokken må gå feil, minst et par timer for fort. 

Even står i en sky av stekeos fra gyldne potetbåter, fordi kroppen min, i følge Even,  _ trenger potet _ . Og fordi poteter var en av de få spiselig matvarene som fantes i kjøleskapet. Det er mange pepsibokser og vaniljeyoghurt der, men ellers kun noen egg og en utgått, halvspist pakke familieskinke. Og et beger små runde poteter, som Even fant i en grønnsaksskuff nederst som jeg ikke engang hadde lagt merke til var der.

“Dette er sykt mye bedre enn fries du får på maccern,” sier han, og så langt minner de store potetbåtene i pannen lite om mcdonald's. Hele kjøkkenet ulmer sterkt av hvitløk og annet krydder.  _ Masse _ annet krydder. Han henter ned et nytt krydderglass fra hyllen. “Jamaican barbecue...” leser han på etiketten og åpner lokket.  “Hva tror du om det?” Han strekker ut glasskrukken mot meg og holder den under nesen min. Det lukter kun svakt av paprika og salt. “Kjør på,” sier jeg.   
  


Jeg lener ryggen mot kjøkkenbenken og betrakter hvordan skulderbladene hans beveger seg under den hvite  t-skjorten når han rører i stekepannen. Jeg la merke til hvor mye magrere han var blitt, da han lå naken over meg i sted, holdt oppe av bleke armer med slengende overarmsmuskler, og jeg følte det innsunkne brystet mot mitt. Men ingen kropp har noensinne gjort meg så tent - fordi det er hans. Hans svette. Hans varme.

Luhrmann ligger på gulvet ved siden av meg og stirrer på ryggen til Even han også. Men tenker nok på helt andre ting enn meg.  _ Mister du noe ned på gulvet snart, eller? _

 

“Liker du alioli?” 

“Tror ikke jeg har smakt det,” svarer jeg, og unnlater å si at jeg ikke er helt sikker på hva det er.

“Har du aldri smakt aioli?” Han kikker seg raskt over skulderen og hever øyenbrynene mot meg. “Det er skikkelig digg å dyppe potetene i. Det må vi lage.”

“Av hva da? Det er nesten ingenting i kjøleskapet.”

“Trenger bare egg, olje og hvitløk. Superkjapt å vispe sammen.”    
  


Hvorfor bestilte vi ikke bare noe take-away? Jeg husker hva Mikael fortalte meg om at Even eier en hel føkkings restaurant. Han står visst i evig gjeld til han sjåførduden, Amir, på grunn av at han reddet det stedet. Even kunne sikkert bare tatt èn telefon, så hadde nylaget mat vært her på fem minutter. I stedet insisterer han på å vispe sammen egg og lage ting jeg ikke engang har hørt om før.

“Du må ikke lage så mye greier for min del ass. Jeg hadde som sagt vært fornøyd med grandis. Spiser du aldri frossenpizza liksom?”

“Du skjønner vel hva jeg forsøker på?” Han snur seg mot meg med stekespaden i hånden, legger hodet på skakke mens et forsiktig smil leker på leppene hans. “Jeg vil jo imponere deg litt. Vise at jeg kan ta vare på deg sånn slik at du aldri får lyst til å dra herfra og bare bli her inne med meg for alltid.” Han blunker lurt, kysser meg hurtig på kinnet og slår blikket ned i bakken før han snur seg mot stekepannen igjen. Typisk Even; Dønn ærlig, enda det betyr å gjøre seg selv brydd.    
  


De søte ordene hans rekker ikke feste seg, fordi en en tung stein slår ned i magen min.  _ Bli her inne for alltid. _ Det er jo nettopp det vi ikke kan. Vi må ut i den virkelige verden snart og dette er bare er en boble som venter på å sprekke. 

Han har ikke sagt noe. Ikke noe om Mikael. Ikke noe om jobben. Jeg har ikke villet snakke om det på telefon, og jeg har jo ikke så lyst å prate om det akkurat nå. Nå når han står å nynner på en eller annen lystig popsang. 

Dersom han gruer seg for å gå på jobb, så viser han det i hvert fall ikke. Men jeg gruer meg til han skal det. Jeg er redd for hva mer Mikael skal si til ham. Jeg er redd for hva Magnus skal si. Han kan dra Even til sides og på en eller annen klein og halvdiskré måte si noe om hva han vet om oss, eller nevne at moren hans er bipolar. Det kommer til å freake Even helt ut. Faen, hvorfor måtte jeg fortelle Magnus alt? Jeg vet at steinen i brystet bare vil bli tyngre og tyngre hvis ikke jeg forteller Even om det. Selv om det betyr å samtidig minne ham på verden som venter på oss der ute i mørket.

 

“Jeg har fortalt Magnus om deg.” Ordene faller ned i munnen min, og med det så er boblen strukket større, og hinnen blir tynnere - helt sprekkeferdig. 

“Åh, okei?” Han fortsetter røre i potetene uten å snu seg. “Du har fortalt han om oss?”

“Nei, eller...jo. På en måte om oss også. Han var litt sur for at jeg ikke har hatt tid til han, så jeg sa at jeg passet hunden og fortalte hvorfor. Altså, jeg sa hvor du var, jeg mener; hvor du har vært. Du skjønner, moren hans, hun har det samme - det samme som deg - så han forstår. Og han kommer ikke til å si noe til de på jobben altså. Jeg vet at han maser mye, men når det gjelder dette, så kan du stole på at han holder kjeft.”

“Det er en god del på jobben som vet det altså. Det går fint,” sier han over skulderen før han ser ned i stekepannen igjen. “Men hva sa han om oss to da?”

“Neiass… han ble jo litt overraska selvfølgelig. Men han sier ingenting til noen om det heller altså. Det trenger du ikke stresse med.”

Even legger stekespaden i fra seg og skyver pannen bort fra den varme platen, før han snur seg mot meg med et mildt smil, som ikke helt når ut i munnvikene. Det er et overbærende, litt oppgitt smil, som til et lite barn som ikke helt skjønner ting.

“Nå tror jeg ikke akkurat at  _ jeg _ er den av oss som stresser her.” Han står rett foran meg nå og legger hånd på kinnet mitt, stryker varsomt over kinnbenet med tommelen og spør: “Er du redd for at folk skal få vite om oss?” 

“Er ikke du? Jeg mener...Hva tror du foreldrene dine hadde sagt om de hadde trodd at du var blitt sammen med meg?”

“De hadde digget deg,” sier han med et begynnende smil, som brått stivner før det glir helt vekk fra ansiktet hans. “Men... _ trodd _ ? Mener du - ”

“Digget meg?” avbryter jeg. “De hadde jo ikke det.” 

Jeg ser ned på de nakne sokkeløse føttene hans som stikker ut fra under den beige buksen. Tærne er lange og benete, og vakre. Det er ikke en eneste del av ham som ikke er vakker. 

“Jeg tror jeg kjenner dem litt bedre enn du gjør og jeg tror faktisk at mamma er litt forelska i deg allerede,” sier han med et forsiktig flir. “Hun ringte meg etter hun hadde levert Luhrmann her, bare for å fortelle at du hadde vært så herlig høflig og søt. Hun syns du er  _ usedvanlig kjekk _ .”

“Usedvanlig faktisk,” snøfter jeg, og kjemper med å holde tilbake et smil.

“Ja, hun sa det! Og da sa jeg at jeg var helt enig. Jeg fortalte henne at du er den mest interessant personen jeg har møtt og at jeg håpet på å få lov å kalle deg kjæresten min.”

“Har du fortalt henne om oss?” Jeg ser forskrekket opp på ham, og skjønner at han mener alvor når han nikker med brede øyne mens han biter seg i underleppen.

“Hva sa hun da?”

“At jeg bare måtte hoppe i det. Våge å spørre deg rett ut. Så nå gjør jeg det. Kan jeg det? Kan jeg få kalle deg kjæresten min?”

“Vil du virkelig det?” spør jeg så lavt spørsmålet nesten blir borte i en knapt hørbar hvisken. Han kysser meg på kinnet, og drar leppene forsiktig over huden på vei mot munnen min mens han hvisker tilbake: “Det er ingenting jeg heller vil.”

Så kysser han meg mykt. Det føles et øyeblikk som om rommet spinner. Er det slik det føles å være svimmel av glede? Meg og Even.  _ Kjærester _ . Men så er det som om jeg hører ordet gjentatt en gang til, men denne gangen med en annen stemme. En stemme som er sjokkert, vantro og hånlig.  _ Kjærester?  _

Leppene mine blir helt urørlige mot hans som fremdeles sultent smaker på mine, og jeg trekker meg unna.

“Men sånn helt serr, syns moren din liksom at det var helt greit?” 

“Ja? Hvorfor skulle det ikke være det?”  Han får en dyp nyve mellom brynene. “Fordi du er gutt? Foreldra mine er ikke homofobe, Isak.” 

“De trenger ikke være homofobe for å ønske at du skal finne en søt jente med utdannelse som kan gi dem barnebarn og sånn. Jeg vet familien din er superrik, Even. Altså, sånn  _ skikkelig  _ rik. Mer enn du har fortalt. Jeg vet om alle pengene.”

“Jeg har jo ikke valgt noe av det der.” Even lener hodet bakover og ser opp i taket. Han svelger tungt og adamseplet vipper opp og ned som en tennisball som har satt seg fast.  Når han lar hodet falle ned igjen, ser han rett på meg store øyne. Er det fortvilelse jeg ser i dem? “Og hvorfor nevner du barnebarn? Hvor kommer  _ det _ i fra? Har jeg sagt jeg ønsker meg barn? Og penger har jo ingenting med hvem jeg eller foreldrene mine er.”

“Spiller ingen rolle. Penger eller ikke - de vil jo aldri synes at jeg er god nok for deg.”

“Alt som mamma og de bryr seg om, er at jeg finner noen som gjør meg lykkelig. Og jeg har aldri følt meg så bra som etter at jeg traff deg. Eller så jævlig som etter at du dro. Det gjør at jeg vet at vi har noe skikkelig spesielt mellom oss.”

Han legger hendene rundt ansiktet mitt, og tvinger meg til å se opp på ham. Blikket hans er vidåpent. “Jeg har aldri følt det sånn som dette her noensinne.”

I halsen min sitter det fast noe som jeg tror at er gråt, men jeg våger ikke svelge for å finne det ut. Jeg bare stirrer inn i de blåtriste øynene hans mens jeg merker at mine egne svir. Steinen i magen er tyngre enn noen gang. Å fortelle om Magnus hjalp ikke.Jeg vet at det er noe helt annet som tynger.  Jeg vet at det bare finnes èn løsning å få lettet den steinen. Men jeg kan ikke. Jeg kan ikke fortelle ham det. Jeg kan ikke slippe løs det mørkeste av det mørke, for da er jeg redd jeg aldri får se lys igjen.

“Ikke si sånt.”

“Fordi du ikke føler det samme?”

“Fordi jeg ikke er verdt å si sånne ting til.”

Even lar hendene skli fra ansiktet mitt og slår oppgitt ut med armene mellom oss. “Hør her. Jeg aksepterte blindt at du ikke ville ha noe med meg å gjøre når Mikael hadde fortalt deg at jeg var bipolar.

“Han sa jo aldri det!” skyter jeg inn på ren refleks. Jeg vet jo egentlig at han tror på meg.

“Jeg vet det. Men der og da, så trodde jeg det. Og jeg syntes det var logisk. Hvorfor tror du jeg syntes det?”

 

Stekepannen har sluttet å frese. Det er helt stille på kjøkkenet nå. Jeg sier ingenting fordi jeg har ingenting å si. Sannheten er at jeg ikke har tenkt på hvordan han har hatt det. Even sluttet å ringe meg. Han sendte meg ikke flere meldinger. Han ga opp å få meg tilbake, og jeg trodde jo det var fordi jeg ikke var verdt å mase på. Jeg hadde gjort det klart at jeg ville bryte kontakten, og han lot meg bare gjøre det. Jeg visste jo ikke da hva Mikael hadde sagt. Jeg skjønner først nå at de verste tankene han har om seg selv ikke bare ble bekreftet, men også brukt som  en grunn til å ikke ville være nær ham. Jeg kjenner tårene svi bak øyelokkene, og tør ikke blunke.

“Det er jo fordi det hadde vært en jævli god grunn for deg til å stikke. Jeg må ta medisiner hver eneste dag resten av livet fordi hjernen min er helt føkka opp hvis ikke. Men medisiner er ikke nok. Jeg må hele tiden gjøre det helt motsatte av det jeg egentlig har lyst til. Når jeg får mindre energi og livsglede må jeg tvinge meg selv til å gjøre ting selv om jeg ikke vil. Og når jeg får for mye energi, da må jeg roe helt ned og sørge for å få nok søvn. Et liv med meg kan bli dritkjedelig eller jævli scary når det ikke er kjedelig lenger. For jeg har gjort helt sprø ting. Ting jeg er livredd for å fortelle deg, og som jeg er livredd for at du skal få oppleve. Tror du penger kan forandre det? Tror du jeg ser på meg selv som et “bra catch”?”

“Alt det der; pengene dine, sykdommen din… Det spiller noen rolle. Du vil alltid være bedre enn meg, for du er en bedre person. Du er varm. Snill. Jeg er ikke det og jeg fortjener ikke noen som er det.”

“Har du ikke hørt noe av det jeg sa? ” Han griper begge hendene mine, klemmer dem hardt og ser meg dypt inn i øynene.   
“Jeg er sikker på at det er  _ du _ som fortjener noen som er bedre enn meg, men jeg er så sykt fortapt i deg, at jeg ikke klarer å bry meg om noe av det akkurat nå. Jeg er altfor egoistisk til å la det stoppe meg. Jeg kunne ønsker du kunne følte det samme. Kan vi ikke bare ta ting - en dag om gangen, og se hva som skjer? Sånn så vi prata om sist?”

“Jeg bare vet at dette her ikke kommer til å funke.”

“Det får faktisk ikke du lov til å bestemme,” sier han hardt. Han klemmer den høyre hånden sin rundt min til den blir en knyttet neve som han legger over brystkassen min, og trykker inn mot hjertet mitt. “Enten du liker det eller ei, så kommer jeg til å presse all min kjærlighet på deg helt til du tar i mot den.”

Øynene hans er nå like varme som ordene og det gjør så vondt. Noe flammer opp i meg  og jeg dytter hånden hans vekk. Drar den ut av det grepet han holder den i.

“Du skjønner ikke...Du hadde ikke engang  _ likt _ meg om du hadde visst alt om meg.”

Luhrmann stiller seg tett inntil meg og skraper med poten på låret mitt. Han smetter snuten inn under hånden min og slikker meg på håndflaten.  __ Det går fint, Isakmann. Ikke vær lei da.  
  


Even løfter hånden opp mot ansiktet mitt og stryker to fingre over den tynne huden rett under øyet. Først da merker jeg fuktigheten som er der, som han tørker opp med de lange fingrene sine. Jeg gnir håndbaken raskt over øynene, og skyver da hans hånd vekk samtidig. Even åpner munnen for si noe, men vi bråsnur begge hodet mot yttergangen idet den høye  _ lyden fra  _ ringeklokken trenger seg inn gjennom ytterdøren og jager gjennom leiligheten som en iskald vind. Lyden blir fulgt av en dyp brumming fra Luhrmann som løper ut i gangen. Even rikker seg ikke.   
  


_ “ _ Venter du noen?”

Han rister på hodet, og ringeklokken ringer igjen.

“Skal du ikke åpne?” 

“Det er sikker bare naboen eller noe. Jeg skal bli kvitt dem.”

 

 


	79. Et par ord

 

Jeg er bare var noen skritt unna mobilen min på stuebordet, men føttene mine blir limt fast til gulvet. Jeg står helt i ro, holder pusten og lytter til stemmene ute i gangen.

 _“Kan jeg få lov å komme inn?”_ Ordene flyter sømløst inn de store åpne glassdørene til stuen, og jeg kjenner igjen stemmen med en gang.

“ _Det passer ikke nå.»_ Even sin stemme er så uvanlig kald at jeg nesten ikke kjenner den igjen.

_“Jeg må bare få et par ord med deg. Det tar ikke lang tid.”_

Ytterdøren smeller igjen. Jeg håper et øyeblikk at Mikael står og blinker fortumlet mot en lukket dør på utsiden, men når jeg hører en skrapende, rask lyd av en glidelås som trekkes ned, så skjønner jeg at Even har sluppet han inn. _“Hvordan visste du at jeg var hjemme?”_

Luhrmann kommer løpende inn i stuen, og de klikkende klørne dekker over et par av ordene, men jeg hører Mikael si noe om moren til Even. At han har pratet med henne. Så spør han hvordan Even har det, men jeg hører ikke noe svar.

 

Luhrmann titter forundret opp på meg fra teppet som han nettopp har lagt seg ned på. Sett med hundeøyne står jeg på vakt nå, med skuldrene høye og pusten fanget bakerst i halsen. _Bare ro ned, Isakmann. Det var bare han kjedelige fyren som kom._

 

“ _Jeg har forsøkt å ringe deg tusen ganger. Men jeg ville jo ikke komme opp til Feviksenteret når jeg ikke visste om du ville ha besøk av meg eller ikke.”_ Stemmen kommer nærmere, helt til Mikael står rett foran meg i døråpningen til stuen.

“Isak?” Navnet ruller ut av den gapende munnen hans, og haken faller ned på brystet.

Even presser seg forbi ham for å stille seg ved siden av meg. Han griper hånden min og fletter fingrene sine stramt i mine.

“Som du ser, så har jeg besøk,” sier Even og setter øynene spist i Mikael sine. “Så nå kan du si unnskyld til oss begge.”

Mikael legger armene i kors. Hendene blir til knokkelhvite klør som griper hardt rundt overarmene.“Er du serr nå?”

“Ikke spill dum. Jeg vet at du har forsøkt å ødelegge for oss.”

“Hæ? Jeg tvang ikke Isak til å stikke av og ditche deg!” Han kaster på hodet for å få et hårstrå vekk fra øynene. Håret som pleier være glattkjemmet, må ha vært presset sammen av en lue, for nå henger det pistrete nedover ansiktet hans. ”Det var hans eget valg. Var det ikke det, Isak?”

Innsiden av underleppen min er tørr, og jeg innser at munnen min har hengt på gløtt helt siden de kom inn i stuen. Jeg lukker den, for jeg har ingenting å si. Mikael har rett. Det var mitt valg. Alt Mikael gjorde var å få meg til å innse at Even er for god for meg. Han ga meg en sjanse til å stikke av uten å bli såret - og jeg tok den.

“Da han bare stakk uten noen god forklaring, så jeg jo hvor såret du ble. Alt jeg ville var at du skulle innse at han ikke var noe stort tap.”

Mikael ser kun på Even og snakker som om jeg ikke er i rommet. Og jeg kunne virkelig ønske at jeg ikke var det. Jeg vil ikke være her. Musklene knyter seg i nakken, skuldrene trekker seg opp og jeg krummer ryggen som for å beskytte kroppen mot ordene hans. Alt han sier er sant. Jeg er ikke noe stort tap.

“Du sa at Isak hadde freaka ut over at jeg var bipolar. Han visste ikke om det engang!” Even sin stemme er høyere nå, med en hes klang. Er det gråt i halsen hans? Tårer av sinne kommer alltid mer overraskende på en, enn det tårer av tristhet gjør - og de er mye vanskeligere å holde tilbake. Hånden min har hengt slapt i Evens stramme grep, men nå klemmer jeg ham tilbake. Han møter blikket mitt for første gang siden Mikael kom. _Det går bra_. Han gir meg et lite nikk og det får meg til å lure på om jeg sa den tanken høyt.

“Okei, okei, okei…” Mikael løfter begge håndflaten opp mot oss, og bøyer hodet. “Akkurat _det_ \- det var feil av meg å si. Jeg innrømmer det. Men du ville jo ikke høre på noe av det jeg forsøkte å fortelle deg. Og jeg ville bare gjøre det lettere for deg å glemme ham. Jeg tenkte bare på ditt eget beste!”

Even klemmer hånden min hardere. Så hardt at det gjør vondt. Jeg tror ikke han er klar over det selv. “Hvis dette er ditt forsøk på en unnskyldning, så må jeg nesten bare be deg om å gå.”

“Greit. Jeg skal gå.” Mikael skyter haken fram og ser på Even med et kaldt blikk under den strie luggen. “Jeg skjønner at du ikke tenker klart. Og hvis du velger å høre mer på en fyr du nettopp har møtt enn på din beste venn, som alltid har vært der for deg, så har jeg faktisk ikke noe lyst til å være her et sekund lenger uansett.”

Han går ut fra stuen, men stopper opp etter noen steg. “Bare en ting…” Han snur seg og nå er det meg han setter de smale øynene sine i. “Har du fortalt Even om Victor?”

Navnet treffer som en hard knyttneve i magen, dundrer inn i innvollene mine og presser ut all luft. Etterlater meg med en stram smak i munnen. Jeg svelger for å holde tilbake kvalmen som vokser i halsen. Jeg kikker frem og tilbake mellom dem før blikket stanser på Even som biter seg i kinnet mens han stirrer stivt på Mikael. Kulden i Evens vanligvis så varme øyne gjør han nesten ugjenkjennelig. Trekkene er forsvunnet, ansiktet er blitt en hvit flate uten følelser.  “Du vet hvor døren er.”

 

Mikael går stille ut av stuen, og alt jeg klarer tenke er at det var _meg_ Even burde ha sagt de ordene til.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er virkelig lei meg for min elendige kapittelplanlegging. Og for at denne oppdateringen var litt kort. Virker som jeg skriver uten mål og mening her, men sannheten er at jeg trodde jeg skulle få masse tid til å skrive et monsterlangt kapittel denne uken. Men så ble det ikke sånn likevel. Og siden jeg innså at det var en rimelig irriterende cliffhanger jeg forlot dere med i siste oppdatering, så gir jeg dere i stedet en ny cliffhanger nå…..??? Sorry! Min planlagte slutt blir altså nå mer oppdelt enn planlagt. Og jeg vil bare takke så utrolig mye alle mine trofaste lesere som enda ikke er gått lei av meg og historien min - og som tilgir den ustabile beregningen min på hvor mange kapitler jeg trenger for å ro dette i land. Er så ufattelig takknemlig for alle som gidder legge igjen en kommentar så langt ut i historien… Need you more than ever - så tusen, tusen takk. Håper dere vet hvor stor del av grunnen dere faktisk er til at jeg holder på med dette her. Dere er så gode!!!


End file.
